Teen Titans: A Titan from Outta This World
by DiscipleofRevan
Summary: We all know that there was 5 titans but what if there was a sixth one what if he was not from the Titian universe but from ours this is his story. Mostly Rated T Rated M for a few chapters in the future. Pairings RobxStar BBxTerra RavenxOC Editing Past Chapters.
1. In the Beginning

**Hello everybody this is my first fanfiction so please give constructive comments. I really want to go pro as a writer so I decided to get some practice before I do. So any tips or ideas will be greatly helpful. **

**One more thing I need some beta readers so if you or someone you know wants to help out give me a shout and let me know. **

**One more thing I DO NOT own the Teen Titans or anything else that may appear in this fanfic they belong to their original creators, but my oc belongs to me and me alone.**

**Bold**-sound affects

_Italic_-thoughts

**_Bold _**+**_Italic_**- conversations in the mind

**Now without further delay own with the show, book, or is it…..**

**Update: I am currently performing editing on all chapters, so if this is your first read please ignore any mistakes they will be fix soon. I will have a new chapter updated soon so hang on. Also please let me know though review or PM if you see any mistakes, that way I can keep an eye out for those same mistakes on my other chapters.**

* * *

Arc: Becoming a Titan

Ch. 1 The Beginning

"SEAN GET UP IT TIME FOR SCHOOL," yelled my mother, I groaned thinking _Great another day in hell._

"GET UP NOW OR YOU WILL NOT GET ANY BREAKFAST." My mother continued her infernal yelling. I sighed and grudgingly got up and perform my daily morning rituals. When I finished I went towards my closet to figure out what I was going to wear for the day. I decided to dress up in a plain white t-shirt, blues jeans, long black sweatbands around my wrist, and plain white shoes. When I was fully dress I look at myself in the mirror that was hanging on the inside door.

My name is Sean Wilson Kirk, but I go by Sean Wilson because that is the name of my father. I am pretty much your averaged sixteen year old male; 5'9" in height, 125lb, long hair black hair that flows past my shoulders; and blue-green with a splash of orange eyes. My parkour training has giving me an acrobatic build. Thanks to my facial attributes I have a girlish look, and thanks to that my entire life has been a complete utter living hell.

I was pick on and bullied with the usual reasons; my looks, not coming from a rich or a highly influential family, a lack of style, (I don't wear any name brand clothing) and of course my personal favorite is that I did not belong to any cliché clicks.

So since day one I was exile by my fellow classmates. And thanks to my exile I never had any friends. Heh funny even the rejects don't talk to me. That's fucked up.

Well whatever who cares about those kinds of things I don't need friends.

Luckily for me I found an outlet for to deal with my pain and sorrow which did not involve blowing up the school, cutting myself up, and/or going on to a killing spree. Thought out the years I have been writing (whether for fanfiction or an actual book series), drawing, and listening to music in order to control my anger. But I digress so let's get back to the story shall we.

I sighed and began to slowly dragged my feet to the dining room to grab some breakfast as if going any slower will delay the inevitable, but as I walk into the kitchen my mother, who is running, around says to me, "No time for anything now, here grab some toast here is some money for lunch now go," while my mom stuff some money and some toast into my hand and ushering me out the door. Not wanting to feel my mother wraith I quickly complied grabbing my keys as I walk out of the house.

Today was your normal Mississippi morning, hot and humid. So I quickly started my car and put the A/C to full blast. Leaving the door open as to let out some of the heat that had built up, while I waited for my car to cool off I leaned against my car eating my toast. Anyway I guess I can tell you about my family life while we are waiting.

My mother gave birth to me when she was station on a military base in Germany working as an Air Force communication engineer. I know very little about my birth father as he disappeared not long after I was born. I was born out of wedlock so I did not receive his family name as my own; instead I received it as my middle name and took my mother's maiden name. My mother never really talk about him that much, and when I would bring him up my mother would just stop whatever she was doing for a minute her face always showing distance and heartbreak. She would then turn to look at me it would like she was trying to say that she was sorry or that she was afraid to tell me something. I eventually stop asking about him for my mother's sake. Four years later my mother married some other military man she was working with. The following year my little sister Rosalina (or Rose) was born. When my mother was well enough to travel we moved back to my step-father's hometown Grenada, Mississippi. Four years later my little brother Matt came into the world.

When my car had cooled down so I got in and left for prison…cough…school. As I pull away from my house I decided to make a quick stop at a local doughnut shop to pick up a better breakfast, I still had about 20 minutes until the first bell rang so I had time, besides the shop is a block away from the school. While I was waiting at the drive-thru for my order, I turn on the CD player on the radio and turned it to the theme song of the Teen Titans Japanese version.

Ah yes the Teen Titans now those guys are my hero's. I mean they are everything I want to be funny, smart, talented, and good looking. The best part is that they use their powers to help people and nobody gives them shit about it. Well unless you consider the villain that they put behind bars, but who cares about what they think right. I was really upset when they cancelled it a few years ago and to throw salt at an open wound they completely stop showing any of the episodes. It is like the show never existed which I find odd because it was pretty popular show. My favorite characters in order are Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Robin. The reason why Raven is my favorite character besides the fact that I find her very attractive, I find her sarcasm to be funny and the fact that she is well educated and very caring of friends even though she puts up an ice queen front. Her choice in tea is good too I tried it myself and I love it. It is little bitter, but if you add a teaspoon of sugar and it's all good.

It has been a couple of years since I have seen the Teen Titans T.V. show and the only things I can remember from the show are Terra's betrayal and Trigons arrival and those details are a bit fuzzy, but I still remember things about the characters like their personalities and such. I hear faint whisper here and there about Trigon saying that he comes and destroys Starfire homeworld Tamaran and also the fact that Raven dies when she becomes the key to the door for Trigon to enter. God I hope that it is not true because personally I think the Raven's been through enough having to keep her emotions in check so that she doesn't go on the rampage, and deal with the fact that her father is supposed to bring the end of the world though her. But then again those are just whispers, and rumors. Whether or not that they are true or not is another story_._ I just wish I could be there so I can put a stop to Trigon once and for all and prevent the betrayal of Terra, but no amount of wishing, hoping, or dreaming will change anything. Besides I am pretty sure I am not the only person who thinks that, so I am not that special. My feelings for Raven are just a fan boy crush. Right.

After I ate my second breakfast, I drove to school and I pull up into an empty parking spot I grab my black with red trim shoulder pack and got out of my car. Just as I was locking up my car I notice a small flick of motion in front of me I had a good clue what it was so I decided to I look up into the gray skyline and saw a shower of eggs was coming straight at me, with the years of experience of these kinds of attacks and my parkour training I drove to the side to dodge the incoming projectiles. Every egg misses its target and hits the car next to his setting off the car's alarm. I got up smirking at the attempt to "Egg Me" I started to walk towards miniature prison when all of a suddenly a yell screams across campus "WHAT D'E HELL MAN WHY IN D'E WORLD ARE YOU THROWING D'EM EGGS AT." I recognize that annoying heavy southern accent voice as one of my many tormentors Billy Karman. "WELL ITS DAT FUCKING FAGGOT SEAN FAULT FOR MOVING," yelled the leader of the small circle of assholes whose jobs was to make school life a living hell as humanly possible: Ben Tiny, or BT as everybody calls him _'weather by choice or not is another matter all in of itself'_, he is pretty much your average everyday bully. He is the star quarterback for the football team which naturally made him immune to any trouble, and he is as smart as your average bag of bricks.

Anyway while Ben and Billy where auguring with logic that matches their intelligence level, I snuck into school and towards my locker.

_How weird does that sound somebody sneaking into school I mean who does that_**.**

When I was done getting the rest of my books he suddenly felt a giant hand slam me against the green metal locker, I was then spun quickly around grab by front of my shirt and was hoisted up in the air. The big meaty hand that had me hang up in the air belongs to Ben. "Good morning you ass wipe looking fag," said Ben in his rough southern accent his breath clacked with chewing tobacco, he was surrounded by his posy Billy being right behind Ben.

"Good morning to you to Ben," I said though gritting teeth feeling very brave for some reason remarked laughing, "or maybe I should call you Tiny Tim." That remark got me slammed into the lockers hard "Its to you lil' dipshit fag," Ben slammed me into the lockers again, **'****_Man can this saying anything to me without it ending with the word fag'_**a voice whispered in my head."Looks like you need to be reminded about your place again fag,"

**_'I guess not'_**

I was slammed into the ground, but before I could get up and make my escape, because truthfully I am not much of a fighter (and going up against four football players yea not good odds), a foot was pressed against my back pinning me to the floor. At this point Bill came up front of me and said with an air of a rich man, "Now until my truck gets back from the shop you will be my lil' bitch, you will do what I says when I say it," Ben lifted his foot off of me, "now if you bow before me, kiss my shoes, and beg for my forgiveness I might go easy on you," said Bill smirking with look of victory and satisfaction. I slowly rose to my whole body shaking from the beating that I just took, but also with anger and rage. I was sick of all of it the pranks, the bullying, the continuing beatings that he had to endure since day one of Kindergarten. Enough was enough I may not be a fighter so I probably stood no chance against four guys who pick on the weak on a daily bases on top of football training, but I am going to stand my ground. I stood up and look straight into the eyes of my tormentors and said, "No, I will not."

"What did you say," Ben looked at him laughing in disbelief of what he was hearing. This little weak-ass fagot nerd had just told him no, he could not have that. "Let put in simpler terms for you and your crew's single brain cells heads," I said my voice shaking from all the pain I am putting up with, "I know it going to strain you guys, but please bear with me," I am trying my best not to winch from the pain that I was in, "I am not going to bow down to you, I am not going to be your bitch, and I refuse to be push around by you assholes anymore I am done." Ben put on a sadistic smile obviously he was going to enjoying this, "You got some guts talking to us like that looks like we are going to teach you some manners, and show you were exactly you belong on the food chain. Boys," The group of boys that have circled around Ben this whole time blocking the view from everybody who could be watching, now move to hold me around the arms I looked around watching all of the students walk by not even bothering to try to stop what was happening in fact some were stopping to watch the scene unfold in front of them, "Billy since it was your car that got trash you get the honors of going first," Billy being the star linebacker that he was I for a fact that this was going to hurt really bad, besides being on the top linebackers on the football team he has 250lbs of fat and muscle on him. Billy stood in front of me with his fist pulled back started to swing. Punch after punch landed on my gut it was taking everything I had to hold back Light.

Well while I am getting the beat down of a life time let me explain who Light is. You see I have split personalities and Light is my other persona, and he a fighter. As you can probably guess Light is exact opposite from me. Oh and let's not forget my emotions. For as long as I can remember my emotions, for some odd reason, have decided to give themselves voices and talk constantly trying to get me to do whatever they want. For example my perverted side likes to make raunchy comments trying to push me into doing something perverse. Normally I do not care or I shut them out, but when they start arguing and fighting with each other it gets rather annoying.

It's not easy to quiet the noise, and it makes it very hard to concentrate on I am doing so I have to go somewhere quiet and try to shut them up. Key word is try.

**BBBRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG **

**_"Saved by the bell_**," spoke Light in my head, "**_you know if you would let me out and let me deal with them they will not ever bother you again."_**

**_"Damn straight you should let Light out so we can kick some ass or better let me do it."_**

I sigh, _here we go again,__** "Bravery, shut up, go beat up Pervert, Rage, or something"**_

**_"All right,"_** Brave exclaimed excitedly as he ran off somewhere in my mind to beat something or some other emotion….hopefully rage.

**_"And Light,"_** I continued,**_ "If I let you out to fight them that would accomplish nothing. What would happen is that they will come back with more guys to get even. No, it is better to take it and walk away. Besides how do you know how to fight I mean I only took like what a year of martial arts class. There is no way for me to take on those four assholes. If you are me then you should know that much. Right?"_**

**_"Whatever,"_** and with that Light retreated

_Damn it he always does that why do I get the feeling he knows something about me that I don't. I thought to myself. One of these days I am going to get truth out of him and shut my emotions up for good. Man I wish I had friends to talk to about this kind of thing. _

**_"Lonely back off"_**

**_"Well it true *sniff* *sniff*"_** Lonely sniffled while he retreated to the back of my mind.

"We'll see you during the summer when there is no school then we will finish this lesson without any interruptions," said Ben with an evil smile bringing me back to the real world. The guys who were holding me released me, and after telling me in great detail, I might add, what each of what they were going to do to me over the summer they left while laughing. Great I have something to look forward to during the summer thank God that nobody knows where I live.

_Only one more year of this shit and then I am out of here. _

After they had left I pick myself up the crowd had long dissipated. I gathered my belongings and decided for the first time to skip school for the day. School was only in session for three more days so it won't count against me. So with that in mind I headed home to work on some of my drawings and writing, after I tend to my wounds of course.

* * *

After a short trip, I reach my house it was quite and empty which is odd. Mom of course had already gone to work, my step-dad leaves at 5 in the morning, and my little brother and sister have already left for school.

What the odd part is that my stepdad's moocher brother was not here. I shrugged it off walking off towards the bathroom to apply first aid, thinking that he went off somewhere to get some cigarettes or booze. Which is a good thing too because I really do not want to deal with him and his drama right now. Do not even get me started on what would happen if I found him and my step-dad's mother here. I shivered thinking on what those two could be planning this time; I just guess assholes run in my stepdad's family.

When I was finished applying first aid, which was not bad considering I was slammed around pretty hard and having Do Ra Me played on my ribs soon after, when I went into my room and pulled out my sketch book and iPod and started working on my character for the fanfiction that I am working on, all it needed was a little color. I pop in my Justin Law earphones and started playing a Skillet song called Hero and started my work.

My character's was standing on small flat circular object that was floating in midair and had his quarter staff fully extended with sparks of lighting circling it. The only thing that this guy is missing is a name. I am kicking a few ideas around, but nothing so far. I do have a description of what he looks like and what his powers are. His powers are lightning base and he can augment his lightning abilities to his equipment and certain body parts. For example he can add lighting to his hands to give his punches a little extra kick, and also to his quarter staff. The staff was a small black cylinder with a switch that he can use to extend one end or both ends, once extended only tips and the base is black while the rest is white. He can also throw lighting with his hands like the emperor in Star Wars, but only in short burst if he does it any longer than 30 seconds the lighting will start to burn his hands. Other than that he is a normal human being i.e. he has the same weaknesses as a human.

He stands about 5'10", one bright ocean blue eye and one crystal white eye, mid back length hair that is a pure black. His outfit consists of all black clothing: combat shirt, trench coat with assassin creed style hood, parkour gloves with light arm guards, pants with knee pads and combat boots that just about mid shin with metal straps on the side and a black face mask that covers from the nose down. I was having some trouble designing his secondary mask that covers his entire face.

After spending an hour or so working on my project still failing at the mask design I look at my digital watch, it read 9:15 am.

_Well I guess I could go and practice my parkour till lunch._ I thought to my self

I gathered my sketch book and put in my shoulder bag I also replace my school belongings with my writing notebook in case I get an idea for my fanfiction or anything else that might come to my mind while I was training, a first aid kit, and my iPod which I slip into a shock sleeve that I added to my strap which was located at the top of said strap.

I quickly change into my training gear which consists of black shorts, grey UnderAmrour Warp Speed Sleeveless Shirt©, black with white trimming parkour gloves which full covers my hands, and white with red trim running shoes. Now that I was gear up and ready to go I made my way towards my training ground. The training area where I practice my parkour is at an abandon multi building apartment complex which is about a mile away from my house.

* * *

When I reach the complex I did some stretches, set my alarm for 11:30 am, and started to play music through my iPod. Once I got into the groove of the music I began my practice session using moves that I had learned over the years, it also help that I played all the Assassins Creed and Mirrors Edge games. After about an hour or so I only made to the second building via the roof and was currently working my down by the fire escape. I was about half-way down when my alarm went off.

_Well that was an okay practice need to work on my speed. Well I have all summer to work on it. _

I was contemplating on whether I should stay longer and keep practicing, but my stomach voice its opinion. So I jump over the second to last rail hitting the ground rolling keeping my momentum going as I started jogging back home.

Well that was my plan. What I did not count on was the sudden portal opening at my feet about half way home. Fate evidently had other plans for me. The only thing that could be heard was a single word that was uttered from my mouth.

O Shit.

Okay two words.

* * *

**Well here is hopefully a better version. I will admit English (grammar and spelling wise) is not my strong point it also doesn't help that i have dyslexia. Hopefully i can figure out this Beta reader stuff. (Help would be nice)**


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

I DO NOT own the Teen Titans or any references that may appear in this fanfic they belong to their respective creators, but my oc belongs to me and me alone.

Okay here is the second chapter for my Teen Titan FanFiction; I would like to thank everybody who left a review.

Now I am throwing ideas around for a chapter where Beast Boy feeds Sean tofu. I want to hear your suggestions on how Sean reacts when he eats it. When I say react I mean what does the tofu do to Sean, you know some kind of allergic reaction. I cannot wait to hear what you guys can come with.

' '-thoughts

Bold +Italic- Light and Emotions talk

Italic- Sean conversation with Light and Emotions

* * *

Ch. 2 Down the Rabbit Hole we go.

'How in the hell did I end up in a place like this' that was the only thing that was going through my mind at the moment. Surrounding me where blue tunnel which oddly reminds me of Star Wars hyperspace.  
So here I am falling though lightspeed and in front of me is a woman? She is dress in a white dress with a hood, she look pretty normal. What stood out the most on this woman was a diamond shape crystal on her forehead and violet color hair. She looks strikingly familiar to me.

"Hello Sean," the woman in white spoke "I glad to have finally found you." Her voice filled with wisdom and great urgency.

"Whoa, hang on a minuet how do you know my name?" I cried out. A little freak out at the moment, I think that I have every right to be. Considering that I am God knows where talking to somebody who apparently knows my name.

"There is much that I know about you, but we do not have the time to go into detail. To help put your mind at ease my name is Arella, and right now we are between dimensions yours," she pointed at me then at herself, "and mine." She moved towards me, "I need your help."

My mind was still in the process of figuring out what the hell is going on at the moment.

'Okay there are only three possible explanations for this current situation that I am in:

1) I am dead and this is some crazy after life limbo like thingy.

2) I have finally lost my mind and this is all a crazy (yet cool I might add) hallucination.

3) This shit is really happening.

Whether or not this is real am I really going to let a chance like this slip by. Besides that name Arella that name sounds very familiar but for the life of me I cannot remember from where. I decided to see what Arella needs from me and then give her my answer.

Although I need to proceed with the utmost caution because I don't want to piss of the dimensional wielding lady, she might throw me into a never ending Justin Beiber concert or something has horrid. Wait a minute whats more horrid than that. I took a deep breath.

"Okay what exactly do you from me?"

At this Arella smiles, "I need you to go to Jump City, fight alongside the Teen Titans and destroy Trigon once and for all." She said it like what was the obvious thing in the world.

…...

"Say whaaa." To say that I was shock would have been an understatement.

"What me… why….. why me I have absolutely no combat experience or training, no powers, and hardly any knowledge of the D.C. comic universe much less of the Teen Titian, except from what I can remember from the show and that is a bit fogy in of itself. I mean wouldn't somebody who is a hardcore fan be better than me."

I fell to my knees and sat there shaking my head, "I am pitiful and weak I would just get in the way and drag them all down. I'll be completely useless."

Arella walk over and crouch in front of me, put a hand under my chin, and lifted my head so I was looking at her face. She was giving me a heartwarming smile that only a mother could give, "Sean you are very unique person. I know that you are willing to anything for the people you care about. I know that you will always put the happiness of other before yourself. You have a unique gift that only you have. Do not worry about not having the power to protect or defend. Everything that you will need is lock away in your mind," she said poking my forehead she then stood up and walks away when she stops the woman in white turns around and says to me, "I have provided the key, what you do with this power is up to you now." Arella smiles, "Besides haven't you always wanted to rid the world of Trigon and prevent the betrayal of a certain blonde earth-user?"

'That I did,'With that in mind I finally came to a decision. I got back on my feet and stood to my full height. I look straight at the Arella with determination in my eyes,

"Okay I'll do it, I will go and fight Trigon, and destroy him once and for all."

Arella smiled she raised an arm and from nowhere a dove came and landed on her outstretch arm. She then started petting it. "Good, now to full understand what you power is talk to Light."

'Wait a minute _Lig-_'

Before I could get any further Arella's dove flew through me and open a portal behind me,

"Now go Sean," she said and without wasting a second I was pulled into another portal.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

When the portal that suck Sean vanished Arella stood there for a while and talk to no one in particular, "Go ***** ****** only you can bring happiness to my daughter and destroy Trigon once and for all." And with that the world around her vanishes.

* * *

**Sean's P.O.V**

I am yet again flying through in yet another hyperspace looking worm hole 'Well this great I am falling into another portal that also pop out of nowhere. On top of that I have to defeat the devil himself before he rises and destroys the world as we know it.' shaking my head I sighed at my abnormal situation. 'This is going to be fun.'

"_Okay Light I need some answers and I need them now" _I stated firmly, _"No bullshit, no avoiding me, and no half answers. We are going to settle this herd. Now who or what exactly are you?"_

Light sighed;_**"Well there is no point in hiding it now. To put it simply you are not normal, through some kind of event at birth you can use 90% of your brain while a normal human can only use 10%, what that roughly entails is that you can think faster, can hold more knowledge, and remember things in great detail."**_

I chuckled, _"If that true I would remember everything from since I was a child including the Teen Titans TV show, since I cannot even remember what I had for breakfast I think your theory is a little off."_

"_**If you'll let me I can explain everything. You see there is a…archive of sorts located deep within your brain. This Archive is preventing you to remember things."**_

I raise my eyebrow,_"What kind of_ _Archive?__**"**_

"_**An Archive with an abundance of information, I have spent my entire time of my existence going through all of it."**_

"_What kind of information are we talking about exactly?"_

"_**Well there is information on every form of marital arts known to man, military tactics used though out the ages, and now recently, thanks to Arella, what you can do with your powers"**_

Now I am both of my eyebrows shot in surprise, _"My powers?"_

"_**Yes, remember that character that you were working on earlier, the one that had didn't have a name yet."**_

"_Yea that Electro-kinetic that I was drawing for my Fanfic what about him….. No way"_

"_**Yes way, Arella wanted your powers be something that you are somewhat familiar with. So you have now not only his appearance but his powers as well powers. When we arrive at our destination we will start 'downloading' some of the information from the Archive."**_

"_Okay why not download all the information that is in this Archive?"_

"_**Because if I gave you all the information that you have in the Archive, your brain will implode from all of the information and pretty much turn you into a bloody vegetable. Personally I want to avoid that. I get enough craziness from Insanity I don't want to get it from you too. Anyway we will work together and slowly ease the information in little by little. Eventually you know everything will be a perfect fighter and tactician." **_Light said with a little too much glee.

"_Okay I am letting you know right now that I will not use violence to solve my problems, only as a last resort, self-defense, and to protect the innocent."_

"_**Fine,"**_Light huffed

_Now we got that out the way, what about all of the martial arts that I learned, do I need to practice what I learned?"_

"_**No once I download it, it will be like you have been using it all your life. It will become second nature, but I do advise that you practice a little before you use it in combat just to be safe. Now there is something that I need to bring up you have the ability to meld with me for a time. By doing this your power will increase greatly, but we have to in sync with each other. If not it can cause great harm to your body. You don't have to do anything it will happen naturally as time goes by and when I download knowledge from the Archive." **_

'Alright I can roll with that for now', _"Okay then one last question how did all of that knowledge get there?"_

"_**I….do not know, I will consult with wisdom and logic and let you know if we come up with something if you want to know. I do know for certain that whatever or whoever did, cause me and in turn your emotions taking form in your head."**_

I sighed shaking my head, _"This is a lot to for me to take in at the moment. Go ahead and consult with wisdom or whoever you need to, but we will look into that later. For now let's download some information from the Archive. I have a feeling that we are going to be here for a while. _I said readying myself for my crash course on my super hero abilities.

"_I don't know where or what we going to land in. I might end up hitting the ground running. So I want to be prepared for anything."_

Before Light could answer, a cold harsh laugh that froze me to the very core of my being echoed all around me and everything went dark.

"_She sends a weakling mortal to defeat me hahahahaha."_

I turned around slowly to the source of the bone chilling noise, although I have a damn good hunch on who it is.

"**Trigon," **hissed Light.

When I was fully turned around what was in front of me where four blood red eyes. When Trigon spoke it took everything I had to keep my composer.

"_Hmmmm,"_ Trigon's eyes were looking at me I could feel him reading my very soul, and then he chuckled. _"I can sense your fear mortal and you should fear me for I am Trigon the Terrible."_

I gather what courage that I could muster and spoke, "What do you want demon."

"_HAHA you have some spirit mortal I like that, but it is pointless I could destroy you without any effort."_ The eyes squint as if pondering something then I could just imagine him smiling evilly. _"I have a better idea though which I think will be more entertaining. I am going to let you go with the knowledge that there is nothing you can do to stop me. It has been written nothing can be done to stop my rise. I am going to enjoy watching you squirm like a worm. But to be on the safe side I am going to remove your memory." _Two fiery hands appeared on both sides of me then suddenly my head burst in agonizing pain.

I could barely hear Trigon laughing over the pain, _"We cannot have you remembering anything that can be useful now can we. _

"_But then again you might be of some use to me, if not for the entertainment value. Hahahaha"_ The pain became more intense all of me other senses were drown out, I could only hear, smell, taste, and of course fell the pain. After what felt like an eternity the pain subsided, and the world turn black.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

When Trigon was finished with Sean he nonchalantly threw him down the portal. 'Interesting,' Trigon thought, '_You have much rage inside of you it is a wonder that you can keep it under control,'_ Trigon could not help but chuckle, _'yes you will be useful to me, but for now I will entertain myself by watching you struggle and suffer. And there is nothing you or that meddlesome whore can do to stop me.' _HAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

**Sean P.O.V**

When I came back to reality my head felt like I was mind raped by a moose, "God that was some dream,"

"_**Sean I am afraid that it was no dream." **_Light said in my head.

"_It wasn't?" _

"_**No." **_Light stated plainly

"Well that just beautiful_." _I sat up slowly rubbing my temples trying calm the pain in my head, _"So what the kind of damage did Trigon do?"_

"_**Well, from what I can gather. He mostly concentrated the attacked on your memory everything else he pretty much left alone. We need to know how extent the damage, is so tell me what do you remember. I did manage to save the Archive and our confrontation with Arella, but I really do not know to what extent of you memory that Trigon removed."**_

I massaging my head trying to remember anything, _**"**__Well can recall my entire life so far. As for the Teen Titans all I can remember is the basics info on the characters, but nothing from the show itself besides the fact that Raven is the Gem of Trigon. I still know about Bruce and Clark some of the others I guess Trigon was more worried about everything involving his way in to this world."_

"_**hmmm, Well that good, we know that he is coming which works for us. We have the advantage in his prideful arrogance we overlook the fact you can be stubborn. If we start preparing now we will have a better chance at prevent his rise."**_

"_Yes, you I guess you are right." _I said really doubting our chance_._

"_**I know that you have you doubts Sean but we cannot give up hope. Remember no fight is hopeless as long as there is a fool willing to fight. **_

"_Yea, you are right so where do we start." _I said getting up.

"_**I don't know, for now let's not worry about that I think the first thing that we need to do is see whats in the duffel bag that just fell from your back."**_

"What."

Just realizing that, like Light said, there was a bag behind me. I pick up the bag and set it to the side. I did some stretches trying to get the blood flow going. I look around and found my shoulder pack which, thank god, everything in it made it in one piece. I am really grateful that I installed that shock case for my iPod on to my shoulder pack. When I was done checking to make sure I had everything I turn my attention to the duffel bag.

I walk towards it sat down next to it and open the bag. The first thing that caught my attention was a book there with a note tape to the cover it read:

_ Dear Sean,_

_I thought you might need this. If you are going to become a super hero (or villain the choice is yours) you might want to look the part. Any way this book that I have provided will give the basics stats. on you uniform and powers. Once you are done getting yourself acquainted with your equipment, I suggest you to let Light download some basic combat and abilities info just in case you run into trouble before you meet the Titans. You never know what you might run into. So use the time you have wisely because you do not have much of it. Oh and ask Light about the synchronization with him while you are at it. (In case he has not explained it let me give you the basic run down. It is kind of like Soul Resonate from Soul Eater besides resonating with two souls you are resonating with the essence of Light and yourself which will increase you power for a limited time. But be warned the price for going over the time limit is painful to say at the least) You are going to need at least 100% synchronization if you want a chance to stand against Trigon if you end up on taking him head to head. There is also a wallet in the duffle bag with some cash to help get you started. Anyway good luck, go make some friends, hell fall in love or something but most importantly enjoy yourself. Don't stress yourself out the answers will come in time Fate is funny like that. Well see you later._

_ Yours Sincerely _

_ S.P.K_

'Well that is odd, I wonder who S.P.K ….is oh well I'll worry about that later for now I will see what is in this book.'

The title of the book is….

How to be a superhero for Dummies

I look up at the sky shaking my fist and yelled at nobody in particular, "REALLY, IS THIS SUPPOSE TO BE FUNNY," after I was finished with my little episode. I started skimming though it pretty much went through the basic of my powers.

My power is fuel by….my manly fighting spirit.

'Really I am worried with the quality of this information in this book.'

After reading a little more I found out that my powers are connected to my stamina and/or adrenalin. 'Thank god I have plenty of stamina for all the parkour training.' Now for my uniform is the exactly the same as my unknown character I was drawing. The materials that the clothing was made out of were polymerized titanium, and something called Mithril Weave. In short I can take a beating while wearing it. For my mode of transportation I have a small disc that when I add a little lighting grow in size and acts like a magnet for my boots. The combat gantlets have a grappling hook system which I can use with my parkour to get around faster, on top of that I can also use them in a combat situations by wrapping my opponents and conduct my lighting powers through them so I can stun my opponent and throw them. I also have some throwing objects which are… playing cards.

'You know I can't help but wonder if S.P.K has a bad sense of humor or has no originality.'

Well anyway back to the book, it says that I can augment the card and use them as throwing weapons which will cause it the card to explode on contact. Now depending on how much of my power I put into the cards I can cause a lite sting or a large explosion enough to blow a hole in a tank, granted as long as I have the energy to do so.

'Oh I am going to have some fun with this.'

"_**So I am," **_I said Light

"_**I second that, watch bitches here we come," **_said Bravery add his opinion in his own style.

The last pieces of my villain fighting gear are my quarterstaffs exactly as I designed them.

I decided to change into my new uniform. I looked around for a place to change when I saw an abandon observatory not too far away. I walk towards and I went inside to change. When I was done changing I look though the duffle bag and found a mask. It look like Hei's mask from Darker than Black. It was all black with a red eyes and a white smile. It was pretty intimidating to look at. I through the book to see if it said anything about the mask; apparently it can filter the air making it a perfect gas mask the tradeoff is that I distorts my voice which can work to my advantage, it also had night and thermal vision installed in the eyes all in all a pretty handy piece of equipment. I decided against using the mask just yet I do not want to scary people off when I am trying to get some info. So put the mask on my utility belt next to my quarterstaffs easily to reach for if I have to get it on quickly. I put my training clothes in my shoulder pack along with the duffle bag which I found out was collapsible.

"_Now that everything is put away all that is left is to get some downloading done. So Light how do I downloaded information from the Archive,"_ I ask checking over my uniform making sure everything was ready to use.

"_**Simple find a place that is quiet and make yourself comfortable," **_I complied lying down against a wall, "_**now close your eyes and relax, let it all flow through you." **_For hours I laid there letting the knowledge course through my mind.

* * *

**Few hours later**

After what felt like an eternity, Light broke the flow from the Archive.

"_**Okay that will be all for now. We will keep doing this until all of the knowledge is downloaded; right now you have enough for you to defend yourself from most threats. If you come across a situation where you have to fight someone who is stronger than you, I will need take over."**_

"_Wait you can do that." _Before I could further voice my objections of being taken over Light cut in,

"_**Not in the way you think, I can control you actions and speak my own thoughts yes, but you can take back control easily. Hehe you don't have to worry about **_**me**_** taking over. Oh and don't worry about syncing up with me that will come with time. As of right now we can resonate safely for about 5 minutes."**_

"_What happens if we go beyond the time limit?"_

"_**You don't want to know, just know this it will hurt… a lot."**_

"_Okay I'll take your word for it," _at that moment my stomach growled so loud I was worried that some animal was attacking me. 'That's right I did not eat lunch,' I look at the watch that I found along with my other equipment, 'and no wonder I am so hungry Jesus it is 5:00 pm.' Luckily for me the city is not far from here. I stood up massage my back and pop neck into place 'I need to find a better sitting position'.

"_Okay here is the plan; we go into town-,"_

"_**City"**_

"_Whatever, we go into the city, find some food and a place to stay for the night. First thing tomorrow morning we go and find out where the Teen Titans are at and join up."_

"_**Okay but you know things never go according to plan"**_

"_Well then if that happens I do what I always when Plan A fails: wing it" _

I gathered my shoulder pack reach into my back pocket where I stuff the wallet that I found in the duffle bag earlier. 'Let's see how much money I have to work with' I open the wallet. ' I never seen that much green before.'

I finally shook myself out of my stupor and put the wallet back. I found the entrance. I stood there looking at the door. 'Beyond this door a new life waits for me.'

"_**You ready"**_

I took a deep breath pull up my hood and face mask, _"Ready as I'll ever be." _

"_Get ready world here I come and I am going to shock your system."_

"…"

"_**Really"**_

"_What, I need some kind of catch phrase."_

"_**So you steal someone else,"**_ Light sighed,_** "look just leave the Bad Ass act to me okay"**_

"_Fine fine alright here we go." _With that I kick open the door and walk towards my new life.

* * *

**A few hours ago in an abandon clock tower**

_There sat in a man in a make shift throne the lack of light cover up his appearance completely. He was watching different new channels on multiple TV screens. This man of shadows watch with little interest, he was preparing to call it quits for the night, when suddenly his console on his chair gave a beep. 'Hmmm I wonder what this could be' the shadow man got up and went towards his super computer and type up some commands. After a while screen came to life showing a swirling blue hole located near the abandon observatory outside of Jump City. 'Well this is interesting an inter-dimensional rip I wonder what going to come out of it.' The man continued to watch with interest, he let shock gasp when the portal emptied our hero on to the ground. _

_If anybody could see his face you could see the cheshire smile. 'Well looks like Jump City is going to get very interesting soon. Let's see if you are who I think you are.' The shadow man type in a few more commands and when he was done he returned to the throne and sat down. The screens that were showing the news only a few minutes ago were now showing Sean as he look though the duffel bag._

* * *

**Jump City  
**

On the rooftops a boy with a traffic light color suit was swinging, jumping, and dropping roof to roof. His black cape flowing with the wind and his domino mask scanning around looking for and possible threat.

Robin

On the streets was extremely tall and extremely muscular African-American teen was hiding from the populace under a pair of black sweat pants, a black track suit that showed off his massive build, black boots, and dark grey gloves on his hands. His hood was up and the shadow cast by his cowl hid the majority of his upper face, his left eye glowing red surprisingly.

Cyborg

A Green skin kid walks down the road leading into the city. His odd skin color and attire raised many eye brows along with unfriendly comments. He was wearing a purple jumpsuit with black sides encompassing his shoulders and arms, his jumpsuit's pants were styled into purple shorts with the rest of his legs black, with a grey belt with a circular buckle, and gloves. His shoes were segmented purple sneakers with black trim and grey soles. He wore a grey mask with a purple top, leaving only his green face exposed beneath his eyes, which had dark rings around them giving him raccoon look along with overly-large pointed ears which gave him an elf like appearance.

Beast Boy

Down an alley way a silhouette of a raven appeared. When it dissipated what stood there was a violet-eyed and ashen-skinned girl. She wore a dark blue cloak that went down to her ankles, a black and gold broach on the left, the cowl of her hood hiding the upper portion of her face, the only other visible part of her being her blue-clad feet.

Raven

* * *

**High above Earth's orbit**

A bronze pronged ship with red "spots" was smilingly floating though space peacefully. That was until and explosion rips though the bottom of the ship.

Following the explosion an orange-skin red-hair female flew out and towards the nearest planet. On her forehead she wore a vaguely M-shaped face guard that stopped around her jaws, she was wearing what look like a black tube top with matching skirt and knee high boots. In place of where her skin would be showing she was wearing what look like metal segmented armor. On her arms she seemed to have a bulky white and black-trimmed device locked onto her forearms, the two matching cylinders held in place by a bolt between the two sides, and were connected by a U-shaped hinge of dark grey metal with a red-armored bolt.

Starfire

The stage is set

The actors and actresses are in place

The audiences have taken their seats

Now it is time to start the show.

* * *

**Okay now that is done I can start the story. **

**My aim in the first two chapters was to give a basic back ground for my OC where he came from, how and where his powers come from, and to set the stage so to speak. All the question that might have pop up will be explain though out the story. I promise that the next chapter will be longer, but it will take me longer to post it. Hopefully by then I will have a Beta Reader and somebody who has good art skills.**

**So remember to R&R. **

**Reviews will help me get better. So point something out for me okay**

**See ya **


	3. A Name and a Comet

**DiscipleofRevan: Hey everybody it's the DR here with another chapter of a Teen Titan from out of this world. I still have not found a beta reader yet but I'll keep looking.  
**

**Still looking for ideas for the Nevermore Chapter** **where Beast Boy feeds Sean tofu. I want to hear your suggestions on how Sean reacts when he eats it. When I say react I mean what does the tofu do to Sean, you know some kind of allergic reaction. I cannot wait to hear what you guys can come with. **

**I am also looking for a Female OC to use. all i need is:**

** A name**

**Power/Ablities  
**

**Appearance  
**

**I'll do the rest but you will receive all credit for the OC.  
**

**Now go to and start loading this video unless you have Hazel Fernandes number 1. I will let you know when to play it.**

** watch?v=Uc3lXjBfe6o [Add youtube at the beginning]  
**

**Sean: hey who was that shadow man from the last chapter? **

**DR: what… how did you get here?**

**Sean: uh…through the door now answer the question.**

**DR: you are supposed to be in the story.**

**Sean: And.**

**DR: Whatever, the shadow man will be revealed later. Now do the disclaimer and shoo**

**Sean: fine Disciple of Revan does not own the Teen Titans or any references that may appear in this fanfic they belong to their respective creators, but does own me. *Walks Away***

' '-thoughts

**Bold** +_Italic-_ Light and Emotions talk

_Italic-_ Sean conversation with Light and Emotions

Underline- Talking through a mask.

* * *

CH 3. A Name and a Comet

When I got into town, which is oddly called Jump City, I decided to practice what I learned from the Archive, while I look for a place to eat. I first tried my flying disc after some failed attempts I was adequate, but I still needed some practice. I did better with the grappling system. I spent a good amount of time swinging around like Spider-Man. I was even singing his theme while I was swinging.

Something that I notice that will help me adapt to this universe is that, my universe and this one have a lot in common, like for example I saw a McDonald's and an Olive Garden during my search for food. I hope that there is a Taco Bell. My quest for some food was not as easy one. My first attempt to find food was at a fast food joint call Burger Queen, and it was an adventure all in its own.

_FLASHBACK _

_I was at the front counter about to place my order, getting a few worried glances, when couple of gang bangers walked in and started firing shots in the air._

"_Everybody get the fuck down." One of them ordered, I really didn't get a good look at them, I decided to ask Light on how we should handle this._

"_**So Light how do you want to deal with them?"**_

"_**I say open a can of whoop ass on them," **__chimed in Brave_

"_**I agree with Bravery on this" **__Light said eagerly I could tell that he wants to fight. _

"_Do you want to do it or should I" I asked._

"_**Ohh let me" begged Bravery.**_

"_**No Brave, let Sean handle this we need to know how well he took the knowledge from the Archive." said Light.**_

"_**Alright then," pouted Brave**_

"_Hey motherfucker you deaf I said get down on the ground now," I felt a barrel of a gun through my hood followed by a click._

"_I will give one chance turn around now and leave with you friends unharmed," I said putting as much as cool intimidation as I could into my voice, "or you can leave here with your pride and dignity broken. The choice is yours."_

"_HA guys get a load of this tough guy, you must be new around we are the Street Vipers and we run Jump."_

'_Sounds like a second rate gang,' I thought, "One" I started counting._

"_Oooooo look at this guy he looks scary maybe we should run guys haha,"_

"_Two," I stealthy grab one of my quarterstaffs in one hand and two Shock Cards in the other._

"_Why is he counting? Dude is lets us help with the math here, there is one of you and three of us and we have guns." _

"_Three."_

_I swung around click the first setting on my quarterstaff and extend one half. With a crack I hit the gun that was pointed at me making it fly away and I gave its wielder a hard kick in the chest. While he went flying past his buddies I charged my cards to stun, and threw at the other two knocking them out before they could react. _

_The first guy that I kick was getting up he started bum rushing me before he could close to me I hit with a shock. He hit the ground shaking like crazy. With the reassurance from Light that I didn't hit hard enough to do any major damage, I walk up to him and squat down. "You'll be fine you it will take time for your nervous system to fix it self, but you'll live. A piece of advice, next time when someone gives you a chance to leave I suggest you take it."_

_I returned the front to place my order, but when I look at the cashier girl I saw fear. I look around everybody some had the same look as the cashier, but some look at me like I was a freak._

_I sigh, 'Great I guess no matter where I go people will always treat me the same.'_

"_**Why should we help these fucking people? We just save their sorry asses and this is how they thank you." Anger roared.  
**_

"_**Because Anger it is the right thing to do," said my Noble side.**_

_I turned to leave in I felt a gasp then a small pulling at my pants. I look down and saw a little girl she just look at me with a smile and said, "Thank you Mister," _

"_Uh, no problem little girl," _

_She looks at me her, innocence just positively overflowing though out her face, "What is your name?" _

_I lowered myself to her height causing more gasps and a few 911 calls, I turned towards the girl, "I don't have a super hero name if that what you looking for," I told her._

"_Hmm we can't have that you are a super hero, you have to have a name what will people call you," she put one hand on her hip another on her chine, "hmmm I have one how about Lighting man._

_I chuckled "Well your right about that I do need a name," I copied her position, "hmmm, how about lucendi it is Latin for lighting?"_

_The little girl tried her hardest to say lucendi, but to no avail. After many attempts to pronounce it she shook her, "No, that too hard to say," I notice that everybody seem to have calm down a little, but they were still weary of me._

"_I suppose your right I can't have a name that nobody can say." I ponder some more, and after some thinking I had one. I pass the idea to Light. He gave me a 'whatever' which surprise me, not to long ago he was all serious and what not, and now he went back to his carefree attitude oh well I'll ask him about it later. "I got one how about Blitzkrieg it means lighting warfare, or you can call me Blitz for short." After some thought the little girl look up and beam giving an approval nod._

"_Okay mister Blitz my name is Sandy."_

_My smile was hidden underneath my face mask. "Well Sandy thank you for helping me chose my name, maybe there is something else you can help me with; do you know where I could find the Teen Titans?"_

_She look at me confused, "Who are they? I never heard of them."_

"_Ah, well thank you anyway Sandy you have been a big help," just then I heard the sound of sirens coming, I decided that I should go I stood up and look at Sandy, "well I need to get going Sandy it was nice meeting you."_

_She hugs my legs, "Will I see you again?" she was looking at me with hope. _

"_Maybe, who knows what the future holds." I ruffled up her hair a bit._

_I made way towards the door and using my grappling hook I flew up into the air and on to a nearby roof. As I was swinging through the air jumping roof to roof I was pondering what the Sandy said._

'_How could she not heard of the Titans'_

"_**Maybe they are not well known besides outside their city"**__ said Light__**.**_

"_That is a possibility; I will go to the Library tomorrow morning and see if I can look them up. For now though I need to find some food."_

_After 10 minutes of searching I found an odd looking pizza parlor. It had an appearance of a giant pizza slice with the umbrellas being the peperoni._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After I finished my fourth large pizza I paid my bill and was sitting outside waiting for my food to settle.

"_Man I know I was hungry but damn I didn't think I could put away 4 large pizzas." _I said to Light.

"_**Well your powers need to be charged, figurative speaking, so yeah you are going need to eat more than you usually do," **_said Light and added_**, "which is a lot I might add."**_

"_You know Light I have been thinking about something." _I said seriously.

"_**What is it?"**_

"_I have to keep my distance away from the Titans; you know work outside lending them a hand every so often."_

"_**Why?"**_

"_Well for one I have to put all of my time to find a way to kill Trigon, and if I get too close to them I might end up doing something that will create a paradox or an inter-dimensional rip ."_

"_**You mean like to get close to a certain Gothic mage."**_

I sighed, _"Yea, she is supposed to end up with Beast Boy, anyway she would not be interested in me."_

"_**So you are worried that if the unlikelihood that you two end up together you could cause some inter-dimensional rip that could destroy the fabric of reality."**_

"_Uh... yeah how did you-"_

"_**Don't forget I am you." **_Light interrupted me I feel the smile he was giving me_**. "My advice to you is like you said try and keep your distance, but don't push them so far away that you can't be friends." **_

"_Yea okay, thanks, I'll think about it. Anyway it's getting pretty dark I better find a place to stay for the night."_

Before I could even leave the outside area of the restaurant, I notice a green comet moving through the air, and headed right towards me. I stood there in awe and fear unable to move, I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

**BOOM**

The following shockwave that knock off my feet I open my eyes and a luminous green smoke greeted me. I shot out a grappling hook and 'hop' to the nearest building to get a bird eye view of the crater.

At the center of the city a green haze rose from the raised crater situated in front of the pizza parlor. A pair of neon green eyes open, their glow piercing through the smoke, an alien figure with orange skin and long auburn red hair clad in black and silver amour slid out of the crater and on to the ground.

"_NO…."_

"_**FUCKING….."**_

"_**WAY". **_Light and I finished.

"_That is Starfire. I don't need to find out where I am at it is…."_

"_**When," **_Light finished

"_This is probably before the Titans where formed. That is why Sandy didn't know who they were because they haven't been formed yet."_

"Slopforn ivortmat!" the alien Starfire growled as she slid down the stone slabs. "Slopforn! Ond gudshik zerrole!" she growled in her native language, holding out her arms at them while the people gathered backed away, assuming the device on her arms was some sort of alien weapon, rather than a restraint. Shaken out of his stupor, a stupid pedestrian took a picture with his camera, the flash causing the red-haired alien girl to recoil slightly before her eyes narrowed. Thinking that it was a weapon she let lose a frenzied battle cry and went on a rampage, swinging her arms around and freaking people out in general as she smashed everything in her path.

"_Should we intervene?" _I ask watching Starfire lay waste to everything.

"_**No not yet lets watch for now,"**_ Light argued

I was concerned about the civilians._ "But what if-"_

"_**Then we move in and get the innocents to safety."**_

"_Alright then we'll watch, for now." _I said grudgingly

Right around the time the red-head sent a taxi flying through the air via the end of her cuffed fists. Oh, as well as a couple payphones, a mailbox, smashed a bench with a double axe handle, and sent a couple lamp posts into next week. In summary, it only took her like five minutes to turn the area surrounding her crater into a complete and utter war-zone.

"_**Well what do you think?"**_

"_I think she trying to remove those cuffs on her arms, I am guessing that she either a prisoner or slave. Since I know that she is Starfire then it probably the latter."_

"_**Excellent looks like your brain is working its way to its full potential. The more knowledge we move from the Archive to your brain the more your brain will work to its fullest extent."**_

"_So what you are saying is that once I received all of the information from The Archive I can use the all 90% of my brain?"_

"_**Yes,"**_

I continue to watch as Starfire struggled with her restraints, only to slump forward in defeat. A second later however she perked up, turning towards the support beam that held the nearby pizza joint's balcony aloft.

I notice this could only think, 'Oh Shit this not going to end well.'

With a mighty leap, the girl rushed at the pillar and smashed her cuffs against the side of it, plaster sent flying and people knocked out of their seats. "X'hal! Yark! Mesnef!" Starfire cursed as she swung her restraints into the support column. The beam warping with each swing until the pizza slice-shaped balcony broke off entirely, a few civilians left hanging off the edges for standing too close.

"_Light," _I pleaded

"_**Go."**_

I jump down from the building using my hooks to ease my landing. When I reached the pizza parlor I grabbing the nearest pedestrian and pulling him back onto the platform. After doing so with the others I looked over the edge of the balcony and saw that the orange-skinned alien girl was about to take another swing at the pillar, only to be stop after a bird-like projectile struck Starfire in her right temple. Looking up, I spotted who had thrown it said bird-a-rang, currently standing atop a car.

"Who are you?" the spiky-haired teen demanded his hair most likely swept back by a lot of hair gel. I easily identified the person as Robin, the sidekick of the 'Dark Knight', or Batman.

Of course, Robin's question remained unanswered as Starfire who immediately recognized him as a threat, spinning through the air before bringing her restraints down onto the ground, creating a massive fissure which I felt from balcony.

Okay time to abandon the pizza. I got down ASAP, landing in a crouch as I continued to watched the fight escalate.

"_Should I intervene?"_

"_**Na, lets watch." **_Light said.

"_You okay Light usually you want to jump in and take them both on," _I ask worried.

"_**Yea, I really do, but I want to see what Boy-Wonder is made of. He could be a valuable sparring partner."**_

"_If you say so, oh if we end up fighting her I gonna need you to take over." _ I told Light not really what to take on an enraged Starfire.

"_**Perfect," **_I could feel the glee emanating from Light.

Starfire took several swings at Robin, who deftly dodged each swing. Throwing an exploding disk at her after leaping over his shoulder, two failed to notice the presence of a grey-skinned figure in a dark blue cloak, stopping short of her ankles, but she did not escape my notice.

"_There she is," _I said fighting the urged to go into Fanboy Mode.

"_**Yea think you can control your inner fanboy," **_Light ask with a slight smile.

"_I'll try," _I promised turning my attention back to the fight, Starfire effortlessly pick up a car into the air with her right foot before kicking it with a spin, the spiky-haired sidekick ducking to the ground as the automobile spun end over end, flying several thousand feet before it found home in the side of a building.

"_**Holy shit that was scary and badass at the same time, I think I am in love," **_Light said with stars in his eyes.

"_Calm down Light you know that we can't get close," _I said leaning against one of the only remaining light poles.

"_**One can hope,"**_

"_You are unbelievable," _I said shaking my head in disbelief.

Robin stunned after seeing how far the car flew, didn't see Starfire coming up on until it was too late. Starfire deck Robin across the face with a wild double haymaker, sending him rolling across the ground before coming to a stop, just narrowly dodging another double axe handle into the ground which most likely would've powdered every bone in his body. Robin quickly whip out a grey pipe from his belt, it then extended into a full bo staff, which he brought into the side of the girl's head and sent her flying into the air, her body making a dent on the car in her path. The teen whipped out his bo staff again, only for it to crumble into pieces as though it were made of glass.

"_**Talk about headstrong," **_my comedian side said, I sighed.

"_Somebody hit him."_

**Whack **

"_Thank you"_

Wrenching herself free from the vehicle, Starfire simply cracker her neck to the right with an audible **-crrrrack-** with a smirk on her face. "Zota," she said having hardly felt the hit at all and rushing at Robin another overhead swing, only for a green mountain goat suddenly came out of nowhere and blindsided her.

"_And there's-" _

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, Sir! How can I help-" Beast Boy asked with a serious look and a salute before growing wide eyed. "Wowzers. You're Robin aren't you sir?" he asked.

"Well you can start by not calling me sir," Robin rebutted,

"_**Dude needs to chill the fuck out," **_Rude said.

"Well let me just say that it's a real honor to be-" he said with stars in his eyes as he held his salute.

"Uh, Beast Boy, was it?" he said getting the teen's attention.

"Yes sir?" he asked, Robin pointing him in the general direction of the girl he'd blindsided. The green-skinned boy's eyes widened as the alien red-head suddenly lifted an entire city bus above her head, sending it flying at the two with a mighty heave. As the two dodged, a large figure jumped into the way of the bus and surprisingly caught it, his feet digging trenches across the ground before he set the vehicle down.

'_Well that looks like everybody,' _I announce.

"Yo! Who's here messin' up my neighborhood?" Cyborg shouted loudly.

"She started it," the green-skinned kid said pointing to the alien girl as she walked towards them.

"Hraaa-AH!" she shouted as she brought her restraints down onto the street, causing a massive quake to send every car bouncing off the ground and debris to be knocked around by the sudden impact. Standing to full height, the alien girl's restraints fell away, or to be more specific, the outer layer, revealing a second set of restrains in light grey with black trim, a bolt down the sides, but this time revealing her hands, which had violet armor on the backs.

Raising her hands and clenching her fists, the girl's hands began to glow the same color as her eyes as she aimed them at the three teens, a long, dual-volley of energy bolts being launched off the ends of her fists towards the three, a large dust cloud rising before the three ran at her before splitting off to hit her front and side flanks. Swinging her arms around, she took aim at each of the three before they circled around, hiding behind a bus as the majority of her shots peppered the city for blocks, mini-explosions going off and causing untold collateral damage. The attack completed, the girl's hands began to give off steam as she slumped forward slightly, the effort having taken a lot out of her.

"_Okay, that is it I am ending this before somebody gets hurt Light you ready."_

"_**Born ready," **_Light with an excited growl.

"_Alright then let's do this."_ I said putting on my mask bringing and pulling both of my quarterstaffs, flipping both of them to the first setting then I started running forward.

[Play song]

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The three teens that were hiding behind the bus where trying to come with game a plan when Beast Boy notice somebody running towards to them. "Um, Robin sir," he said pointing towards the black clad teen. The other two look over to see what the green changeling was pointing at. There was a teen running towards them wearing all black clothing: a combat shirt, trench coat with a hood, what look like combat gauntlets, black pants with knee pads and combat boots that went up to mid shin with metal straps on the side, and a black mask with red eyes and what look like a white smile, he was equipped with two white poles with black tips on them. Robin was going to yell at him to stop when suddenly the black clad teen's clothing change color. Everything that was black was now white even his mask had a different color scheme it was white base with blue eyes and a red smile giving him a fox-like appearance.

All three boys where shock at they just saw all they could do is watch as the teen slid over the hood of the bus and stood in front of the orange-skin alien.

"Now look here," said the teen his voice rough and distorted, 'probably from the mask he was wearing' Robin deduced, "I don't know what your story is, but you better calm down. He does not want to fight you, but me on the other hand do I have been itching for a good fight."  Hearing the teen refer to himself as two people made Robin curious, 'I'll have to ask him later,' Robin thought.

"I saw you fight traffic light over there and let tell you that I am impressed, which isn't easy so please don't disappoint me. The teen said getting into a battle stance just in case she gets hostile. The alien girl did not say a word she just growled; clench her fists and launching another volley of green bolts at the teen.

Meanwhile on the other side of the bus, the three teen's only watch as their shock continued to grow as the now white clad teen suddenly strafed sideways to avoid around her shots. He pushes forward with his white pipes; they crackled with electricity. He ducked down and swung one of his pipes up hitting her hands making all of her shots shoot upwards. His second strike hit across her stomach pushing her back a couple of feet. She recovered and with a smile launches herself at the white teen only to meet with his foot in her face. Walking around stunned the mysterious teen went in for another attack only to be blasted away by green energy. The electro-kinetic got up and with a laugh pressed the attack. Now this is more like it

"Uh, friend of yours?" Beast Boy asked the guy standing over him as they watched the seemingly normal teen dodging, countering, and hitting with little effort.

"No, but that guy has no idea what he's getting into," Robin answered as he brought his right fist into his left hand. "Come on! Let's get him out of there. We need to stop this girl from wrecking the city, and I'm not going to lose this fight either," he said as he ran around the side of the bus, only for a massive raven-shaped silhouette of dark energy to suddenly rise out of the ground in front of them, screeching into the air and halting their advance before a new figure materialized from behind them, seemingly out of the shadows themselves.

"Maybe, fighting isn't the answer," Raven said quietly as she walked towards them. A moment later she motioned past the silhouette as it dissolved, showing that the boy from earlier who is now changing back to black was now walking over to the alien girl's prone form, her legs were tangled up in some sort of wire. They both were steaming from each other's attack.

"What's does think he's doing?" Cyborg asked walking forward, only for Robin to stop him.

"Wait, let's see just what he intends to do," he said, making the larger teen stop.

* * *

Sean P.O.V

"_Man I am going to feel this in the morning did you have to crazy like that,"_

"_**Yea sorry about that she is tougher than she looks, I am definitely in love."**_

"_Well if you are done," _I spat at Light, _"let's see if can help her." _

"Look, I do not wish to continue this fight," I said with calm and soft voice, "But I will if I have to." And with my free hand crackled and I moved it towards the wire to prove my point. Starfire looks up at me with understanding her eyes ceasing to glow, revealing them to be a light green through her sclera, her irises a shade of emerald green. I look over at Robin, "Hey bird boy you got something for this," I ask pointing at the restraints while releasing Starfire. I back up while Robin walks over grumbling something that I did not here. He takes a look at her handcuffs and pulls out a lock pick of sorts and began working on her cuffs. Robin continued to work on the cuffs until finally her handcuffs opened up. Not wasting any time, she quickly tore one gauntlet off, then the other, tossing them to the ground as though she couldn't get them off fast enough.

"There, now maybe we can be-!" Robin began, only to be cut off when Starfire suddenly pulled him into a kiss by his collar, she suddenly pushed him away, the surprised Boy Wonder landing on his rear.

"If you do not wish to be destroyed, then you will leave me alone!" Starfire spat in english before flying off.

"Well that is one way to say hello." I said while looking at the shock Robin trying not to laugh.

"_So that is how that little romance started" _I thought.

"_**Tsh"**_

"_You mad," _I said to Light while sending him a visual of the troll face.

"_**Fuck you," **_was his reply.

"So... I'm Beast Boy. Who're you?" Beast Boy asked the others as they simply gawked, wanton destruction all abound.

* * *

A few minutes after the initial shock of Starfire's departure, and the wanton destruction all around, the group broke out of their stupor, Robin still seem to be in shock, which I noticed, had stars in his eyes much like Beast Boy had before after finding out he was.

"Well, whoever she was, the girl knows how to make an impression," Cyborg stated.

"I think we made a pretty good impression," Beast Boy said with a grin. "Crazy space girl's gone, the city's saved. Mission accomplished. Right sir?" he asked Robin.

"Seriously. Stop calling me that," he asked flatly finally out of his stupor.

"Roger," Beast Boy said giving a rigid salute.

"Looks like we're done here. I appreciate the help," Robin said walking down the street.

"You're going to track down the alien?" Raven asked.

"I have to find out whether or not she's a threat," the spiky-haired teen said walking past me.

"I'm going to search too," I stated plainly.

"Why? So you can get a kiss too?" the larger teen asked snidely.

"No," he returned simply, causing the teens to raise an eyebrow, "because I was here when she… made her crash landing. She did not start her rampage until she felt like she was threatened. I also believe that she is running from something. I suggest that we find her and figure out why before who or whatever is chasing her gets here." Everybody seemed to be digesting what I told them.

"He has a point," Robin said.

I threw out my disc and hit it with lighting make it expand and floating. I hop on and flew off after saying, "Anyway you free to do what you want."

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Well... Didn't see that coming," the grey-skinned girl stated, honestly not expecting to meet somebody with that kind of thinking and powers.

"Tell me about it. Did you see the way he dressed? Hardly appropriate super hero attire, it looks more like something a Super-villain would wear," Beast Boy said with crossed arms.

"Maybe he like the color black and didn't you see his uniform change color. It could also be part of his power or something." the grey-skinned girl stated evenly.

"Guess it makes sense," Beast Boy said before running off after Robin. "Hey sir, uh, I mean, Robin. Do you maybe-"

"Sorry, I just went solo. I'm not really looking to join a team," the Boy Wonder said flatly before walking off.

"Need a sidekick?" the green-skinned boy asked scratching the back of his head before turning around. "You guys wanna get a pizza?" he then asked the other two animatedly.

"I shouldn't..." the cloaked girl said walking away, leaving the green-skinned boy to go after the large African teen.

"Just you and me then huh? Cool. I-I haven't really had anyone to hang out with since I left the Doom Patrol," he said following him. "This is going to be fun. Can we play video game-" he was about to ask only to be interrupted when he bumped into his back as the teen stopped.

"There! Take a good long look!" he said pulling away his hood, revealing the left side of his face down to his jaw to be covered in grey metal, the top of the left side of his head, the side of his right, and the left side of his neck inset with dark and light blue mechanical parts. "I had an accident, and now I'm a monster alright. A cyborg."

"Cyborg? Cool! You're like Robot Man 2.0!" Beast Boy said happily looking the teen over from multiple angles.

"You're a weird little dude you know that?" he asked flatly.

"Hehe. You called me dude," the green teen returned with a smile. "Okay, so... see you later. Right, dude?" he said as the cyborg pulled his hood up and started walking away. A few seconds later however, a massive silhouette moved through the sky, causing Beast Boy to call out "DUUUDE!" loudly as the red and orange-trimmed ship of alien origin flew over the city towards the island in the center of the bay.

* * *

Sean P.O.V

After leaving the group of soon to be heroes I immediately began searching in the general direction that Starfire went. It did not take me long to find her at a video rental store. I mean it is hard to miss a giant hole in the wall. I landed and put away my disc and walk inside. What I found was Starfire stuffing her face full of all sorts of snacks from the video rental store. It would be easier to say that her manners were atrocious.

"Those taste better without the wrapper," I said as a strawberry-frosted doughnut bounced across the ground, Starfire spinning around with balls of glowing energy in her hands. I put my hands up, "Look I am not here to hurt you

"Why should I trust a man who hides is face," she said not putting her hands down.

"Good point," I said removing my mask and putting it away, "there is that better."

"Your face is still hidden," she said her hands still glowing

"Yea well I don't want for people to see what I look like." I stated the obvious.

"Why?" the glow around her hands disappeared, but her hands were still up.

"It's a long story and I rather not talk about it right now, let's just say that I am not that good to look at." She cocked her head to the side, "anyway here let me show how to eat those." I said moving towards the shelf. I pick up a Snowball she watch me cautiously as I showed her how to remove the wrapper. I gave her one while pulled my hood further down and removed my facemask so I can eat.

That is when I heard an announcement about an "escaped prisoner" was now within the city, and that should no one attempt to assist the "escapee," that the city would be left with only minimal damage. However, if anyone attempted to assist her, the alien then said that their destruction would be absolute.

I look at giving a nutty buddy to Starfire and said, "So mind telling me what going on."

She opened the wrapper and began eating when she was done she open her mouth as in to say something when- "Dude, what going on here a picnic."

I look up to see five teenagers walk through the hole. I pulled up my face mask as Starfire again turns around them with balls of glowing energy in her hands ready to attack, causing them to go on guard. I leaned against the counter, "It's alright. We're friends remember," Robin said trying to placate her.

"Friends? Why? For what purpose did you free me?" she asked as she stalked towards the group with glowing hands, the four teens backing away while I remained where I was at.

"Just trying to be nice!" Robin said awkwardly.

"Nice...? We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is rutha. Weak," she hissed with glowing narrow eyes.

"Well, around here, nice means nice, and if you want us to keep being nice, then you're going to tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner," the cyborg of the group said standing up to her.

"Not prisoner. I am... prize," she said as her hands and eyes ceased glowing as she adopted a saddened pose. "The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel. To live out my days as their servant."

"_WHAT"_

"You mean slavery," I hissed moving towards the group not noticing my uniform slowly turning red. The others look at with worry, which I took immediate notice and look down. I took a deep breath to calm down.

"Sorry about that," I said trying not to scare them away.

"_Light what just happen?"_

"_**I believe it was when Trigon removed you memories the process must have damage the mental barriers of your mind."**_ Light explained, _**"I'll try my best to fix them, but expect more of this."**_

"_Terrific, now I am a freaking mood chameleon,"_

"And the Citadel are..." Raven asked, trailing off as she waited for an explanation and taking a note to ask about what happen at a later time.

"Not, nice," the girl returned evenly.

"Then you're not going with them. Not if I have anything to say about it," Robin stated giving her a thumbs up.

"Me neither. I will not stand for this," I added place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Um, don't you mean we?" Beast Boy asked before the side of the building exploded inward, the place being swarmed with reptilian fish-like aliens moments later. At the shout of "Seize her!'", the aliens flew forward, intent on reclaiming their prisoner.

"Alright then let's do this," I said putting on my mask and rushing into battle.

Me plus the other five teen heroes rushed forward and took on our own number of the fish-looking aliens.

I reach for one of my quarterstaffs and fully extended it. Using the knowledge I acquired from the Archive I augmented my staff and launch myself at a group of Gordanians. The staff felt right in hands, I weaved through my group of enemies moving outside planting some cards on the ground while at same time blocking all incoming attacks. I jump up threw some lighting on the ground using the cards that I place as target the result a bunch of stunned Gordanians. Before they could regain their footing drop to the ground just before impact I add a little more lighting to my staff and slammed down with hard.

'**LIGHTING SHOCKWAVE' **

Light hinted that yelling the name of the attack you help control my powers.

The resulting 'shockwave' sent all of the Gordanians in immediate area away. I look around to see how the others were doing. The group's cyborg struck his alien with a double axe handle, Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and sent several flying into the air off the end of his charge, Starfire decked a dozen or so with a super-powered punch matches Superman's, Robin knocked a few away with a kick and another bo staff, while the cloaked girl sent several others flying with her dark powers.

My guard temporary down was all a fish alien needed. It took a pop shot at me sending me into a group. That was all they needed to completely surround me.

"_Shit there is too many," _I said dodging ducking the best I could.

"_**Trade spots with me," **_Light said.

"_Wait, I have a crazy idea,"_

"_**I hope you know what you're doing,"**_

I put away my staff smiling I jump up and pulled myself into a ball.

'**LIGHTING REPULSE'**

The attack work as I planned sending all of the Gordanians away from me. I stood up noticing some light smoking coming from my clothes I was breathing a little hard. 'Well time to stick with hand to hand for now.' I look over to see the aliens quickly flying off into the night sky, leaving us behind. Beast Boy ran up to me and exclaims excitedly, "Dude are you a Jedi?"

Everyone look at us with question marks above their heads.

"Don't ask."

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"I believe your expression is... thanks," Starfire said after we had gather around, sounding rough at the beginning, but coming out a bit softer at the end.

"ALL RIGHT HIGH-FIVES COME ON," yelled the now green clad teen. He then shook his head and reverted back to his black uniform. He muttered a sorry while removing his mask one bright ocean blue eye and a crystal white eye showing through his hood.

"Who are you and how do you keep doing that?" demanded Robin who was on edge around the color changing teen.

"My name is…. Blitzkrieg or Blitz for short. As for your second question, right now I cannot answer it, but maybe I can later." Blitzkrieg or Blitz said not really convincing the Boy Wonder, but enough to drop it for now.

"Blitzkrieg, an interesting name it certainly fits you," said Raven who appeared next to Robin a slight smile on her face.

"Uhh…T-thank you," Blitz said his mask hiding the heat that was rushing to his face 'Damn the cartoon does her no justice she more beautiful in person.'

"Aw man, my suit," Cyborg groaned as he tugged at the tattered remains of his clothing.

"So? You look way cooler without it," Beast Boy said with a grin and a thumbs up.

"Yeah. Like I'm taking fashion advice from the kid in the goofy mask," Cyborg said back at him.

"Goofy? My mask is cool. Isn't it? Raven?" he asked turning to the cloaked girl, her and the cyborg simply shaking their heads. "Blitz?" he asked turning with hope in his eyes to the electro-kinetic he simple looks away "It clashes with you uniform and it does make you look goofy."

"Ah... What about my secret identity?" he asked tugging at his mask.

"What secret identity? You're green and you have fangs," Blitzkrieg quipped flatly, the green-skinned teen searching for a response only to come up with none, removing his mask revealing a head of short spiky hair a moment later, his ears being pointy like an elf's.

"This isn't over. Now that we've interfered-" Robin started.

"Trogaar will strike harder," the alien girl interrupted. "It is only a matter of-" she said only to be interrupted by another hologram appearing in the sky above Jump City.

"Fools! The Earth scum have been warned. Your insolence will be punished. Your city… shall be destroyed!" the alien, the group assumed to be Trogaar, stated before the hologram faded. The massive alien ship flying over the middle of the city as a massive orange-armored particle beam cannon extended, glowing brightly as it began to charge and caused people to scatter in every direction like scared cockroaches.

"That's gonna leave one hell of a mark," Blitzkrieg stated, while Raven could only nod in agreement since it wouldn't be worth it to comment further. Blitz own statement did so enough.

"So... After trashing the pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?" Beast Boy asked in shock.

"You mean yours I just got here today," Blitzkrieg said, causing the group to look at him funny.

"All the fault is yours. I commanded you to leave me alone, but you insisted upon being nice!" Starfire growled at Robin.

"My fault? You blast me! Kiss me-"

"Look we can cast blame later, first we need to deal with that," Blitz said pointing at the giant gun aimed at the city. But his words fell on deaf ears.

"But you never stopped to mention that they had a gigantic particle weapon!" Robin demanded as red lightning arced between him and Starfire. Things soon quickly degenerated into childish arguing between Beast Boy and the cyborg, Blitz and Raven being the only ones not arguing. The lighting user suddenly pulled out his quarterstaff and hit the ground with an electric enhanced hit making a large BANG causing everybody to stare at him. "You guys done?" he said annoyed.

"Look, it doesn't matter how we got into this mess," Robin said grooming his hair. "We're in it, and we will get out of it. Together," he said rallying the others behind him, each nodding.

* * *

A few minutes later inside the spaceship in a hall away from the massive particle weapon, an orb of darkness suddenly rose out of the floor before parting, revealing the six teens as they stepped towards the horizontally-mounted energy condenser, orienting themselves to the ship's design so that they wouldn't walk the wrong way.

"O-o-o-o-ogh..." Beast Boy shivered. "That dark energy stuff gives me the-" he said before suddenly stopping. "I mean, it's cool! Heheh," he said giving two thumbs up, though clearly forced under the Raven's soul piercing gaze.

"It was not that bad I kind of like it," said Blitz slipping on his mask, unknowingly causing a small blush to appear on the mage.

"I think we should head towards the highest floor, there is a good chance that is where the bridge and gun controls are at," Blitz stated, after the aliens passed, "that is just my opinion anyway" he shrunk away.

"No you are right," Robin agreed. "Come on, there isn't much time," he said leading the group down the hall, Starfire and Beast Boy following him while Blitz and Cyborg remained behind with Raven.

"Mind telling me why you're always by yourself?" the cyborg asked.

"You heard the kid. I don't exactly fit in," she said flatly.

Blitz turn to her. "He's mostly metal," he said pointing to the cyborg. "He's green elf man," he said pointing to Beast Boy. "She's from space," he said pointing at Starfire. "And he's dress up like a traffic light," he said pointing to Robin. "You'll fit in with them just fine," Blitz said placing a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"What about you?" Cyborg asks.

"I am not good with people, so I'll just leave after this," Blitz stated plainly, he turned around to catch up with the others. The other two turned to each other and just shrugged, and moved to catch up. At the front, Robin scouted ahead, the alien girl stepping up to him and garnering his attention.

"I bring you, a...pology," she stated solemnly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled too," Robin returned. "And again, you are... nice," she returned. "On my planet, only my K'Norfka has shown me such... kindness."

"Well, things are different here," Robin said with a smile, the two of them sharing a rather intimate moment before-

"INCOMING" Blitz cried pointing at a trio of aliens coming towards while equipping with a quarterstaff and some throwing cards.

_Meanwhile on the bridge_

"Lord Trogaar. The weapon has reached full power," a space fish said in the bridge to his captain, who turned his chair around to face the soon-to-be-demolished city.

"Then begin the firing sequence," Trogaar ordered, his minions tapping incessantly at the controls, a timer in an obscure alien language slowly counting down. "The Earth scum shall learn, it takes more than six juvenile heroes, to defy the mighty Lord Trogaar," he said placing his clawed hands on his hips as he got up from his chair. Outside the weapon began charging. The door was blown out behind Trogaar a moment later, and six teens came walking out of the dust cloud after fighting their way through the swarm of the ships guards.

"We're not six heroes. We're one team," Robin said as Beast Boy, Blitz, and Cyborg stood at his sides, Starfire and Raven floating in the air before they all charged at the aliens, who charged upon Trogaar's command.

Splitting up, Robin flew into a kung fu kick and decked an alien, while Cyborg used the shockwave off his double axe handle to send another two flying. Beast Boy had transformed into a kangaroo and delivered a double kangaroo kick, and Starfire knocked out another one with a dynamic glowing-fist uppercut. Blitz, hands and staff crackling with power, began to engage any alien that dare get in his way. Beast Boy, fighting another two, was caught off guard and was sent flying into a wall, Raven coming to his defense as an alien ran at him, blocking the attacks with a shield born of dark energy. Robin and Cyborg then began grappling with their own aliens, "Full House," said Blitz as he threw a few charged cards at a group blowing them against the wall and knocking them.

The Boy Wonder was sent flying, the alien girl calling his name before one of the aliens rushed her. Fists glowing neon green, she began chucking energy balls at him, only for the alien to rush her and pin her to the ground with its massive hand, then lift her up before doing so again. Before he could do so again, the girl struck him in the face with a glowing fist before Cyborg rushed him and decked him as well, the two striking him another two times with great strength. However, the alien forced them back with a few powerful blows, Cyborg landing on the ground hard, and a few of the plates on his right forearm shifting out of place.

"Can you reconfigure that into some sort of weapon?" Robin asked getting back into the fight.

"I can try," he said, Blitz was thrown into a nearby wall by one of the alien's staff weapons, the aliens soon surrounding them, only to stop as a soft-spoken voice got their attention from behind.

"Get away from my friends," Raven then said as she helped Beast Boy up. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" she called out as her eyes glowed white within the cowl of her hood, the resulting explosion blowing out the cockpit's roof and canceling the particle weapon's charge, the sudden loss of control causing the ship to crash into the bay.

Getting up a few seconds later, Trogaar walked towards Raven and Beast Boy, his claws extending as he raised his arm to strike them down. "No you don't," yelled Blitz as he stood between Trogaar and the other two heroes. He began charging lightning ball in between his hands when it reach the size of a bowling ball he prepare to fire it, only for a blue and white-ringed beam to come off the cyborg's arm and strike the alien in the back, causing the alien leader to fall flat on his face, Blitzkrieg canceled the attack his hands smoking.

"Alright, I'm only going to say this once," he said raising his arm, which was now configured into some kind of sonic cannon. "Booya."

After the battle had ended, with the aliens taking their working shuttles off the planet after their warship crashed the six teens found themselves on the coast of the island in the middle of Jump Bay facing the city, the sun rising in the distance.

"That's quite a view," Raven said, her hood down revealing purple shoulder-length hair, angular eyebrows, and a red gemstone on her forehead. Her cloak was now hung at her shoulders, revealing a black leotard, black armlets, blue wristbands, and a pair of broaches on the backs of her gloves, while her belt was made of likewise broaches.

"Somebody outta build a house out here," Cyborg stated with crossed arms.

"Yeah. If you like sunshine, and the beach," Beast Boy said tapping Raven with his elbow.

"Hmhm. You know, you're kinda funny," she said with a ghost of a smile.

"You think I'm funny? Oh-hoho. Dude, I know some jokes!" the green kid said with diamonds in his eyes, the mage quickly regretting what she said.

"Please, I look... nice?" the alien girl asked after stepping forward, revealing an outfit change. Most of her armor had been cast off except for that around her neck and forearms, revealing a fair deal more skin. Her tank top and boots which were silver-trimmed were now purple, and on her right bicep she wore a silver arm band. The M-shaped crest on her forehead was also gone, revealing a pair of small eyebrows that matched her hair, overall really bringing out her eyes and giving her an exotic look.

"I... still don't know your name," Robin stated after taking in the girl's appearance.

"In your language, it would be Star Fire," she said walking towards them.

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire," Robin said with a smile.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission. To remain here, where the people are most... strange, but also most... kind," Starfire said warmly.

"You don't need our permission," Raven said kindly.

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it," Robin said.

"Looks like we could all use some new friends," Cyborg added.

"Besides, we kinda made a good team," Beast Boy stated with a smile.

"I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these," he said holding out a trio of circular yellow walkie-talkies, black trim along the bottom, side button, and a black antenna with a red button on the side.

"Made them outta my own circuits," Cyborg said with crossed arms.

"Hey wait, where's Blitz?" Beast Boy then asked, the others noticing the absence of their sixth member as well. "I was sure he'd be staying with us," he said looking around.

"I didn't think he would really leave," Cyborg said look around.

"Wait there he is," Beast Boy yelled pointed at Blitz who was squatting at the edge of the island.

Sean P.O.V

I was sitting at the edge of the island placing my hands in the cool waters. My last attack burned my hands a little. I heard the others coming so pulled my hands out and put on my gloves on. Turning towards them Robin was the first to speak.

"So you're going to leave then," Robin stated

"Yea like I said before I…am not good with interacting with people, and besides I'll be more of a nuisance to your team rather than an asset." I told him.

"Please stay friend Blitzkrieg," pleaded Starfire. I turn to take a good look at the orange-skin alien.

"_**Damn she can kick butt and look hot at the same time, dude get her number," **_I heard Pervert in head.

**Whack**

"_Thank you Light_,"

'Although he does have a point both her and Raven are very attractive ….yea I need to leave before I do something stupid.'

"Friend? Why do you want to be friends with me what use could I be to you?" I ask Robin step forward.

"You got some moves I wouldn't mind being your sparring partner, we might learn a few things from each other," said Robin

"Betcha I can make you laugh at my jokes," Beast Boy said smiling with his hands behind his back.

"Somehow I highly doubt that," Raven spoke in her deadpan tone; I gave a little chuckled much to the channeling and the mage surprise, "I would have to agree with her on that one Beast Boy."

"You can also help with more of Earth ways," Starfire said floating towards me her emerald eyes glistening with hope, "and I can help with you flying."

"I can also help you making more of those cards," Cyborg said crossing his arms, "I know that those are not ordinary playing cards."

I look at all of them all of them look at me with smiles, hope and acceptance? Even Raven had a glimmer of something in her eyes. Was it hope? Curiosity? Why?

'Why do they want to be friends with me? I know they be better off without me.'

"_**Who knows, besides you could use their resources to help you if you do not want their friendship." **_Light said.

Since I didn't receive a clear answer I decided to ask my emotions,_ "What do you think?"_

"_**Hell yes if we stick them we can kick some butt,"**_Bravery who is clad in green

"_**I don't want to be lonely anymore,"**_Loneliness wearing grey

"_**NO THEY ARE LYING AS SOON AS THEY GET TO KNOW YOU THEY'LL TREAT JUST SHIT JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE,"**_Anger and Rage yelled causing me to flinch, both of them wearing different shades of red.

"_**It would be illogical to team up with them knowing that you could possibly cause a dimensional rip,"**_Logic spoke up adjusting his yellow glasses which match is clothing

"_**What does your heart say,"**_Wisdom said softly, he was wearing yellow-blue colors.

"_**YEA friends,"**_Happy exclaimed excitedly who, to no surprise really, was wearing pink.

"_**Oh yea we should stay and get a piece of that booty,"**_an orange Pervert said.

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

The blue clade Chivalrous decked Pervert yelling,_**"When will you learn, women are not pieces of meat you slim."**_

"_Ookay thank you guys, I think"_

I look up to see Starfire holding a green kitten both of them giving me 'the look'. "Alright I'll stay,"

"Glorious," exclaimed Starfire she let go of the kitten which transformed into Beast Boy, and gave me a bone crushing hug.

Can't….breath…..need….air.

"Oh I am sorry Friend Blitzkrieg," Starfire apologized, "I did not realize humans would be so fragile."

"Don't worry about it, and just call me Blitz, it would be easier than saying Blitzkrieg all the time I would end up being a mouthful," I told Starfire while popping my back into place.

"Wait I do not understand your name requires a full mouth to speak?" Starfire ask.

"Uhh…."

* * *

**Well there you go chapter three. It took some time but I did it.**

**Raven: Me and Blitz are going to end up as a couple aren't we**

**Sean/Blitz:*Blush* Will I end up with Raven.**

**DR: Truthfully I don't know I am still thinking about it you might end up with Raven, Starfire, Terra, Jinx, or Blackfire. You might not end up with anybody at it all in the air. But there will be fluff though.**

**Sean:…..**

**Raven:….**

**DR: What I said it's undecided but if the readers have a preference they can tell me in a review or PM**

**Sean: this is not going to turn into one of those weird anime harems Right..*Shaking with Fear* because I do not want to deal with Pervert **

**Sean/Pervert: To late Bitch**

**DR: You know that not a bad idea**

**Sean: *Faints***

**DR: I was joking**

**Raven: anyway don't forget to R&R **


	4. Formation of the Teen Titans

Sorry if I have not posted in a while internet in India is not the best. So to make up to you guys I am posting two chapters today (maybe three if I can)

Please let me know if i am making the characters too OOC, or if my OC is too over powering and/or is truing into a Mary sue (i still not sure what that is)

Disclaimer: If I own the Teen Titan would I be writing this on FanFiction. I do own Blitz/Sean/Light.

' '-thoughts

Bold +Italic- Light and Emotions talk

Italic- Sean conversation with Light and Emotions

* * *

Ch. 4 Formation of the Teen Titan

_Sean/Blitzkrieg's Journal_

_First entry_

_ I have decided to keep a journal to write down my adventures and findings, so I can later back track if I need to._

_It has been one week since the Gordanian invasion of Jump City that was duly averted by the efforts of me, Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, and Starfire. With the Gordanians having fled Earth after their defeat, leaving their "deployment torch" as Beast Boy jokingly put it, he is already getting on my nerves, as well as several thousand metric tons of alien spaceship left in the bay. We decided to use the parts to help make our tower and some extra "goodies". The Justice League and Wayne Enterprises have sent construction crews building our new home and should be done in a month._

_During that time we had to fill out some necessary paperwork to establish the Teen Titans, as Robin wished to call us, as the protectors of Jump City. The mayor was more than happy to accept us considering the crime rate. Robin had decided while we wait for our Tower to be built we would set up patrol routes and split up the city up into sectors. This way we could get to know each other, start building some teamwork, and familiarize ourselves with environment._

_I am in such awe that I am fighting alongside The Teen Titan my heroes. I know that I have to work on finding a way to defeat and destroy Trigon. I decided to wait until we have access to The Justice League Database and other sources of information before I begin my research. I have a few leads on starting with Dr. Fate and Jason Blood. We are currently staying at a five star hotel courtesy of Robin who had paid right out of his own pocket, again no surprise there, so we have a place to stay. That it for now I will write more at a later time._

* * *

Sean/Blitzkrieg P.O.V

I woke up 5:00 in the morning, breakfast at the hotel was not served until 7 so I decided to go ahead and get ready for the day. Robin and I shared a room at the hotel Cyborg and Beast Boy shared another, the girls respectably in the other. Thankfully Robin respected that I wanted to keep my appearance a secret so he gave me no trouble about me sleeping with my hooded trench coat and face mask on.

After I was done preparing for the day I still had an hour and fifty minuets till breakfast. So I decided to go the roof and download some information. According to Light I have a quarter of the information downloaded, man I cannot wait until all of this downloading is done the headaches that I get afterwards are harsh even if they are fleeting.

When I made to the roof I found it not deserted. I saw Raven floating her legs cross chanting _**Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.**_ I quietly move to a corner not wanting to disturb her, "I guess I will not be able to meditate here," she said clearly irritated, apparently I did not move quietly enough.

"I am sorry I did not mean to disturb you," I said apologetically, "I just wanted a quiet place to sit."

Raven gave a look of understanding. "Again I apologize, please continued with your mediation. I'll be quiet you won't even know that I am here," I said, Raven a small nod and started chanting. I walk over to the farthest corner and stood there my arms cross behind my back. I closed my eyes and let Light download the information from the Archive.

Sometime later the flow was interrupted by a beeping sound, I reach for my communicator, (which I it gave a paint job. Yellow clashes with my uniform so now it was all black except for the white T) and flip it open I saw Robin's face his tone all business, "We are about to have a meeting to discuss patrol routes, so come down and grab some breakfast,"

I gave him a 'got it' and turn to find that Raven was gone.

'Must have left earlier,'

I made my way to the lobby to find the other Titans already in line at the buffet .I walk towards the breakfast line I was right behind Starfire asking Robin about the different kinds of foods, Cyborg coming up from behind me, "Morning BL." I turn to him my eye brow raised, "BL?"

Cyborg grabs a plate and started piling up, "Yea that is your nickname; Beast Boy is BB, Robin is Rob, Raven is Rae, Starfire is Star," he explained. "You can call me Cy for short." I stared at him, "Well I have been called worse," I said I could not help but remembering all of the unpleasant nicknames I have been called over the years. "Is it that bad?" Cyborg ask.

"I rather not talk about it," I said coldly as I grab my mountain high plate of food leaving a bewildered Cyborg. I look around to find a place to sit and I found one table that was unoccupied. I made my way towards it sat down and began to eat.

* * *

Meanwhile Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg were at another table enjoying their meals. Starfire notice that Blitz was sitting by himself, "Why is friend Blitzkrieg sitting over there?"

"Who knows," Robin said taking a bit of some eggs looking over to where Blitz was at.

"Shouldn't he be over here with us though trying to 'build the work of the team'?" ask Starfire, she had spent some time with Blitzkrieg and Robin trying to learn some of the 'earth ways', but she still has a ways to go, especially with the speech.

"If wants to alone let him," Beast Boy said drinking his fruit smoothie.

"Friends shouldn't we try and make him feel welcomed?" Starfire inquired looking over to Blitz again.

"Starfire maybe we shouldn't-," Raven began trying to stop the alien, personally she wanted to get to know the electro-kinetic better too, but he was hard to approach. Raven was too late in stopping Starfire, as she had already floated over to where Blitzkrieg was at.

* * *

I was enjoying my breakfast when suddenly Starfire sat down at my table.

"Um can I help you Starfire," I ask her, 'odd usually people don't sit with me because I am creepy and weird.'

"No, friend Blitzkrieg I wish to partake in the eating of the morning meal with you." She said with a heartwarming smile that made me blush.

"W-w-why?" I stuttered out.

"_**Damn it man get it together she'll stab you in the back just like the others." **_Anger yelled out.

"That is what friends do," Raven said suddenly as she sat down next to me, startling me a little bit.

"Friends?"

"Yea, dawg friends," Cyborg said sitting down across from me and started chowing down. Also Robin and Beast Boy came over and sat down smiling. I don't know what to think about this.

"I am sorry I never had friends before, so this is all new to me," I told them plainly.

"What," everyone said at once.

"You never had any friends," Beast Boy said a piece of…whatever he was eating, sliding off is utensil.

I look at their shock faces then back to my food, "No, I been on my own all this time, never had a social life so to say." I took a bit of my food; it tasted bitter just like my life back in my dimension.

"Well you are no longer alone now man you got us." Cyborg said giving me a thumbs up. Everybody was nodding their approval. Starfire decided to give me a 'hug' tears flowing, "Don't worry Friend Blitzkrieg I will always be your friend,"

"That great Starfire, but if don't let go of him he is going to die, and then it won't matter anymore." Beast Boy said pointing at Blitz who was turning purple. She released me with an apology.

Once I had air flowing though my lungs I look at everyone, "Thank you everyone," giving them a true smile.

"So why don't you pull down that hood and show us what under there," Beast Boy said, my smile immediately vanished, "Why so you can laugh and poke fun at me," I said with venom laced in my voice, as I finished my food pulling up my face mask.

Everybody was taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"Why would we do that?" Cyborg asks.

"That what does everyone else does," I said.

"Well we not everyone else," Robin said smirking.

"No one will laugh at you friend I will punish those who do," Starfire said with a smile, the kind of smile that put fear into people.

I took a deep breath, "Okay then," I spoke slowly reach up with a shacking hand and pulled down my hood pulling out my long black hair. I closed my eyes and waited for the insults, the laughing everything.

Yet there was nothing I open up my eyes to see everybody at me small blushes on the girls, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy was holding back I was guessing laughter.

"Dude you look like a chick," Beast Boy finally said, everyone gave him a death glare.

I pulled out my deck of cards and spread them out, putting them in front of Beast Boy. Everyone was looking at us worriedly even Beast Boy look scared I just smiled and said, "Pick a card and let me show you a neat magic trick I learned". Beast Boy look relieved so did everyone else as Beast Boy pick up a card. As soon as he touch the card his hair instantly poof out into an afro, I took the card back and put it on top of the deck as I put the cards away.

"What was the trick?" Beast Boy asked look at everyone who was holding their laughter.

"That was the trick," I said with a smile, everybody burst out laughing even Raven gave a small chuckled. I thought I heard her say 'Dude funny I like him.' but dismissed it.

Beast Boy look bewildered until he look at his reflection in the spoon he had, "Ahhhhh," Beast Boy flailed around rushing to the bathroom. After a few minutes he came back out his hair a little damp. "Alright you got me," Beast Boy said giving a small chuckled. "Even," he said pulling out his hand. I took it and shook it "Yea were even."

"Anyway Robin shouldn't discuss patrol routs," I said after everyone had calmed down.

Robin began briefing us on the type of criminal activity that was in the city. Our schedule was simple; Go on our respective patrols for a few hours until breaking off for lunch at past noon, then after that work patrol for the rest of the day before two of the three teams headed back to the hotel to rest up before the next day. The group would randomize the teams every day to help everyone get used to working with one another, as well as helping everyone get used to one another.

"Okay so today it will be me and Blitzkrieg in the North Sector," Robin said, began distributing patrol routes, "Cyborg and Beast Boy patrolling the East Sector, Raven and Starfire will take the West sector. Any questions?"

I raised my hand, "Actual I would like to say something," everybody looks at me. "I know that you guys have been wondering why I change color," everybody gave a small nod, "I believe that you guys deserve to know, different colors represent whatever emotion is strongest at that moment, the one you will see more than any others is Light: my other personality he will be mark with the color white. Think of it as a two people living in the same body."

"Split personalities disorder," Cyborg stated.

"Yea like that, but don't worry Light is friendly…mostly."

"Right, okay then you guys have your routes so let's get to it." Robin said giving me a worried look as we dispersed.

'This is great I know he is going to give me a psych evaluation.'

As the month drag on I got better acquainted with my new friends, my patrols with them are pretty interesting to say the least. Starfire and Cyborg have pretty much became my older siblings, Beast Boy was the annoying cousin that you couldn't help but love, Robin, much to Light's pleasure, was an excellent sparring partner and gave good advice. I spent some time with Raven; I have learned that Raven enjoyed spending time to herself –though she spent a little time with the others each day because she actually had friends now like myself -, creepy places, depressing cafes, herbal tea, horror movies, meditation, and reading.

I told her a little about myself not too much to give away that I was not from this universe but enough so that she could trust me. I told her about my hobbies and likes; which were drawing, writing, reading, music, and quiet places- this one caused Raven to make a small smile, seeing as how they had that in common. The good moment didn't last long….

* * *

Flashback

Raven and I were sitting outside of café enjoying a small lunch after our morning patrol. We were discussing a little a bit about our powers when Raven suddenly spoke up, "I can teach you to control your emotions by meditation if you like," she said it with sincerity, she really wanted to help me.

"I…would like that," I said part my inner fanboy jumping joy,

'_Okay Sean relax, change the topic before you make an ass out of yourself. Remember you can't get close to them.'_

"_**Complement on her beauty,"**_a new voice rang out in my head.

"_What no? Who are you?" _I ask the new voice_._

"_**I am you romantic side,"**_the voice stated.

"_I have that?" _I ask surprise I have very little experience with women and none of it too good.

"_**Yes,"**_

'_Great just what I need another voice in my head,' _

"_Well go away there is no way I am not going to say that…"_

"_**Too bad,"**_I felt myself losing my grip on…myself.

"You know," I said turning light purple picking up my tea and downing the rest of it, "you shouldn't hide your beauty behind that hood. If you don't mind me saying this, you have quite the figure under there." I finally regain control of myself but it was too late, I drop my cup and I pulled my hood down to make sure that nobody could see how red my face was. Apparently same thing was happening with Raven. A nearby lamp post melted when she lost control of her emotions. I quickly pulled hood further down, "I..I….I..I…I….I….am sorry I don't know what came over me." I said quickly.

Raven stood up, "Blitzkrieg, please be careful on what you say. As you can clearly see, my emotions are dangerous," she said and with that she flew off.

"_**I…"**_somebody started apologize but I didn't care who_._

"_Don't say a word."_

I got up paid the bill and followed her. I understand that they want out and what is best for me, but not like this. I began talking to my emotions.

"_Look you guys I know you guys only want what is best of me, but we have to be careful."_

"_**I am sorry Light said I could do it," **_Romantic said, okay now I am pissed.

"_What Light whats the meaning of this,"_

"_**Look you are becoming a recluse and-" **_

"_With good reason, I told you before I CANNOT GET CLOSE TO THEM, no matter what_." I roared at him.

I look around nearby pedestrians were staying clear away from me probably from the fact that I was turning red again. I took a deep calming breath and began again much calmer this time.

"_Look even if I did not have to worry about reality rips or whatever I still couldn't get close, what happens when we defeat Trigon? It is more than likely I would end up going back to my dimension, and if I have any form of attachments with anybody here it would make leaving the more painful."_

After several minutes_ "__**I see your point, you are right it would not be fair to anybody, I am sorry,"**_Light apologize_.__** "The point I am trying to make is that you have been alone all this time and now you have the perfect opportunity to make friends, and with people who you look up no doubt. How many people can say that?" **_

"_I too see your point, but what if they end up treating me like other people have?" _I asked.

"_**They haven't yet, and if they do. You know what they say 'Karma is a bitch',"**_

Flashback End

* * *

It was the last day before we moved into our new home. Robin had decided that we would do one last sweep of the city sector by sector before we start moving in. Thankfully we were on our own, but the others would be close by just in case.

I was currently flying above the street when I heard gunshots I flew towards the sound to see an antique store being robbed. I jump into action immediately. I rushed inside to see two guys pointing guns at a young man behind a counter who was trembling putting cash in a sack. "Hurry up before one of those damn teenagers gets here," one of the robbers says brandishing his gun in the poor kids face.

I smirk, "Too late," The robbers look at me with horror.

The next thing that they knew they were flying though the store's window. I walk out slowly from the front door. The robbers drew the guns abet shacking. "D-D-D-Don't come any closer you monster," one of the robbers said. I took another step closer.

**BANG**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Robin received a call from the JCPD about an armed robbery taking place at an antique store. Robin called all titans to meet him at the location.

When everyone met up he took a quick head count, "Does anybody know where Blitzkrieg is?"

Everybody shook their head, "I don't know he has not been answering his communicator." Raven said.

"He is supposed to be here, this is his area to patrol," Robin said.

There was a loud crash sound nearby,

"There he is," Beast Boy said pointing at Blitzkrieg.

Everyone look to see Blitz walking towards two buglers their guns raised, "D-D-D-Don't come any closer you monster," one of them said. Blitzkrieg apparently didn't hear because he took one more step. "BLITZKREIG LOOK OUT," Robin shouted.

BANG

The Titans stare in horror as they saw Blitzkrieg fall backwards onto the ground. Robin was the first to recover and shouted a battle cry while throwing a bird-a-rang.

"TITANS GO"

They didn't need to be told twice. Starfire released a furious cry, while tears fell from her face, and shot a starbolt while Cyborg shot his sonic canon. Beast Boy change into a tiger and with a roar pounce on the other who was dazed by Robins bird-a-rang. When the robbers where knock out cold, Raven used her powers to bind them together.

The fight being over everyone rushed to where Blitz was at and gathered around. Raven was doing her best to hold back her emotions, Starfire on the other hand was crying into Robin shoulder who masking his emotions, Cyborg was clenching his fist, and Beast Boy sank to his knees.

Beast Boy reaches out his hand and began to shake Blitz, tears welling up in his eyes, "Come on man get up, I haven't made you laugh yet," his voice croaking.

"Beast Boy-," Robin began.

"You know, I don't wear this jacket as a fashion statement," a crackled voice sounded. Everyone wide eye look to were Blitz was at. He was slowly sitting up, freaking out Beast Boy in the process.

"Friend Blitz," Starfire shrieked rushing towards Blitz giving him a bone crushing hug, "you are not dead."

"No…..but I will be…if you don't let go," Blitz said though breaths.

Starfire quickly let go, "Oh sorry Friend Blitzkrieg,"

"Don't worry about it Star and call me Blitz," Blitz said giving them all a thumbs up.

"How are you alive? We saw you get shot?" asked Robin looking relieved.

There was a resounding **CRACK** brought everybody's attention to Blitz as his mask crack down the middle and fell from his face in two pieces, "You were saying."

"Wow, dude you okay," Beast Boy asked, Cyborg did a quick scan with is robotic eye

"For being shot in the head, stellar," Blitz answered rolling his eyes and started rubbing his head.

"He has a slight concussion, but other than that he is okay." Cyborg stated after his scan was finished.

"Sorry about the mask," Robin said picking up the pieces and gave it to Blitz who was standing back up with the help of Raven.

Blitz look at his broken mask then toss it in the nearest dumpster, "Ah, it's alright it made face chaff anyway," everybody gave a smile with that, "Good thing he is hardheaded", Beast Boy said earing a groan from everybody.

"I am going to take him back to the hotel." Raven said receiving a nod from Robin. With that everybody dispersed back to their patrol routes, Robin stayed until the criminals were taken away then he to left.

At the hotel Raven led Blitzkrieg to his and Robin's room and help him lay down. An awkward silence took over while Raven was getting ready to heal Blitzkrieg.

"Raven I want to apologize for my behavior at the café the other day, it was completely inappropriate of me. I beg for your forgiveness and I wish to still remain your friend, but I understand if you don't," Blitz said. Raven eyebrows shot up she was taken aback by this.

"You don't have to apologize to me Blitzkrieg, I really appreciate the complement, but you have to understand that my powers are connected with my emotions. I could really hurt someone if I show too much emotion," Raven said reading her magic.

"I see, I have to fix that then," Blitzkrieg said, the movement of his face mask suggested he was giving the mage a smile.

"Why… Why would you go that far for me?" she asked, finding to hard to remain neutral underneath that smile of his even though she could not see it. 'I wonder, what is underneath that mask….if only I could…..no bad Raven it's rude to pry.'

"Because you're my friend," he said placing a hand on her shoulders, "I want you to be able to live your life to your fullest, and you can't do that if you are bottling up your emotions all the time," he said causing her to smile faintly.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand, hold still, I hate to cause brain damage. I would like have someone to have an intelligent conversation with." Raven said her hands glowing.

"What about Beast Boy," Blitzkrieg said sarcastically still smiling.

"Just shut up and don't move," said Raven in her monotone voice.

* * *

Meanwhile

Down the alley way where Blitz had thrown his mask a man of shadow appeared. He moved out of the shadow revealing himself; his name is Slade. Slade made is way to the dumpster and pulled out the broken mask.

"So it is you then," Slade said putting the pieces of mask in one of his compartments, "Indeed you shall be mine, and in time you will be my apprentice just like the other." Slade walk back into the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

A month later our new home was built and ready for us to move in.

From bottom to top, the tower had: A submarine launch bay, basement, garage, foyer & storage, lobby, infirmary, crime lab, evidence room, gym, combat simulation room (CSR), monitor room, and GPS Room at the apex, the topmost floor being corridor that led to the twelve rooms situated on the sides of the big T. At the very top was a large open courtyard-like area with a heli-pad installed in case anyone needed a place to land. Facing the east, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg's rooms were situated on the north side of the tower (or the right tip of the big T), while the south side of the tower (or the left top of the big T) were Beast Boy, Raven, and Blitzkriegs' rooms, all of which had their own private bathroom. The rooms were uniform in size and quite large with window size set according to the owner's request, the remaining six rooms vacant and uniform until new members joined the team. Overall from its foundation Titans Tower was at least 200 feet tall, and below the foundation the facilities stretched to eighty feet underground at the basement, excluding the elevator for the submarine launch tunnel. There was also an underground tunnel connecting the garage to the highway just outside Jump City, and aside from air or by the sea, the undersea tunnel was the only way in or out of the tower.

For all intents and purposes, the GPS Room, or Main Operations Room as one of the technicians stated, was intended to be a multi-purpose room at the apex of the tower and among one of the biggest. Equipped with a kitchen, fridge and pantry, and communication suites, it was also designed to be a common area, a large circular yellow table in the center with a black eight-segmented couch behind it set in front of the TV, which folded out of the situation, the main wall situated so that the group could look out over the bay.

Around the island, a "super hero standard" security system had been set in place: motion detectors, video cameras, seismograph, and various other forms of monitoring equipment acting as the early-warning system for the island's inhabitants –designed by Cyborg, made by the Justice League, and paid for by Wayne Enterprises-. For pre-confrontational protection, there were various turrets and other weapons set under the layer of rock around the island, though an obstacle course had been set outside so he group wouldn't be cooped up inside all the time. Apart from that, Titans Island looked just like any other island, though the construction equipment had shed off some of the vegetation making it look a tad grayer.

For modes of transportation, the Titans wanted to remain independent in that matter. While Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Blitzkrieg could fly through their own means, Robin and Cyborg had their own methods of transportation in mind, the prior already possessing a customized motorcycle called the R-Cycle. At the moment both Robin and Cyborg had alluded that they intended to build a six-seated submarine, but as of yet nothing had been confirmed.

* * *

Sean/Blitz P.O.V

I was currently in my new room setting it up it was a plain room black room with only the necessity. I had my sketch pad and all of my drawing utensils set up on my desk alongside my new laptop. My bed frame was centered on the far side wall facing the window (that way I can wake up to the view of the city) right now I am currently waiting on my mattress. Next to my bed I had a small night stand big enough for an alarm clock and my iPod speaker system. I also had a small book shelf, next to my closet, it was empty at the moment but I plan on changing that soon. In my closet I had spare uniforms (tailored and paid for by Wayne Enterprise), a few civilian clothes, my shoulder pack, and the collapsible duffel bag.

I was putting up some of my drawings up, my iPod speakers playing Serpentine-by Disturbed in the back ground; I heard a knock on my door. I went over to answer it, it was Starfire and Raven and they had a mattress.

"Hello girls, is that mine?" I ask opening my door all the way pointing at the mattress.

"Yes Friend Blitz," Starfire said floating up and down, it took her a while but she started calling me by my shorter version of my name.

"Why didn't the guys bringing it up?" I said while walking up to my new mattress.

"They are busy setting things up," Starfire said getting on one end while I got on the other.

"I see, well here let help you with that," I said getting ready to pick it up, when it was incase with black energy.

"No need," Raven said her hand glowing black, the mattress move into my room and onto the frame.

"Oh, uh thank you,"

"Friend Blitz you drew all these," Starfire ask pointing at my pictures on the walls.

"Uh yes," I said putting sheets on my bed, "there not very good though."

"Actual these are pretty good," Raven said picking one up.

"Oh uhh thank you, you really think so", I said wringing my hands together.

"Does this book have more," Starfire ask reaching for my sketchbook I reach out and grab it, "Yes, but these are personal I am not ready to show you guys yet."

Starfire look crestfallen, "Don't worry I'll make a picture for everybody," I told her, she perked up to that.

Before anymore could be said Robin's voice boom throughout the tower, "ALL TITANS REPORT TO THE CSR ROOM IMMEDITLY,"

Starfire flew out my room and down the hallway. Raven had her eyes closed; I think that she was listening to my music; I moved over to turn off my stereo. I reach into my nightstand and pulled out my original iPod with my Justin Law headphones wrap around it, the one in my stereo was I spare that I bought with the money that the mayor of Jump City had given us to personalize our rooms.

"Here you go," I said as I gave my iPod to Raven, she look at it curiously, "What this is for?" she asked.

"You look like you enjoyed my taste in music so I'm letting you borrow it," I said showing her how to use it.

"Thank you I'll take good care of it," Raven said pulling the iPod close to her studying the headphones that were wrapped around the device. "Interesting headphones," she said as he started walking towards the CSR.

"Thank you saw them in an anime and I decided to get a pair," I turned around to see disappointment written all over her face, "Yes I watch anime, but I am not going to go Fanboy crazy like Beast Boy does. I just like to watch it, it better than most of the garbage that is usually on TV. Trust me you are not going to see me go fanboy crazy." Raven look at me neutrally showing no emotion.

"Anyway we better get going." She said floating past me.

I sighed and followed her, 'Smooth Sean great way to make a good impression'.

* * *

**Okay I took out the CSR room simulation because of time amongst other things. if you want to know what happens let me know and i'll see if i can add it to the beginning of the next chapter or whatever.**


	5. Family Reunion

**Well everybody now i think it is time to get the show on the run**

**Raven: Don't you mean story  
**

**DR: Details Details  
**

**Starfire: Shouldn't we begin the Story  
**

**Robin: Um Star we need to do the Disclaimer first  
**

**DR: You are Right so get to Rob  
**

**Robin: *Sigh* DR Does NOT own the Teen Titans or anything else that may appear in this fanfic they belong to their original creators, **

**Blitz: but he does own me.**

' '-thoughts

Bold +Italic- Light and Emotions talk

Italic- Sean conversation with Light and Emotions

* * *

Arc: Enter Slade and Revelations

Ch. 5 Family Reunion

_Blitzkrieg's Journal_

_Entry #3_

_ It has been three days since we have moved into our new home which is dubbed Titans Tower. Living with the Titans is…different to say the least. The first morning at the Tower Beast Boy made it clear about his vegan diet, much to the displeasure of Cyborg. They already started arguing about which is better meat or tofu, so much for a peaceful breakfast. But then again, we are superheroes when are things ever peaceful. Robin and I have been sparing on a regular basis's now, I have pick up some new tricks that I can use in combat. Starfire has been helping me with my flying and teaching me a little bit of her culture and native tongue, while Robin and I have in turn been teaching her about Earth and its customs. Raven has been working with me on controlling my emotions though mediation. It is really helping me, I don't have as many emotional outburst, but I do let Light out every so often so everyone else can acquainted with him. Heh Raven hates him; she won't even talk to him at all, the others like him well enough. Especially Beast Boy they are like a peas in a pod. _

_All in all I have been getting along with everyone; I could say that this is the happiest time of my life. I have to leave now, Robin says there is a carnival at the docks so we are heading there to relax and have some fun._

* * *

At the moment, the team and I was at the fair taking place at Jump's boardwalk, carnival rides, games, and all assortments of unhealthy snack foods abound; Robin and Starfire were riding the Ferris wheel together while Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven, much to the mage's distress, had formed a little group taking their tries at the carnival games. I was currently winning prizes for everyone as thanks for everything they have done. We were in uniform which made some people stare and take pictures but that was it. For the others at least, I only got stares and hated looks as usual. I made my way over to a game to win a gift for Raven.

"Excuse me, how much for this game?" I asked politely, stepping up to the dart tossing game, much like any other you'd find at a fair, carnival, or festival. I look at the man behind the counter, he was smirking.

"One dollah for three darts!" the man behind the counter said animatedly, since such mannerisms prompted people into spending five bucks at the least for each visit. "Pop a balloon, win a prize," he said pointing to the ceiling, an array of stuffed animals and plushies from varying media. After looking around, most of the prizes too distasteful or too troublesome to win or carry around, my eyes landed on a Jack Skellington and a Sally plushie.

'Perfect not to girly, and dark...it will probably be better than what Beast boy will get her... like a giant chicken or something to that nature.' I thought.

"Three darts please," I said passing a one dollar bill to the clerk, who happily slipped it the note into the lock box before handing over three red darts.

"Here ya go kid. Three darts," the man returned. Staring intently at the slightly-pointed projectiles, I figured out that with the way that they were slightly dulled, that I would need more force than a straight-forward trajectory to pop the balloons. Hence that is just how the game was rigged. However, this guy wasn't dealing with the average carnival-goer, but someone who had a very large collective knowledge of every martial art known to man. I knew enough that I would need a parabolic arc. The descent would give the dulled darts enough force to pop the balloons.

"_**I think he believes that you will be his next sucker Sean. Let's teach him a lesson. Please~" **_Light coed.

In a flash I had thrown them with enough force to pop two balloons, but the third dart bounce off its target and fell to the ground. Okay so I haven't mastered it yet so what, I works out I do not need a third prize from this game.

"Huh. Guess you win two prizes then," the man said scowling, noticing the parabolic arc used. "Well alright then. What's the man want?"

I point to the Jack Skellington and a Sally plushie, the man retrieving the two before tossing them to me. With my prizes I went to find everyone and give them their gifts.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

At the same time, Beast boy and Cyborg were by the ring toss carnival game, Raven wishing she'd have some alone time with Blitzkrieg...wait Blitzkrieg... alone. 'Why do I want to be alone with him, sure he is a great mediation partner and friend but that is it. Besides, there is no way he would be interested in me.'

As all these thoughts were going through her head, Beast Boy and Cyborg were apparently making a big deal out of winning the ring toss, exchanging a high five before the changeling grabbed the biggest and most cumbersome prize he could get his grey-gloved hands on.

"I told ya we'd win a prize," Beast boy said handing her a large egg-shaped chicken plushie, the thing up to Beast Boy's shoulder.

"A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world," Raven sighed as she begrudgingly took the chicken, her voice practically oozing with sarcasm.

"Yes you are," a voice behind them said.

They turn around to see Blitzkrieg holding a bag full of prizes in one hand and in the other a Jack Skellington and a Sally plushie. "Not only do you get a fabulous giant chicken, but also a Sally plushie," Blitz said starting with sarcasm and ended with his normal smooth voice.

"You got this for me?" Raven asked surprised taking the Sally plushie

"Yes, consider it a thank you for helping me." Blitz said "And with this one we now have two of a pair." he said motioning to the Jack Skellington in his hands with a smile. Pushing the chicken plushie into BB's arms, the changeling pouted at how readily she took the other plushie instead, Blitz notice this and handed him and Cyborg own, "You guys didn't think I forgot about you now," he reach into the bag and gave them there gifts, "here you go."

Raven was noting that her gift wasn't too girly for her tastes, though before she could thank him things started heating up at the Ferris wheel.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin said jumping down from the Ferris wheel.

"Where's Starfire?" Cyborg asked looking around for said alien.

"That's the trouble!" Said Robin as he took off running towards the docks and they followed him to see Starfire being chased by a pink robotic squid.

"No more chasing now please!" Star cried as she took off, taking off past the others who had made it to the end of the boardwalk, when the squid was about to pass however...

"Hold this please." Blitz said to Raven as he passed the bag full of plushies to her and pulling out his quarterstaff extending half of it, then as the squid was about to pass he swung the it with all his might slowing it down. He grabs one of the tentacles and delivered 1200 volts of electricity into its body, it was not effective at all.

Blitz muttered an, "Oh Shit," as he taken for a ride for a bit as it reengaged the chase. Starfire circled around the Ferris wheel and stopped back with the group, but when she stopped Blitz's grip was slipping plus the tentacles lashing at him and forced him to let go, causing him to nearly bowl right to the others, had Raven not plucked him out of the air with her magic, a smile on the electro-kinetic face under his face mask when he saw the girl had looped the rings on the backs of their plushies onto her belt.

Beast boy leaping forward had transformed into a crocodile in order to bite into the thing, only for it to prove too slippery as it flew past them. Raven then chucked a hot dog stand at the thing, only for the pink, black, and grey tentacle monster to plow right through it. When it tried to fly past Cyborg however, quickly grabbed the thing's tentacles.

"Rrrgh. Don't know what you did to make this thing mad Star, but it couldn't hurt to apologize," Cyborg grunted out as he held the thing back, even as it tried flying forward.

"I am... sorry?" she asked more as a statement, still trying to wrap her head around what was going on. When the thing squirmed out of Cyborg's grip however, Robin and Blitz quickly whipped out their respective staffs and leap at the thing, slamming the staffs into it with a loud ringing sound as it stumbled back before falling into the sea with a loud splash.

"So... Did we just win?" Beast boy saw fit to ask as he looked over the edge, only for it to shoot up through the boardwalk.

"You had to say that didn't you," Blitz said as the thing went after Starfire again, only for Robin to leap onto it and steer it away, looking for an off switch before he decided to just make one, punching through a maintenance hatch before yanking out whatever he could get his hands on, some alien wiring by the looks of it, before he hopped off, the thing bulging and convulsing as it headed into the sky and exploded spectacularly in the heavens.

"Whatever that thing was, it can't hurt you now," Robin said trying to reassure her.

"But... Why did it wish to hurt me at all?" she asked worriedly. As far as she knew, the Gordanians would lay off now that they'd been shown their advances wouldn't be taken quietly, so who would send a sophisticated drone like that to try and capture her?

* * *

(Back at the Tower)

Given that Cyborg was still developing the Teen Titan's overall mode of transportation at the moment -which he kept hidden under a tarp when not working on it-, the Teen Titans had two main modes of transportation available to them before that time came. One was for the flyers to help those who couldn't along, Star being the only one actually capable of carrying Cyborg's ton-weight bulk. The other was via an unmarked patrol car in the form of a van capable of holding them all with a little lack of elbow room, or just the ground-bound with plenty of elbow room, should the team be exhausted from their patrols.

"Come friends. I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the Poem of Gratitude," Star said as oddly enough, the scenery around her became very flowery, "All six thousand verses."

"I see you haven't changed a bit," a girl with black hair, orange skin, and purple eyes highly resembling the team's alien said from against the back of the couch, though her eyes were slightly more narrowed than Star's and were purple. As if to make things weirder, the girl appeared to be wearing the exact same, if not slightly modified, outfit that Star had been wearing when she initially escaped the Gordanians, only without the headdress and with slight aesthetic modifications. "When we were little I was always rescuing Starfire."

"Eee! Sister!" Starfire squealed as she ran up and hugged the black-haired version of her.

"Brought you the present," the black-haired girl said after separating, pulling out what look a stout Green Rupee with a metal loop on the top attached to a black cord.

"A Centauri Moon Diamond? Where did you get-" Starfire gasped

"On the Centauri moons of course," the black-haired girl replied. "Oh look, it matches your eyes," she said with a smile after looping the cord around the girl's neck, who smiled widely before pulling her over to the others.

"You must meet my friends," she said before yanking the girl off her feet. "I wish to introduce my big sister-"

"Blackfire," the girl spoke,whose English was more fluent than Star's. "And since Star told me all about the Titans in her transmissions, let me guess... Cyborg," she said addressing the larger teen.

"Pleased to meet you little lady," he said with a smile giving her handshake, when he raised his hand up it was crushed from the girl's blatant super strength. "Little lady, big hand shake," he chuckled with a grin. "Well all right."

"Raven," she said stepping over to the mage. "I like that gemstone on your Anja chakra," she said commenting the red gem on the girl's forehead.

"You... know about chakras?" she asked.

"I got way into meditation on Altara Prime," Black answered. "Beast Boy, what's up?" she then asked the greenette.

"Nothin' but the ceiling baby," he quipped.

"Ah haha. Good one," she chuckled.

"See. She thinks I'm funny," BB said over his shoulder.

"Statistically, I suppose someone has to," Rae then returned.

Blackfire turn her attention to Robin. "You must be Robin. Oh I am loving this cape, it's positively luscious," she said leaping to his back and running her fingers along the left edge of his cape.

"Thanks. It's a high-density polymerized titanium, ten times stronger than steel," he went on to explain.

"Fascinating," the girl returned with intrigued eyes. "And this mask makes you look very mysterious," she then said leaning towards him, causing Star to gape.

"Yo was up everybody," said Blitz who was now Light said as he walk in, "Who is this?" he asked pointing at Blackfire.

"Ah you must be her 'teacher of Earth's customs', Blitzkrieg," she said extending a hand to electro-kinetic which he took, "The names Blackfire."

"Pleasure," Blitz said politely, taking her hand giving it kiss though his mask much to the surprise for everyone. Blitzkrieg is never this open even if Light is in control.

"My my, you're a real gentleman aren't you," she said with a smirk as she started tracing Blitz's jaw line, "I just love you eyes," she said seductively looking deeply into his eyes, "There mysterious." By this time Blitz had managed to take control of himself and pulled back. "So it is true you do have two personalities, you are very interesting I can't wait to get to know you even better," Blackfire said etching closer to Blitz who was slowly backing up his face beet red.

"So, beloved sister, what brings you to Earth?" Starfire interrupted.

"I was in the quadrant. Thought I'd see if Earthlings liked to party," she said throwing her legs over the couch. "Besides, I needed a rest. Nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here," she went on to explain, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cy suddenly very interested in how the girl got there voicing their own questions. "Okay, I'm cruising through the Draconus Nebula and-"

"Sister, that nebula is full of black holes. You know travel there is forbidden," Star stated worriedly, though that was understandable since a person getting sucked into a black hole wasn't something to turn your nose up to.

"Most fun things in life are. Now, be a sweetie and get me one of those sodas I've heard so much about," Black said waving off her sister, the girl grumbling as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a yellow and green can labeled Soda.

"I see you haven't changed much either," she sighed, the tone of her voice showing that the initial thrill of having her older sister there had long since been expired. Little did she know that thousands of miles away, the alien probe from earlier had friends, one of which, even in death, was pointing a group of red-armored aliens straight towards Earth.

* * *

(Next day)

"Sister? Sister? Sister, I seek your companionship," Star called out as she looked around the next day, having not found her sister in the Titan's guest room where she'd been sleeping after thrilling the boys the previous night. Blitz did not take part in it, instead he went to the roof to meditate with Raven, having not been recorded to coming back until an hour or so after Blackfire had finished regaling a series of fascinating stories to the other guys, where they then went on to watch TV accompanied by pizza before heading to bed.

Coming to the common area, she saw BB and Cy using the holographic TV screen to play a racing-type game, this one where you could customize the racers.

"You wanna pass me, but you can't pass me," Cy said with a smile before he faltered at a beeping sound. "You can't pa- passed me!"

"Tighten the turn, jets, and NITRO! Hahahaha!" the changeling whooped as he passed the cyborg's blue and white racer.

"Excuse me, but have any of you seen Blackfire?" she asked approaching the two.

"Blazin' B? She was here just a second ago," BB said half-focused on the game.

"Aw yeah! Back in the lead! Hahaha!" Cy grinned as he knocked BB's racer off the track.

"What fun. May I join your game?" Star asked happily.

"Winner plays Blackfire," Cy said as he continued playing while BB tried desperately to get back in the game.

"Yeah, she rules at this game," BB said with hearts in his eyes.

"I see," Star said walking out.

Star had then walked up to Raven's door and knocked, waiting patiently before the door had opened a few inches.

"Is... my sister in there?" she then asked.

"No," she said plainly as she closed the door.

"Oh. Might you wish to, hang... out, with me?" she asked, the door opening just enough to see a bit of Raven's face. "We could visit your favorite depressing cafe."

"Already been. It was open mic, and Blackfire wanted to share. You sister's poetry is surprisingly dark," she said with a ghost of a smile on her face before closing the door fully. With a sigh, the girl walked down the hallways, coming up to the gym just in time to see Robin and Blackfire's shadows get very close to one another, the red-head faltering before she rushed in, somewhat thankful that Robin had been thrown to the other side of the gym, and that it wasn't what she thought she was seeing.

"Learned that from a Ben'zou master on Tyrus 3," Blackfire remarked once Robin oriented himself.

"Hello Robin and... my sister," Star said coming in trying to act like she wasn't upset. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all. Blackfire was just showing me some alien martial arts. How come you never taught me these cool moves?" he asked.

"Probably because she doesn't know them," Black said in a slightly condescending tone. "I always was the better fighter. Come on, I'll show you a technique I once used to stop a raging Orthax," she then said dragging the blushing Robin away, Star's expression saddening as she made her way out of the gym and into the hall. After walking absently down the corridors for an hour or so, hard to tell since there were no clocks actively placed in the tower, her expression brightened when she saw her friend Blitz toweling off his neck after coming out of the training room, currently walking down the hallway.

"Friend Blitz, do you wish to spend time teaching me so more of Earth customs and maybe some drawing?" Starfire asked, Blitz had promised her that he would teach her how to draw after she saw how wonderful his drawings were.

"Of course Onee-chan, I would love to teach you now," Blitz answered, Star look at him with a confused look, "Onee-chan is Japanese for older sister, in other words I consider you like an older sister to me," he explained.

"Really friend Blitz," Star said excitedly with stars in her eyes flew over and hugged Blitz.

Blitz notice something was off about Starfire because she was trembling slightly, "Okay, Starfire, is something wrong," Blitz said pulling them apart which was surprisingly easy, "Please, tell me why my bubbly Onee-chan is so down?" he asked clasping her hands together.

"Oh, it is most worrisome friend Blitz," Starfire sighed. "My big sister Blackfire, she is... monopolizing, the others time, and I'm afraid that she will replace me on the team," she found herself admitting.

"Talking about me behind my back?" Blackfire asked suddenly coming up behind her, causing her to 'eep' and whirl around. "That's certainly new for you. Glad to see you've grown up a little bit," she said before turning her attention to Blitz. "Come on Babe. Let me see your drawings that everyone has been talking about," she said as she took the electro-kinetic by arm and started dragging him off, despite the protests and leaving behind a saddened red-haired Tamaranian behind.

* * *

(A few hours later)

An hour or so later Blitz and Blackfire had returned, after that the group had all moved into the living room, each doing their own thing; Robin was using a console, Raven was reading, Beast Boy and Cy were watching TV, and Blitz was reading his own book next to Raven. It was at that moment, the sun setting in the distance, that Starfire came into the living room, a large stack of DVDs, popcorn, and snacks piled high on her hands.

"Friends, I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay-home movie night," she said getting their attention. "I bring you popcorn, and non-cotton candies. Tell me, what sort of movie shall we view?"

"Action."

"Comedy."

"Sci Fi."

"Horror."

"Historically-based," Blitz said following Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven's answers, the four looking at him oddly at his choice of movie. "What? If you don't learn from the past you are doom to repeat in the future." he said the others continued to look at oddly except Raven who couldn't help but smile at the electro-kinetic 'Wise words. Not too many people have them.' Raven thought.

This of course -the varied answers - caused Star to visibly deflate, dropping all that she carried in. "Perhaps... a double-feature?" she went on to ask with a distressed look. The guys really weren't making it easy for her to hang out with them at the present time, and Blackfire-

"Forget the flicks kids. We're going out," she said walking into the living room...And wearing Star's clothes.

"We are? Where did you-? Are those my-?"

"Heard about a party downtown. Cool crowd, hot music," Black said totally ignoring her sister.

"Cool." "I'm in." and "Why not," were Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin's respective answers.

"And it's in a creepy run-down warehouse," Blackfire then tacked on; garnering Raven's attention from the dusty old book she was reading. At that the team left for the party, though for some odd reason Beast Boy had transformed into a gorilla after passing Starfire.

"Hey sweetie. Raided your closet. Hope you don't mind me borrowing your look," Blackfire said as she passed her sister.

"Why not? You have already borrowed my friends," Starfire said with a deadpanned expression.

"Come on now. You know that's not true," Blitz said placing a hand on her shoulder, surprising the red-head at his presence beside her, since she'd assumed he would leave like the others.

"Friend Blitz? Why are you not going to the party with the others?" she asked.

"I don't like big crowds," he said shrugging his shoulders. "But if you want I can escort you there anyway Onee-chan," he said affectionately extending a hand to her. Blitz knows that Star was hurting on the inside, she was afraid that she would be forgotten something that Blitz knows all to well.

"Oh thank you friend Blitz! You are most and truly kind!" she said bypassing his extended hand and pulling him into a crushing hug, a loud cracking sound ringing through the air which Beast Boy swore he heard from the lobby.

* * *

(The Party)

Flashing neon lights, loud booming music and more people packed inside than a can of sardines. Yet Blackfire seemed to have an invisible barrier on her that allowed her to pass through the masses and into the heart of the club. Starfire however, was not as lucky, as she bumped into party goers and one of them even stepped on her foot. This sight made Raven shake her head and continue, Blitz would have helped but he disappeared shortly after arriving.

"Don't tell me you big tough superheros are afraid of a little dancing." Blackfire said to Beast boy, Cyborg, and Robin who were the ones closest to her as she danced.

"I bet you Cyborg can do the robot." Beast boy joked as he did the robot, but the un-amused stare that Cyborg gave him made him stop, then Cyborg, Beast boy, and Robin started to dance

"This party is pointless." Raven said, then a goth looking boy walked up to Raven

"Everything's pointless, wanna go talk about it?" The goth boy asked Raven who shrugged and started to walk away with him.

* * *

(A few minutes later) Blitz P.O.V

I was sitting in the raptors looking down into the party; my nerves started getting the best of me.

'something is not right here i know that Starfire had a sister but that it. if only Trigon hadn't removed that information i might be able to remember.

**_"There is no point in worrying about it, besides she not that_ bad,"** Light said

_"Of course you would say that she hasn't stop seducing us since she got here, well us and Robin."_ I told him sighing.

I decided to move to the roof. I was just in time to see a pink hair Blackfire pulling Robin back into the party. I walk towards a downtrodden Star. Before I could ask her if she was okay, pink tentacles grab me and threw me though the glass roof.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Beast boy was having a great time as he was dancing with Cyborg behind him and two lovely ladies next to him. Then looking up he spotted Blitz falling. He quickly transform into a tiger and grabbing Blitz mid fall. When they landed Blitz said, "Squidward had friends ugh," he groaned shaking himself.

"Cy, Star's in trouble!" Beast boy shouted to Cyborg who froze mid-dance and turned towards Beast boy and Blitz, but was shocked when Beast boy was abducted by another probe, Cyborg then ran after him only to get tackled to the ground by a second one. Blitz ran to help Beast Boy. Safe to say at this point the party goers scattered….

"So you like show tunes?-" The goth boy asked Raven who was leaning against a tower of boxes. Then the captured Beast boy floated by with the pink squid's tentacles binding him being chase by Blitz, the goth boy ran away while Raven got out of her relaxed positions.

Raven floated upwards and smashed two crates at the thing as Blitz threw two shock cards for good measure, the thing then let go of Beast boy who landed on his backside. Raven then looked up and noticed a third one flying around with Star in its clutches, Raven was grabbed by Blitz and was pulled towards him as the tentacle monster had suddenly dived down through the skylight smashing in some debris.

"Um, Blitz you can let go now," Raven said blushing as she was held close to Blitz's chest, surprisingly she was not that bothered by it.

"What," he said looking down his own blush creeping up on him, "oh I am sorry about that," he said as he released her.

"It's no problem," Raven said calming down, "Anyway we need to go help Starfire," with that she floated away, "Right," Blitz flowing close behind.

* * *

Cyborg knock one of the aliens to the side as Starfire broke free of the debris, blasting one of the aliens with a star-beam. Beast Boy leaped out of the way and transformed into a tiger mid-flip, who pounced at the tentacle monster and smacked it back with its paw, the three suddenly turning their attention to Star, Cy, Blitz, and Raven coming to her aid knocked two out of the way, Cy grappling with one of them as Blitz slammed his lighting enhanced staff at the other sending it back. Cyborg getting knocked away when one of the things knocked him away as it spun around wildly with Blitz dodging it and augmenting his feet with lighting magnetizing them he stuck himself to the ceiling.

"That is going to hurt in the morning..." Blitz muttered flinching when Cy burst through one of the walls, catching Robin and Blackfire by surprise when the dust settled.

"What's going on?" Robin asked, having been a bit preoccupied with Blackfire's advances towards him.

"Remember that thing that attacked Star? It had friends," Cy said before getting up and running back into the brawl. Following after him, the Boy Wonder faced Blackfire and noticed she had yet to move from her spot,

"Didn't you hear him? Your sister needs help." Robin said quickly, pointing to where the fighting is

"Right... Of course," the black-haired Tamaranian said discarding her pink wig and running to join the fight.

At the same time outside, Star had been knocked through a warehouse wall and into another before falling into an open dumpster, the lid falling over her from the sudden jarring. Before she could get out however, one of the tentacle monster clamped down on it and held it shut, its cohort's then heading off towards the horizon. A few seconds into the girl's screams however, Robin's bird-a-rangs had cut off two tentacles dropping the dumpster.

"Teen Titans go!" the group leader said as he caught his projectile weapon, Blackfire rushing at the aliens as they suddenly found her worth noticing, flying straight towards her with tentacles forward. To the Titan's surprise, the black-haired girl had suddenly fired purple eye beams straight through the thing's lower bodies, which sparked before they each detonated. As bits and pieces of the tentacle monsters clattered across the ground, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven approached the black-haired girl, whereas Blitz went ahead to check on Starfire.

"Aw yeah! Good times!" Cy said as he ran up to her.

"Nice shootin' Tex," BB added.

"Very nice," Rae complimented.

"How did you know where to hit them?" Robin asked, finding how quickly she took the three down a bit odd.

"Lucky guess," the girl offered.

"We could use luck like that. Maybe you outta join the team," Cy offered.

"Me? A Teen Titan?" Blackfire asked with partially-hidden shock, Starfire opening the lid on the dumpster and gasping with wide eyes. This action had the accidental effect of nailing Blitz in the chin knocking him out.

* * *

(Back at the Tower)

Later that evening at the shocking revelation, the group had gotten back home to the tower, the majority of the group celebrating their victory. While Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg celebrated with Blackfire, Raven and Blitz went back to their rooms for their own reasons. For Raven, it was because she was disappointed that the goth she was speaking with brought up something as peppy as show tunes. For Blitz it was to put ice on his chin and do some research on Trigon (of course he didn't tell anyone that).

It was later into that evening that Starfire was walking to the edge of the roof, a pink backpack in hand with a few meager possessions stowed away. Looking up at the moon, the girl sighed as she was about to take off into the wild blue yonder, and then into the ether. However, before she could do so, a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Are you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Robin asked walking up to the roof. Flying over to him, the girl let her bag drop from her shoulders as she attempted to collect her thoughts.

"Robin... I *gasp*" was all the girl could say before a grey alien drop ship with a pair of red-armored crustacean aliens suddenly dropped down, the low humming being the only thing to alert them to their presence. Robin quickly whipped out his cape to act like a guard, the first red-armored alien releasing a green tentacle-like weapon from its clawed arm and bypassing his guard, sending the spiky-haired teen reeling from the force of the hit. On the return trip, it wrapped around Starfire's waist, arms, and mouth, preventing her from even crying out.

Growling as he got up, the Boy Wonder ran at Starfire in an attempt to grab onto the tentacle that was taking her away, leaping off the roof and flying a dozen or so feet before he lost momentum and began falling. Losing sight of the Boy Wonder, Star cried out against the thing across her mouth as she was taken away into the night sky.

At the same time, as Robin fell just short of catching Starfire, he suddenly felt someone grab his belt and saw a grappling hook attach to the alien ship. Robin looked over his shoulder to look at Blitz who was reeling them in closer to the ship.

"You know for being name after a bird you don't fly so well." Blitz said to him, eyes crinkling to show that he was smiling at Robin under his mask.

"Blitz? I thought that you were in your room..." Robin said even as they headed towards the ship.

"It is very hard not to notice a giant ship outside your window." Blitz explained which Robin made an, 'oh' sound at.

"Any way shouldn't we go save your girlfriend?" Blitz stated still smiling.

"S-She's not my girlfriend," the Boy Wonder muttered with a tinged of red on his face.

"Are you sure?" Blitz asked amused, "You could have fooled me."

"Just focus on getting us to the ship!" Robin shouted blushing; Blitz chuckled as he continued with what he was doing.

* * *

(In the Air)

Elsewhere high in the clouds, the sky tinted purple and the moon tinted violet, the alien ship prepared to leave Earth's atmosphere, the capturing alien placing a thin barrier of translucent energy around the captured Tamaranian, the green tentacle-like binds still holding her arms to her body and her mouth shut. Despite all this, the girl continued to struggle, crying out incessantly against her binds.

"Prepare to leave Earth orbit. We have the Tamaranian girl," the first alien stated to his partner, who was currently guarding the dome holding Starfire.

"Once we return to Centauri, you will pay for what you have done," the guarding alien then said leaning over Star imposingly.

On the underside of the ship Blitz and Robin were perched there due to Blitz's powers and Robin's magnetic shoes; they were on different sides of the ship ready to attack from both sides.

"Nobody's taking her away." Robin muttered out, he then gave Blitz the signal and he nodded.

Starfire was about to cry again but stopped as Robin dropped down behind the guard looming over her, while Blitz dropped down behind the pilot. Tears of joy were on the break of leaking from her eyes when she saw that not only was Robin okay and here to help her, but Blitz had come as well.

"Our friend stays here!" Robin shouted as he engaged the first red-armored alien in combat. The second one had set it to autopilot and was about to attack the Boy Wonder, only for the electro-kinetic to spin kick him sending the alien back a bit.

"You have to get though me first crabby." Blitz said tauntingly as he pulled out his staff and fully extending it, giving the 'crab' alien a 'come hither' motion with two fingers. The alien charged at Blitz who blocked the incoming claw with the staff he then quickly spun it around and smack the alien in the head. The alien recovered and shot out a green tentacle binding bidding him. Blitz use his powers to augment his entire body melting the tentacle, the alien was moving towards Robin. Blitz launches a lightbolt (Like Starfire's starbolts) missing the alien and hitting the controls, blowing them up pushing the crab alien. The craft started ship was drifting towards the ground at a fast pace with one flaming turbine being the cause. 'Did I do that,"

'_**Smooth move dumbass **_,' Light said to Blitz, who then noticed that Robin had turned off the barrier and ran towards him only to be stopped by the pilot who launched a claw at him only to be sweep kicked and land on his back. Blitz then ran over to Robin who had pry off the tentacle that bound Starfire, Robin then clasped her hand while Blitz jumped on his disc, they then jumped off the ship as it crashed into the ground. Then Starfire floated and set Robin down on the ground when the ship landed flat on its top. Blitz was not so luck he lost his balance and fell with a *crunch*.

"Blitz," Robin said as he ran over with Starfire, "You okay?" he asked.

Through gritted teeth he said, "Dislocated shoulder, can you-AH," he yelled as Robin fix the arm with a snap. Blitz muttered thanks.

"Star! Robin! Blitz!" Beast Boy called out as he ran up to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Cy asked, the group looking over their shoulders to see the two red-armored aliens walking away from their downed ship.

"Titans, get ready," Robin said as he and the others assumed fighting stances, he, Cy, BB, and Blitz forming up around Star while Raven stuck to the back and prepared to call out her magic.

"In the name of the Grand Centauri Empire, you are all under arrest," the leading alien said as it walked up to them, pulling a yellow black-marked pentagon-shaped badge from the plate of armor on its chest, throwing the six off completely.

"Wha-" Blitz said, very confused at the moment...

"Uh, you can't be the good guys. We're the good guys," Beast Boy argued.

"And we are Centauri police," the alien guard enunciated.

"The Tamaranian girl is a liar and a thief. She's committed high crimes against the entire Centauri system," the piloting alien said then pointing to Starfire, or rather, the Centauri Moon Diamond around her neck.

"I have never even been to the Centauri moons," Star said worriedly, Robin then pulling the rupee-esque necklace from around her neck off and examining the diamond on the end.

"But I know someone who has," Robin then said, causing Star to gasp. "You've been chasing the wrong girl," he explained to the police as he tossed the diamond toward the leading alien, hoping not to cause an intergalactic incident.

"Wait where is Blackfire?" Blitz asked looking around "she is not here."

"Uh..." Beast Boy stated pointing to the sky, a black dot moving through the heavens at a fast pace.

"Don't worry Star. She won't get away with this," Robin stated.

"No she will not!" Star growled with glowing narrowed eyes as she took off into the heavens, flying past a surprised Blackfire before coming to a stop. "Hello sister," she said with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

"Aw, you're mad," Blackfire cooed finding it adorable. "I know, I should've told you I was leaving but I know how you hate goodbyes and-"

"You are a criminal and were about to let me take your place in jail," Star interrupted.

"Oh... Well... Yeah," she defended weakly.

"You will return what you have stolen and turn yourself over to the police," Star then said jabbing a finger at her sister.

"And what will you do if I don't?" Blackfire suddenly asked, her eyes glowing purple before she blasted Star with a concentrated starbolt, knocking the girl out of the sky with a cry of pain. "I always was the better fighter," she remarked, even as Star righted herself.

"Not anymore," she argued, her sister firing an array of starbolts at her, which she began flying straight through, the hours in the simulator practicing to avoid situations like this paying off as she weaved around every shot, not a single movement wasted before she was right on top of the black-haired girl. The next moment she chucked a starbolt at the girl's right hand, somehow short-circuiting her powers as she rose up to face her sister, twin orbs of light glowing brightly in her hands. Blackfire was about to begin the fight anew, a chuckle rising from her lips before it was suddenly caught off, a green alien tentacle wrapping around her arms and body, the last of the length coiling around her neck.

"Blackfire of Tamaran, you are under arrest," the alien guard said from the other end of the green tentacle, having gotten their ship off the ground during the fight.

"Farewell sister. Although you did betray and attack me, it was... still very nice to see you," Star said waving her sister goodbye, even as she struggled against her bonds.

"Next time it won't be so nice," Blackfire threatened. "I will get out of jail little sister, and I will get even!"

* * *

(Next day)

The next morning after the sun rose into the sky, Starfire was sitting at the edge of the roof, the wind blowing through her hair as the clouds blew by, her body soaking up the sun's rays as she thought back to how she and her sister had been separated. How things had gone wrong between them.

"Hey. How're you doing?" Robin asked as he came up to the girl and sat down beside her.

"I am... sad for my sister," she admitted.

"And for yourself?" Robin asked.

"I am just glad that the truth was discovered before I was replaced," Starfire sighed. Had Blackfire's plan succeeded, and she was taken away from Earth to the Centauri prisons, she wasn't sure what she'd do.

"What're you talking about?" Robin asked worriedly.

"Well, you... Everyone was having such fun with her, and then Cyborg said…" Starfire rambled, drumming her ungloved fingers against her knees

"Look, your sister was... interesting," Robin said stopping her rambling and placing his hands on her own. "But she could never take your place. No one... could ever take your place," he finished with a smile, the Tamaranian girl smiling warmly. They then watched the sunrise together for the next few hours, breakfast could wait...

(Danger Room/Simulation Floor) Blitz P.O.V

I was currently fighting against assortment of Centauri police and their squid things. Both of my quarterstaff were out one was fully extended while the other was only half extended. While I was fighting against I started scolding myself.

"_Damn it why can't I beat them. I have to be better than this if I want any chance against Trigon and his minions."_

I was down to a single Centauri guard. My quarterstaffs were on the other side of the room, having been knocked out of my hand by the squids, the guard move launching a green tentacle. I side step to the side and moved forward, kicking it in the face pushing it back. I began back stepping, putting as much distance as I could away from the alien. I gather as much lighting as I could in the palm of my right hand.

'**CHIDORI**'

I ran towards the lone Centauri and punch all the way though its armor. When I pulled out my hand the hologram dissipated, that is when I felt the burning sensation in my right hand. I took off my gloves and my hand was covered in first almost second degree burns. 'Shit' I thought putting my glove back on, I retrieved my staffs and made my way the medical bay. When I entered the medical room I began searching for bandages and ointment. 'I need to find some way to reduce the heat so I don't burn off my hands' I thought as I was searching. I located the materials and began applying the ointment and bandages. When I was finished I putting everything back, not noticing Robin coming in the room.

"You need something?" he said I gave a small yelp in surprise.

"Uh yea you know where I could find some aspirin." He opens a cabinet and pull out a small white bottle tossing it to me. "Thanks," I said pulling out two pills and giving the bottle.

"You shouldn't exert yourself to much when you train you won't be any good to us if you hurt yourself," Robin said, I gave no reply as I left the room.

* * *

**DR: So what do you think  
**

**Blackfire: I didn't like it  
**

**DR: Of course you didn't you are going to jail.  
**

**Blackfire: But don't worry i will have my revenge. Don't forget to R&R or i will obliterate you all  
**

**DR: Sure you will. *Grabs Blackfire by the ear and throws her out the door* Now that is taken care of. On a side note i will have the next chapter up with in a few days i am doing some final editing work on it.  
**

**NEXT TIME ON THE TEEN TITANS  
**

A gray-haired woman stepped in front of the monitor, wearing a view-sever dark outfit with a hexagonal gold patch on her right sleeve.

"Well, Mr. Slade?" the woman asked.

"Impressive. Truly," the man spoke from the shadows. "However, robots and obstacle courses only prove so much. My plans demand operatives who can function in the real world," he said getting up from his seat, the woman following him as he made his way across the catwalk behind his shadowed throne. "If your students are going to serve me, they will have to pass one final exam," he said as he ascended to a platform overlooking the gray-haired woman under one spotlight, while Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth all stood on the other. "Destroy the Teen Titans, and then we'll talk."

"Will that be all?" the woman asked.

"This one," he said pointing to a monitor showing Blitzkrieg. "Bring him to me alive, and you'll receive a healthy bonus, consider it as part of the primary objective." Slade said in a tone that left no room for any mistakes. With a bow the woman and her three students left, the light sources shutting off as the two factions went their separate ways. Slade turn towards the monitors that shown all of Jump at different sectors, "Let's see if you pass my little test, Sean." He said to no one in particular.


	6. The Test

**Well everybody here is Ch. 6**

**Cyborg: You know none of these chapters are in order**

**DR: So, some of them are not going to be.  
**

**Beast Boy: Dudes can we start now  
**

**DR: BB do the Disclaimer first**

**BB: but why me**

**DR: I am sorry you some cheese with that whine**

**BB: *Sigh* DR Does NOT own the Teen Titans or anything else that may appear in this fanfic they belong to their original creators,**

**Blitz: but he does own me.**

* * *

Ch. 6 The Test

In a flash of static, a school crest suddenly appeared on the monitor. The field was hexagonal, black-and-white checkered within a golden border, with a large H superimposed on it in gold script. Across the bottom was a white banner that read H.A.E.Y.P. Behind the crest, a square corridor could be seen, the walls, ceiling, and floor made of honeycomb-shaped tiles.

"The HIVE Academy for Extraordinary Young People is proud to introduce..." a cool female voice narrated as a platform rose up into view in front of the crest, three individuals now standing before it. One was a very short bald boy in a black jumpsuit, a pair of goggles propped on his forehead and an assorted array of controls mounted at chest and waist level. Behind him was a very tall beefy fellow with collar-length brown hair and a small beard. His sleeveless shirt and pants were black and studded with gold bands across his chest and ran around his shoulders, as well as studded gold wristbands and golden-cast shoes like an elephant's. Off to the right of the two or the viewer's left was a slim girl in an off-the-shoulder black dress trimmed with blue ruffles, black-and-blue striped stockings, and black platform shoes with blue soles. Her pink hair was bound into two large horn-like tufts that stuck up from her ears and matching her cat-like eyes. Her skin was a light grey shade, and she had a small pendant hung from a black ribbon around her throat. "This year's top graduates..." the female voice narrated as the three leapt from the platform, the big one and the girl leaving the frame to the sides as the camera zoomed in on the runt. "Gizmo- The boy genius whose intellect can conquer any problem with an inventive solution," the voice narrated as Gizmo pressed a button on his chest, a pair of large steel wings sprouting from the pack on his back as he took flight. As laser cannons popped out of the tiles on the walls, the boy genius easily dodged them before pressing another button, the disk making up the back of his pack releasing a salvo of missiles that destroyed all their targets with remarkable efficiency. "Jinx- The enchanting sorceress whose powerful hexes mean bad luck for her enemies," the voice stated as the girl now came into the frame's view, the girl extending her arms to both sides and did a 360 twirl, four large panels from the walls falling out and crushing a quarter of white and black-trimmed robots that were coming for her, the sorceress backflipping down the corridor a short distance. As three large laser cannons rose out from the floor, the giant suddenly dropped down and bent the barrel as though it were nothing but a piece of taffy. "And Mammoth- The genetically enhanced giant whose unstoppable strength speaks for itself," the woman spoke as he tore the laser cannon from its morring and performed an Olympic-style hammer throw, the laser cannon skidding down the hall and wrecking the other two. A robot like the one form before then caught the huge man in its hands, but Gizmo leapt onto its back and attacked a small metal unit, which screwed itself down. Leaping away, sparks began to fly across the robot's frame before it fell over. "Well-organized, highly trained, and combat equipped..." the voice narrated as Jinx ran to Mammoth and sprung off his hands as she began to perform a series of flips down the corridor. "These new HAEYP agents are the perfect fighting force," she narrated, pronouncing the word "Hype" as a battery of lasers emerged from the walls and began to cut loose at Jinx, the sorceress gymnastically advancing forward, all of the laser cannons hitting one another in an attempt to hit her. Surveying the damage in triumph, she then faced the front as Gizmo and Mammoth slid to either side of her. "And for the right price, this ideal team can be yours," the narrator finished, the screen giving way to static before a gray-haired woman stepped in front of the monitor, wearing a view-sever dark outfit with a hexagonal gold patch on her right sleeve.

"Well, Mr. Slade?" the woman asked.

"Impressive. Truly," the man spoke from the shadows. "However, robots and obstacle courses only prove so much. My plans demand operatives who can function in the real world," he said getting up from his seat, the woman following him as he made his way across the catwalk behind his shadowed throne. "If your students are going to serve me, they will have to pass one final exam," he said as he ascended to a platform overlooking the gray-haired woman under one spotlight, while Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth all stood on the other. "Destroy the Teen Titans, and then we'll talk."

"Will that be all?" the woman asked.

"This one," he said pointing to a monitor showing Blitzkrieg. "Bring him to me _alive_; consider it as part of the primary objective. If you do this you'll receive triple the payment." Slade said in a tone that left no room for any mistakes. With a bow the woman and her three students left, the light sources shutting off as the two factions went their separate ways. Slade turns towards the monitors that shown all of Jump at different angles, Slade Presses a button on his chair, and a girl shows up from the shadow.

She was dress exactly like Slade except her mask which has an orange circle and two eye holes. "You summoned my Master," the girl said bowing. "Yes agent Zero I want you to observed the Titian called Blitzkrieg," Slade said pointing at video of Blitz fighting some criminals. Agent Zero looks up her eyes widen, "Is that...," "Yes," Slade said cutting her off, "I want you to observe him only make no contact what so ever. Am I clear."

"Yes master," Zero said with a little disappointed.

"Don't worry," Slade said picking up on the disappointment in his agents voice, "he will join us, eventually. Right now I wish to see if that experiment had work, contrary on what I had originally thought." With that Zero nodded and disappeared Slade turn his attention back to his observation,"Let's see if you pass my little test, Sean Wilson.".

* * *

(Titans Tower)

"Aw man, come on!" Cy groaned as he looked around the living room for something, the entire place trashed and the counter piled high with dirty dishes, garbage strewn across the floor. "It's gotta be around her someplace!" he said as he looked behind the couch, Beast Boy looking around in bloodhound form as the cyborg hoisted the couch and shook it as though whatever he was looking for were on the underside. "I don't believe this! How could you lose the remote?"

"What makes you so sure I lost it?" Beast Boy whined under the accusation.

"Uh... 'cause you're you."

"Hey! Just because I lost that video game-"

"-and the toothpaste, and my football, and the waffle iron," he counted off.

"Things disappear. How am I supposed to know where they go?" he asked, the two's mindless conversation made Raven to lower her book, an annoyed look in her eyes as a vein started to throb in her temple.

"Well how am I supposed to watch TV without a remote?" Cy demanded.

"Simple. You get off your ass, and change the channel," Raven said in an icy tone as she slammed her book shut. Azar it's too early in the morning for this.

"Don't even joke like that," Cy said in a completely serious tone Beast Boy looking serious too.

"I wasn't joking," Raven growled.

"Good, 'cause it wasn't funny! Now either help us look for the remote, or go back to your nasty old book and-"

"This is a pointless argument over an equally useless device. You are wasting your energy, and disrupting my concentration" the mage growled in return.

"I'm telling you, I didn't lose it! You were the one watching TV last!" BB cried at Cy, the sliding doors in the back of the room opening at that moment.

Blitz walk in and surveyed the room, "You know guys if you clean up some I bet you could find whatever your trying to find," he said the mage nodding in agreement, 'at least somebody is using their head' she thought. Cy and BB look at Blitz like he had lost his mind "What."

"And that is the secret to traveling faster than light," Starfire finished as she, and Robin came into the room, which was full of arguing.

"Woah! Take it easy Titans! Combat practice is this afternoon," Robin said trying to defuse the situation, whereas he was thinking. 'I tell these guys again and again, clean up when the mess is small. Not wait until everything gets like this,' he thought looking around the messy room.

If anyone saw their living area like this, they'd never hear the end of it. God forbid Bats saw it- The man kept his HQ absolutely spotless, but as the Tower command center was now, it was hardly fit to live in, let alone give out orders from.

"We must mend your dispute by sharing the unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them," Starfire said heading to the kitchen.

"I don't need food! I just need help finding the remote!" Cy cried as Star looked into the fridge. Looking into the fridge where everything was caked in blue fuzz. A portion of the moldy, blue-furred mass suddenly rose up, forming a sloppily-made maw and screeched at them.

"AHHHH!" Starfire cried before she fired a starbolt into the fridge, the resultant explosion nearly covering the entire living room in blue furry mold.

"Okay that is not, normal!" Blitz said now caked in blue mold.

"... Maybe we should just go out for pizza," Robin stated as a bit of furry blue food sloughed off one of his spiky locks, which he swore shrieked when it hit the floor, as he stood frozen in the midst of the other three as they tried to kill one another. Stomping it down for good measure, he called for the tower's cleanup crew to deal with the... mess, in the tower, while they went out to eat. After they got cleaned up of course.

* * *

After their little... incident, in the kitchen, the Titans headed out to the Pizza Corner restaurant, the very same place that Star had nearly wrecked completely when she arrived at planet Earth. They'd called in the biohazard squad later since blue furry food that moved was definitely not normal, and they didn't have the qualifications to handle potentially dangerous materials. At the moment the majority were arguing about what to get.

"Double pepperoni!" Cy cried out as Raven rubbed her temples, vein were popping all over Blitz's head. Blitz decided to keep his hood down in public and only put it up when he was in combat, in hopes that he would get less weird looks from the local population.

"I'm not eating meat!" Beast Boy cried in protest.

"ENOUGH," Blitz yelled slamming a fist down onto the table, catching the entire restaurants attention, "Look, how about we get three medium pizzas and split them in half, that way everybody gets what they want."

"Uh okay" Cy said, not knowing that at that very moment, a person looking at them through a scanner was placing green crosshairs over their heads, the words INITIATE MISSION flashing red from the bottom.

"Gizmo to Jinx. Begin Phase One," Gizmo said to Jinx who was cupping her ear, receiving the transmission via hidden radio and carelessly tossing a hex bolt at the bus, causing it to roll downhill. The horn going off, the Titans stood up, the sound of a baby crying from the ground level at the crosswalk eliciting a shocked gasp from Beast Boy.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted as the Titans immediately sprang into action, Starfire pushing the carriage out of the way while Cyborg and Raven, planted themselves in the vehicle's path. Reaching him, Cy held the bus back with his massive while Raven's magic pulling the gearshift lever into Park from Neutral. At that moment the bus' tires screeched as it slowed, the group finally bringing the bus to a stop with only a foot of space between them, Blitz's body relaxing from potentially pulling Raven and Cy out of the way.

"Um... Don't buses normally have drivers?" Cy said looking inside to find that the bus was empty.

"And don't baby carriages normally have babies?" Robin asked pulling a dark green-furred teddy bear with light green eyes out from said baby's typical occupancy.

"Are you pit-sniffers normally this stupid?" a condescending voice suddenly asked from the bear as its head swiveled around, laser beams from its eyes sending Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire sent flying into an alleyway with a trail of smoke behind them. Meanwhile at the bus, the mode of mass transit suddenly seemed to tilt back on its rear wheels, Cy was completely flabbergasted before the thing came down on top of them, Blitz manage to dodge but watch in horror as Raven and Cyborg were crushed by the bus. "And then there were one," the same voice from the teddy bear said in the form of a short bald midget as Blitz got into a fighting stance as Robin and Starfire joined them.

"This isn't over yet!" Robin returned, Cy's sonic cannon sending the bus flying to one side as he and Raven climbed out.

"We're just getting started," the cyborg said with a clenched fist as he leapt out of the hole.

"Who are these guys?" Beast Boy asked tossing a banana peel off his forehead.

"We are the HIVE!" Gizmo answered.

"You're worst night-!" Mammoth was interrupted by a shock card to the face, "Word of advice make your introductions shorter." Blitz said.

"Attack Pattern: Alpha," the pinkette yelled.

The midget took to the air and started firing laser rounds at him, which he and the others dodged as they split off to fight their own enemies.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" Mammoth asked as he grappled Cy in equal strength earning a- "Huh?" -in return

"Doomed!" Gizmo cackled as he slapped a large grey rocket onto Cy's back, which ignited and sent him careening to the sky. Calling out his name, Star suddenly took off into the sky after him, the rocket changing direction and heading north too fast for her to catch it initially, effectively taking her out of the fight. At the same time, Jinx came at Raven with a jumping spin kick, the mage dodging two more strikes before countering with a backhand.

"You fight like a boy," she smirked as she blocked the attack.

"Then you're going to love me," Blitz said asked getting between both her and Raven from above with only inches to spare, a compressed ball of electricity in his hands as he released the attack on her stomach and sent the pink-haired sorceress flying straight into Gizmo, but not before he nailed Robin in the chest sending him to the ground as he and BB rushed them from down the street. Transforming into an elephant mid-stride, Beast Boy rushed at them only for Mammoth to suddenly hoist the transformed changeling into the air over his shoulders.

"Mammoth's gonna make you extinct!" the large teen laughed as he suddenly chucked the pachyderm at the mage and the electro-kinetic the prior returning the favor for earlier at the carnival, a few weeks ago, by pulling him out of the way, Beast Boy rolling across the ground after returning to normal, Robin running up and helping him up while the other three gained some distance.

"Is it just me, or are we getting our butts kicked?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's just you," Blitz and Raven replied.

"Listen up team, I have a plan," Robin said helping the changeling up. At that moment however, two blasts from Gizmo suddenly sent Beast Boy and Raven flying, leaving Robin and Blitz to face the three HIVE students on their own.

"Gee scum-buffer. Sure hope your fancy plan includes getting fried!" Gizmo cackled as his laser cannon leveled itself at Robin and Blitz, the two standing their ground and sharing looks that were only separated by the prior's domino mask.

"You'll just have to find out the hard way," Robin said holding a hand out to the trio, making a "bring it on" motion.

Blitz only smirked pulled out his staff and assumed a fighting stance with his back to Robin's. At that moment Gizmo's weapon tilted down and impacted the street, a long crack appearing on the asphalt as Jinx landed on her knees and threw a spell that widened the fissure, Mammoth leaping through the air with a mighty yell and bringing all his weight down on the fault line, the three-way combo causing the road to be blasted open into a wide chasm. While Blitz was able to leap into the air and take flight before the ground was taken out from under him, Robin wasn't as fortunate, tumbling into the darkness beneath Jump City.

"Robin!" Beast Boy cried out before falling to the ground and holding his knee. Something that wasn't missed by electro-kinetic.

"Raven, take Beast Boy to the tower. I'll watch your backs and meet up with you later," Blitz said as he began to launch his attack against the three, Raven helping the injured changeling off the street as Blitz faced off against the three of them.

"Hello there hotty," the pinkette said winking at him,

"Why is it that the bad girls are always hitting on me?" Blitz said putting a hand to his head shaking.

"We'll if that true maybe you should join us, we could use someone with your talents." The girl with the power said flirtatiously.

"Can it Jinx, he wants him," Gizmo bark.

"He? Who's he?" Blitz asked.

"Let us take you in and you'll find out barf-brain," the midget cackled as he readies his pack.

"Fine then, so who do I fight first? The girl with the power of pink, the kid whose backpack defies the law of conservation of mass, or the Juggernaut and Sabertooth's bastard love child." he asked trying to egg any of the three on into making a mistake. While the two prior didn't take it that way, the second actually taking his statement as a compliment, the third's reaction was-

"HRAAAH!" he cried charging at the electro-kinetic. Blitz took a golfers position, when Mammoth was in range he swung yelling, "PARRR," hitting Mammoth in the family jewels. It was safe to say that he was out of the fight as he fell into the hole that they had created.

"Or is far, oh well, one down tow to go," Blitz said condescendingly as he got into a boxer stance, "move like a butterfly sting, Blitz said as he launched a lightbolt making both Jinx and Gizmo dive for cover, "like a bee," Blitz finished. The one called Jinx growled, firing a salvo of hexbolts at the black clade teen avoided the attack, the water beneath him began to gurgle upwards before Mammoth shot out of the sewer water, completely drenched as he lunged at Blitz, jump forward using his head as a springboard before kicking off him and leaping over to Jinx and Gizmo, delivering a shock power punch into onto the latter's backpack.

"Ah! Hey! Look at what you did cludge-head!" Gizmo cried as he flew around

Jinx fired hexbolts into a nearby window scattering shards of glass all over Blitz, who moved out of the way. Jinx continued to fire hexbolts, all of them missing their target

"Oooogh. My head," Mammoth groaned as he finally pulled himself onto the street. "What the-" his eyes widening when the screaming Gizmo was sent flying right at him with the force of a missile, unable to control his course as the electro-kinetic had fried his pack, sending the two falling down into the sewers once again.

"Next," Blitz said.

'Damn he good,' Jinx found herself thinking, 'he completely trounced both Mammoth and Gizmo.' Given, she was more skilled than the both of them, but that was still impressive even for her. "Alright tough guy, let's see you fight me now!" she said as she lunged at him and opened with a plethora of punches and kicks, all her moves releasing hexbolts in an attempt to give him a little bad luck, only for each blow to be redirected by the electro-kinetic hands, elbows, and knees. "You know it a real shame that you didn't join HIVE," Jinx said, "you would make an excellent villain."

"Sorry I don't do bad," Blitz said lighting crackling around his hand, "CHIDORI BLAST," he yelled as he hand palm Jinx's stomach sending her flying back.

When Jinx pulled herself up she say that Blitz was gone, "Uh, he got away," Mammoth stated finally pulling himself up.

"I CAN SEE THAT!" Jinx hissed. "Still, this battle isn't over yet. After all…" she said turning to the left, Titans Tower visible in the distance. "We know where they live."

* * *

"That didn't just happen..." Beast Boy said as Raven lead him towards one of the chairs in the main entrance of Titans Tower. "Tell me that didn't just happen," he repeated as she sat him down, the changeling rubbing his sore leg.

"It did happen. We cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it," Raven said as her hands were enveloped in blue and white-laced healing energy, waves of energy rolling into his leg and healing the damage.

"Who knew we had a doctor in the house? Thanks," Beast Boy returned with a smile.

"No problem," Raven returned as she got up and dusted off her robe. "Blitzkrieg. Blitz are you there?" she asked into her T-Communicator.

"Yea peachy," Blitz said on the other end. "I... found something at the plaza. When the others get back, have them meet up at the entrance. I need to speak to everyone together."

"That doesn't sound good," Raven said shutting the comm. device.

"Maybe y'all should call me Flyborg," Cyborg said as he and Starfire then entered the lobby. "I was halfway to Gotham City before Star zapped that thing off my back. So what'd I miss?" he asked, the mage unable to meet his eyes. "Tell me how we kicked their butts. Come on. I gotta have the play-by-play," he said itching for the story.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked looking around. "Where is Blitz?"

"Blitz is... on his way back," Beast Boy answered. "As for Robin... We're not sure," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Not sure?" Star gaped. "Why are you not-"

"I searched everywhere. After the fight," Blitz said as he entered the lobby, having just gotten back from looking for Robin after the HIVE kids left. "This was all I was able to find," he said reverently as he held out Robin's utility belt, Starfire gasping in horror while Cyborg groaned and clapped his hands to his forehead.

"I shoulda been there. I let that kid sneak up on me and-what was I-? It was a trap, and I-I shoulda known," Cy groaned out.

"I do not understand. How could you not find him?" Starfire demanded of him. "People do not just vanish! He has to be someplace, so go back there and look!" she shouted with voice raising as she pointed electro-kinetic out the door.

"I will, but I thought that maybe you would like to help," Blitz stated evenly.

"Easy guys. Come on, this is Robin we're talking about," Beast Boy said stepping between her and Blitz. "I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably turn up any second," he said before the door mechanism began to kick in. "Awesome timing."

"Robin!" Starfire cheered as she flew towards the door before landing, ready to welcome Robin back with open arms only for a sudden explosion to send her flying back. When the dust cleared, the Titan's eyes widened as Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth, the latter two looking a bit soggy, entered the base.

"Oh no," Beast Boy gaped.

"Oh yes," Jinx said with a smirk.

"You guys got lucky last time, but you're in our house now!" Cy growled up as he and the others formed up to meet the advancing trio.

"Yeah, nice place. We'll take it!" Gizmo smirked, Raven throwing a trio of chairs in the HIVE's direction while Starfire tossed several starbolts from overhead.

"Split up!" Cy said firing his cannon, knowing that even if they could beat the more team-coordinated group, that a fight in there may cause irreparable damage to the tower. While Cy went off on his own with Blitz and Starfire offering suppression fire, Raven and Starfire headed up the stairs, whereas Blitz followed Beast Boy.

* * *

"Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it! Move move move move" Blitz ordered as he and Beast Boy ran down the hallway they'd led Jinx towards firing shock cards and lightbolts behind them, the prior firing shock cards and lightbolts behind them then leaping out of the way of the falling architecture with his natural agility while the latter had assumed the form of a bobcat and leapt around each slab of metal.

"Here kitty kitty. What's the matter? Afraid of a little bad luck?" Jinx asked as wall panels blew out as they fought.

Raven and Starfire had just flown into the gym and closed the door behind them, the latter welding the door shut. Looking back to one another with a nervous look, wondering if the barricade would hold, they suddenly whirled round when the wall blew out behind them, throwing them to the floor. Looking up, they found Mammoth's head protruding from a freshly-made hole after delivering the mother of all headbutts.

"Hello, ladies," the veritable juggernaut taunted before lunging at them.

Cy had found his way into one of the storage rooms of the Tower. Things were mostly dark, but the tiny terror had begun talking to him from the electronic screens, foreboding words of taking him apart leaving the little brat's lips before he descended towards him.

Elsewhere in the tower, things had finally settled down as Beast Boy and Blitz had retreated into one of the higher tiers, wall and ceiling panels having remained where they were for the past few minutes.

"Phew. Lost her," BB said catching his breath.

Blitz gave Beast Boy a slap to the back of his head, "Dammit Beast Boy you just had to say-"

"Hi guys."

"Shit," he said before whirling around to face Jinx, who had just made her presence known. "This just isn't your lucky day," she said shucking a hexbolt at the ceiling.

A tile hit him and Beast Boy over the head. Rubbing his head, Beast Boy then growled before transforming into a T-Rex, roaring with enough force to shake the entire building as Jinx back flipped out of the way. Tossing a glowing glance at the two, a ring of pink fire then went off in a circled around the two, a loud cracking sound signifying the eventual collapse of the floor, which Beast Boy was unable to get out of as he dropped below the floor level.

"Well now, looks like you're on your own," Jinx noted once Beast Boy had left sight, "You should come with us while you still have a chance."

"Heh just who in the hell do you think I am," Blitz returned. 'I still need to find out what they were talking about earlier. Until then I'll need to play it smart until we can regroup' he thought before dropping smoke pellets from Robin's utility belt. Jinx pushes her way out only to find her target gone again.

Cy and Gizmo's fight seemed to turn one-sided when the metal teen suddenly tore two of the kid's spider legs off and grounded him, ripping off his backpack and crushing it sending the little midget running behind some crates. Lifting it up and smirking as he found him, Cy's eyes widened when he stepped on a hologram projector that had been placed there, the tiny terror leaping onto his back and hacking into his systems, using a set of analog controls that were there for some reason, taking the larger teen for a carnival ride before ejecting his right arm.

If you were watching from the bay as the sun set, you could practically taste the conflict as Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire were suddenly ejected from the tower as though it were a cannon. The absence of the wind-manipulator in their presence as they landed in the bay signified he was hiding out in the Tower for some reason, the HIVE kids seeming to ignore him for more pressing matters.

* * *

"Have a nice afterlife, you snot-eating losers!" Gizmo cackled as Jinx sent a wide-spraying hexbolt into the bay, causing a tidal wave to rise up before sweeping the Titans under the current. "By the way, where's that electric freak?" he then asked as the four Titans left their line of sight.

"Don't know. He disappeared before we took over, and I haven't seen him since," Jinx sighed. "Are you sure he's still in the tower?"

"Yeah. Before I took out the scuz-muncher I put a feeler into the building's systems. If the guy tries to escape, I'll know," he muttered as he held up one of his controllers. "However, if that guy manages to get out of even one hole and into the open air, and we may as well kiss that payment goodbye," he said with an angry huff.

"Why would Slade want him anyway?" Mammoth asked as he dusted off his hands.

"Who knows. Cloning, brainwashing, genetic experimentation. Don't know, don't care, just as long as I can get paid," the diminutive genius muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile at the north side of Jump City Bay, which at the moment was deserted, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire had somehow been able to avoid being swept into the undertow, having made their way to the shoreline after being taken from their home. The three who were wearing clothing took the time to wring the water out of it, the silence ended when Beast Boy decided to try and brighten up the situation.

"So uh... Who else never wants to go surfing again?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not now man," Cy said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, I was just trying to-" he said in self-defense, the mage putting a hand on his shoulder to cut him off as Cy extended a small acetylene torch from his left forefinger. Panels on his thighs opening, the teen began to tend to his shorted out circuits caused by both the battle damage by the joyride and the recent swim.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance?" Starfire asked coming up behind him.

"I got it."

"But you are so damaged and-"

"I said I got it!" Cy growled as he rounded on her, causing the Tamaranian to gasp.

"Hey! She only wanted to help! What is your problem?" Beast Boy demanded.

"What do you think?" Cy demanded. "We got kicked out of our house, a pint-sized Poindexter took me for a joyride, we still got a friend behind enemy lines where they're doing who-knows what to him, and in case you hadn't noticed, I just became left-handed!" he growled holding up his right bicep, one of the few pieces of his original body back in the tower leaving him with only two chunks left.

"Enough!" Raven shouted out. "We need to control our emotions."

"Or what? Our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?" Cy growled at her.

"I wish Robin were here," Star said worriedly.

"Well he's not!" Cy growled. "Don't you guys get it? They won, we lost. IT'S OVER!"

"It isn't just that," Raven said worriedly. "Blitz... It isn't much, but I was able to piece something together that may explain his some of his behavior," she said getting their attention. "The five of us... It's possible we're the only thing close to a family he has ever had, and with Robin missing and all of us defeated, I honestly fear what he might do."

"Then we go there and back him up," a familiar voice said from the dune, the others looking up to see Robin standing on the hillside, seemingly having a ray from heaven casting itself upon him, only his belt was missing, still in Blitz's hands. "Come on. Let's go get our tower, and our friend back," he said rallying the group together.

* * *

The following evening, the Tower's exterior had undergone an extensive renovation in the Titan's absence. One of the vertical bars on the T had been extended, the lights on the south half had been put out, and a vertical portion had been build up to join the half still lit and coming to the same height at the central extension. The entire effect made the lighted tower look like a giant H for HIVE, a honeycomb pattern applied to the add-ons. With the Titans "gone", it was unlikely that anyone would bug them in "their new home". At the same time inside, a pair of spherical robots held an oval-shaped wooden plaque in their "mouths", Cy's arm mounted on it like a stuffed fish.

"Higher... A little to the left... A little more... and... Perfect!" he said once the plaque was in place. "Slade's gonna have kittens when he finds out we whipped the Titans and took their stinkin' tower," he then laughed heading towards the front consoles.

"What about Blitzkrieg? Didn't Slade say he wanted them alive?" Mammoth asked.

"If we need money we can just rob a bank or somethin'," Gizmo huffed.

"In the meantime, we still have their favorite fashion statement," Jinx said coming into the room, one of Robin's yellow belts hanging loosely over her hips before she looked at the blue cloak that she was also wearing in contempt. "But that's the only thing fashionable around here."

"Tell me about it," Mammoth said pulling a moldy hamburger out of the fridge. "Hmph. All their food is way out of date," he said before tossing it into his mouth, the concept apparently not dissuading him in the slightest.

"You think that stuff's rotten? Wait 'til you see their music," he said as he began chucking CDs off the case with mutterings of "crud", "snot", "mega-crud", and other like-wise terms.

"Hey Mammoth, you find that Blitzkrieg kid yet? If he's still in the tower, then he might get the jump on us at an inopportune moment, God forbid he finds us alone and starts picking us off," Jinx stated with crossed arms. After taking over the tower, the first place she went was the guy's room, and after checking everywhere she only knew the guy kept his stuff in order, not enough to tell if he'd been through there recently. There wasn't anything her size in his closet and it was all guy's clothing, so that was why aside from one of Robin's belts from his room, she had gone to Raven's room and picked herself out a nice cloak considering all of Starfire's clothing would be too big for her.

"Nah, didn't find him," he said pigging out on furry blue food for a few minutes, the fights earlier having tired him out. "Hey Gizmo, can't you just use the tower's security to find him?" he asked munching on a furry blue drumstick.

"I searched for him already, but he must be hiding in a blindspot somewhere," Gizmo said chucking another few CDs to the side that were "garbage".

"Well, I'm all fueled up, so I guess I'll go look one more time. Kid may have some moves, but in closed spaces I own the battlefield," he said.

"BATER UP," a voice yelled behind Jinx, she turned and was met with an end of a quarterstaff. Jinx was thrown into Mammoth knocking them down. Blitz rush over to Gizmo and pick him up by the head, he was then given a small shock and a swift kick, "SITH PUNT."

"That it,"

Blitz turned his head just to see Mammoth rushing at him. He was tackled and sent flying in to the wall. With a grunt Blitz pick himself up and was hit by Gizmo's cannon and Jinx hexbolt. Mammoth tackled Blitz though multiple walls. It was at this moment that Cy had remotely taken control of his arm, the end of his middle finger flipping out with a camera inside. Wide eye he turned to the others, "We need to move now Blitz is taking them all them on and he getting his ass handed to him," he turn back to his arm which began moving towards one of the consoles at the front of the room. After scuttling onto one of the chairs, a set of thin tentacles acting as connectors to his limb pressed several keys, a schematic of the Tower's security measures coming into view before the green turned to red. At the moment the screen winked out, alarms and buzzers began going off, Blitz was thrown into the Spec Ops computer controls. Backing towards one of the nearby chairs the electro-kinetic turn towards the chair as it swiveled around

"What the hell taking you guys so long," he cried seeing Cyborg's arm standing on the seat by its fingers with a red eye glaring from the inside of the tip of the middle finger, he then collapse in a heap. The next moment the bionic limb suddenly jumped down before speeding across the floor, a couple of jet thrusters folding out of the forearm and ignited, carrying the two into the air. The next moment the arm balled its hand into a fist, punching through a round ceiling duct after grabbing Gizmo taking him up with it.

Jinx who walk back into the room only to hit head-first into a black shadowy hand that had sprouted from the ceiling, the girl gasping in shock before it receded into the ceiling and took her into the darkness. Mammoth began to sweat slightly as he saw his teammate taken away, before a starbolt suddenly slammed into him and sending him flying out of the room. Flying into the room, Starfire landed on the carpet and approached Blitz.

"*Gasp* Friend Blitz are okay," she said kneeling.

"Yea….I 'am…okay…..don't worry….about me….. get them first…..I'll be fine." Blitz said though pain breath giving her Robin's belt, "Give this to…. Boy Wonder…and kick their ass for me."

Starfire gave a nod and flew off her hand glowing with righteous fury. She headed into the corridor that she shot Mammoth into. At that moment on the roof a large black raven emerged before depositing Jinx and dropping her to her knees. Behind her, Cyborg's arm burst through the vent pipe and carried the screaming Gizmo higher and higher before careening towards his classmate, the girl's eyes widening before the inevitable head-on collision which sent them both rolling across the roof. When the elevator door slid open, a green flash of light accompanied the ejection of Mammoth from the metal shaft, the larger teen landing right in front of the other two.

"Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration. But like I said, this isn't over," Robin said making his presence known attaching his belt back on; Cyborg reattaching his arm after it flew back to him.

"It's just getting started," he said as the three stood up.

"Attack Patern Alpha!" Jinx called out, Gizmo and Mammoth scattering to the side as she threw a hexbolt forward. In response the Titans scrambled when the panel they were standing on suddenly swelled up and exploded. The mammoth teen's attack merely sent an attack toward Cyborg. Landing behind him, Jinx vaulted over his shoulders and hurled a spell at some of the scaffolding as she sailed through the air, the water tank falling over and toppling towards Cyborg, who ran just in time to get out of the way as a second tank collapsed hear him. While Starfire launch projectiles at Jinx, whose projectiles caused them to have to dodge as well, Cyborg looked around for the all-clear when Gizmo suddenly leapt onto his back.

"Hey Robo-Wimp. Feel like getting hacked?" he asked pulling out a metal cylindrical tool, which separated into four prongs and sparked menacingly.

"Nope. How 'bout you? Robin! Now!" he cried as Robin suddenly leapt into the air from behind the water tank and chucking a small yellow device towards Gizmo's pack, attaching to it and causing it to spark madly, the midget crying out in pain and frustration as Robin landed on the roof behind him.

"Ahhh! Cut it out! It's gonna crash my whole system!" Gizmo cried as he ripped off his shoulder-mounted laser. "Get it off me! Get it off-WAH!" he cried as his jetback suddenly forced him to take to the air. Elsewhere, Jinx ran madly to dodge Star's salvo of starbolts, finding herself funder the scaffolding for the vertical attachment to the tower.

"Beast Boy! Go!" Star cried to BB who was crouching overhead. Flipping a hand sign, the changeling dove off his perch before transforming into a monkey and attached itself squarely to the pinkette's face; the girl firing spells in all directions before finally yanking him off with her own two hands and chucked him across the roof.

"Your luck just ran out!" Beast Boy said with a mock salute as he got a running start, transforming into a hawk as he left Jinx behind with a confused expression. Looking up, her eyes widened when the framework overhead began to collapse around her as joints popped and pipes burst. Shuddering nervously as the pipework collapsed around her.

Mammoth charged straight at Raven, his fist pulled back only for her to fly over it and avoid it as she dropped down behind him. Turning to charge again, Cy came out of nowhere and rammed his shoulder into him, the mammoth teen sent flying through the air and tumbling a few times before he finally stopped skidding. Looking up, Mammoth saw Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex, roaring loudly and causing him to completely freak out and run for his life. Firing a mighty starbolt at the fleeing teen, Starfire then nailed Mammoth dead center in the gut, the hit leaving him spinning in the air as Robin ran towards him giving him a flying roundhouse kick with his right shin sending him rolling across the ground before he crashed into his teammates, all arranged in a groaning pile after Gizmo had finally come down off his high.

"Cram it. I'm calling Slade," Gizmo said pulling out a transmitter, which was flicked on as Robin yanked him up to eye level.

"Who is Slade?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, barf-brain?" he asked with a grin, his expression clear that he wasn't going to talk.

* * *

A while later back in Slade's darkened lair, Slade sat on his throne and looked down at HIVE's Headmistress, who at the moment had come to apologize for her student's failure after they were taken in by the authorities.

"I assure you, such failures are not tolerated within the HIVE. Once the agents have been retrieved from the authorities, they will be disciplined. Strictly disciplined," she said bringing her fist down onto her palm.

"Actually, your agents served my plans quite well," Slade stated, "I never expected them to succeed. They were merely messengers. And the message... has been delivered," he said as Robin's likeness appeared on the monitor, captured on film by Gizmo and asking "Who is Slade?" over and over again, an entire row of screens lighting up.

With that the headmistress disappeared.

_'Well done Sean you and Robin both will make good apprentices,' _Slade thought to himself. Agent Zero appeared in front of him.

"Excellent work Zero," Slade said calling out into the shadows.

"What should we do now master?" Zero asked revealing herself in front of her master, "I think it is time to move our plans into motion," Slade said turning towards the computer screens.

"What about HIM?" Zero said pointing to the picture of Blitz.

"We will plant doubt into his mind and reveal his secrets, the Titans will shun him away immediately. And when they do we will accept him with open arms." Slade said opening his arms invitingly.

"And Robin sir?"

"He would make an excellent apprentice, but my main goal is Sean," Slade looks at Zero, "continue to watch him and the others, report everything to me, the more information we have against him the better it will be to turn him."

"Of course master," Zero said disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

The next morning after the HIVE's additions to the tower had been taken down, the massive spires and tiles of metal scheduled to be taken off the island via barge within the next week-

"NOOOOO! This is the worst thing that could ever happen!" Beast Boy cried. "My tunes! They've been... alphabetized," he said as though saying the word itself was sacrilege. "How am I ever going to find anything?" he cried as he began tossing the CDs over his shoulder, whereas Cy continued to search high and low for what he'd been searching for the previous morning.

"They went... into my room," Raven said icily as she came in holding one of her cloaks. "No one should ever go into my room."

"*Gasp* They have disposed of all our furry blue food!" Starfire gasped.

"That thing hisses at us and you're upset that it's gone?" Blitz asked from the counter having his wounds heal by Raven last night. Raven was secretly proud at his detached attitude for the loss of the sinful abomination called food.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Cy cried as he lifted up the couch. "The whole place gets cleaned and I still can't find the-" he said before Robin whistled to get his attention, pointing past the couch to the coffee table where the remote lay waiting in plain sight. "Ha!" he laughed as he dropped the couch and sat down, Robin flipping through the channels as the others joined in. "I guess we really oughta be training for battles, tracking down clues, and trying to find out who Slade is, huh?" Cy asked, whereas in the corner Blitz was wondering why Slade wanted him.

"We will. But right now, I'm just happy to be part of the team," Robin returned.

* * *

Blitz P.O.V

"_I am finding it odd, that Slade wanted me," _I told Light, "_and I have this feeling every time we go out that I am being watch."_

"_**Me too," **_Light said.

'_Oh well, Robin is right we'll find out later, but right now let's just relax with my...…family.'_ I thought with a small smile. I made my way over to the others and sat down next to Raven who was reading a book.

* * *

**OOOOO Slade know Blitz real name, what else does he know. What secrets will he reveal?  
**

**Tune in to find out.**


	7. Plasma, Stone, Lighting, and Thunder

**Holy updation Batman**

**BB:Dude, that hilarouse  
**

**Robin...  
**

**DR: what wrong Robin can't take a joke.  
**

**Robin: Oh I can take a joke but that wasn't funny.  
**

**DR: Oh Wait ti'll Season Two I'll have pleanty of fire-power  
**

**Sean/Blitz and BB: What do you mean.  
**

**DR *Whisper in their ears*  
**

**BB and Blitz cracks a smile.  
**

**Robin: o_o  
**

**DR: Dont worry to much about it Robin Blitz is going though it a lot more crazy shinaigins **

**Robin: like what?  
**

**DR *Whisper in Robin ears***

**Robin: *falls on the floor laughing* I cant wait to see that  
**

***Sean/Blitz pales*  
**

**Cyborg: What up y'all  
**

**DR: Cy do the disclamier  
**

**Cy: UH okay Disciple of Revan does not own the Teen Titans or any references that may appear in this fanfic they belong to their respective creators, but does own Blitz.  
**

' '-thoughts

Bold +Italic- Light and Emotions talk

Italic- Sean conversation with Light and Emotions

On a side note i would like to thank everyone for their reviews especially DarkShinboi001 he gave a review at the right time to get me back into gear so thank you Mr. Ninja.

* * *

_Blitzkrieg's Journal_

_Entry #24_

_ It has been a couple of weeks since the HIVE attacked us and things have been quiet, for the most part. I can't help but shake the feeling that we are being watched specifically me, but when I turn to investigate I see nothing. That is not the only weird thing that has happen; the day before yesterday a villain by the name of Cinderblock broke into jail. That in itself raised a few eyebrows a criminal breaking __into jail__ something was not right with that. I couldn't really discuss it with Robin, the reason why is because after the fight with Cinderblock there was a jail break. Cy and Robin got into a fight which caused Cyborg to leave the team. The next day was awkward. I learn real quick that I need to try Star's cooking with great caution, my stomach nearly exploded when I tried some of her 'Pudding of Sadness'. _

_That night a slim monster by the name of Plasmus had broken into a chemical factory. We engaged said creature and learned that my powers where completely useless against it. I was so mad that I couldn't help my friends I was tempted to use my ace in the hole but Light dissuaded me. So there I was RUNNING away from the enemy when I should be fighting, but orders are orders. Once Plasmus had been dealt with we received information that Cinderblock was spotted we went to engaged when Plasmus split himself into five 'pieces' and the fight continued…_

* * *

Blitz/Sean P.O.V

I was running though the factory trying to look for my friends, we had gotten separated when that slime monster split itself apart, thankfully Raven was with me and take care of one for me, but not before I was thrown to the lower part of the factor the other construct.

I continued to search for a way back up when I was suddenly met with a female voice.

"I finally get meet you Blitzkrieg," I look around to find the source of the voice, "Where are you show yourself." I ordered pulling out my staff fully extending it.

"As you wish," the voice said. The person who was talking to me show up from out of nowhere, she was wearing what look like black body armor with extra grey pieces on her shoulder, arms, and shins. Her mask was black with an orange circle; a place for her eyes was on the outer edge of the circle.

I assumed a battle stance, "Who are you and what do you want?" I ask reaching for my power.

"You can call me Zero," Zero said crossing her arms, "As for what I want, well there is plenty of what I want, but what my master wants is simple." I tighten my hands sending my power into my staff which crackled, Zero started chuckling, "You can relax I am here to deliver a message."

"I am listening," I said not relaxing from my stance.

"I know who you are Sean Wilson," I let out a gasp as my eyes widen I recovered myself and snarled, "How do you know my name who are and who is your master?"

"Slade," Zero stated plainly

"That jackass who sent those Hive punks after us," I growled ready to pounce at Zero.

"Yes, to test you,"

"Test me?" I said curiously, "_**Carful I don't like where this is going,**_" Light warned me.

"Yes, he wants you to join us," she uncrossed her arms and rested them on her hips.

"And why would I do that," I scoff at her.

"Because we accept you for who you are," she moves towards me and places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged her hand off, "I already have people who accept me,"

"What, those people you save they look at you with scorn and hatred," her voice turned cold, "and your friend HA once they know that you are not from this dimension they will never accept you."

"How do you-"

"Because little brother my master, Slade, has told me" Zero said backing up.

"What?" I said the air seem to freeze in my chest 'Did she just-,'

Zero took off her mask to reveal an exact copy of me. The only difference was the eyes one was molten lava red and the other was onyx. "How are you lil'bro," she closes in and gives me a hug, which I shockingly returned.

"How is this-," I said shock beyond belief 'I have a sister a twin sister.'

"Possible," Zero stated smugly, "sorry lil'bro can't tell you that yet," Zero said releasing me slipping back on her mask, "if you join us, my master will tell you everything, even who our father was. Think about it lil'bro," she turned to leave. "Please," she whispers.

"Wait, what is your real name," I cried out reaching for her. Zero turns to me and said before slipping back into the shadows, "Samantha, Samantha Wilson." I stood their letting everything that just happen sink in, when my thoughts traveled back to Plasmus, 'Shit I need to find the others.' I began running though the factory trying to find my way to the others. I turn around a corner hearing heavy footsteps I readying for another construct of Plasmus, I relaxed when I saw that Robin and Cyborg had gotten back together, which I was thankful for.

I walk over to the others, "Good to have you back Cy." I said.

"Good to be back, little man," he nodded.

"Hey I'm taller than one half the team," I said with a huff. "Uhh no offense," I directed to Raven, who shrugged indifferently while Rob and BB sulked at being indirectly called short.

A few minutes later, the special division of Jump's science and police squads arrived at the chemical plant, applying a solvent to dissolve the majority of Plasmus' body from the team's clothing, while collecting samples from the sample for future study, hopefully to someday find the atrophied teen a cure, which he could only remain human while asleep. After being hauled off in a new, sound-proof glass cylinder with metal casings ends, Robin and Cy stood off to the side, not really saying anything before the shorter of the two spoke up.

"Look, uh... Sorry about..."

"Yeah."

"So... Are we cool?" Robin asked, awaiting a response.

"Frosty," Cy returned as the two bumped knuckles.

"You made up! Glorious!" Starfire cheered happily. "I wish to initiate a group hug," she then said lacing her fingers together.

"... Pass," Raven sighed, causing the orange-skinned girl to deflate slightly.

"Yeah yeah yeah, warm fuzzies all around. But we still gotta stop Cinderblock," BB reminded.

"No we don't," Cy returned, confusing the others. "Thought I'd bring a present, in case you were still mad," he said motioning over his shoulder, Cinderblock being lifted by a crane, and bound by what looked like his own laser cannon, seemingly built especially for the giant to use.

"Thanks. But there is still one thing that's bothering me," Robin said, causing the others to pale thinking he was going to start another fight. "Breaking into jail, using Plasmus to distract us. The whole plan seems a little too smart for Cinderblock."

"I've been thinking the same thing," Cy returned, Star and BB sighing now that the immediate danger had been averted.

"Someone must've been pulling the strings, but who?" Rob wondered with his hand on his chin.

"Well whoever they are, they're no match for the Teen Titans," Cy returned while raising his hand.

"I hear that," Robin said returning the high five.

* * *

I was thinking about what Zero had said to me, I didn't even hear Robin coming up to me, he place a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey you coming," he said.

"Huh oh yea sorry I was thinking about…," I was wondering if I should tell them about Zero, I decided against it. I wanted to wait and see if it was true or not. Sure she looks like me kinda sounds like me, but that doesn't mean anything. I turn to Robin, "…..Plasmus and how I couldn't beat him."

"Look, man we all have guys we can and can't fight," Cy said, coming over clapping a hand onto my shoulder.

"We formed a team for a reason Blitz. So that when one of us met an enemy we couldn't beat on our own, we'd have someone to watch our back and help us out," Robin said as walk towards the others.

"Yes friend Blitz," Starfire said, "remember you are not alone," Beast Boy and Raven giving a nod.

Robin turns to me. "Alright, sure you can't face Plasmus yet, but I'm sure someday you might come up with a way to fight him, but for now just focus on the ones you can fight," he said trying to cheer me up. I guess it was obvious that not being able to help the others was bothering me.

'Then again he was trained by Batman, so he can read people just like me.' I thought

"Hey c'mon guys. Let's head back to the tower already, I am hungry" Beast Boy cried.

"That is a most wonderful idea, I can make the pudding of happiness!" Star squealed happily, which made Beast boy pale at the mention of pudding. "Come! Let us prepare in celebration for friend Cyborg's return!" she cheered as she grabbed the metal teen by the arm and took off, leaving the other four confused at how the serious situation had just been cut in half like a knife through butter.

* * *

At the same time miles away from Jump, in a darkened room with only the occasional spotlight to illuminate the darkness, Slade slammed his fist onto his desk, the cup of tea and saucer below it shattering under the force without even being hit, he was clearly angry about the developments in his plans. After the sudden fit of rage, an aged butler with balding grey hair in a white suit, tie, and gloves, with a black shirt and pocket square, seemingly used to his master's bouts of sheer fury, plainly brushed the pieces of china into a dust pan and walked away, leaving his master to his own devices.

"Next time my plans will succeed," Slade spoke with a narrowed eye, his butler then replacing the cup with another one as though he knew his master would need a replacement. "And the Titans, will pay," he said as his only visible eye narrowed. His console gave a beep, Slade pressed a button in his chair, "What is it," he snapped.

Zero came up on the screen, "Master I have delivered the message to Sean,"

"And….."

"I told him who I was. I think that he will join us."

"You think?" Slade said with a critical eye.

"Yes, he believes that his friends will accept him no matter what."

"Hmmm….."

"Master?" Zero ask worriedly

"Well then we need to destroy his bond with the Titans, after that everything else will fall into place." Slade punch a few buttons on his console, "Zero met me at these coordinates I think it is time for me to meet you twin and give him my…personal invention."

"Yes master," Zero said and screen went black

Slade got up and started moving towards the door and left. 'Soon Sean, you and Robin will be mine.'

* * *

_Blitzkrieg's Journal_

_Entry #31_

_It has been one week since the fight with Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Zero revelations. I don't think what she says is true I mean I was not born from this dimension so how can she be my twin sister it doesn't make any scenes. But what worries me the most is that Slade knows that I am not from here, which can lead to big trouble._

_Should I tell the others about Zero, about me? I don't know I am so confused I don't know what to do I wish I had someone to talk to about this….._

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Friend Blitz it is I your Onee-chan I wish to communicate with you," Starfire's muffled voice came through the door. I went to the door and open it, "Whats up Onee-chan."

Starfire looks at me with concern, "Are you well, friend Blitz,"

"Yea I fine, why do you ask,"

"You have been in your room for a week, you have hardly come out..."

"Oh sorry I been working on some pictures and books," I said scratching the back of my head, I hate lying but they can't know, not yet.

"I see," Star perk up, "would you like to consume some of the junk food,"

"Uhh sure," I said and we started walking towards the main living area.

**BOOM**

I look outside, "Man it's raining cats and dogs out there,"

"*Gasp* we must go rescue them," Starfire said readying to fly outside, I grab her.

"Whoa hang on Star, it is a saying, in other words it's raining pretty hard,"

"Oh," Starfire said calming down, "I am sorry some of your earth ways are confusing,"

"I know what you mean," I told her as we continued walking, smiling, "lot things are confusing for me too, and I live here."

We turn around a corner and heard a NOOOOOOOO, the next thing we know we saw a pink balloon heading towards us, we were taken by surprise that Starfire could only release a small- "Eek!" – as the balloon collided with her face, splattering us with the viscous contents and knocking Starfire onto her back.

"You okay?" Cy asked as Star propped herself up with her hands.

"This is punishment?" she asked puzzled as she wiped some of the motor oil and who-knows-what-else out of her eyes. "I did something wrong?"

"You didn't. He did," Raven said pointing a finger at Beast Boy.

"Star! It was... You weren't meant to… I didn't… uh, heheh. Just remember to change that oil every three thousand miles," he said jokingly, though no one was laughing.

"On my planet, we have a name for those who do such terrible things," Starfire said as she stood over him with steadily building rage. "You are a... a... CLORBAG VARBLERNELK!" she cried angrily, her rage causing the oil to disappear at the last two words. I couldn't really tell as the oil had also covered my face. I heard Raven say, "Stand still. I'll repair the damage," as she removed the oil and toss it outside with her powers. "Thanks Rae,"

"I'm a what-bag?" the changeling asked.

"You heard the lady," Cy stated.

"You are such a clorbag," Raven stated.

"What she said," I stated.

"Come on you guys. Can't anyone take a joke?" Beast Boy asked.

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin said form down the hall, his silhouette lit up by the lightning's glare.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Meanwhile at the Jump City Bridge, cracks of lightning flashed across the skies and thunderclouds rumbled ominously. A few moments later, a clap of lightning suddenly struck the roadway, a big rig on the road cutting sharply to the right, the truck stopping short of the smoking, flaming strike point, many cars slamming their brakes to avoid a collision, creating an instant traffic jam.

As the smoke began to clear, two figures were revealed. Both of them were wearing outfits akin to that of a samurai's armor but without the upper body protection. The larger one was bulky and blue-skinned with black clothing trimmed blue, a samurai-style helmet on his head. There was a thundercloud emblazoned on his chest, and he had long black sideburns. The other one, much thinner than his cohort, had light yellow skin and hair, his outfit red and yellow with a lightning bolt on his chest. He had a headband on that kept his upswept hair out of the way and had a guard plate stretching down covering both his cheeks. The two of them wore armbands, wrist, and shin guards.

"May we have fun here, brother?" the skinny one asked.

"Of course!" he said creating a blue bolt between his hands. "We are Thunder and Lightning. We may do whatever we please," he said referring to his brother first and himself second, throwing the bolt upward at the cables connecting the bridge to the roadway. "Look brother! I command the sparks to dance!" he laughed as the sparks from overhead fell around them in a shower.

"Amusing. Now listen as I make music!" he said clapping his hands, creating an intense shockwave and sending it radiating outwards, a few bridge cables jarring loose as they began to whipsaw back and forth.

"Tell all who pass this way know- Lightning was here!" Lightning cackled as he carved a five-lined lightning bolt down the side of the semi.

"And Thunder too!" the blue-skinned elemental said banging his fists together knuckle to knuckle, creating an earthquake that stopped the cars on the road, every alarm within a quarter mile going off, the brothers laughing and Thunder patting Lightning's shoulder.

"Most amusing," the yellow-skinned elemental spoke.

"Hate to break it to you..." Robin said from the truck trailer causing the two to snarl, the others in attendance. "But you guys have a lousy sense of humor! This ends- Now!"

"No one gives orders to Thunder and Lightning!" Lightning cried shaking his fist at the spiky-haired teen. "Taste my power!" he shouted as he threw a lightning bolt at the Titans, who scattered in five directions as the trailer got a big hole blown through it, wiping out the graffiti. Performing a U-turn and swooping down with her starbolts blazing, Lightning leapt onto a line of cars as Starfire did likewise, the two running along the parallel tracks and trading shots for several dozen yards until the elemental got a hit on the Tamaranian and knocked her down.

Raven then dodged a lightning bolt and launched herself downward with a flying kick, the yellow brother throwing his arms up to block the flurry of kick as he was being driven back. Finally getting clear, he socked her with a bolt of lightning and sent her flying, Blitz caught her in mid-air and set her down and ran towards the other lighting user. Transformed into a giant panda, Beast Boy lumbered towards and catching Lightning in a bear hug. For a moment the elemental struggled, but then he electrified his entire body and gave the shape-shifting teen a few thousand volts, forcing him back into human form and causing him to let go.

"Your powers are strong, but mine are stronger!" Lightning cackled.

"Well well well" Blitz said cracking his knuckles, "another lighting user," he fire up his hands, "this fight going to interesting."

Thunder, Cyborg, and Robin were fighting in the background.

"Oh," the supernatural being said reading his powers too, "You think you can defeat Lighting," he asked, getting a baseball-sized lightbolt to the face.

"Yes," Blitz said plainly preparing another bolt as the being's head was jerked back.

"RRR! No one stops my fun!" Lightning shrieked as he threw a lightning bolt at Blitz, who used two fingers from his right hand to 'catch' the lighting and in one motion let the lighting move thought his right arm and out his left arm, the attack shooting out his left hand via the two fingers. "Nani?" Lighting said dodging his redirected attack.

"Lighting bending," Blitz remarked with a smirk.

"Fine then. I'll leave. There's fun to be had elsewhere!" Lighting said launching a lightning bolt across the air, striking Beast Boy who appeared to be talking to the elemental's brother before said elemental rushed over to his brother's side. "Ah, the thrill of victory," he sighed throwing an arm over his brother's shoulder. "Come Thunder. We shall seek more amusement!" he said flying away with his brother.

"Damn," Blitz muttered shaking his hand which was smoking a bit, Beast Boy rising out of the pile of rubble he'd been blasted into, smoking, dishelved, and drooling a bit.

"Well, that was a shock," the changeling told Starfire, only for the girl to turn her nose up to him and float on. "So... I'm guessing you're still mad?" he asked as the team regrouped.

"Okay team. We have to find those guys before they do any more damage. Cyborg, search he west side, Raven and Blitz, the east. I'll take downtown. Beast Boy, you and Star scan from the skies," Robin ordered, causing BB to uneasily look up to his female partner, whereas the other one gave off a look that said, "You make the mess, you clean it up."

"Um... Maybe Cyborg should come with me instead," he said trying to get away from the red-head.

"Cyborg can't fly," Robin stated evenly.

"Oh. Yeah," BB said nervously.

"Have a nice flight, my little clorbag," Cy said teasingly as he pulled on the greenette's cheek, the changeling groaning as the group scattered, leaving him with the two premier fliers.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the group had flown through the skies to come upon a ruined courtyard for the museum. Several stone slabs had been toppled over, resembling dominos, there used to be a stone globe on that one pedestal, which had probably been used to smash the stone slabs.

"Well, either they were just here, or this is the ugliest modern art I've ever seen," Beast Boy joked.

"You are not funny. You are a clorbag varblernelk," the Tamaranian girl stated adamantly as she walked past.

"Come on Star. You can't stay mad forever. What? Do I have to do the face? You know you can't resist the face," he said as in no time flat, he had transformed into a small kitten with huge, shining eyes. The changeling meowed as endearingly as possible, the girl looking at him for a long moment before huffing, turning her nose upwards, and walking away. "She resisted the face!" BB cried in shock.

"Just talk to me, Star!" BB cried kneeling. "Come on, this is no fun!"

"Wrong again, green one!" Lightning said from overhead, he and Thunder floating down and firing their own attacks, the two off-guard Titans scattering. While Starfire ran down one side and kept just ahead of Thunder who was also on foot, Beast Boy ran at Lightning.

* * *

Blitz/Sean P.O.V

Meanwhile Raven and I were scouring the city looking for the elemental trouble makers. I was quietly singing Innocence by Disturbed.

"Nice voice," Raven commented, I thought she was being sarcastic.

"Oh sorry, I tried to keep it down." I said blushing in embarrassment.

"I complement you and you apologized," Raven said with an eyebrow raised 'he kinda cute when he blushes. Wait. Cute? Where are these thoughts coming from?'

"I am not use to complements," I said a small frown forming on my face.

"What exactly are you use to?"

"Are you sure you want to know? I asked,

"Only if you want to." Raven stated.

"No, I think I might feel better if I told someone and I trust you," it's true I trust her more than I do the others. I enjoy our mediations together, and she gives excellent input when I show her my ideas for books even if she doesn't read the gene. I really care about her. Wait. What. No I can't have these feeling for her. Besides there is no way she could like me.

Anyway I told her about my past and how I was treated by others. It got easer to tell her as I went on; I did not go into detail of what kind of treatment I received, but enough to give her an idea. When I was done, I felt a great weight being lifted from my shoulders, I look at Raven her betraying no emotion. After a while she broke the silence, "Wow, no wonder you are distance from us,"

"Yea, and that was not even the worst of it," I said

"It gets worse?" her face not betraying any emotion.

"Yea, but that a story for another time," and with that we took off further into the city.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Elsewhere, up in the mountains outside Jump City, forty three scarecrow-like dummies arranged in a seemingly-random formation from the ground. They consisted of two crossed tree limbs with a blanked wrapped around them, some with characters painted onto the cloth.

"Sticks and leaves?" Lightning demanded contemptuously. "Is this a joke? There is no fun in blasting such frail targets?"

"Are you certain, young master? Try. You may like what you see," the old man suggested, using a tone one may use when getting a child to try a new food for the first time. Groaning, the young master in question then threw a bolt of lightning at one of the dummies, which instantly caught on fire and made him rethink his earlier opinion on the whole, exercise.

"Dancing lights! Pleasing."

"Let Thunder try his hand," the blue-skinned elemental said throwing a blast towards his target, causing it to disappear in a small explosion and a great clap of sound, the explosion clearing to reveal it on fire like the first. "Wondrous noise!"

"See, brother? There is no harm in our fun," Lightning said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"And there is so much fun to be had," the old sorcerer spoke, the two thrill-seekers grinning at one another before taking off, blasting targets one after another with lit fervor. Soon the two were working in tandem turning one another into blazing torches.

"More targets, old one!" Lightning cheered.

"Yes, please, give us more," Thunder pleaded.

"That won't be necessary. You've done quite enough," he said as he strode forward and pulled a metal disc from underneath his robes, the kanji on it Chinese and resembling a stylized S. Pulling his arm back, the elderly man shucked the object over the clearing as Thunder and Lightning watched, totally baffled as it flew much higher than it should've off the end of a throw from an old man. Suddenly, the disc began spinning in place as electricity crackled across it, building up speed and culminating in a mighty orange flash as rays of light began to strike each target. Soon beams began to shoot out of the dummies themselves, forming a rough humanoid shape on the ground, a final beam igniting the heart torch.

As the outline began to burn intensely, the sorcerer then held up a staff topped with the same kanji from the disk he threw. "Rise," he commanded, a flaming apparition with a massive charcoal body rising from the flames and screeching unearthly, roughly humanoid in shape with demonic features, with the same kanji carved onto its skull. "Burn, Fire! Burn it all!" he commanded, the thing turning towards the mountainside and the city proper, only to stop upon finding the Titans some distance away.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you? Play with fire, you're gonna get burned," Robin said with crossed arms. In response to the supposed threat, the flaming beast swung its forearm at the team, forcing them to scatter as a wall of flame shot towards them. Looking up from the duck-and-cover position, Robin and the others look up to see Fire pushing the nearby trees aside and making its way toward Jump City, the flora burning at its touch as it made its way down, smoke and flames billowing as it marched forward, the sorcerer lazily waving the fumes aside with his staff.

"Good. Very good," the man said walking into the shadows, leaving Thunder and Lightning to shudder under the sight of the monster they had just had a hand in unleashing.

"Brother, what have we done?" he asked, the Titans rushing after Fire and fighting it.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted as he ran at equal speed to Fire, Raven doing the same from the air. Pulling a couple grenades from his belt, he then threw them at its feet, only for them to throw up a wall of smoke when they blew up.

"Flames can't spread if there's nothing to burn. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted as several trees in the thing's range were uprooted. It may've been quintessential to killing them, but it was better only a few dozen trees die than a couple hundred.

"Good idea, Raven. Beast Boy! Starfire! Help her out!" Robin ordered, Beast Boy transforming into a buffalo and using a crushing headbutt against the base of a tree, causing it to topple over in a row in and bring the others down. On the other side, Starfire took up a high position from the boughs, throwing starbolts that blew the clumps of potential matchwood t smithereens. Leaping towards Fire, Cyborg leapt forward and released his sonic cannon with a terrific blast towards the ground, throwing up a wall of dirt in the beast's face. The equivalent of dumping sand on a campfire to put it out.

"Is he out?" Robin asked, as Fire rose up again roaring mad.

"You had to ask," Raven groaned, Blitz blasting at Fire with lightbolts, only for the fire there to rile up as it burned brightly from the extra power.

"It's no good! My attacks only make it stronger!" Blitz yelled.

"Then stand down. We'll handle it from here," Robin said running off, the electro-kinetic stopping in his tracks for being so useless again. At the same time, the old man had goaded Lightning and Thunder into fighting the Titans in defense of Fire, but even though he could face Lightning on semi-equal terms, his head was too filled with grief to do so. It seemed to him as though he were losing just as many fight as he was winning, meaning he was losing half of all his fights.

* * *

Blitz/Sean P.O.V

"Damn it! Why am I so weak. Why I am I helpless." I cursed as I slammed fist into a nearby tree, footsteps from behind causing me to whirl around pulling out my staff and face a new figure, a man stepping out of the shadows he was tall figure with long white hair blowing about a broad flat-crowned hat covering his face. He wore red traveling robes, and black robes underneath. "Who're you?" I demanded not liking this guy one bit, Light was warning me about this guy too.

"This is my master Blitz," Zero said as she appeared from behind the old man, who in one quick motion removed his disguise and in his place a man in a grey jumpsuit with a black short-sleeved shirt over it, black gloves, tights, and boots over the grey jumpsuit he wore over a well-muscled frame. Around his neck and on his shoulders, forearms, and shins he wore grey armor, a similar pauldron around his waist. What was most intimidating about him however was his mask, black on the right side and orange on the left, only had one eye, with four slats where his mouth would be.

"Hello Blitzkrieg, it nice to finally meet you, as no doubt my agent has told you my name is Slade," his voice was cold and calculating.

"Well Slade, I apologize if I don't jump for joy and ask for your autograph," I said scathingly tighten my grip on my staff, "Now give me one good reason that I shouldn't crack your skull open right now."

"My aren't we a little violent," Slade said mockingly.

"Says the man who made the giant fire dude over there," I said pointing at Fire who was still rampaging towards the city. Slade chuckled at that.

"I wanted to talk to you,"

"Could have sent a postcard,"

"You know you should talk to your elder like that," Slade said in a condescending tone, shaking a finger in disapproval, "Didn't you mother teach you better than that."

"Let's leave my mother out of this, now tell me what you want," I said my voice shaking. It had started raining heavily, "Last Chance."

"I know you can't use you power when your wet, unless you want harm yourself," Slade said as he started circling me, "I am only here to talk."

"About?"

"You joining me,"

"And why would I do that," I scoffed

"The truth is that you are weak, your so called friends will never accept you when they learn the truth Sean Wilson," Slade said coming to a stop in front of me.

"HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME," I yelled out as I charged him. I began swinging my staff at Slade.

Slade dodge left, right, then countered, and kick me in the stomach launching me into the air where I landed against a tree trunk. With inhuman speed Slade ran forward pick me up by the neck and slammed me face first into the ground. I got up moved away from Slade augmenting my hands ignoring the pain. I ran towards him and began punching him, "You see you are weak, you are incomplete," Slade said dodging, countering, and attacking with ease, "I can make you stronger." he said as he delivered a punch to my stomach then to my face.

"Blitz, what's going on up there?" Cy said from the T-Communicator. "Fire has be taken care of,"

"I need help it-," was all I could say before Slade kick me in the face throwing me into another tree. Before the world faded in darkness I heard Slade say one last thing, "Think about my offer." he slip something into my pocket of my jacket.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Meanwhile, the Titans had been able to hold Fire off for only so long, but thanks to Thunder and Lightning's combined efforts, they were able to create a deluge and put out the flaming demon. As everyone celebrated, Thunder and Lightning then came down the mountain, thought the latter showed clearly that he'd rather be doing anything else.

"I am sorry for the trouble we have made," Thunder said bowing, he then nudging his brother who also faced forward.

"I am... also sorry," the lightning elemental admitted as he bowed forward.

"You have taught us much, green one. Thank you," Thunder added.

"Don't thank me," Beast Boy said pointing to Starfire. "Thank the person who taught me," he finished, the three exchanging bows.

"And thank you for helping to defeat the flame monster," she said in gratitude. "So, Slade wants to destroy the city. Question is, why?" Cy asked.

"I don't' know, but I will find out, and he won't get away with it," Robin said adamantly.

"I'm just glad tonight is over," Raven said noting the pile of ashes that used to be the flaming golem. "Come on. Let's get Blitz and head home," Robin said. Cy started calling Blitz on his communicator, leaving Starfire and Beast Boy to reconcile with one another.

"So... am I, you know... still a clorbag?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"Mmm-no. I believe you are more of a... milnip wusserloop," she said with a bit of mirth.

"SWEET!" he cackled as he started dancing. "Go Beast Boy! I'm a milnip! Who's your wuserloop? Huh?" he said before turning to Starfire. "That is a good thing... right Star?" he asked, the girl simply giggling and flying off, Beast Boy hot-footing behind her.

"Hey Guys, we got a problem Blitz is in trouble," Cyborg said, everyone began moving to where they had left Blitzkrieg. After a few minutes of searching they found him knock out and hurting. "We need to take him to the tower now," Robin said pointing at Raven and Cyborg, "You two take him to the medical wing via Raven's teleportation." Raven and Cyborg gave a quick nod before they were envelope in shadow and disappeared. "The rest of us will hoof it back to the tower now let's move."

* * *

(At the Tower)

Everyone minus Raven and Cyborg were waiting outside the infirmary, Robin was pacing back and forth Beast Boy was comforting Starfire who was balled up shaking back and forth, "He'll be fine Star, remember he was shot in the head and lived," BB said trying to lighten the mood.

"I know friend Beast Boy, but I cannot help but worry," Starfire said tears threaten to fall. Robin stop pacing and squat next to Starfire his mask eyes meeting her emerald eyes, "He is right Star he'll be fine we just need to have fate in him," he said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Just then the door to the medical room open up and Cyborg came out, "Well he is alright nothing to bad a few crack ribs, a concussion, and a lot of bruising, his armor protected most of him," Cy said going through the list of injuries.

"But," Robin said, he knew that tone there was something else.

Cy sighed, "It might be best if I showed you," he said beckoning them inside. Blitz was awake his trench coat, and combat shirt was off only leaving his undershirt/face mask. He was talking to Raven with a sad voice, his hand wrapped in bandages.

Blitz looks to the other Titans, "Hey guys I have something to tell you." His tone was serious and full of shame.

He told what he told Raven earlier about his past and how he was treated by others. When he was done telling his story Starfire gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"What happen to your hands?" Robin ask when Blitz was released by Star, pointing at the bandages.

"Second degree burns. That is what happens when I use my powers to much in a fight," Blitz said waving his hands around, "I have been trying to find a way around that but no such luck."

"Dude what the hell," Beast Boy exclaimed, "Why did you tell us,"

"I didn't want you guys to worry about me, or think that I was weak." Blitz said his head down in shame.

"That what we are here for man," Cyborg said crossing his arms, "To help each other out when we need to. I'll start making some gloves for you to reduce the heat." He said as he walking out the room.

"He is right, if you have a problem come to us that is what friends are for," Robin said as he too left the room Beast Boy crack a smile as he followed out. Blitz slid out of bed Starfire gave him a lighter hug, well light for her; she floated out of the room. Blitz put on his uniform coat back on he turns to Raven and said, "Thanks Rae,"

"For?" she said with a raised eye brow.

"Everything healing and putting up me." Blitz said leaving the room Raven falling behind shortly after, curious at his thanks.

* * *

_Blitzkrieg's Journal_

_Entry #31_

_It has been one week since the fight with Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Zero revelation. I don't think what she says is true I mean I was not born from this dimension so how can she be my twin sister it doesn't make any scenes. But what worries me the most is that Slade knows that I am not from here, which can lead to big trouble._

_Should I tell the others about Zero, about me? I don't know I am so confused I don't know what to do I wish I had someone to talk to about this….. Sorry about that had to deal with some elemental brothers. Now where was I ah yes, you know I do have someone to talk to in fact I have five of them. I won't tell them yet not until I have all of the facts so when I do I'll tell them about my 'Sister'._

_I told Robin what happen between me and Slade I didn't tell him that he invited me to join him. Better yet I won't tell anybody that, because I am not joining him I'll find out about my father and Samantha on my own. Well it is late I need to get some sleep. Night._

* * *

__**There you have it. Chapter 7.  
**

**The chapter after next is going to be a Little angst. I want to try all of the different gene angst being one of them. So I am letting you guys know now so you can prepare yourselves.The next chapter I am going to try some fluff so let me know how I do.  
**

**BB: Sweet Blitz is going to-  
**

**DR and Blitz Drop kicks BB in the face.  
**

**DR: Okay then so until next time *Blitz drags BB away*  
**


	8. Mind Resonance

DR: Hey everybody hows it going

Zero: You suck

DR: You know what bitch F*** you okay

Zero: Ooo scary

DR: That it, you are going down.*Launches a flying kick at Zero*

Slade: While those two are…indisposed I shall do the Disclaimer DiscipleofRevan does not own the Teen Titans or any references that may appear in this fanfic they belong to their respective creators, but he does own Blitzkrieg/Sean. Zero come it is time plan something special.

Zero: *Reappears by Slade* Yes master

DR: It aint over Bitch, not by long shot. Geez anyways i would like to thank you for the reviews but i would like to ask the more perspective readers to please keep you guess to yourselves that way in case you guess right you don't ruin it for the others.

Now on with the show.

' '-thoughts

Bold +Italic- Light and Emotions talk

Italic- Sean conversation with Light and Emotions

* * *

Ch. 8 Mind Resonance_  
_

_Blitzkrieg's Journal_

_Entry #35_

…_I have something that I need to say… it is not going to be easy but I have to in…in case something happens to me and someone stumbles on to this. _

_A couple of nights ago, I had a dream….well more like a nightmare. It was about Trigon, he said that he wanted more...'amusement' _

_He…bounded me and with some kind of rope like substance. The next thing I know my right arm felt like it was being rip, burned, and stab. Over and over this happen I barely heard him say, "Enjoy my gift." I woke to my arm burning again this time more intense than before. I yelled into the night, I am sure I woke the whole tower if not the city too. Because within five minutes later my door was bombarded with knocks. After I told everyone that it was just a bad dream they left with worried looks on their faces I am pretty sure I didn't convince Raven, but she didn't push the matter. I sure she will later though. When everyone went back to bed stumbled towards my bathroom tore off my clothing, there on my right shoulder was the mark of Scath, running down the rest of the arm was strange markings. _

_After doing some research I found out that Trigon burned the Dragon's Curse on to me. The details on what the symptoms are somewhat blurred, but the end product is that I become a dragon shape demon, a willing servant of the caster…I….. I can't write any more on this right now. Luckily it is a slow process, so I have time to look for a way to reverse it._

* * *

At Titans Tower everything was calm. The Jump City's Heroes were kicking back enjoying the peace. Robin, the team's leader, was at the computer looking up information on Slade, the bubbly alien Starfire from Tamaran was watching Beast Boy the shape-shifter and Cyborg the….Cyborg playing video games. On the couch behind them Sean or, as Jump City knows him, Blitzkrieg our inter-dimensional hero was showing Raven of Azarath one of his drafts.

"So what do you think?" Blitz asked

"Hmm….well it not bad," Raven said flipping through the draft

"But…."

"Not really dark enough," Raven said handing back Blitz's draft.

"I see…well what do you suggest," Blitz said as he pulled out a pen to write down Raven's suggestion.

Before she could answer the alarms went, "Titans Trouble, somebody is attacking an armor truck full of gold on 1st, Titans go," the Boy Wonder ordered leading his team out the door.

* * *

[Insert Theme Song]

* * *

It was nighttime in Jump City, and standing atop a capsized armored truck spilling out a veritable billion of gold bars was the super-villain Dr. Light. The man was tall, thin, and had a beard, wearing a black skintight jumpsuit with silver accents and a light bulb on the front

"Your pathetic attacks can't outshine the brilliance of Dr. Light," the light-obsessed man cackled as he brought his hands together, firing a broad beam of yellow light at the Titans, who scattered to avoid the attack. Robin leapt high and threw a bird-a-rang at the light-themed villain, only for him to leap down to avoid it and the teen's lunge. "You're fast, but I doubt you'll enjoy moving at the speed of light!" the man said as he touched the light bulb on his chest, sending out a wide-angled Omni Blast-esque attack and sending Robin over the roof of a nearby building. Beast Boy came around the corner and charged him, turning into a wolf mid-spring and charged the man who ducked under the changeling's initial rush. "A wolf is no threat when it's blind as a bat!" he cackled as he threw several glowing orbs at the lupine, the balls exploding in a series of brilliant flashes and completely disorienting him and effectively taking him out of the fight. The next moment Star flew overhead and launched a barrage of starbolts, Dr. Light creating a golden shield around himself to block the projectiles, which dropped after she ceased firing. He then threw a landmine-like device onto the street, its top opening as walls of radiation rising up and trapping her within.

"Watch yourself, lightweight. Things are about to get heavy!" Cy said running at Dr. Light with half the car's front axle in hand, tire and all into a swing. The overhead attack missed, but the created tremor threw Dr. Light across the street. The villain then shot a concentrated beam from his hand and fired an intense beam that broke the makeshift club in half, then laughing as he launched a red beam at Cyborg. When the dust from the resulting explosion cleared, the Titan was now imbedded in the melted remains of the truck behind him.

"Uh! Hey! Let me go!" Cy cried as he tried to get out, the villain laughing a flying kick suddenly nailed him in the back of the head. Getting up and turning around to see the black clad teen flying at him, "I think about time somebody punch you lights out" Blitz said as he push towards Dr. Light. The doctor launched a beam from his chest at Blitz hitting him dead in the chest sending him down the street.

"Now if nobody minds, I'll be taking the gold," Dr. Light said walking towards the massive pile of gold to the side.

"I mind," Raven said floating a distance away. "Azarath Metrion Zin-" she chanted, only for a beam of light to hit her squarely on the chest and send her to the street. If you looked carefully enough, you could see the silhouette of a raven's head on the brooch holding her cloak together.

"Bit of advice. Find shorter magic words," Dr. Light said walking up to her as he charged a laser, a motorcycle on the curb sent flying towards him with a wave of the mage's hand, only for him to blow it apart. He then blasted her down the street, her back to him as he walked towards her.

"Don't come any closer..." she rasped out in a menacing tone.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the light?" he asked, the deeper meaning of the mage's words lost on him. This error would then cost him, the mage suddenly spinning around at him with a snarl and rage-filled eyes. A moment later she grew to an impossible height, almost three times taller than the lightweight as black tendrils shooting into the air from the darkness of her cloak. "No! No!" he cried as he backed up, the tendrils seizing his suit and causing sparks as he was pulled in. "My suit! What are you-no, stop, you win, I surrender!" he cried as he was dragged towards the shadows of the mage's billowing blue hem.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" Raven asked in a demonic tone, her eyes blood red from within her hood's cowl, the man crying out in absolute terror as he was dragged into the darkness.

'Mental note never piss off Raven,'

'_**Sean...'**_ Light began bring Blitz mind back to the present.

'Right, time to stop Trigon's influence.' Blitz thought, having recovered from Dr. Light's attack. He began running towards Raven.

"RAVEN! STOP!" Robin cried as he ran towards her, the mage gasping sharply as she returned to her normal size. When her cloak receded, it revealed Dr. Light curled up in the fetal position on the pavement. "It's okay. You're going to be alright," Robin said trying to comfort the terrified man.

"It was... so... so dark... make it stop... make it stop... make it stop..." he shuddered, eyes widened in absolute fear as he shook, his body, armor, and possibly mind looking like they had aged a decade within the span of a single second.

"Dude! Raven, what did you do?" Beast Boy asked in shock after having helped free Cy from the slough of steel around him. Turning to face him, the mage's eyes were red like before, her snarl causing the changeling to back into Cyborg with a scream, the mage composing herself and stalked away into the shadows of the alleyway. "What's her deal?" the changeling asked as Blitz follows Raven down the alleyway.

"Raven. Raven is there something wrong? Come on talk to me." Blitz said placing his hand on the wall and looking for her, only to find she'd already vanished into the shadows. 'Oh Raven…..' Blitz clenching his fist punching the wall, 'I promise, even if it costs me my life, I will set you free from your father's influence.'

* * *

(The Next morning)

"Rise and shine, amigos," Beast Boy said the next morning as everyone except Raven entered the living room, taking a seat at the table past the open-air kitchen while the changeling cooked breakfast while donning a chef's hat. "Breakfast is served," he said as he brought the steaming pan over.

"Thanks, Beast Boy. Everything looks great," Robin said as he was served.

"On my planet, such a feast would mark the arrangement of a marriage," Star explained as the changeling served the others. "Tell me, Beast Boy, to whom are you engaged?" she asked throwing her "daily curveball", causing Beast Boy to shout in surprise and jump back, nearly losing his hat in the process. Cyborg on the other hand was wolfing down the food, which he promptly spit it out in disgust.

"That's not eggs! That's that tofu stuff!" the cyborg cried out, he then drained the nearby glass of its contents in an attempt to wash down what he ate, the liquid soon going the way of the food he'd just eaten. "That's not even real milk!" he cried, Raven entered the door to the kitchen, paying the room's occupants no mind as she made her way to the counter and Blitz pouring her a cup of tea handing it to her.

"Hey Raven. Want some breakfast?" the changeling offered. "It's good. Wakey-wakey, tofu eggs and bakey," he offered ignoring the silently warning that Blitz was giving him.

"Herbal tea," the girl returned.

"Come on, just one little taste. You could use a little food after the way you cooked Dr. Light," he pleaded, the girl whirling around to face him with eyes burning red.

"NO!" Raven cried angrily, her powers leaking onto the plate he held, causing the eggs to explode upwards like a volcano, leaving him covered in the tofu eggs he'd cooked. With a strangled little noise as he dropped the plate, the residential mage turning away and leaving via the sliding door, which closed behind him.

"Jeez…..Beast Boy," Blitz said shaking his head, pouring himself a cup of tea, the Boy Wonder strode over to Beast Boy. "Maybe you should go apologize."

"Me? I'm not the one who turned breakfast into a battlefield!" he cried irately as Cyborg walked over carrying the dishes.

"Yeah, but after the weirdness that went down last night, you should know better than to go messing with her," he said depositing the dishes in the sink.

"I was trying to be nice, but no matter how hard I try, she still treats me like tofu eggs!" he cried irately, the brunette huffing while Cyborg washed the dishes. "You know, she's never once laughed at any of my jokes."

"Least she listens. I just kinda tune you out," Cy said.

"Raven is complicated. There is much about her we are not meant to understand," Starfire stated.

"Then how are we supposed to deal with her? How can we trust her? I mean-"

"She's our friend. What more do we need to know?" Robin asked.

"I trust her with my life," Blitz said gaining everybody's attention, "I trust all of you, I don't need to know your life story to trust you, I know enough," after that he left the room.

* * *

A while later, Beast Boy was standing before Raven's door, whatever mental machinery lay between his ears working in overdrive as he attempted to figure out how to apologize for agitating Raven that morning. After scratching his head for a few seconds, he gingerly raised his fist, turning his head away as he would from an explosion and barely tapping the door.

"Oh well. Nobody's home," he said relieved as he turned around, only to bump into Cyborg's metal chassis, Blitz behind him with crossed arms.

"You might want to knock a little louder," Cy said turning the changeling around and knocking on the door loudly, the door falling off its hinges on the final knock.

"Great. Now we have to apologize," Beast Boy groaned.

"It's okay we'll fix that Raven," Blitz said moving in Raven's room looking around taking it in, "Interesting décor, medieval gothic with a touch of the arcane. Fits her perfectly," he noted as he look around from the door way. The shelves were filled with old books and grimoirs, four-eyed tragedy and comedy masks on a pedestal, a hexagonalally-shaped mirror mounted on the wall, chalices and braziers abound, a bed partly recessed into the far wall, and a large globe in the corner. The entire place was done in shades of gray and black, the brunette gaining a much clearer understanding of what had laid behind the girl's doors.

"Uh, Raven? Sorry about the door. Raven?" Cy asked looking around.

"Dude, she's not here. Come on," Beast Boy said leading the group into the room. "Heh. Looks like Halloween came early this year."

"We're in Raven's room. We should not be in Ravens' room. She doesn't let anyone into her room," Cyborg whispered.

"He's right let's fix the door and leave." Blitz inputted trying to grab Beast Boy and failing.

"So this is our big chance to find out about her," the Changeling noted.

"This is a bad idea," Blitz noted .

"For instance..." Beast Boy laughed picking up a hand mirror with a black frame adorned with black horns and red diamonds on it. "Check out this beauty mirror. Who woulda thought Raven spends time sprucing? Ah! Is that a zit!" he asked poking his cheek. The next moment two pairs of glowing red eyes superimposed themselves onto his image, clearing a moment later as he gasped and dropped the mirror to the floor with a cry of fear. The next moment a red-rimmed swath of black energy shot up from the mirror, shaping itself into an arm and grabbed the changeling. As the changeling was suddenly shaken back and forth, Cyborg paid him no mind while heading for the doorway, Blitz watching shaking his head as dark shadows were cast across his face.

"*Sigh* Come on Cy we have to save Beast Boy's sorry ass," Blitz said gaining the cyborg's attention.

"Yo!" Cy cried as BB was being dragged downwards, Blitz grabbed one ankle while Cyborg grabbed the other, all three being sucked in before the mirror gave off a small puff of smoke.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh" Blitz, Beast Boy, and Cyborg cried as they fell out of a red and black portal born of chaotic energy. They landed on each other, what they landed on was a floating stone platform in the middle of an outer space, filled with red stars and a few large asteroids.

"Uh... Where are we?" Beast Boy asked looking around.

"You're asking the wrong robot," Cy said tapping his forearm controls. "My sensors must be on the blink, 'cause they're saying we're in Titans Tower."

"Riiiight. So how do we get back?" the changeling asked.

"Simple. We start walking," Blitz said as he stepped over the edge of the platform. Cy and BB gasped when he dropped from view before a stone platform with him on it rose up, several rock fragments forming a winding path as well. He turned around, "Well you guys coming or what,"

"If sending us to Weirdsville's Raven's idea of a joke, I am so not laughing."

"Hey, she didn't send us here. You were the one snooping in her room and popping zits in her magic mirror," Blitz grumbled.

"Who booby-traps a mirror?"

"Maybe it wasn't a trap. Maybe it's Raven's way home," Cy said looking around. "Maybe this is where it's from."

"Definitely creepy enough," Beast Boy stated.

"Speak for yourself BB I like it," Blitz said spinning around taking in the scenery.

"Of course you like," Beast Boy grumbled.

Blitz spun to him his cloths turning red, with his eyes matching the same look Raven had last night "What the hell is that supposed to mean you little green shit," he growled, causing the changeling and cyborg to jump back.

"Turn back," a feminine child-like voice suddenly said, causing everyone to pivot and look behind them.

"Like I was saying..." Beast Boy said looking around, whereas Blitz followed the sound of the voice to a rocky arch over the path. Perched were three small black birds with large red eyes.

"Turn back," the black chick repeated.

"Sweet! Becha they can tell us how to get home," BB said happily.

"Um I don't think that is a good idea Beast Boy," Blitz said cautiously, "they might be dangerous."

"The name's Beast Boy, remember? If they were dangerous, I would know. See," he said as one of the crows landed on Blitz shoulder. Beast Boy turns to the arch and adopting a tone one would use with a small kitten. "Hey little guys. My buddies and I were wondering it-" he said before the birds disappeared. His eyes turning to the ground, the three chickies continued to repeat- "Turn back." –their beaks suddenly elongating and sprouting rows of sharp teeth, their eyes splitting into two smaller ones as they snarled, freaking out Best Boy who ran into Cyborg, whereas Blitz just started petting the raven on his shoulder, the raven cooed a little. The trio of birds then multiplied into a flock of dark ravens, which flocked past Cy and Blitz in favor of the fleeing shape-shifter, who opted to transform into a hippopotamus and opened its mouth wide, a trio of ravens perching on his tongue before he snapped his jaws shut. Squirming inside, the hippo then opened its mouth and shook them off after they had clamped their beaks onto his lingual muscle.

The unkindness of ravens then began attacking Cy, while Beast Boy was nursing his injured tongue.

"Get 'em off me! Get 'em off me!" Cy cried as he ran down the platform as the birds attacked him. Blitz chuckled while his clothing started turning into a slight shade of pink as the birds began chasing Beast Boy too, who took the form of an ostrich and began running across the stone platform back and forth. "Cut it out!" he cried now riding BB in llama form and firing away with his sonic cannon. Firing a few shots high, one flew low where Cy tried to blast it, the cyborg firing straight down. "Nice shooting Tex," Blitz said as the path beneath suddenly gave way, his hand dug into Beast Boy's pelt while holding on to Cy who was holding on the ledge.

"Hey guys," a familiar but cheerful voice suddenly spoke up, the guys looking up to see Raven standing upside down on the platform with no ill effects, her blue clothing now pink. "What's up?"

"I don't know anymore," Cy said in a small voice, Cyborg cried out and fell down –or up- onto the path. "Woah!" he cried as they slammed down, Raven giggling as Beast Boy got to his feet.

"Raven? How did-where are-what just- Why are you wearing pink?" the changeling suddenly asked.

"Cause it's my favorite color," she said giggling.

"It is?" BB asked in shock, Blitz cocked his head to the side.

"Look, I'd love to talk fashion, but I don't suppose you know how to get home," Cy stated.

"The Forbidden Door," Raven said motioning to an arch down the path on a distant asteroid. "It's the only way out, but you don't want to go there. Not now."

"Uh... Yeah, we do," Cy and BB stated.

"Kay, but don't say I didn't warn you," she said as she headed towards the arch, making airplane sounds and stretching her arms out like wings before she ran through the archway and disappeared.

"Have you ever seen her this happy?" Cy asked as they headed for the arch.

"Dude, I didn't even know Raven could do happy," he said as they headed through the arch, the dark and dreary landscape fading away in lieu of a peaceful-looking landscape under a bright yellow sky, the path threading through a huge meadow filled with pink grass and trees. "... I think this is where air fresheners come from," Beast Boy then stated as he watched a giant strawberry float by.

"Hahahaha! Good one!" Raven giggled.

"You're laughing?" Cy asked in shock.

"At one of my jokes?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure. I've always thought you were funny BB. But hey, looks aren't everything," she returned.

"YYYEEEAA RAVEN," a pink Blitz cried to the pink-garbed Raven, "Come on, you gotta give me hug," he said running over to her his mask showing a wide grin on his face, the pink-clad mage running through the field of flowers towards him and practically leaping into his arms, the two of them spinning around as Raven wrapped her arms around his neck, flower petals rising up into the wind, "Come Raven lets go frolic," Blitz said pointing towards the fields, while BB and Cy's jaws just dropped, the sound of a screeching record going off in their heads at the sight.

"Uh, Cy, you seeing what I'm seeing?" Beast Boy asked.

"I dunno. She kinda lost me when she said you were funny," Cy stated, seeing the two laughing and giggling like a couple of looneys.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Titans Tower, a blue-garbed Raven sat on the roof and meditated cross-legged, Robin and Starfire walking up behind her.

"Raven... you okay? We stopped by your room and the door's been knocked down," he said with all the subtlety of a car crash.

"Haha HAHAHAHAHA!" Raven laughed before suddenly stopping. "Need to be alone," she then said demurely heading down the stairs and to her room, disappearing as though she had passed through a barrier.

"Many of your Earthly ways are still strange to me, but that was... just plain freaky. Correct?" Star asked.

* * *

"She ditched us! I can't believe Raven ditched us!" Beast Boy cried irately as they made their way down the path. She and the brunette had been bounding through the flower fields and giggling up a storm up until a second ago when the prior had disappeared, the latter returning to their sides with a plain expression on his face like nothing had happened. "Next time I see her, it's not gonna be pretty," the changeling grumbled right before the scenery dissolved into the outer-space region from before.

Meanwhile Blitz was having a conversation with Light, _"Dafaq was that Light?"_

"_**I don't know your barriers are weakened and I don't know why, me and Wisdom are trying to find out why and hold everyone back. Just remember you meditations with Raven until we have things under control."**_

_"Okay but for the love of god KEEP PERVERT BACK."  
_

"Hey, I know where we are! We're in that place where I didn't know where we were before," Cy groaned as he rubbed his head, a gray-clad Raven suddenly popping up and scaring the living daylights out of them, only now she had a very said and fearful facial expression.

"WHERE WERE YOU? SHOPPING FOR ROBES!" the changeling demanded angrily, the now gray-clad mage crying under the boy's piercing gaze and trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Beast Boy, shut up!" a now blue wearing Blitz said angrily as he bopped the green-teen over the head before turning to the gray-clad mage, said changeling nursing a bump over his head. "There there fair maiden, don't cry, it hides you beauty." he said pulling crying girl into a gentle hug. For a moment the girl stiffened at the contact, but she eventually returned it, resting her head on his chest and once again shocking BB and Cy. "It okay no one is mad. Feel better?" he asked quietly.

"Can... *sniff* Can we stay like this? Just for a little bit?" the gray-clad girl asked timidly as she fisted his shirt in her hand and hugged him to her tighter.

"Wish is my command," the electro-kinetic returned, stroking her back to make her feel better.

"Uh Cy, have you noticed that Blitz's been acting a little more...emotional?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"Yeah. His brainwaves have been on the high road since we entered here," the Cyborg returned using the brainwave monitor built into his arm.

"Rae?" Blitz asked her in a soothing voice slowly changing back to normal black clothing, but still maintaining a light shade of blue.

"Y-Yes?" Raven asked as she looked up at him.

"Tell me, is that the Forbidden Door over there?" he asked pointing to the ornate arch in the distance, the girl nodding to him worriedly, as though she had blown somebodies car up or kick them in the shin.

"Come on y'all! We're almost-" was as far as Cy got running forward before a stone surface rose up from the ground to block his path. "Woah!" he cried falling onto his ass, Blitz pulling Raven protectively into his chest and readying a hand full of shock cards as numerous walls rose up and boxed them in. A moment later BB transformed into a hawk and tried to fly out of the labyrinth, only for an invisible force field to electrocute him before sending him to the ground.

"Great," Cy grumbled as he brought out his cannon.

"Oh man, we gotta get out of here!" BB cried worriedly as he nursed his head, Cyborg blasting several walls but not even putting a scratch on them.

"It's a maze. You can't get out. You have to go through," Raven said timidly as Blitz deactivated his cards. "I can show you the way, but when we reach the end, you won't like me anymore. *sniff* He already doesn't like me," she sobbed as she motioned towards Beast Boy. A lite purple Blitz pulled up Raven's chin, "I could never hate you," he pulled the blushing grey mage into another hug.

"Come on. That's not..." Beast Boy said sadly as Raven walked off, leaving Blitz's embrace but holding onto his arm like a scared child as she led them down the corner. "Gee Raven, moody much?" he asked.

"First Blitz, and now Raven. It's like they're entirely different people," Cy noted as they were led through the maze. A minute in, Raven started apologizing to them for stuff she'd done and things she'd said to them before, the electro-kinetic's mask moved so it look like he was giving her a fond smile whenever she had to apologize to him, the gray-clad mage's robe flashing pink too fast for the others to notice as he smiled at her.

"And... remember the time I called you both immature pinheads? I'm sorry about that too. And also the-"

"For the hundredth, millionth time..." Beast Boy groaned. "We forgive you!" both he and Cy called out as they rounded the corner. At that moment they had stopped at a wall identical to the others, Raven releasing Blitz's arm and waves timidly towards it, the wall sliding open like an interlocking pair of doors to reveal a short path that led to the path out of the maze. Right at the edges of the exit was a pair of stone statues, both wearing long cloaks with faces to match the masks in Raven's room, each having only one arm on the side that was closest to the wall.

"That's the end!" Cy cried happily as Beast Boy whooped –"Sweet!"- "All right Raven!" he whooped as he and the others headed for the egress, though she did not join them. The smiling statue's eyes to glow red followed by the frowning one, the next moment they slammed back to back, and three quick half-turns later showing a smile, then a frown, and then another smile, a pair of long swords suddenly materialized in the statue's hands as the combined form grew a second set of arms.

"What?" Cy gaped.

"No way," Beast Boy groaned alongside Cy.

"Oh Hell yea!" a green Blitz yelled, "Bring it on motherfucker." Both of his hands making a come-hither motion.

"Told you you wouldn't like me when we got here," Raven said before dropping out of view.

* * *

"Stir continuously until thickened," a chef on the TV that Robin was watching spoke, the teen then flicking the channel and starting up a Monster movie.

"May we go see if she is feeling better?" Starfire asked, while also wondering where everybody went. "She said she wanted to be alone," Robin said flicking the channel.

* * *

"Let's dance, BE-YOTCH!" green Blitz whooped as he leaps into the air delivering a barrage of kicks at the two-faced statue, Beast Boy having taken to the air in the form of a hawk while Cy retreated and fired off his cannon only for it to have no effect. Flying into a scratching attack, one of the statue's free hands suddenly grabbed Beast Boy and squeezed cruelly.

"Yo! Eight-Eyes!" Raven's voice spoke, sounding radically different than before. "Hai-yah!" she yelled out as she kicked the statue across the face and sending it toppling to the ground. "Whoo-hoo! In your faces!" she whooped, the guys noticing she was now garbed in dark green, Blitz jump next to her smirking, "Lets kick its ass" he said.

As the thing got up, Raven and Blitz dodged one sword slash after another, the smirk on their faces remaining present as Blitz gave Raven a boost, she leapt into the air and extended her index and middle fingers, bringing them down straight down the length of the rock body, smoke billowing out to follow the trace before the statue broke apart among the new cleavage, Cy and BB staring in pure amazement. "Hoo-ah! High fives! Come on!" she called out holding up her hands.

"Ye-heah! You're not too bad mage girl!" the green electro-kinetic whooped giving the girl a high five.

"Hey, you're not so bad yourself!" the green-clad mage whooped as she slapped him across the butt.

That brought Blitz out of his current change. He promptly blushed and moved back towards Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"What is your deal?" Beast Boy suddenly cried out. "First you nuke breakfast, then you finally laugh at my jokes, then you're all weepy, and now you're a provocative Marine? Make up your mind. Who are you?" he asked earning a quizzical look from the green-clad mage before a matching pink-clad hopped in from the left and a glum gray-clad one slinked up from the right.

"I'm Raven," the three said simultaneously in their own tones, causing Beast Boy who was poleaxed by the sight to faint.

"Happy... timid... brave," Cy then counted off.

"You forgot dopey. Hehehe," Pink Raven giggled pointing to the shocked Beast Boy.

"Wait a minute," Blitz said scratching his chin. 'This is just like….'

"Different side of Raven's personality." Cyborg said, meanwhile Blitz's eyes widen his cloths turning grey. "Oh SHIT, Guys we got to get the fuck out now we're not in Raven's home, we're in her HEAD," he said grabbing BB and shaking him violently.

"And I want you out," the blue-clad Raven said floating down in front of the three Emoticlones, who faded away. "The mirror you found is for meditation. It's a portal into my MIND- NOT A TOY!" she growled through gritted teeth, big sweat drops rolling down BB's face.

"Heheh... My bad," he remarked weakly, the flock of ravens that had been roosting in the nearby tree for the past ten minutes suddenly taking off, squawking as they flapped their wings.

"You have to go. Now!" Raven then ordered.

"Raven, talk to me. What happen?" Blitz asked looking her right in the eyes, having regaining control of himself once again.

"Last night, something... got loose. Something bad," Raven answered. The next moment there was an unholy roar from the heavens, a gargantuan black vortex forming over the horizon as the ravens from before flew into it. Gradually they retreated from the top down to expose a super-king-sized humanoid male with red skin, flowing white hair, and four glowing yellow eyes. It was clad in a black and grey loincloth, steel wristbands, and a similar belt to the one Raven wore, as well as an Anja chakra on its forehead. Its belt was silver and set with black stones, and a matching piece set at the throat to match her brooch. There were short, curved black stripes on its arms and chest.

"**Hatred shall rule,**" the giant being growled, its voice being the same one that Raven had used when snaring Dr. Light.

"Let's just say I have issues with my father," Raven stated evenly, the red giant moving steadily towards them and leaned down with a loud roar.

"_**TRIGON," **_Light roared inside Blitz head.

Cy, BB, ran off, while Blitz and Raven stood their ground against the monster as it unleashed a quadruple blast from its glowing eyes that hit the ground in front of them, forcing them to jump clear. The thing's giant feet began stomping towards the four of them, who at the moment were making a beeline towards the Forbidden Door. When a beam lanced the ground in front of them, Raven then dropped to the ground in front of them and faced her father. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she called out as she created a shield around herself, the boys, and the door. The monster fired another blast cutting a furrow along the ground and throwing up a wall of dust around the barrier.

* * *

"May we go see if Raven is better?" Starfire asked.

"She wants to be alone," Robin stated plainly as he flipped another channel.

* * *

"Get out of my mind! Now!" Raven shouted as she strained to hold up the barrier.

"Sorry I don't make a habit of leaving my friends behind" Blitz said even as the Forbidden Door lit up with a whirlpool. He tightens his gloves "And there is no way in hell I am starting now!"

"It's my problem! I'll deal with it. If I lose, you'll be stuck in here forever!" Raven shouted.

"It's risk I willing to take," Blitz said, "Besides this maybe your fight but you don't have to fight it alone."

Outside the barrier, the monster pulled his hands back, producing a ball of energy between them, then swinging them forward and punching a hole through the mage's shield, bursting it with a second shot. "GO!" she shouted with no room for objection as she flung the three screaming towards the portal with a sudden lash of telekinesis. Flying up, she then fired a black salvo from her hand, only serving as an annoyance as he tried to swat her down, the mage flying around and avoiding another eye blast. Landing a blow on its chest, she flew around to his head in the briefest instant, only for him to whirl around and blast her point-blank in the chest and catching her in its broad palm.

"**Rage shall consume you**," the thing then stated.

"Yo!" Cyborg called out, catching the thing's attention. "Sounds like somebody needs a time-out!" he said firing a shot which was blocked by the thing's arm, which was blocked only for the second chest-shot to find its mark, causing it to stumble backward and let go of Raven. Toppling edge over edge, the blue-clad mage tumbled helplessly towards a thick granite slab, Beast Boy then dove down as a hawk and grabbed onto her shoulder, the mage starting to come to with a barely audible moan and leveling out as she fell to her knees.

"You stayed? I thought you didn't like me," Raven said rubbing her head.

"Thought you didn't like me," Beast Boy returned, his sentiment causing the mage to smile.

"Hate to ruin a warm fuzzy moment but," Blitz sighed as he came up next to them. "We still got to deal with tall and ugly," he said pointing to the red-skinned monster as it stomped towards them.

"**Feel my fury**!" he roared firing a four-pack of eye blasts, Cyborg dodging to the sides while Raven, Blitz, Beast Boy took to the skies. Grabbing his shoulders, Beast Boy lifted Cyborg aloft as Blitz and Raven fired off their own projectile weapons, the two of them weaving through the barren landscape and returning shots, their distractions proving enough for Cy to nail the monster in the face with a sonic blast. Enraged by the hit, he was about to deliver the finishing stroke, only to yell in surprise as his head was pulled backwards, Raven and Blitz pulling his hair back and causing him to lose balance, the red-skinned monster crashing among the rocky peaks. Blitz dropped from the skies his feet crackling with power as he drove them right into the Trigon look alike.

* * *

"May we now-"

"No!"

* * *

"He's too strong. Even with your help, I cannot beat him," Raven sighed as the four hid behind a small ridge.

"So call for backup! What about the other you's?" Cy asked.

"Yeah, the green one kinda kicked butt," BB added.

"It still won't be enough. None of my other sides have the kind of power we need," Raven stated.

"Maybe not alone, but what about together?" Blitz asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "All of them are parts of a greater whole. A part of you. Use them!" he said reassuring her his hand forming a fist, Cy ducking back after peeking around the edge to see if the demonic figure had found them yet.

"You two stay here!" Blitz ordered BB and Cy, "Protect Raven, so she can do what she has to do."

"What about you," Cyborg asked prepping his sonic cannon

"You're going to handle that thing alone," Raven said shocked.

"Yea don't worry" Blitz said tighten his gloves while standing up. A small smile grace his lips behind his mask, "I have and ace up my sleeve," he strolled past them and started heading towards the Trigon influence.

* * *

[Insert your own kick ass music]

"_Light you are ready to use that?"_

"_**Yea, you sure you want to do it though Sean?"**_

"_Yes, I am going to send Trigon a message, to let him know that we will fight and we will win."_

"_**Alright then remember you only have six minutes."**_

"_I only need three."_

Blitz slowly picks up his pace until he was in a full run. When he about half way to Trigon part of Raven, he jumps up and pulls himself into a ball and yelled along with Light,

_BANKAI_

_**KYOSHIN**_

…

"_Sorry had to say it once."_ Sean said, _"Alright now for real."_

"_**KYOSHIN" **_

A flash of light covered Blitzkrieg. When the light vanished, in his place a ball of feathers floated. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg started noticing feathers floating around them. The ball of feathers suddenly exploded spreading white feathers everywhere. There floated what they assumed was Blitz. Blitz had some changes appearance wise; his black shoulder length hair was now white and ran all the way down his back right between his angelic wings, on his head a pair of fox ears rested their color matches his current hair color except for the tips which were black, and the final physical change was the three black with white tip tails sticking out of his lower back right above his butt. Both of his eyes were crystal blue. Instead garbed in his usual uniform he was wearing a long sleeve changxiu duangua with a yin yang theme his face mask was white. **(A/N think Kung Fu suit.)**

Well this is interesting," Blitz said taking in his new appearance, his voice sounding like multiple people were talking at once, "now it is time. To show you my power," he gave Trigon a serious look as he disappeared only to show up in front of the red skin giant delivering a punch that sent Trigon falling onto the ground.

One of the feathers floated in front of Raven she cups her hands as it landed. She felt warmth but most of all she felt hope. She held it to close to her chest letting the warmth travel though her, "Um guys I know that this change is sudden and all, but can you hurry I can only hold this form for so long," Blitz cried out as the giant got back up shooting yellow eyebeams at Blitz.

With a smile, Raven closed her eyes in concentration before disappearing.

"Whoa when could he do that?" Cy asked in shock, Beast Boy gave a shrug as Blitz swirled around Trigon's head, punching each eye out only for them to re-open moments later. Blitz flew back gather some distance he held up his right hand, and his lighting powers started forming around his hand. The air was filled with the sound of a thousand birds, "**RAIKIRI,**" Blitz yelled as he charged at Trigon hitting him with the Chidori in the face. Trigons fell back clutching were Blitz's attack hit him. Trigon roared as he got up.

"Well let's go help him," Cy groaned as he fired his sonic cannon at the thing. However, the beast didn't pay any credence to this, as it clasped its hands together before launching a swarm of bird-like apparitions, all of which converged upon Blitzkrieg and sent him tumbling to the ground, Cy catching him while BB scared off the birds with a lion's roar. Smirking at his victory, the demon had yet to notice Raven rising behind his back, her tightly wrapped cloak now pure white. As the thing swiveled around to face her, the mage opened her cloak and hurled a mass of dark energy at the demon, revealing that her leotard was white as well, her magic forming thick bands that encircled him from shoulders to waist.

"You are going back where you belong!" White Raven then said in a very deep and terrible tone.

"**Never!**" the demon growled as he broke the minding spell. Rising into the air with arms crossed in front, the white-garbed mage's eyes and mouth began to blaze with the same dark power from her hands before she launched a black white-trimmed beam at the demon, who launched an orange red-trimmed beam. With one final push, Raven's beam surged into the demon's face, an incredible flash of light nearly blinding everything before a red-garbed copy of her, four eyes glowing from within the cowl of the thing's hood, now only a foot tall compared to Raven's current form. Dropping to the ground and facing its giant white-colored counterpart, the red-garbed being suddenly disintegrated into a hail of red lightning bolts, striking the white-garbed mage and throwing her into an unbearable rictus. In a final flash and a blast of smoke, the blue-garbed Raven had now been reverted back to her original size, she began to fall Blitz flew up and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"You did a great job. Remember as long as there is hope anything is possible, and if you don't mind me saying you look good in white," Blitz said with a smile behind his white mask as he helped her to her feet, BB and Cy following her with thumbs up.

"Thank you... friends," Raven sighed as she rubbed her head her cheeks slowly heating up.

"So... We really are friends?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hmm-hmm," she said with a smile.

"And you really think I'm funny?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't push it," she said, Blitz chuckling a bit as the group headed towards the Forbidden Gate. In a flash of white Blitz reverted back to his original from and fell towards his knees, "Whoa, you okay there man," Cy asked worried, help Blitz back up.

"Yea, *gasp* it just *gasp* took a lot *gasp* out of me *gasp* that's all." Blitz said as they continue towards the Forbidden Gate.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Raven's room, Starfire was slightly straining to knock on Raven's door, Robin's fingers wrapped tightly around her arm and pulling her back with everything she had.

"Please! Let us simply-"

"Raven asked us not to disturb her!" Robin cried out even as he failed to move the Tamaranian girl.

"She could be weeping and-"

"I don't want to bother her!" he persisted.

"But if we merely-" she started, then suddenly gasped and smiled as the door open, her stance relaxing and sending Robin to the floor as Cyborg, Beast Boy, Blitzkrieg, and Raven stepped out.

"Where have you guys been all day?" Robin asked getting up from the floor.

"Just getting to know each other," Raven said with a blush, her Emoticlone's memories having come back to her after the fusion technique.

"Come, friends. We shall prepare a new breakfast feast," Starfire cheered.

"It's a little late for breakfast, Star. Maybe just some herbal tea," Beast Boy suggested.

"Actually, breakfast sounds-" was as far as Raven got before Blitz suddenly collapsed to the ground, groaning.

"Ooooooogh..." he groaned as his body shook.

"Brother Blitz, what is wrong?" Star asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Robin asked pointing to the teen on the floor.

"Don't know. He's been pulling 180s all day, it could have been that cool technique he used," Beast Boy noted excitedly, Robin raised an eyebrow.

"We'll one way to find out, to the infirmary," Cy said throwing the teen over his shoulder.

* * *

Ten minutes later after a few diagnostic tests, Raven giving Blitz a glass of tea with a crushed aspirin pill in it, Cyborg had finally gotten the results back from the tests.

"He just exhausted, mentally and physically," Cy noted from the medical report.

"About that move that you used," Robin asked the raven hair teen, Beast Boy told the rest of them about it while Cy ran his test.

"I can only use it for a certain amount of time. I don't know all the details on how it works, but the jest of it is that Light and I can combine our essence, temporally giving us an increase of power." Blitz said pulling his hood down while he drank the tea.

"Interesting, how long can you use it safely? That ability could come in handy on the battle field," The Boy Wonder asked.

"Six minutes," Blitz shrugged, "give or take. But let tell you this Robin," Blitz said seriously, "I will only use it when absolutely necessary, the less people who know about it the better." An eerie silence took hold of the room.

"Well, time to make some sausage 'n waffles! And we're having real eggs!" Cyborg said breaking the silence, before leaving the room.

"Dude! What wrong with tofu!" Beast Boy cried as he ran off after him, Robin and Starfire following while Raven stayed by Blitz's side, rubbing his back as he got up from his bed.

"You alright, Blitz?" Raven asked as he threw his legs over the side of the chair.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he groaned scratching his right hand, "We better hurry before Cy and BB destroy the kitchen over something trivial."

Raven giggled, her robe flashing pink for a second as she helped the teen out of the room and back to the kitchen for some real food.

"Um here" she said handing Blitz the feather she caught.

Blitz studied the feather for a while before saying, "Hmmm keep it."

"You sure?" Raven ask.

"Yea, let it help remind you to never lose hope." He said as they walk towards the kitchen Raven giving one of her rare smiles.

'Hope huh?'

* * *

So what you think, this chapter was my first attempt at fluff. So tell me too much, not enough, or just right. Also if anybody is good at drawing painting or whatever I wouldn't mind if somebody drew my OC with any character, romantic or otherwise NO SLASH THOUGH, I have nothing against Yaoi, Yuri, gay, or lesbians it just that my character is not.

Anyway see you guys later.


	9. Truths Reveal and Secrets Kept

**Hello everybody i got another Ch. for you although it is short. it took me forever to write it down though i only had two days to edit it. anyway lets go.**

**On a side note go check my OC in other stories, And It Was Born Author: Shadowwriter5 and Specials High Author: Ravens dark master**

**Disclaimer DiscipleofRevan does not own the Teen Titans or any references that may appear in this fanfic they belong to their respective creators, but he does own Blitzkrieg/Sean.**

**' '-thoughts**

**Bold +Italic- Light and Emotions talk**

**Italic- Sean conversation with Light and Emotions**

* * *

Ch 9. Truths Reveal and Secrets Kept

_Blitzkrieg's Journal_

_Entry #56_

_Sorry I have not written in a while it been like a mad house around here. We had to deal with the Puppet King who somehow managed to make replicas of us and put our souls into it. It would have work if it was not for Raven, Starfire, and I (For the love of god don't ask how or whose body i was in I don't want to go there. *Shudders*) who despite having our bodies switch, saved the day._

_On a side note according to Light I have completely downloaded all the information from the Archive; thank god the headaches were killing me._

_Slade has been has been real active lately, usually attempting to steal little things you know cash, jewels, anything he could use to sell and what not. Ever since my meeting with Slade I have stayed close to the team and try my best to not get separated from them. Robin has been on edge due to the attacks he has become obsessed with capturing Slade, it has gotten to the point where he hardly sleeps at night. On top of that I am think I am starting to fall in love with Raven, I know I can't be with her, she is supposed to end up with Beast Boy. Man this sucks, I have a plan though I am going to try push BB and Rae together hopefully that will destroy these growing feelings._

* * *

Cyborg and I were in his room putting the finishing touches on my gloves, "Here you go," Cy said handing me my new gloves. There look pretty much like my other one; the only thing that it was different was that it covered my entire forearms with strap buckles everywhere. It reminded me of Vash the Stampede's arm gloves.

"Thanks Cy," I said replacing my gloves with my new ones careful not to show my curse marks. "How is that other project coming along?"

"Good, in fact," Cyborg pulled out a pair of boots, "I finished them last night," I took boots from him. They look exactly like the boot that I usually wear.

"With these I can fly at a moment's notice," I said as I put on my new boots they look exactly like my regular boots, but I had Cy put half of my flying disk in each boot. To pull them out all I have to do is click my boots together. I can also 'surf' power lines if I want to, thanks to the rubber lining. I gave a quick click and the disks pop out with another click they retracted.

"Thanks again Cy," I said as we left the room. We started to head towards the Ops center ,"No problem man, you have some good ideas."

"Well I have an active imagination; you wouldn't believe what kinds of ideas are swimming in my head,"

"You should tell me some time and we can see if we can make them a reality." Cy said. We were half way to the Ops center when we were stop by Robin.

"Guys head towards the T-ship," he said

"What going on fearless leader," Cyborg said as we stop in front of him.

"We have someone taking out ships caring toxic waste, we are going to find out who it is and stop them," Robin said punching his fist into his hand.

"And were going near water to find out?" I asked rhetorically,

"Yes," Robin said looking at me.

"Sorry leader can't go with you,"

"Why not?"

"My powers," I stated waving my hand around, "I still human so I have the same weakness as a human, and if I use my powers when I am wet, I can fry myself.

"What about your martial arts skills,"

"I could 'short circuit' so to say, and I could end up hitting one of you guys, sorry Robs but I don't want to needless endanger you guys," I shrugged my shoulders, "besides someone has to stay here and watch the city."

"Alright then, call us if you need help," Robin ordered, I gave a nod and watch as Robin and Cyborg ran down the hall.

'Sweet I'll have the whole Tower to myself,' I thought heading towards the Ops center.

* * *

I spent most of the morning reading enjoying the peace and quiet. When I was finished reading I decided to order some pizza.

'I can finally order a pizza without having to deal with BB and Cy's arguing.'

While I waited for my supreme pizza to come, I did some cleaning of the Ops room and some work on a costume idea that if have been kicking around.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The bridge controls rang out. I move to the computer and brought up bridge cameras, it was my pizza. After a quick scan I let the driver though, and move towards the lower door to wait for the deliver guy.

"Here you go, $10.50," the pizza guy said handing over the pizza box, "your order is smaller than usual,"

"Yea, I wanted pizza everyone else wanted Chinese, keep the change." I told him handing him a 20, didn't want people to know that the others were not here.

"Ah okay. Whoa thanks man."

"No problem." I said closing the door.

* * *

When I arrive back at the ops center, I decided to make a quick call to the others to see if they were okay, "Robin, this is Titans Tower do you copy over,"

A little static answered back to me, "Robin, its Blitzkrieg do you copy, over,"

Robin's face showed up on the monitor, "This is Robin go ahead,"

"Just wanted to check on you guys," I said kicking back on the chair.

"Were okay we were attack by something, and the T-ship was damage, thankfully no one was hurt."

"That's good, where are you now"

"We are in some kind of cave Cyborg is fixing the T-ship and, Beast Boy and Aqualad are looking for Trident."

"Aqualad? Trident?" I feign ignorance, Aqualad I am somewhat familiar with, Trident though...

"Aqualad is an Atlantean who is helping us. Trident is another Atlantean who wants to rule over the world."

"I see, so your basic villain,"

"Yea, any problems on your end," Robin nodded his head.

"Nope, not a peep"

"Don't let your guard down" Robin told me sternly

"I won't, calm down traffic light." A gave an uncaring wave.

Robin grumbled something that I could pick up on, "Anyway I just wanted to check up on you guys. Tower out."

"Got it, Robin out,"

"*Sigh,* well since it looks like they are going to be a while, I might as well eat lunch." I grab my pizza box and a soda from the fridge and sat down in front of the TV.

"_**Joy daytime TV," **_Light said sarcastically.

"_Yep" _

"_**Come Sean lets go to the gym I want to beat something up," **_said Bravery

"_Later, right now I want to enjoy this gem of peace and quiet."_

I pulled down my face mask and enjoy my lunch. As usual nothing was on,

'The Days of Our Lives, _**yuck' **_I flick though the channels Light giving his opinion,

'Ed, Edd, Eddy, _**Hell no'**_

'Fairly Odd Parents, _**ehh no'**_

'Ooo, Gurren Lagan marathon, _**Oh Hell yea'**_

So I sat there enjoying my pizza while watching Gurren Lagan.

* * *

[An hour later]

I was eating my pizza, when I notice something odd on my pizza box I look closer it was a note. 'How in the hell did I miss that.' I thought as I took the note and read it.

_Time to talk Blitzkrieg; meet me at the abandon warehouse down by at the pier 41. Hurry times a ticking. Oh and do come alone._

_ -Slade-_

At the bottom of the note there was a picture of, my eyes widen, it was a picture of Zero she was tied up look worse for wear, and sitting on a giant grey cylinder. Whatever it was, it was rig to blow. I stood up and crushed the note. I made my way to the door grabbing my coat and with a twirl I put it on. 'I don't know if Zero is my sister or not but I am not going to let her die, I need the truth.'

* * *

When I reach the roof I did a check to make sure that I had all of my equipment. 'This is Slade were talking about I am not taking any chances, this could very well be a trap.' I look at my communicator deciding on whether or not I should contact the others, 'No, I am not ready to tell them about Zero, besides he said come alone, and Robin would drop whatever he is doing to go after Slade.' With a click of my boots I took off towards the pier.

When I arrived at the warehouse I look around. 'This place looks abandon alright,' I grip my staff ready to pop it out at a moment's notice. I slowly made my way to the door; I push it open and walk inside.

Nothing

That is what greeted me, nothing but darkness. I slowly made my way in, my footsteps echoing off the surface.

Suddenly I notice a flick of blue light I jump out of the way, barely missing the blue flames.

"Not bad lil'bro," Zero said coming out of the shadows a ball of blue flame bouncing in her hand.

"You don't look like much of a captive," I growled at her. figures this is a trap

**Thank you captain obvious.**

"I know right," Zero said like giddy school girl, "master was right. As soon as you got the message you would swoop in to rescue me. Any way enough talking," and with that Zero ran towards me pulling out a black bo-staff and augmenting it with blue flames, I did the same to my quarterstaff. Fire met lighting; sparks flew as the staffs crash together.

"See lil'bro we are twins, you can tell by our power," Zero said as we lock staffs, "the only difference is that I am stronger than you." She kicks my feet from under me making fall to the ground, she slam her staff down only to be caught by mine, I kick her with a lighting enhanced foot sending her back.

When we got up we started circling each other, "So what do you want, Zero?" I asked.

"You," Zero lung at me swinging her staff high I block, parrying it away using the momentum I crack my staff over her stomach causing her to kneel over where I gave another blow to the her back. She spun kick knock me back on my back again push myself back on to me feet. I let my power flow to my hands.

Zero did the same, blue flames engulf her forearms. She charged towards me throwing a wild haymaker, I block giving her a kick in stomach. She grab my foot I spun kick her with my other foot. I landed on my hands and started to send a volley of kick to Zero who block all of them with relative ease. One of my kick broke through her defense and nailed her right in the head sending her flying. I got back to my feet and prepared myself.

Zero got up cracking her neck, "Your good lil'bro," Zero ran towards me at inhuman speeds, hand palming me in the chest sending me into the wall, "But not good enough." I fell to the ground my body leaving an impression on the wall.

"How…..are you…..able to move like that," I said though pain breath my curse mark flaring again letting me know that my time is running short.

"I believe I can answer that Blitzkrieg or would you prefer Sean," a similar cold voice said. I stood up and spun around in a battle stance, I saw Slade on a make shift throne.

"Again I ask you. How do you know of me?" I said pulling out my other staff.

"I know lots of things about you," Slade said tossing my old mask at me. I pick it up, "Like?" my mask seemed repaired and had a new paint job, 'Black and orange. Jeez what with this guy and black and orange.'

"That you were born in a military base outside of Berlin, Germany on May 14, 1992. You mother's name is Jane Isabella Broker from Oakland, California." My eyes widen. I am pretty sure that Slade was smiling underneath that mask of his.

"Let me tell you a story." Slade stood up with hands behind his back and walk down, "There was a man who during his military career was experiment on-"

"Cut to the chase will you, my friends will be here soon."

Slade laughed, "HAHA I know you are lying, your friends are still under water looking for Trident." Slade said as he began circling me my eyes not leaving him.

'So much for that,'

"But I guess your right time is such a valuable thing, and it is so easily lost. Very well then this genetically enhance soldier, now turn assassin, took an assignment to…destroy a base. This base was doing research on inter-dimensional travel. This assassin was somehow caught in one of their experiments, and was though into another reality, where there was no Superman or Batman, not even the Justice League. It took him nine months to get back home and complete his assignment but he did not come along. You see he came back with a child; this child was going to be his legacy, his immortality if you feel poetic. When this child was born he implanted a chip into its brain containing everything that the assistant knew, he also a small dose of the same chemical that the assassin had made. The very same chemical that was use on the ex-soldier, but only part of it was put into the baby." Slade stop behind Zero who was mimicking Slade posture, "this child became the apprentice of Deathstroke the Terminator, and eventually was giving the full dose of the chemical making the experiment complete."

"And how do you fit in all this Slade." I said my staff crackled.

"Gee lil'bro, are you stupid or something," Zero said with a slight chuckle.

"Zero," Slade said sternly.

"Sorry master," she said her head hanging down.

"You see Zero here was not born along nor did she partake in experiment alone, the same thing was done to her twin," Slade pointed at me, "you. But the assassin had thought you were a lost cause. So he left you behind." Slade stop in front of me leaned very close a little too close, "You ask how I fit in this, well child." Slade stab a needle in my neck, my whole body went ridged as the contents ran though my body. "The answer is simple; I was the first lullaby that graced your ears."

Then it all came to me, 'No'

Slade move behind Zero, "Sean I am your father,"

'No, that not true that's impossible'

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO" I yelled out, "That's not true that impossible," I groaned as a new wave of pain course though me. "Ugh, what did you do to me?"

"I gave you the rest of Chemical X you should be…just…like…..daddy dearest." Slade said disposing of the needle.

"No no no no no no no, I am a son of a monster," I said in horror.

"My son it is only a matter of perspective."

I couldn't take it anymore the truth the horrible truth I had to get out of there and to run have to escape. I got up and made my way towards the door ignoring the pain.

"Dad, want me to go after him?" Zero asked turning towards her father.

"No, leave him, for now" Slade said making as he and Zero made their way to their base, "he will come to us in time. All we have to do is wait, and let all sink in, and when the time is right we will reveal the truth to the rest of the Titans, and when they toss him out. We'll be there to pick him up and comfort him. We will then help him harness his anger and we will remove the Titans once and for all." Slade said thinking about a certain red computer chip. "Now let's be on our way."

* * *

I was flying back to the Tower when a voice broke though, "Blitz do you copy this is Robin over," I heard Robin over my communicator, I hadn't realize that I had it open, "Blitz Pick up now that is an order,"

"What," my voice was dead emotionless.

"Where are you," Robin said, I could detect a little worry.

"Out,"

"You okay you sound terrible,"

"Fine"

"You sure"

"I SAID I AM FINE" I yelled, surprising me with that outburst.

"…. Okay I just wanted to let you know that we are back, we manage to stop Trident. We made Aqualad an Honorary Titan." Robin said his face was curiously…worried?

"Okay,"

"_Light did you know?" _I asked Light

"…_**No…I did not."**_ I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was just as shock as I was.

I landed on top of the Tower, "Robin I just made it back I'll be in my room if you need me,"

"Okay?"

"Oh and Robin,"

"Yes,"

"Don't need me."

I made my way towards my room. My body running on auto pilot, Beast Boy walk pass me, "Hey dude, you should have seen me down there I was all BOOM BANG POW take that," Beast Boy punch the air and some funky kung fu stance, "and Trident was all like oh no you can't stop me ahg… Hello I am talking to you," Beast Boy said walking next to me clearly upset that I was listening.

"Beast Boy," I said plainly.

"Yes,"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Dude what your-"

SLAM

I lock my door and fell onto my bed face first. People came and knock I ignored them I was too busy going over the facts.

'I am the son of Deathstroke the Terminator aka Slade Wilson.'

'I have a twin Sister'

'We were both experimented on to be the Super soldiers just like our father.'

'I am a monster'

I cried into my pillow, I cried until my throat was hoarse and my eyes where dry. And then I cried some more. The pain from the injection came back making me go ridged again.

'_You are weak incomplete'_

I started shaking uncontrollably around on my bed the pain unbearable.

'_I have a twin Sister'_

'_Samantha, Samantha Wilson'_

My curse mark flaring up again increasing the pain.

'_The truth is that you are weak, your so called friends will never accept you when they learn the truth Sean Wilson,'_

I fell off my bed; I stood still shaking a few spasms making me collapse on to the floor, as I made my way to the floor.

'_We were both experimented on to be the Super soldiers just like our father.'_

'_I am the son of Deathstroke the Terminator aka Slade Wilson.'_

'_I can make you stronger.'_

I walk towards the toilet and lifted up the seat.

'_Your friend HA once they know that you are not from this dimension they will never accept you'_

I pulled down my face mask.

'_Join me'_

'_I am a monster'_

And dump the contents of my stomach.

* * *

One Week Later…

It was quite morning at Titan Tower, it has been one week since the Trident was taken down, and everyone was enjoying themselves, except for Blitz. Who has been acting…..well off. He only came out when it was time to eat, when the others ask what wrong he feign happiness and say, "Nothing is wrong I just tired," everyone knew he was lying but didn't want to pry.

On this particular morning everyone was gathered around in the Ops room. Cyborg was cooking breakfast, Robin and Beast Boy were playing video games, Starfire was next to them reading a Cosmos magazine, and Raven was sitting on couch behind them curled up into a book.

"Breakfast is ready," Cy cried out.

Right on queue the door open and in came Blitz looking like a wreck, his hair dishelved, eyes blood shot, dark bags beneath his eyes, and the color from his face had even drained away by whatever it was he was feeling. He moved into the kitchen area all eyes were on him, he reaches into the fridge and grabs some left over pizza and made his back to the ops room's door.

He was approach by Starfire whole floated in front of him, "Brother Blitz do not wish to partake in the consumption of the morning meal?" she asked.

"No sorry," Blitz said his voice ragged. Blitz continued out the room leaving a sad Starfire.

"Dude whats with him," Beast Boy ask while reaching into the fridge and grabbing some tofu, "he been like this for a week now. I mean before he hardly came out as it was," Beast Boy began cooking his meal.

"I will have to agree with BB here," Cy said chowing down on his waffles, "I mean even Raven comes out and socializes a little more than he does and she is just as reclusive as he is. Uh no offence Rae." Cy look at the mage in question.

"None taken, and its Raven," Rae said, she hated when people called he that. After a moment of silence Starfire spoke, "I am most worried about Little Brother Blitz, does he not like us anymore, have we done anything to upset him?"

"I don't think that the case Starfire," Raven said setting down her tea, "I don't think it was what we did."

"Something happen and he won't tell us," Robin said, "Somebody needs to talk to him and find out what happen. If he doesn't snap out of it, I am afraid he will be put on probation. And worse comes to worse he'll have to leave the team." Everyone had shock looks on their faces.

A deathly silence took the room, Raven stood up, "I'll go talk to him," she then floated out of the room leaving even more shock Titans behind. A smile graced Starfire's face.

* * *

In the hallway Raven continued to walk towards to Blitz's room,

_Why am I going to talk to him, if he wants to talk about it he'll talk about it. So why do I care?_

"_**Come on Rae-Rae we know you like spending time with him." **_Happy said

"_**Y-Y-Y-Yeah, I don't like seeing him like this, he gives nice hugs." **_Timid spoke surprising Raven. Her timid side rarely speaks up.

"_**Hoora, I want to kick some asses with him," **_Bravery hollered.

"_And slap his in the process" _Raven replied her cheeks heating up in remembrance.

"_**Hey, you have to admit it felt good," **_Bravery said a smile on her face.

"_**Yea, besides he is cute when he blushes"**_ Happy cooed.

'_Oh Azar am I the only one that goes though with this,'_

**_"No," Logic said, "Remember Blitzkrieg does to."_  
**

Raven sighed as she stood in front of Blitzkrieg's door, trying to keep her emotions in check. She knocks on the door. A moment later the door crack open and revealed part of Blitz's masked face.

"Yes Raven?"

"You okay"

"Yea, what makes you say otherwise." Blitz said putting on a fake smile.

"Your behavior this past week," Raven pointed out.

"Sorry," Blitz said scratching the back of his head, "I have been busy with stuff and I have not had a good night rest."

Raven clearly did not buy his lie, "Whats really wrong,"

"_**Leave this fool to his misery"**_

"_**Now Rage something is clearly wrong for the good of the team we must find out why." **_Logic stated.

"Nothing is wrong," Blitz said feign happiness

"You're lying, pretty poorly I might add. Don't forget I am an empath I can sense your emotions." Blitz face fell, "I guess there is no fooling you huh, hehe" he said with sadness in his eyes.

After a moment of silence Raven spoke up, "You want to talk about it?"

Blitz opens the door fully and disappears into his room. Raven walks in a takes in his room. Or what remained of it, the room look like a bomb went off. Books, and pieces of paper where scattered everywhere. The room's windows were full of cracks, and his bedding was scattered. Raven pick up one of the pieces of papers and studied it. It was a drawing of a black dragon red eye. Raven look closely at its red eyes feeling drawn in, "That thing has been haunting my dreams lately," Blitz said pulling the picture out of her hands.

"But that not what been bothering you has it," Raven waved her hand around to the room, "nightmares do not lead to this kind of behavior." She moved closer to Blitz who had taken refuge on his bare mattress, "Tell me whats wrong." Raven took a seat next to him.

"Why do you care?" He stated coldly, it caught her off guard, "Simple you are my…best friend," she simply responded, Rage continued to yell at her to leave Blitzkrieg to his sorrow. "Besides you help me in Nevermore, now I am going to return the favor." A moment of silence settles between the two.

Finally Blitz stood up went to the door and locks it, he look at Raven who had an eyebrow raised, "I don't want anybody to walk in or hear."

"Why, did you do something terrible?"

"I wish it was that easy." Blitz started pacing is footsteps crushing the loose paper that occupied his bedroom's floor.

"Then what is it, was is so bad that you lock yourself in your room and begin to trash it."

"It was not something that I done, it is what I am. What I have become." Blitz stop pacing and turn towards her, "I am a monster, although considering who my _father_ is it is no surprise."

'Well at least you father is not a demon, bent on destroying the world.' Raven thought, "Why don't you explain what happen, from the beginning."

Blitz went and explained everything from what happen at the chemical plant with his confrontation with Zero and her revelation, to what happen while Raven and the others went to fight Trident.

"And then Slade walks in front of me and hits me with a dose of chemical X, completing the experiment, and that when he told me."

"What did he tell you?"

Blitz took a shaky breath, "That he…..was my father. Slade aka Deathstroke the Terminator is my father."

Raven eye widen in horror, she quickly recovered. "I see that's…"

"Yea, one hell of a revelation," Blitz said getting up walking towards the window, "Now I don't know what to do: should I join him, turn myself in to Arkham or some other facility, or just end it all."

Raven stood quickly, "Suicide is a coward's way out," her voice was sharp, it caught Blitz off guard, "and your no coward, and I know you are not a monster even with what you father did to you," she added softly...well softly for her. "You are neither your father nor your sister, if you were you would not be here with us now. Fighting against evil and upholding justice and you can't do that if you are lock up or dead." Raven started to make her way to the door, "Raven," Blitz called she turned, "please don't tell the others."

"They have the right to know though,"

"I know and I will tell them, once I have a head start," Blitz said whispering the last part. Raven and Blitz shared a chuckle. Blitz made his way to Raven a quick hug surprising her, more so when she didn't complain or push him away, he quickly released her, "Sorry I know you not the one for hugs, but I wanted to thank you for being my light in the darkness," he said to her scratching the back of his head.

_**Smooth one, that not corny at all.**_

"Yea...well," she said from behind her hood, blushing a bit at being called someone's light, "anyway clean this room up it is worse than Beast Boy's, and take a shower too," Raven ordered.

"*Sigh* yes mom," Blitz said mocking annoyance.

Raven turns to leave, "Again, Rae thanks," Blitz said.

"Like I said before I would like to have somebody to have an intelligent conversation with," Raven said in her monotone voice, "it's hard to do that when you're in here twenty-four/seven." With that she left.

Blitz just started at the door where Raven was just at.

"_You know I am close to saying fuck inter dimensional rips and what not. I really care about Raven, my crush seems to have grown."_

"_**It's a bad idea and irresponsible. You know full well that you cannot establish any kind of romantic relationship with her or anybody in this dimension." **_Logic barked.

"_I was just saying I know that I can't no matter how much I want to."_

"_**And I am just saying."**_

I sighed and went about cleaning.

* * *

**Well there you go. Sean's past has been reviled some what. though are any of you surprise though some of you figured it out pretty quickly. So anyways this is it for the depressing stuff...for now. nothing major will happen with Sean for a while unless i come up with something. I want to here from you my readers send in suggestion, pic, ect. ect.**

**Don't forget to R&R**

**anyway tune in next time to see what crazy adventures my OC goes though.**


	10. The Masks we wear

**I would like to thank everyone mostly 2011Gokurocks18110411, who has been following this story so far and reviewing *nudge nudge wink wink to everybody else*, on staying with this story. Truthfully I did not expect to get this far but you my fans have helped me keep going. I am working on other story ideas, but nothing is set yet I have a list of shows that I plan on writing about on my profile page. So take a moment and go check it out and tell me what you think. I might give you guys a sneak preview on one later ;)**

**I am either going to write a Oran High School Host Club, High School of the Dead, or a Love Hina story next. Haven't really decided yet maybe you guys can help me.**

**Disclamer: Look at the other chapters I am tired of writing it down. You know what I own and don't own.**

* * *

Ch. 10 The Masks we wear

_Blitzkrieg Journal_

_Entry # 58_

_Family. That is what the Titans are to me. This feeling I have being with them being whole. Complete. They are my family, true I do miss my mother, brother, and sister, but I know that they would want me to be happy. Although I am still abit shock about my father being from this dimension, and I can't help but wonder about me. Does me being here threaten the balance of this dimension. Does that mean that I can pursue a relationship with Raven, do I even deserve her, could I do that to Beast Boy. I don't know this is all confusing me greatly maybe I should mediate on this matter._

_I don't know what my future holds I know that I have a lot of big time villain gunning for me like Trigon and my…..and Slade, but I will defeat them all and come on top no matter what they throw at me. _

_When Trigon comes I WILL defeat him, I WILL remove his existence from the face of this reality and I WILL free Raven no matter what._

_I….._

I was interrupted by an itching sensation on my right hand I got up and went to the bathroom. I removed my shirt and look in the mirror. Underneath the skin of my right arm there was a faint outline of red and black plates. With the red curse markings running up to the length of my arm, the palm, fingers, and underside of my arm were blood red and that almost seemed to glow. I also had small claws on all five fingers. Right now only my hand is showing a full transformation.

It seems that the curse is moving at a steady rate, like an hourglass. I guess when my entire arm is 'uncovered' that is when I become Trigon's servant. Thankfully the chemical that Slade hit me with has giving me an enhanced regenerative factor which has slow down the process considerably. When I could have had weeks or months, I now have months to a year to find a cure or counter-spell. I began wrapping my arm with a bandage.

Slade, I don't know I should be thankful that he injected me with chemical X or what. I ran some test and found out that I now have: Enhanced Reflexes, Strength, Stamina, Senses, Immunity, Speed, and I will age slower than the average human. We have already discussed the Regenerative Healing Factor. Combine that with the knowledge of the archive.

I am the perfect soldier.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm rang though Titans Tower.

'Well time to work,' I thought as I pop a few pain killers in my mouth, for my arm. Just because I have high regen does not mean it takes away the pain. I grab my coat ran out my room.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

It was quiet. A red microchip rotated slowly in the air, floating under its own power. Then, a female figure clad in black armor with steel plating in key areas stepped forward. The figure's face was covered, the entire face black with a red-orange circle in the center whose edges touch both eyes. The steel-gloved figure reached towards the chip, only to cock an eyebrow in surprise at the sight of a spiky-haired teen hanging upside down off of who-knows-what.

"Tell Slade if he wants this, he can come get it himself!" Robin said dropping from his perch and delivering a kick that sent the thief tumbling across the darkened area. The lights coming on, the other five Titans formed up around him, as well as revealing that the chamber was stuffed with supercomputers.

"Hello Titans the name is Zero, let's play," Zero said giggling as a laser beam then lanced down from above as a section was being cut out of the ceiling. When the portion of the ceiling fell, it then gave way to a large cloud of dust before several more figures like Zero, except they look male, leapt in. "Attack." Zero ordered childlike.

Back flipping back to his friends away from the laser beam that cut across the floor, the new arrivals came right at them. Robin blocked and dodged several blows from his opponent, then tried a counter kick but was deflected, his opponent whipping out a brass knuckle-like blaster with a muzzle on the front edge and opened fire. Carrying himself out of danger, Robin performed a bout of acrobatic tricks before retaliating with a jumping roundhouse kick that sent his opponent into the far wall. At the same time, Starfire was avoiding the shots of the squad member who was leaping after her, only to get blasted by a starbolt and sent rolling across the floor. Another one however jumped even higher, and with his knuckle-like blaster sliced the lens of one of the overhead spotlights. When it began to fall, Robin quickly leapt through the air and moved her out of the way just in time, saving the Tamaranian from being crushed. When they landed however, three squad members were about to take aim at them, only for a computer cabinet to bulldoze them to the side.

"Amazing what you can do with computers these days," Cy said as he clapped his hands, Beast Boy fighting one of the would-be thieves as a chimpanzee, clawing and biting at it. Blitz was fighting the leader with an animalistic fury, his attacks leaving Zero no choice but defend. Finally one of her minions kicks him away. "See you later bro." Zero whispers as she gave a wave and disappearing saying, "Destroy them. Bring the chip, and Blitzkrieg."

Elsewhere, Raven was strafing backwards through the air and avoiding another one's laser beams, her opponent flipping around in mid-air before sending off a large blade-like blast at her. Creating a blade at the last second, the two pieces of the ground that were hit had deep holes in them. The next moment it rushed her, giving her no quarter to attack, leaving her on the defensive until it suddenly kicked her legs out from her, blaster aimed at her face point-blank before-

His head exploded, complements from Blitz's shock cards. What remained of its head was nothing but sparks. Blitz came over and gave the robot a slight push knocking it down. He turned to Raven, "Heheh. Looks like you owe me Rae," he returned and spun around. One of the robots was trying to rush at him before two large computers slammed into the would-be assailant's sides, wide eyed before he turns back to Raven. "And now we're even now. Works for me," Blitz said helping Raven to her feet. Raven smiling as Cyborg had busted out his sonic cannon and was blazing away, Starfire joining him with a fusillade of starbolts, one of their targets leaping impossibly high and avoiding the blast. The next moment he pushed off the wall and grabbed the chip in a flying grab, his steel-booted feet racing for the door. Robin quickly chucked a bird-a-rang at it, the projectile striking the thing's hand and sending the chip flying through the air.

"Mine!" Beast Boy suddenly called out after disengaging from his target, transforming into an anteater mid-run and lashed out with his tongue, grabbing it mid-leap before he slid across the ground to a wall, only for one of the commandos to stomp on his tongue and make him lose his grip on the chip. "Bluuugh. That tasted so nasty," he groaned as the four of the six commandos, two unable to move, dropped a smoke bomb and made their escape.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted making their way down the only hall in the room, soon coming into another chamber like the one they were in before, only with five additional doors at 60 degree increments from the center. "Split up!" he then ordered, the group going out the remaining five tunnels, Blitz looks over his shoulder to see Robin looking around the room before he looked around, blaster in hand in case one of Slade's flunkies tried to get the jump on him.

* * *

Following the split-up, Robin had removed one of the floor grates and come across the one who had the chip, the other five being decoys. Following him down the tunnel, the thief tried to escape to the outside by carving out a new exit at one of the tunnel's ends. There was a short confrontation with Star almost falling out of the sky and to the unforgiving ground below, but Robin had been able to capture the would-be thief and unmask him, only for it to be a highly advanced automation. Behind the mask was a screen, from which Slade, the one who had hired the HIVE, was pulling the strings behind the theft. Cryptically, Slade conveyed upon Robin the importance of patience. Something he had yet to grow into after going solo.

* * *

Back at the Tower Beast Boy was trying to get everyone to slack off a bit and watch some movies. One of them had ninjas, while the other involved a Godzilla monster. Raven wanted nothing more to read her book, and so responded with sarcasm, whereas Cyborg wanted to watch them both. While Raven had no desire to watch movies, she looked off to the side to see Blitz staring out into the night.

"Hey Blitz. Is something bothering you?" Raven asked while Star had left the room in an attempt to get Robin to "potato the couch" with them.

"Yea, Slade and Zero," he said Raven nodded her head understanding.

"How did you know that those... Sladebots were…well bots?" ask Cy who was wondering on the way Blitz handle the bots.

"Slade doesn't strike me as someone who relies on human help."

"What about that Zero character,"

"Who knows? Anyway….those Sladebots though. We only encountered six, one for each of us, but they fought like commandos. What happens if he sends an entire army after us? I can't help but worry."

"Hey, don't worry about it man," Cy said trying to ease off his worries. "As long as we have each others backs, we don't have to worry about stuff like that. They may have numbers, but we've got skills on our side," he said clenching a fist.

"Hmmm... For some reason I have the feeling that things are going to get a lot more complicated," Blitz then said.

_**And interesting,"**_ A new growling voice rang though his head.

_"Who are you?"_

"_**Oh you will find out soon enough kuku," **_and with that the voice disappeared.

Then all of his emotion cried out,_** "He ate Rage,"**_

"_**Oh man."**_

"_**Let me kick his ass."**_

"_**Good riddance."**_

"_**I don't wanna die."**_

Blitz collapse on the floor grabbing and shaking his head.

"You okay?" Raven asks getting closer to Blitz.

"Yea my emotions are going nuts," Blitz said his head aching more, "I am going to lay down a bit in my room, call me if you need me." he got up and left the room, everyone's eyes on him.

* * *

The following evening, back in the chamber from before which had yet to be repaired, two of Jump's armored SWAT troopers stood guard around the recovered microchip, placed back in the suspension field. Things had been calm for most of the day since the Teen Titans returned, but that silence was broken when an alarm went off. Running to the next chamber out to investigate, the doors were suddenly shut behind them, leaving the microchip unguarded. It was at this time then that a new figure materialized; He was garbed in a skintight black outfit with a large red X emblazoned over his heart, the lower end of the upward stroke extended across his chest. He wore a long black cape over his shoulders, had a grey belt and gloves all of which were marked with red Xs, and a black mask covering his head with a white skull-like plate on the top, a red X on the forehead with the upstroke extended across his right eye. Plucking the chip from the field, the now-thief then whirled around to face the two guards as they had blown the door off its hinges.

"He's got the chip!" one of them shouted, the two opening fire only for the figure to leap straight up and disappear in a blur of movement. "Where'd he go?"

* * *

It was around the same time that the theft had occurred, that the others had arrived at the tech district of Jump, in response to the alarm that had gone off and the call sent. Robin had found a lead to Slade on the far side of town, leaving the other five to deal with the potential threat. When the connection was cut off, a skylight suddenly opened, and the same thief from before leapt out.

"You working for Slade, tough guy?" Cyborg asked, decking out his sonic cannon.

"Red X works alone," the figure said in a heavily distorted voice, obviously to conceal his identity. Holding out his palm that had his namesake on it, he then fired a red X through the air, which Cy intercepted with his cannon while the others scattered. As the cyborg continued to fire, Red X dodged with practiced agility before launching himself high into the air and launching more Xs out of both palms, sending the cyborg running for cover. Touching down, the thief was then charged by a green lion, responding by launching a scarlet cross through the air that became liquefied mid-flight and stuck the green feline's face like a glob of mud. Being brought back to the roof with a heavy splat, he tried to change back to a human, gorilla, hawk, and elephant, only for the glue to persist, clearly designed to stretch and contain the strength of whatever the changeling could transform into. When Star and Raven rushed at him, Red X nimbly avoided the green shots and the black hand that emerged from the ground, hurling two red Xs at the girls. The first tied Starfire up like a giant rubber band and dropped her to the roof, while the second had caught Raven across the mouth in the middle of her chant's second word, toppling over after she tried to tear it away. The next moment Cy rushed at him from behind, only for the thief to sidestep easily.

"Huh?" was his intelligent response as the thief dodged his attack before he felt something slapped onto his back. "What?" he cried as the panel on his back opened up, the thief's grey-gloved hands tinkering with his circuits causing Cy to flail about wildly. "Hey! Yo, who told you how to shut me down?" he asked before he was pushed lightly to the ground, landing in a heap. The thief was about to bug out by running to the next roof, only for a black clad electro-kinetic jump in front of him.

"My turn." Blitz said rushing at Red X, who blocked the first punch with his forearm and countered with another of his own, only for Blitz side-step before delivering a roundhouse kick to his head sending him back. When the two began fighting in a heavily heated martial arts battle exchanging kicks, punches, and counters, Red X's eyes widened at how equal the two were While he'd taken the others out easily, he and Blitz seemed to be operating on equal terms if not more so.

Finally Red X had gotten inside Blitzkrieg's guard and shot a red X to his chest binding him. "What the- Damn it!" he cried trying to free himself while Red X stepped away and teleported out. Blitz flared his powers frying the X, "Where is he?"

"Gone. The guy got away," Beast Boy said from his position on the ground.

* * *

"Master you have a transmission," Zero said from the computer screen.

"Put it one." Slade commanded from his throne.

-KSHHHHHHH-

"Rumor has it, you're interested in this," Red X said into the monitor, holding up the stolen microchip, currently situated in a dark room.

"I'm interested in many things, Mr..."

"X. Red X."

"Hmmm. Catchy. So, are you proposing a sale or a gift?"

"A partnership," the thief answered. "I give you the chip, you cut me in on your plans."

"Partnership. My, my, aren't we ambitious," Slade stated with a hint of amusement. "But, an alliance cannot be forged from one small chip. If you're going to win my trust, I'll require more from you."

"Just tell me what you want," the thief stated plainly.

"Straight to the point I like him," Zero said flashing flirty eyes at Red X.

* * *

The next morning, the group had returned to the command center to regroup and exchange info. Beast Boy had been freed of the red slime gluing him to the roof, but still had some of it in his hair, Raven with the red X slapped over her mouth. Blitz was currently in the kitchen working on something.

"I had no idea Red X would pose such a threat," Robin said addressing the other Titans, Starfire at the moment clipping red gunk out of BB's hair. "I should've been there," he said with a sigh.

"You bet you should've been there. Look at what the guy did to my 'do! I'm looking at two months of bad hair days!" BB cried out motioning to his gunkified hair. "Oh dear that is a tragedy," Blitz said from the kitchen spinning a wooden spoon, sarcasm simply dripping from his mouth, "Whatever shall we do?"

Raven was trying to say something from behind her gag, the changeling and Tamaranian smiling cautiously. "I don't know Raven. That's a good look for you," BB chuckled, the mage's glare and throbbing vein speaking volumes as to how pissed she was at the moment.

"Hold still," Cy suddenly said, he move to pull the X. When a hand grabs his.

"Wait," the owner of the hand, Blitzkrieg, said, "I know a better way to remove it." He moves towards the coach and indicated Raven to lie down on the towel. She complied with a raised eyebrow. Blitz removed his left glove and stuck two fingers inside the bowl, "This might smell a bit, but it will dissolve the stickiness."

Blitz began applying the solution. "Brother Blitz, what is this?" Starfire ask point at the bowl next him.

"A little solution that my mother used," Blitz explained not look up from his work, "my siblings are always getting things stuck in their hairs when they were younger". He didn't notice the blush on Raven's face. 'His eyes the ocean blue contrasting with the crystal white gives him….What in Azar's pants am I thinking, he is my friend **that is it** I shouldn't have the kinds of thoughts. Besides it could never be not for what my future holds.' Raven thought to herself.

"You have siblings?" Star ask smiling at the prospect of learning about her surrogate brother.

Blitz eyes fell, "Yea, here use this on BB's hair." He said passing the bowl to Star he then removed the red X, "You okay Rae your face is red? Do you have a fever?" Blitz places his head on Ravens forehead. In that moment one of the lights exploded. Everyone look at Raven and Blitz, who shrugged.

Raven grabs the towel that she was laying on and started wiping her face, "Even if you had been there, it would've have made any difference."

"Dude knew exactly how to bring each of us down. I guarantee he had a gadget with your name on it," Cyborg stated.

"Agreed. You need not feel guilt. We are undamaged," Starfire said happily.

"Hel-lo?" Beast Boy asked indicating his still mangled hair.

"Mostly undamaged," Starfire returned before she began applying Blitz's solvent to Beast Boy's hair.

"We are all eager to learn what you have discovered about Slade," Starfire said.

"Nothing... Lead was a dead end... I should get back to work," Robin said.

* * *

The next evening, the four Titans were suddenly called into the command center, only for no one to be there.

"Robin?" Starfire asked looking around. "Robin?"

"You mean Captain Research?" Beast Boy quipped dryly, his hair more-or-less back to normal. "Ah, he's probably filling out note cards at the public library," he said yawning expansively.

"I was," Robin said form the speakers, scaring the living daylights out of the changeling. "But then I spotted Red X pulling a robbery in the tech sector. Get here as fast as you can!" he said cutting off the transmission.'

"You got it, dude. We'll…be….there any..." was as far as Beast Boy got before nodding off, Cy grabbing a fistful of his clothing before yanking him away with a scream.

* * *

"There!" Cy said, he and the others downtown, as he pointed to Robin, who at the moment had dropped down from another building in pursuit of Red X. A few dozen yards, and the black-clad thief had thrown a red net at him, ensnaring the former sidekick and sent him rolling across the pavement to where he started. "Robin!"

"I'm fine! Get X! Go!" he shouted.

"_That sounds…."_

"_**Rehearsed," **_

"_Yea, lets worry about it later, you guys okay in there."_

"_**Yea, you worry about X, I'll worry about your head."**_

Running down the street towards a subway entrance, Red X dropped down the escalator in a single bound, the others following him.

"I've adjusted my ocular implant to scan at multiple sub-harmonics in the EM spectrum," Cy explained as he began looking around, his red eye gleaming.

"Kay... Do you come with subtitles?" Beast Boy asked.

"I think it means that even if this Red X guy is cloaked, he'll be able to see him," Blitz inquired getting a nod from Cyborg. Cyborg was suddenly decked out of nowhere and sent several yards back. Blitz helped Cy up, who at the moment needed to clear his head from the hit he just took, X suddenly flying towards his back and slapping another red X there, only for Cy to maintain full control of his body.

"You gonna have to learn some new tricks, dog," Cy said as he fisted X's costume and threw him down the platform to the others, the would-be hacker landing in a crouch.

"Surrender! We do not wish to fight you!" Star shouted.

"Sorry. I'm not through with you yet," Red X said as he leapt high and threw another red X at her, one of Raven's barriers rising at the last second to stop it. Cy quickly tried to land a few punches, only to hit air before Star plowed into him, trying to low-altitude bulldoze the black-clad thief. BB and Raven quickly rushed him, X getting the better of both even when the prior turned into a bear, though the latter was sent into some crates. BB quickly caught Red X in the side as a bighorn sheep and resumed human form, only for Red X to catch hold of a pillar and swing around it, launching himself feet-first at Beast Boy who ducked, only to catch a punch to the jaw and was sent flying onto the tracks. Sitting up dazedly, the green teen snapped back fully when the glare of headlights fell across him as the train whistled down the tracks, just staring like a deer in the headlights about to snuff it on the grill of a pickup. The next moment Red X hurtled across the tracks and pulled the screaming boy to safety, both hitting the platform an instant.

"Dude! Did you just save me?" Beast Boy asked, Red X kicking him without a moment's notice a moment later and dashing to the exit only to stop when Blitzkrieg stood in his way, giving X a feral look his cloths losing their color. His eyes turning into a shade of red.

"You're going nowhere punk," Blitz said as he started blasting away with lightbolts.

Red X began dodging the bolts. He launches a red X which hit one of the bolts, and absorbs the bolt and continued on its path, hitting Blitz and knocking him into a pillar with a bang. The thief ran behind him and up to the exit. The other went to pursue him except Raven who stop by Blitz. "Damn it!" he cried, "That hurts,"

"There," Raven said as she rip off the X freeing Blitz, "You okay?" she asked readying her healing magic.

"Yeah...Thanks Rae," Blitz said as he rubbed his chest "Sorry for holding you up."

"Hey, I'm in no rush to get one of those things slapped on my face," she stated as the two got up and ran out of the subway following after the others. When they got back up to the street however, Red X had already escaped.

* * *

-KSHHHHHHH-

"Impressive, Red X. I tapped into the security cameras to catch the performance. You treated the Titans to quite the show," Slade said from the other end of the monitor a half-hour later, gesturing to Red X's suit which had some scorch marks across it, the namesake persisting.

"While I'm glad you enjoyed it, I had the entirety of the situation under control," Red X countered, "Is the audition over?" he asked holding up a blue microchip to accompany the red one he'd stolen prior, showing two in a set.

"Patience. Trust is easy to destroy, but it takes time to build," Slade said as his image shrunk toward the upper right corner of the screen, a green microchip on a white field appearing on-screen. "One last test. Prove yourself and we'll meet to discuss your future."

"Good," Red X said as the image disintegrated into static. "It's about time we meet face to face," Robin said removing the mask.

* * *

Getting back to the Tower after Red X ran off, the group was now trying to discern where he'd strike next. They'd already determined where he'd been, but after imputing the criteria for other high-end technologies departments, they ended up coming up with 23 potential theft sights. Not the best way to try and stop his next run.

"Robin!" Starfire cried when said ex-sidekick walked across the room, a box in his arms. "Wonderful! Our efforts to locate the Red X will benefit greatly from your help."

"It'll have to wait. I'm close to a breakthrough with Slade," Robin said as he continued to the door, Star gasping at the news.

"More wonderful! Perhaps we could be of assistance to... you..." she said hanging her head dejectedly as the Boy Wonder left.

"Let him go. Not like he's been much help lately anyway," Beast Boy stated. "If Robin wasn't always A.W.O.L., X would be K.O.'d by now."

"Y'all think maybe Robin's losing his grip?" Cy asked.

"Hmmm..." Blitz said,

"You have something?" Cy said.

"Maybe…but I don't want to sow doubts into you minds"

Starfire floated out of the room after Robin.

"Well, let here it anyway." Raven said.

"What if Robin is Red X?" he proposed, "Think about it, the entire thing could be a setup to get close to Slade. We all know how obsessed he is about catching him. It would also explain how he is able to take us down so easily."

"You have a point," Raven stated. "But let's not act on it until we have proof." Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

* * *

"_Who's Slade?... You almost got hurt. Next time it could be worse... Nothing. Lead was a dead end... I'm close to a breakthrough... Sure you guys can handle this without me?"_

These were the words that echoed through Star's mind as she entered the Boy Wonder's room, stopping at his desk and picking up the item one from the end; the blasted bird-a-rang from the sewer chase.

"Robin, where have you gone?" she asked before there was a flash, the Tamaranian girl dropping the weapon in her grasp and causing the small metal globe to roll off the desk and bounce across the floor. A moment later a beam of light shot straight up before splitting down the middle and folding towards the floor, a holographic image of Robin underneath Red X's net appearing.

"I'm fine! Get X! Go!"

"Huh? Robin?"

"I'm fine! Get X! Go!" Robin shouted, Star reaching out to him only for her hand to pass through his face. "I'm fine! Get X! Go!"

"If you were not really there, then where were- *gasp*" Starfire suddenly gasped before running back to the group.

* * *

Elsewhere, a green microchip spun around in a suspension field, Red X then plucking the item away before a spotlight shone down, a man stepping into the light. He wore the same thing as the Sladebots from before, but his mask was red-orange on the left side and black on the right, the latter side not having an eyehole.

"Excellent work," Slade spoke stepping into the light. "Honestly, I couldn't have done any better myself."

"So then, do we have a deal?" Red X asked.

"Indeed. You and I are so very much alike. It seems only natural that we should be partners?"

"What are they for?" Red X said holding up the three collected microchips. "I need to know what we're planning... partner."

"Patience. You can't expect me to trust you with such sensitive information right away... Can you, Robin?" Slade asked, Red X's eyes popping at the realization that his cover had been blown. The next moment a small net swept the three components from his hand and carried them to Slade, who caught it with practiced ease as a light suddenly came on. The darkened chamber was revealed to be oblong with several HIVE Drones –the white black-trimmed robots from the HAYEP reel- standing along the walls, the balcony packed full of Sladebots, the mechanical enforcers slowly closing in. As Robin got ready to throw down, the entire room shook from the force of an explosion, the ceiling being blown out with five figures leaping down into the room.

"Titans! Go!" Blitz shouted, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg rushing forward. As Red X sprinted across the room, a green octopus suddenly yanked one of the robots out of the way, Raven levitating a second and knocking it away, Blitz blasting another one with a shock card.

"Gotcha!" Cy said grabbing Red X's cape and stopping his advance.

"Let me go! Stop him!" he shouted struggling pointing to Slade.

"No! Release him!" Star said flying down into the roof, only minutes behind the others. "He is-"

"-me!" Robin said pulling off the Red X mask.

"Oh, I was right." Blitz stated shocked, while the others gaped.

"Slade's getting away! Come on!" Robin shouted as he ran off after losing half his cape, leaping over two robots flaking the door before running through. The others tried to back him up, only for the swarm of robots to bar their way.

After a quick skirmish the Sladebots were defeated. The group then made their way to the roof.

* * *

"You want to yell at me too?" Robin asked as Starfire came into his room, the boy currently staring at the Slade robot's mask that was now hanging on the wall. The chase after Slade was short after leaving the oblong chamber, stopping at a set of girders set above a Chinese restaurant for future construction. The fighting was fierce, but at the end of it, the Slade he fought was nothing more than another robot, its words revealing that his own lack of patience was what truly gave him away. Had he been a little bit more so, maybe he would've succeeded. The group had gotten the chips back and handed them off to the tech divisions after the battle, but of course this didn't save Robin from everyone's yelling when he got home. "And I don't blame them," he sighed turning around.

"I do not wish to yell, merely to understand. Robin, why did you not tell us the truth?" Star asked.

"I needed to fool Slade. If you guys knew it was me under that mask, you would've held back," Robin answered. "Doesn't matter anyway. Slade figured it out, and I still haven't figured out anything about him."

"That is not true. Whoever Slade is, you and he are similar. Slade did not trust you... and you did not trust us," she said as he left the room, giving Robin a reproachful look before leaving, Robin alone with the mask and thinking how long it would take to regain the other's trust.

"She's right you know," Blitz said entering the room.

"Your turn now," Robin stated evenly.

"Yep," Blitz said spinning around taking in the room, "but I am not going to yell at you, Cy and BB did that already. I going to give you some advice." he placed a hand on Robin's shoulders, "you remember what you guys have told me countless of times; We are your friends lets us help you that is what we are here for." Blitz move to leave the room, "You also need to be careful when you are hunting your prey, make sure that the hunter doesn't become the hunted."

"How does that fit in to this?"

"What I am trying to say, which I probably failed at, is don't become what you are trying to fight."

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Slade was sitting on his throne drinking some tea while watching security films of Red X and the Titans his face was covered by the shadows. Just then Zero show up to his right.

"Did you install the chips," Slade said plainly

"Yes father."

Slade looks at Zero with his good eye, "Excuse me."

"My apologies Master." Zero said with a shudder avoiding the glare.

After a while Slade return his attention to the view screen, "So all we need to do now and wait, soon your brother will join us along with Robin."

"Fa-Master are you sure that Robin will join us"

"Zero, you can make anybody do anything you want as long as you have proper leverage."

* * *

**There you go almost done with this Season or Arc.  
**

**You guys take a look at my profile and let me know via PM which fanfiction you would like to see next. Like I said at the beginning I am working on the details of a OHHC, HSotD, and a Love Hina Fic and I'll a small preview of one of them posted at the end of the next chapter of this story.**

**So until then this DR signing off.  
**


	11. Going to School and A Date?

**Hey everybody here the chapter again i am sorry for the lateness of this but as you can see it is a long one. don't have much to say but i will say that since nobody else has let me know what they want to read I'll just make write the three request that i have received. (OHHC, HSotD, and Vandread)**

**To those who voted I'll post the stories, but it will not be as frequent as this one, I think.**

** Anyway on to the story**

**Oh Disclaimer is on the first chapter.**

**'Thoughts'  
**

**"Speaking"  
**

**_Light/emotions talking_  
**

_The Alpha talking to their Emotions/Light**  
**_

* * *

Ch. 11 Going to School and A Date?

Beast Boy and Robin were engaged in a spirited match of Need for Speed Underground 2. This particularly pitted two street custom cars in a night urban landscape.

It was BBs best game and one and only claim to fame. And judging by the cursing and grunts, it appeared Robin was about to fall before BBs substantial gaming might. They were on the last lap and the changeling had a substantial lead.

Cyborg stood by and watched. He had just been handily defeated and was hoping Robin would beat the runt. Looks like all we're about to be disappointed.

Meanwhile, Starfire was eagerly reading a romance novel. Casting glances at Blitzkrieg and Raven who were sitting on the floor behind the sectional and away from the electronic festivities, Blitz showing one of his attempts at something depressing.

"So whatcha think?" Blitz ask Raven when she was done.

"Dark, depressing and devoid of happiness of any kind."

"Prefect."

There was the sound of a crash and depressing music. Looked like the little squirt had ground another victim into the dust.

"Who's the man? 'He cheered while bouncing up and down on the couch.' It's my birthday! It's my birthday!"

Raven shook her head disapprovingly at the display.

"Okay. Who's next?" Beast Boy asked looking about the room.

Starfire ducked behind her novel and Cyborg shrunk away. No one had the ambition to get humiliated again. He turned to Raven and Blitz.

"Get real." She said

"You! You're my next victim." BB said with a maniacal look of glee pointing at the electro-kinetic.

"Why should I?" He asks.

"I'll make it worth your while. Beat me and I'll do the dishes for the next two months."

"And if I lose?"

"Err…you have to wash my underpants for the next three."

Blitzkrieg look thoughtful for a minute, "Make it six months of dishes and four months for the underpants and you got a deal."

BB nodded his head.

"You cannot be serious." Raven asked with repressed amusement

Blitz stood up looks at Raven and gave her a small wink. Raven just muttered, "whatever," pulling up her book to hide the blush.

"Very well then, I accept your challenge."

All the other Titans gasped. The glove was thrown. Robin scooted over on the couch and made room for Blitz. He sat down and took the controller from the Boy Wonder.

"How do I play? And will I have time to customize my car?" Blitz asks moving to the other TV that the Titans got for such occasions as this.

Robin pointed to the various buttons on the control pad which seemed pretty straightforward.

'Should I tell them that I was a fanatic gamer back home and that FPS and Racing games were my forte?' Blitz thought has he customized his Skyline GTR R34, 'Na it will be more fun this way.'

"_**Oh Man this is going to be sweet." **_Light said

"_**Kick his ass." **_Bravery rooted.

Beast Boy pressed the start button and the two cars sat on the starting line one green Toyota Supra, and a black Skyline GTR R34.

"Ready, Set,-" The computer droned, "GO!"

With that the cars sped off, it look like the emerald skinned runt was going to chalk up another win. His was in the lead for all four laps right now the contestants have just started their final lap.

"I'm going to love the feeling of clean underpants." BB sighed contentedly

"You know BB you have made some mistakes that is going to cost you the game." Blitz said plainly.

"Oh yea doesn't look like it from up here," Beast Boy gloated.

"There mistake number one: You are over confident, anything can happen." Blitz said as his car drifted on a turn putting him and BB right next to each other.

Everyone eyes widen.

"Your second mistake: You assumed I never played video games in my life thinking that I would be an easy prey."

Blitz pop his car into fifth gear slightly putting his car in front of BB's

"Your third and the most biggest mistake was," Blitz continued look at everyone when the two cars pulled into the straight-a-way, "You. Underestimated. Me." Blitz punch the Nitos button putting him way ahead and crossing the finish line.

"PLAYER TWO WINS! NEW RECORD!" The game announced proudly, crushing Beast Boys name with Blitzkrieg's.

"We are nearly out of Scrubby Bubbles, you will have to get some more." Blitz said handing the controller back to a shell shock Robin.

"But…but." Beast Boy stuttered.

The boy sobbed in bitter defeat.

"There are a lot of things you guys don't know about me," Blitz said as he returns to the floor with Raven.

"You played video games?" Raven asked.

"Once upon a time, in another life, Now what…what…" Blitz said before blue, red, and white gases puts him and the rest of the Titans asleep.

* * *

"*GASP*" Robin gasped out, suddenly coming to from what had just happened, or what had back then happened. Looking to his wrists and ankles, he saw that the polished chair he was strapped to bind his hands, wrists and ankles. With their own groans, the others began to come to, Star with red bands around her wrists, Cy with a large metal brace across his chest, Raven with white energy circling her, giant rubber bands binding Beast Boy to his chair, and Blitz had the same bindings as him except there were a metallic silver. Looking around, he saw that he was in a large, partially lit atrium with black and white checker pattern floors, several balconies running around the walls with various paintings hanging everywhere.

"What the-" Cy called out as he tried to fight free of the brace, only for all sense of leverage to be taken away.

"Huh? Am I the only one who has no idea where we are?" Beast Boy asked.

"Why, you're right where you belong, my duckies. You're in school!" a male, Cockney accent suddenly spoke from the higher balcony before leaping onto the banister and sliding down to their level. The man appeared to be in his early forties with red hair in a Beatle cut with muttonchop sideburns. He wore small blue rectangular sunglasses on his face, a sportcoat with the design of the British Union Jack flag, a black shirt, a white kerchief tied around his neck, white pants, brown loafers, and black socks. The cane he held was black and topped with a large ruby.

"YOU DAMN BRITISH PUNK YOU BETTER RELEASE US." Blitz cried, or rather Light did, trying to free himself.

"Quiet you, the grownups are talking," the man stated angrily.

"THE HELL YOU SAY," Light said stopping momentarily before returning in greater force a southern accent bleeding though his speech, "OH HELL 'NALL ITS ON NOW." The British man gave Light a whack across the head, "Ahem, now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you six are the only students at Mad Mod's Institute for Bratty Teenage Do-Gooders," he said as he tossed the cane high into the air before catching it in his other hand. "And it's high time someone taught you sprogs a lesson," he said as the Titans continued to struggle against the bonds that held them.

"Titans! Move!" Robin shouted out to the others, who tried but were unable to break their bonds. Beast Boy cycled through a chameleon and a cobra as he tried to break free. "My starbolts are useless!" Star gasped as she found her primary weapon, well, useless.

"Specially designed chairs, love," Mad Mod said leaning in her face. "Can't have those nasty superpowers disrupting my lecture now, can I?"

"Get away from her!" Blitz growled, Mad Mod straightening up before he thrust his cane into the teen's face, the cane releasing a bright light causing him to recoil from the glare as far as he could.

"Now don't get your knickers in a twist, my little snot," he said backing off. "I didn't go to all the trouble of building this school and filling your Tower with knockout gas, just to finish you up lickety-split."

"Then what do you want?" Raven asked her voice had a sharp edged to it.

"Just what I said, dearie. To teach you a lesson," he said leaning into her face before turning away and scratching himself, much to the mage's ire that he chose to do so in front of her. "Yes, I've been watching you children misbehave. And I hate misbehaving children," he said pointing to an Andy Warhol-style picture, which turned around to show Blitz and Cyborg fighting Lightning and Thunder. "Fighting crime," he said before the next picture down the line flipped out to show Robin and Starfire and cradling kittens they'd rescued from a blazing fire. "Saving lives," he said before the next picture flipped out, this one of BB in dog form... pulling down Plasmus' shorts? "Interfering with the plans of hardworking villains. Why, you lot are nothing but a bunch of troublemakers!"

"But, you'll learn your place soon enough," he said. "You see, I'm older than you, so I'm bigger, badder, and better."

"Say wh-clang-OW!" Cy cried as he was bashed with the cane.

"You're in my world now. And you won't be getting out 'til you've learned some proper respect," Mad Mod stated.

"We will get out. And when we do-" Robin threatened.

-BRIIIIING-

"Oh dear, there's the bell my duckies," he said giving the six a two-fingered salute. "Off to class," he said as the floor tiles began dropping out beneath each teen, dropping them to who-knows-where.

When Blitz landed he looks around to see that he on a small circular platform in middle of a pool.

"Okay so-Whoa" Blitz yelled as laser past his head.

He turns and looks inside of the pool, "WHAT THE HELL, THERE ARE SHARKS WITH FREAKING LASERS ATTACH TO THERE FREAKING HEADS." Blitz cries out before another laser whiz past his head.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy were back in the atrium, though the latter had the effects of a hypno-screen playing in his eyes while he drooled profusely. Robin had found himself dropped off in a math/English classroom, and after breaking out of his chair, not only did different busts of Mod try and attack him, but a missile the size of a bus had also been launched at him. From that point he was locked in a confounding world of black and white, and physical contradictions before coming to another door. Arriving at an evil library, he then freed Starfire from yet another hypno screen in the form of a massive book before being squasbed by a giant OVERDUE stamp, escaping a flock of flying, exploding books, and made their way into a science lab. Upon arrival in the third classroom, they found the changeling in his chair facing a hypno-screen, a dunce cap on his head and the changeling drooling profusely. After narrowly escaping a slew of acid, the three had then gotten back to the atrium from before.

"Beast Boy?" Star asked the changeling as he sat crumpled up on the floor drooling all over his clothes as Robin looked around concernedly. "It is I, Starfire, your friend. Please! Speak to me!" she shouted louder. "Beast Boy? Beast Boy?" she asked knocking on his head a couple of times, the girl taking a deep breath before- "BEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSTTTTTT BOOOOOOYYYYYY!" she shouted with enough force to push the boy's faces back against their skulls. While Robin had shoved his fingers into his ears, Beast Boy only drooled and babbled a bit more before keeling over.

"Ah, Star? I don't think that's working," Robin stated.

"But we must do something or he will remain this way forever," Starfire said worriedly before the greenette fell against her midsection. The next moment, the sound of a door opening could be heard from above the atrium.

"Mad Mod! Come on!" he said hushing Star as he ran to the side of the stairs, Star simply dragging BB along as they huddled against the staircase.

"We'll hide here and then take him by surprise," Robin said coiling himself like a spring, only for some random mumbling to ire him rather quickly. "Any way to keep him quiet?" he asked, Star clapping a hand over his slack mouth only to shudder when his drool began to ooze from between her fingers. A set of footsteps coming down, the stairs, Robin and Starfire quickly rushed out in both a flying kick and a salvo of Starbolts, the prior suspended in mid-air by one of Raven's energy claws while the latter had Cy's sonic cannon primed in her face.

"Cyborg! Raven! Oh, how glad we are to see you!" Starfire cried out in joy, Cy disarming while Raven set Robin down.

"This place is making me crazy!" Robin cried out on the verge of yanking out his hair.

"Tell me about it. Mad Mod's wacked-out computer lab nearly crashed my hard drive," Cy stated.

"Where did your captor send you?" Starfire asked.

"Gym," Raven answered as she exposed her clothing. Her usual blue wristbands had been replaced with white ones, the white jersey had Mad Mod's name with a blue 0 in the center, and she wore blue shorts, red knee pads, white red-striped socks, and black athletic sneakers.

"Anybody seen BB?" Cy asked, the changeling's babbling on the floor drawing their attention to him, where he was slithering along like an inchworm, lubricating his path with copious amounts of saliva.

"Mad Mod's hypno-screens. We can't snap him out of it. We've tried everything," Robin said worriedly for the changeling's brain.

"Did you try this?" Cy asked as he pulled an ear wide open and fired -BUUUUURP- a major-league belch directly into it.

"Nice one! Hahahaha!" Beast Boy laughed suddenly shaken out of his trance. "Uh... How did I get here and why am I covered in drool?"

"What you lot doing out of class," The Titans turn to Mad Mod on top of the stairs, Why can't you Yankee's be more like your mate here." Mad Mod points his cane at Blitz who was next to him. Blitz's head was down his uniform was constantly changing colors.

"Blitzkrieg, whats going on?" Robin asks.

"Hehehe," a chuckled was the only answer he got.

"Robin watch out, something not right with him." Raven said, she could feel Blitz, but not feel him.

"HEHEHEHAHAHAHA," Blitz continued to laugh which closely sounded like the Joker sending a chill down Robin's spine.

"Well then chaps, since you are doing so poorly in your classes I think it is time for a tutor session," Mad Mod said before disappearing behind a trap door.

"Blitz," Robin said warily.

"HEhehe Free at last," Blitz said in a demonic voice. He lifted his head, the Titans step back in fear. What they saw was blood red eyes and a smile full of pointed teeth. "Com'on let's play," Blitz said cocking his head before launching himself at the Titans.

Blitz lands in front of Starfire, "Brother Blitz…" she said before she was slammed down by Blitz.

"The Name Drake the one you call Blitz is…..indisposed at the moment hehehehe," Drake said from on top of Starfire's back, "Is it true Redheads are screamers?" He asked and as he jumps up into the air, lighting and fire swirling on his feet. "LETS FIND OUT!"

Suddenly black energy grabs him and flings him away. Drake landed on his feet. "Hey it not nice to interrupt someone. Hmmm gotta make like banana sundae and split." He giggled as began to move, "Or not." he said as Cy and BB stood in his way

"Blitz don't make us hurt you." Cyborg said prepping his canon

"As if you could. And I told you the name is Drake. So tell me, why do hotdogs come in a package of 8 when the buns come in a package of 6?"

"Uhh," Beast Boy said

"No response," Drake said before disappearing and then reappearing behind them, "What a shame."

Just as Beast Boy and Cy turned, both of them received a kick BB dead in the mouth, knocking him off his feet and Cy on his chin knocking him into the air.

Robin who was over by Raven watching this take place, "You got an idea?" he asks the mage.

"One, but it risky," Raven stated, "I can feel Blitz he still in there if I linked with his subconscious I might be able to pull him out. All I need is to get close."

"Do it, we'll keep him busy." Robin said pulling out his bo-staff, "And Raven, good luck." With that Robin attack Drake hitting him across the head knocking him to the ground. All of the Titans tackled Drake to the ground at once, knocking the wind out of him. "Raven now" Robin cried out just before everyone was thrown back by an electric-repulse.

Raven seeing her opening shot forward and before Drake had a chance to block she place hand on his head. The group fell silent…

* * *

[Inside Blitz head.]

Raven looks around, 'so this is Blitzkrieg's head. I expected more…..chaotic considering his emotions break out so often.' Raven thought. She was standing on a beach with black sand the waters were solid white. "This is…"

"Peaceful," a heavy masculine voice said behind her.

Raven spun around readying her magic, thinking that the voice belongs to either one of his emotions or his mental defenses like her chibi raven's in hers. What she didn't expect was to see a 4-tail fox with white fur, and….crystal eyes.

"Hello Raven," the fox said giving a slight dip with his head, which could equal to a bow, "it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Uh, who are you?" Raven asks still trying to get over the fact that she is talking to a fox. A four tailed talking fox.

"Ah sorry where are my manners," the fox said before he began morphing, until finally a….girl stood in her place. The fox girl wore nothing her white fur covering her…..assets, still keeping the ears and tails, "My name is Light," Light said in a girlish voice.

"Wait your Light," Raven said in disbelief, truly shock.

"Yep," Light giggled, "it is shame you're not a boy, you should have seen the Alpha's reaction when he came in here not too long ago." Light said though her giggles. She suddenly gets serious; "I guess you're here because of him." she began pruning one of her tails.

"Him? You mean Drake."

"Yea, he show up not too long ago and started eating the other emotions."

"….."

"Yea, luckily it was only Insanity and Rage so far. I was able to subdue him and lock him away temporally, but as you know…."

"How did he get out?" Raven asks.

Light let out a sigh releasing her tail, "Mad Mod's damn hypno screen. He was able to hypnotized Se- I mean Blitz,"

Raven raised an eyebrow 'Was she about to Blitz's real name?'

"Drake used that opportunity to get take control."

"How do we stop him?"

"Well, for starters we have to find Blitz, and set him free only he can defeat Drake."

"Where do we go,"

"Well Blitz is lock away in some of his more…unpleasant memories."

"How do we get there?"

"Normal we would have to go through all of his defenses and what not, but considering we don't have the time we'll just take a short cut that only I know."

"That's convenient," Raven said sarcastically.

"I know right," Light giggle completely obvious to the sarcasm.

Light started walking down the beach heading towards the far end.

* * *

"So what is this place?" Raven asks looking around the beach. The sounds of the ocean were calming.

"This is the outlaying region of his mind," Light said waving around, "This is where we, me and the other emotions, come when we want to talk to the alpha."

"I see," Raven said as they continue to walk down the beach, 'It is very peaceful I wouldn't think that Blitzkrieg would have a place like this in his mind.'

"Oh don't let this fool you trust me," Light said turning around and walking backwards while she was talking to Raven, "there are places here that are truly chaotic where his emotions are always fighting. Like for example Pervert and Chivalrous." Light returns to her normal walking position ignoring Raven raised eyebrow.

After a few more minutes of walking Light comes to a stop, "Here we are," she motions to a door. "Come on Rae," Light opens the door and disappears inside with Raven following with a sigh.

Raven took in the room she was standing in. the room had dark décor; the walls were lined with book upon books. To her right was a fire place in which a big red chair stood in front next to a small table. "What is this place?"

"Oh, you can call this my domain; from here can watch everything that happens with Blitz and take control if need be." Light said her hand tracing one of the book, "These books contain information on everything, some the Alpha knows," her hands stops on a book called The Origins of the Kyuubi Family, "some he does not."

"Why are we here we need to hurry and find Blitz," Raven said moving closer to Light.

"Here we can talk without anybody interrupting," Light continued ignoring Raven, "and without anybody finding out."

"Why I am truly here for?" Raven asks tensing up.

"I letting you now," Light spinning around giving a hard glare her voice harsh, "That if you hurt him in anyway physically or mentally. The bowels of Hell won't save you from my wraith."

"I don't plan on hurting anybody especially my friends." Raven stated a little taken aback by the harshness of Light's attitude, but she quickly recovered and was ready for a fight.

"Good now that cleared up," Light said doing a complete 180, "Let's go save the Alpha." Light motions to another door, "go through there,"

"Aren't you coming?"

"Yea, but it hard to do it," Light said has she began to morph, "without opposable thumbs," Light finished keeping her girlish voice. Raven raised an eyebrow, "I really like this form."

Raven just shakes her head as she moves to the door, and just as she was about to open it Light jump and landed on her shoulder. Knowing that it would be pointless to say anything Raven continued forward though the doorway.

* * *

Raven and Light found themselves on a lake bed. Dead trees and other debris lying everywhere, "Where are we?

"This is one of Blitzkrieg's memories, he is here somewhere."

"Do you know where to go?" Raven asks Light jumps off of her shoulder. "Follow me," Light said before moving at a quick pace Raven following, "Remember this is just a memory you can't change what has happen."

After what seem like an eternity, Light stops. With her head she motions for Raven to look ahead. What she sees is a young boy who was stuck knee deep in the mud cuts and bruises all over his body. She also spots a couple other kids not too far from the stuck kid throwing balls of mud, sticks, and rocks.

"Stop it, it hurts." The stuck boy cried tears running down his face.

"Told you he is a girl, a real man can take it," one of the bigger boys said, he was station out front so obviously he was the leader.

"Yea, here throw this at the girl." One boy says handing the leader a big rock

"With pleasure," leader said with a sadistic grin.

Having enough Raven moves in front of the boy and yells "STOP THIS NOW," the leader didn't hear or just ignored the mage, and threw the rock. Raven reaches out with her magic to catch the rock only for it to pass though her hitting the boy.

"I told you Raven this is just a memory you can't change anything," Light said from her position.

"She right Raven," a voice behind her said. Raven turns around to see the back of a person with long black hair, wearing a plain white long sleeve t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans, and black flip flops. His right hand in his pocket

"Blitz is that you?"

"Yep, that is the reason why I wear the mask and hood." Blitz said point at the boy who was still stuck in the mud only this time he was bleeding from his arm.

"What going on here?" Raven asks motioning to the scene that is happening.

"Drake is making me relive my worst memories over and over again." Blitzkrieg says his back still facing her, "For what reason I don't know."

"Why is your back turn against me?"

"Because in here I don't have my uniform on," he said pulling at the T-shirt he was wearing, "and I like the relationship that we have, Wait Friendship not relationship were not- is not- I am going to shut up now." Blitz shook his head.

"If you are afraid about your identity don't worry I won't tell anybody,"

"No it's not that, my identity is the least of my worries right now." Blitz said as the scene change they were standing in a middle of a hallway this time Blitz was being lock into a locker, by Ben, "I am worried that-"

"I'll change the way I see you, or treat you," Raven interrupts a little ticked.

"How did you-"

"We have lived under the same roof and fought side by side for the past nine months now, I can practically read you like a book," Raven said crossing her arms, "and you should that I am not that shallow, none of us are."

"So you've been studying me?" Blitz said with a little chuckle

"Ye- No not like that"

"So you don't like me then," Blitz said with a little fake sad voice.

"No I mean yes, is this really the time to pick on me."

"I can't help it," Blitz said turning around a blush running free on her face, Raven pulls her hood down further, "you look so cute when you flustered." It took a minuet to realize that he was turned around his left hand shot straight up to cover his face only to be stop by Raven's hand. "So I guess now you're going to make fun at my expense now," Blitz stated coldly, "Time to get back at me for the comment."

"T-Trust me I have seen worse," Raven fighting a stutter, 'Damn it, whats wrong with me?'

"_**HOOCH MOMMA, I tell you what wrong with you have a hot guy in front of you and you haven't hit that yet,**_" Brave and Pervert yelled out in Raven's head making her sweat drop.

"_**He is not cute he is hot with a capital H-O-T,**_" Happy said giggling madly

"_**Logically speaking he meets the criteria of what you would consider 'Hot',**_" Logic said.

"_**ENOUGH**_," Raven yelled silencing her emotions. 'Jeez we need to hurry this up so I can meditate and clear my head.'

"You're not going to make fun of me? Why it makes no sense," Blitz said a little confused.

"Look we can sit here all day with me telling you the same thing that me and the rest of the Titans have been telling you from the very beginning, or you can take back your mind and body," Raven, who cloak was turning green, said poking Blitz in the chest, "Now let's go kick some ass already," a green cloak Raven said.

"Uhh Raven,"

"What?" Blitz points and Raven looks at her cloak, wide eyed Raven takes a deep calming breath,

"Just like when I was in your head…" Blitz said a hand rested on his chin, "Hmm interesting, Oh well lets go Rae." Blitz said cracking a smile. The background changes to a hill overlooking a grassy field. The grass a shiny onyx color, and was waving to the non-existing wind.

"You're not going anywhere," a growling voice roared. Blitz and Raven turn to see a big red dragon staring down at them, "I have found you interloper."

Blitz stood in front of Raven, "Light get Raven out of here NOW,"

"I am not leaving you to fight that,"

"It's my problem! I'll deal with it," Blitz said giving her a soft look, "you have done more than enough Raven."

"It might be your problem, but you don't have to fight it alone," Raven said monotone, "Besides I don't make a habit of leaving my friends behind," she added with a smirk using the same line he gave her in Nevermore.

Chuckling Blitz looks to Raven then to Light, "Well then let's go." Light on top of Blitz's head and together they yell.

"_**KYOSHIN" (A/N: Japanese for Resonation I think, my Japanese is a little rusty.)  
**_

Just like before a flash of light covered Blitzkrieg. When the light vanished, in his place a ball of feathers floated. Raven just watches the transformation. Blitzkrieg looks the same as before the only difference was instead of three tails there were four, and instead of a kung-fu suit he kept his prior clothing. His right forearm sporting a demonic looking gantlet. "Ready Raven."

"Yes," Raven said flying up, she then fired a black salvo from her hand, only serving as an annoyance as the Dragon tried to swat her down, the mage and the electro-kinetic were flying around firing at the Dragon's head all the while avoiding its mouth. Blitz raises his hand to the sky which quickly darkens the rumbling of lighting echo though out the field. Blitz slams his hands down a lightning bolt hits the dragons on its chest, Raven flies around the dragons head in the briefest instant, only for him to swing its tail around hitting her in the chest. When she landed the Dragon went to crush her only for it foot to stop by Blitz. He was straining with effort to prevent the dragon from crushing them "You okay Raven?"

"Yea," Raven flew up delivering a kick to the Dragons nose causing it to whip its head around.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED," the dragon roared, Blitz flew up facing the Dragon. The Dragon opens mouth and released a tunnel of flames, Blitz counters with a beam of lightening.

The two fight for dominance, with the dragon slowing winning, "I…..Cant… hold." Blitz said straining with the effort.

"Then allow me," Raven said adding her power black with Blitz turning the lighting beam black. With one final push, the beam surged into the Dragon, an incredible flash of light nearly blinding everything before a dragon version of Blitz laid there instead of skin he had scales. His hands and feet were claws, a pair red leather wings on his back.

"I'll take care of everything," Light said after her and Blitz separated.

"You sure?" Blitz asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry about it, now go back to your friends." Light said waving her paw around.

Blitz nodded his hand grabbed by Raven and they were teleported to the exit of Blitz's mind. After Raven and Blitz left Light moves to where to Drake laid.

"I'll let it go this time," Drake said look up at the fox, "but you better make sure that the King stays strong, if not I'll be here to take over again." Drake slowing disappearing into small black flames, the flames flowing into Light, "Or not, it doesn't matter. In the end I'll still win kukuku." Drake finished. Once he completely disappeared, the sign of Scath was on Lights shoulder.

"Stay strong Sean, for all our sakes."

* * *

[Back at the real world]

Blitz and Raven's eyes fluttered open. They look to their friends who had worried looks on their faces.

"His he you know normal," BB said shaking.

"As normal as anyone of us could be grass stain," Blitz said getting back to his feet. Everybody let out a sigh of relief

"Wonderful! Now that Blitzkrieg has returned to us, we only need to locate an exit," Star cheered, glad that Blitz was back to normal.

"Or we just keep blasting 'til we make one," Cy said whipping out his sonic cannon.

"Easy. Last thing I smashed tried to smash me back. I'm sure this whole place is booby-trapped," Robin explained.

"Then how are we supposed to get out?" BB asked rubbing his body.

"We're not," Raven stated. "Don't you get it? Mad Mod's just gonna keep messing with us until-"

"-we mess with him," Robin finished. "That cane of his controls everything in here. We take the cane-"

"-we take control-"

"-and we take him down!" BB growled finishing Cy's sentence. "Oh I'll find him. That demented doofus is never hypnotizing me again!" he said walking off before a painting on the wall suddenly popped out and swung around to face him. In no time flat, the green teen was salivating, gurgling, and stumbling to the floor, Starfire catching him as the painting-turned-hypno-screen receded back into the wall.

"That was quick," Blitz said pick his head back up once the hypno screen was gone poking Beast Boy with his foot, "I thought you needed a mind to be hypnotized," Blitz joked, Raven's lips upturning into a smile.

"Come on. Won't you lot ever learn?" Mad Mod asked rising on a platform from a black floor tile, balancing his cane on one finger and twirling it. "You're in my world, my duckies," he said pressing the ruby on his cane. "You can't win," he said taking off through the then-opened doors.

"Titans! Go!" Robin said leading the others out.

"But how do I-" Star asked.

"Make him laugh!" Cy answered, leaving Starfire on her own with Beast Boy as she held him up by his armpits, hoisting him up and smiling broadly.

"How many Okaarans does it take to hoegee a morflark? Finbarr!" she laugh at her own joke. BB would probably be rolling on the floor laughing if he were from Tamaran. "Um... boo-gers?" she then asked.

"Hahahaha! Boogers!" he laughed. "Aw man!" he cried when he realized Mad Mod got him again, Starfire yanking him through the door by his wrist.

* * *

*Cue "K2G" by Puffy AmiYumi*

Running down the hall, Mad Mod was riding on a motor scooter, wearing goggles and a sheepskin coat and helmet over his suit. Chasing after him, the Titans passed various pictures, including one with Mad Mod in his original suit with a bunch of bananas hiding his face. The next moment he pulled them away and glared at the teens before throwing them down the far end of the hall, the lunatic jumping out of his frame and running off. Following him down the hall, the teens then ran in the opposite direction as Mad Mod suddenly pulled out an enormous bazooka which he began firing at them.

The next moment they ran into a long wide room, the floor and ceiling marked with a lattice of large black holes. Mod dropped into one and out of sight, the Titans trying to follow only for the hole to block them. Drumming his fingers on the floor, Robin the noticed the nutcase pop up two spots over without his scooter, the team running to grab him only to suddenly drop behind him, the lunatic rising from the ceiling. Beast Boy quickly leapt at Mad Mod only to disappear down a hole, the others sticking their heads down a black hole each with their heads coming out at impossible places. Cy then picked up a hole and held it sideways, Blitz poking at it while examining it before Cyborg entered it from opposite ends before it dropped to the floor like a manhole cover, Star jumping for it before shrugging and dropping out of sight when it ceased to be solid. Blitz and Raven's eyes darted around the room as the others heads began popping out of the other holes like a Whack-a-Mole game gone haywire, nearly scared shitless as Cy peeked up with his head larger than normal. The next moment everyone got back together, only with musical instruments and dressed in the sort of garish clothes often used by British bands in the 60s; Robin had a guitar, Cyborg had a bass, Raven was on the keyboard, Beast Boy was on the drums, Starfire was on the tambourine, and Blitz was standing in front of a mic stand, before Mad Mod drove past, the group literally leaping out of their garish outfits and giving chase.

The next moment the group inexplicably found themselves running up a long winding staircase, Mod powering his scooter up the incline while the others raced along for all they were worth, Mod stopping when he reached the top and hitting the top of his cane. The next moment, the stairs turned into a slide, Robin, Beast Boy, Blitz, and Cyborg sent sliding down the stairs while Raven, and Starfire watched them go. At the bottom, a hatch suddenly opened before a short stretch of stairs emerged, turning itself into a set of snapping jaws. Screaming, Beast Boy quickly turned into an octopus, Raven, and Star grabbing his tentacles before he could get mulched, the changeling catching Robin and panicking before the four hundred-pound Titan Cyborg plowed into his face, the two flyers pulling BB and the others to safety while Robin scowled, angry about the use of his face like a makeshift safety net while Cy only shrugged and gave off a sheepish grin.

The next place they wound up in was a long hall with seven doors, all parties darting between them, sometimes in regular fashions, while at others they had to fight the forced perspective and either squeeze through the doors or leap up a story to get to the knob. BB passed through the doors in all manner of animal, be it whale, ostrich, gorilla, or hamster, Mad Mod using all odds and ends of transportation such as old-style British car, canoe with a coonskin cap, and penny-farthing bicycle. While this was going on, Blitz just stood there watching it all. By the end of it, he was able to gather the group in one place, pointing furiously to the doors as they fanned out and opened six all at once, nothing behind them leaving only one place. Tiptoeing towards the door while pointing furiously as the music disintegrated into random notes, Robin smirked to his comrades and yanked the door open, only for a colossal reptilian creature to roar at them, the music resuming while Mod leisurely stepped out from the far door and waved at them before running off behind a revolving wall. The moving bust standing out, Robin flipped the head backwards before exposing a red knob. Giving it a quick twist, the music stopped, the group's faces going slack in surprise as a peaceful meadow was exposed beyond the doorway.

"No way," Raven gaped.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cy asked.

"One way to find out," Robin said as he started to walk forward.

"Looks like the real deal," Cy said before the group fell through a white fabric screen, finding themselves back in the atrium where they started.

"SCREW THIS PLACE!" Blitz yelled finding himself back where they all started, collateral-damage free.

"Right back where we started!" Robin cursed.

"Of course you are, my duckies," Mod said as a section of the floor flipped over. "Class is over, and you lot haven't learned a thing. That's a failing grade for each blooming one of you," he said as the platform rose, a big red F appearing on the underside. "There's only one thing for it. you'll have to repeat the entire lesson!" he cackled as the stairs retreated to the first balcony, the walls falling outward to expose a curving black and white sunburst pattern all around, only broken by the doors and paintings that remained exactly where they were. At that moment, an army of Mod Busts rolled in sporting an assortment of weapons, while Beast Boy had been re-hypnotized, the others forming around him. "Time for class, my duckies. Everyone back to your seats!"

"Now! Get that cane!" Robin shouted as the others yelled out their battle cries and running off, leaving Raven holding the brainwashed Beast Boy.

Blitz pulled out his staffs extending them half way. He launches himself at the attacking busts. Bring a staff down; he stuck one with two saws coming out of its mouth, while taking out one with a Taser with the other.

Elsewhere, Cyborg caught Robin's foot after linking hands and hefted him upward, the cyborg crushing a flying bust to gravel while Robin began hopping from one onboard head to another, dodging the occasional laser blast before leaping into the air, a Mod Bust being vaporized by one of Star's projectiles a moment later.

"Oy, no roughhousing! Do I have to separate you lot?" Mod said pressing the ruby on his cane and causing the floor tiles to rise up in massive square columns, Starfire on a collision course with Mad Mod only for a panel from below to shoot up in front of her without warning.

"Eek!" she cried as she stopped barely and swerved around the obstacle, only for her path to be obstructed before another panel carried her up against her will. While Robin tried leapfrogging up to Mad Mod, a column suddenly rose up from in front of him and knocked him down while Cy was carried up towards the ceiling. When the pillars stopped, the group had now become oriented on a staggered pyramid of steps resembling the layout for the arcade game Q*bert. Robin then dodged another salvo of lasers before hitching a ride on one of the busts and flew towards a door floating in midair, leaping over it in time to avoid the explosion. Raven was still holding a hypnotized Beast Boy when Cyborg landed in front of them, "Uh a little help here," Raven motions to BB, "I don't do funny."

"You ask for it," Cy said getting back up. Removing Ravens hood who looks up at Cy with a 'what are you doing look'. When Cyborg stuck is finger in his mouth and poking it in Raven's ear, causing the mage's hair to shoot straight up her eyes rolling in different directions

"HAHA good one" BB said laughing realizing what had happened. "Aw, not again!" Raven pulls up hood giving Cyborg the meanest death glares. If looks could kill…

At the same time, Robin had realized that the Mad Mod he was facing was fake when his hand passed through its cane, and began looking around for a potential exit point.

Elsewhere, a man sounding similar to the one who had been terrorizing the group all day, but appearing twenty years older with most of the hair atop his head gone, was sitting in front of a bank of monitors. Working a complex array of controls, he continued to send wave after wave of Mod Busts at the team, only for them to remain tightly-packed together and blow everything away that he sent out them.

After a moment of looking and complaining the man realized something, "Just a tick. Where's Robin?" he asked before the screens began to fill with static one by one, whereas on the ground floor vent fell to the floor with throbbing fingers, the Mod Busts of varying types falling to the floor as everything began to shut down. "My machines! The meddling little snot will pay for-" he said before whirling around, Robin dragging him forward by the lapels of his coat and having lost the use of his tongue. "Hello, guv'nor," he said weakly.

"School's out, Mod. And you're looking at about twenty years of detention," Robin said with narrowed eyes, the elderly Englishman recoiling a bit at the prospect.

* * *

"Ha!" Cy cheered opening an overhead hatch to the sky above which led to a steel platform. "Oh yeah, that is definitely the real deal."

The others were celebrating as well. Well almost everybody, Beast Boy had apparently gotten himself hypnotized again.

"...We'll fix him later," Robin stated with a sigh. "Come on Cy. Let's hand this guy off to the cops so we can air out the Tower," Robin said motioning to the old man.

* * *

After the Titans put away Mad Mod they returned back to the tower Cy went to go update the Tower defenses, Robin and the drooling Beast Boy went to the infirmary with Starfire following, "So you are going to keep wearing that mask?" Raven ask as her and Blitzkrieg where walking down the halls of Titans Tower.

Blitz with a hint of purple on his clothes said, "You like what you saw?" he smirk underneath that mask of his. Raven's face betrayed no emotion, But inside her head….

"_**Yep" **_giggled Happy

"_**Oh Yea," **_Brave said punching the air.

"_Ahem" _Raven simply cleared her throat in her mind.

"_**Sorry Rae-Rae,"**_

"Well who I am I to deny a beautiful angel." A slight purple Blitz said his mask down, grabbing Raven's hand and giving a little kiss, "I'll think about it see you later Rae" He turns and left for his room, leaving a shock blushing Raven.

'Did I just get hit on?' Raven asks herself look to her Blitz left. She shook her head, 'I need to mediate.'

* * *

[Five Days Later. Time of Day: Morning]

Cyborg woke up to the smell of breakfast and the sound of music {Resonance by T.M. Revolution if anyone of you are wondering}. As he walks down the halls to the Ops center he thought to himself, 'I thought it was Blitz turn to make breakfast this morning? Usually when him or Raven turn to cook they either gives us frozen dinners or we go out.' Cyborg reaches the door to the Ops Center still thinking to himself, 'So the question is: Who is cooking?'

Cyborg opens the door his jaw hitting the door at the sight before him.

A massive feast was laid out on the table consisting of every kind of breakfast food known to man. From eggs sunny side up to grits to French toast. Cyborg retracted his mouth only for it open again to start drooling.

Soon the other Titans joined Cy at door, "Hey Cy whats-," Robin started when he repeated Cy's earlier reaction followed by Beast Boy.

"Friends I do believe the term what is holding *Gasp*" Star gasp floating up.

"Are you guys just going to stand there?" Blitz said his back turn to them flipping some pancakes, "Come on the food getting cold," he beckons them to sit with his spatula turning off the music. The Titans made their way to the table eyeing Blitz.

"What going on Blitzkrieg?" Robin said serving some eggs, toast, and bacon onto his plate.

"Yes what is the occasion?" Starfire said also serving herself some of the feast.

"What I can't cook for my friends." Blitz said shrugging his shoulders his back still turn against them.

"Well you usually don't," Cy stated loading up his plate.

"HELLO VEG-oh" Beast Boy yelled waving his hand around when Blitz pointed at a platter labeled "BEAST BOY" silencing the changelings rambling. He promptly stuck a fork full of some the eggs into his mouth he froze fork in his mouth. Everyone turn to watch with worried looks at Beast Boy. He swallowed the contents of his mouth. Everyone held their breath.

"DDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDD EEEEEEEEE," he yelled out, causing the Titans to jump, "This is the best thing I have ever had," he continued to stuff his face. The Titan following suit their reactions similar to Beast Boys. A couple of minutes pass when Raven phases though the door. If she was shock by the scene in front of her, she didn't show it.

"Friend Raven you must come and try some of this feast," Starfire said squirting mustard on some of her eggs.

Raven doesn't say anything she just moves over to the counter to make some tea, until Blitz held out a small tray which had an omelet and a cup of tea, "I thought you might be tired of waffles," Raven looks up to Blitz's face, giving a ghost of a smile. She grabs the tray and makes her way to her seat.

"The Blueberry pancakes are ready," Blitz said turning around,

"Awwwww right no-" Cyborg said looking up from his food jaw dropping like a hundred pound weight. The other Titans except Raven look up their jaws dropping too.

"What?" an unmask Blitz said placing the plate of pancakes on the table.

"Your mask?" Robin pointed out.

"What about it?"

"It's gone" Cyborg said

"It right here," Blitz said pulling at the black cloth that was wrapped around his neck. Raven just watches secretly enjoying everyone's reaction.

"B-B-B-B-But why?" Beast Boy stuttered

"We're friends right?" Blitz said the shock Titans nodded their heads, "Well I don't want to hide myself from you guys anymore. Besides," Blitz said leaning against the counter, "I trust you guys."

Blitz looks at Raven who was drinking her tea already finished her omelet. Blitz walks over to where Raven was at; "Sooooo you like," Blitz motions to the empty plate.

"It was...alright," Raven said. Which coming from her is a major complement.

"_**Alright now," **_Blitz Romantic side said from inside Blitz's head_**, "just ask her, and for the love of all things holy. DO NOT FUCK THIS UP."**_

"Well I glad that you enjoyed it," Blitz said taking a quiet deep breath, "So Raven I was wondering if I could take you to that depressing cafe you like so much later today," he offered, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire's ears perking. "As a friend of course. What I am trying to say is that. I want to show my thanks for helping me lately. You know with Mad Mod and before. We'll go as civilians of course."

"Well... I guess we could go later this evening if we're not busy," Raven admitted pulling her hood up, "Around 5:00"

"Okay then, see you then," Blitz said before leaving the room with a smile on his face. The Titans jaws dropped for the third time that morning. The reasons why:

First: Blitz cooks the best breakfast that they had ever had.

Second: he reveals his face.

Third: he practically asks Raven out even if it was date between friends it's still a date.

Somebody check to see if hell froze over.

"Oh this is most wonderful! Brother Blitzkrieg is asking friend Raven out on the date!" Starfire who was the first to recover, squealed with unrestrained joy as she bounced up and down and clapped her hands. "We must go to the mall of shopping post haste and buy you a new outfit for your date! Come on!"

"WaAAAIT!" Raven cried as she was suddenly plucked right out of her chair and dragged out of the room, exiting stage left leaving a shocked Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

"Did he just ask Rae on a date?" Cy asked still shocked.

"Yea, dude," BB confirmed. He then smiled mischievously looking at Cy who had the same look, "You thinking what I'm thinking dude?"

"If you mean follow them around on their date," Cyborg said rubbing his hands together, "then yes. Yes I am."

"I cannot believe you guys are going to follow them around on their date," Robin said seriously, staring at the two pranksters, "You guys do know that they are going as friends not boyfriend and girlfriend right?"

"Dude it might be a date between friends," Beast Boy said crossing his arms, "but it's still a date."

"So are coming or what?" Cy asks the traffic light.

"Of course," Robin said a small mischievous glint shining on the corner of his mask, "somebody has to keep an eye on you two. And record the when the two of you are being thrown into orbit when Raven catches you guys."

The three trouble makers made their way out of the room.

* * *

Thanks to the wonders of flying, the two girls made it to the mall in no time at all. Almost as soon as they entered the double doors, they were instantly swarmed with fans mostly boys. Thankfully, mall security broke the things up. You see the Titans made a deal with mangers of the mall: As long as the Titans tried to keep their battles out of the mall, or moved them outside if they started in the mall, then mall would do what they make sure that the Titans have some semblance of normalcy while shopping. A few of the store's owners even made deals with certain Titans, saying they could arrange for after-hours shopping, since during normal hours it would be next to impossible to shop casually.

Currently Starfire was having Raven try on different outfits in preparation for her date with Blitzkrieg. Secretly Starfire was happy that her non-blood brother was spending time with Raven. She hope that this 'Date' would open them both up, not allowing Raven the time to say it wasn't a date, Starfire push Raven into the changing rooms. Somehow, it had gotten out that Raven and Starfire were changing, so mall security had to form a bit of a barricade to make sure no males were anywhere near while they were changing. Anyone who tried to peek over their shoulders would be personally be introduced to mall securities batons. While Starfire was oblivious to the looks she was getting, Raven was all too aware of the eyes trying to get a good look at her figure without the cloak.

"Oh Raven, you look magnificent!" Star cried in happiness, a few outfits for herself piled to the side in mostly bright colors.

"Starfire, it isn't a date, we're just going out to have tea and maybe chat," Raven said coming out of the changing room. Starfire had gotten her changed into a pair of black jeans, dark blue sneakers with white trim, a long sleeve black T-shirt with a anarchy sign located at the front upon Raven's recommendation when she didn't have any choice over it, and a dark blue hoodie with black trim. The only things that could connect her to Raven of the Teen Titans was the Anja Chakra on her forehead, and she had selected a dark bandana to cover it up.

"But isn't what this is?" a confused Tamaranian girl asked, "A boy and a girl going places together, spending time with each other? Isn't that what you call a date?"

"No this is what we would call hanging out," Raven sighed as she threw her hood back. Looking in the mirror, if she covered her Anja Chakra she might be able to pass herself off as a normal girl. If you called Grey-skin normal, after all there were all kinds of skin tones, and grey could be mistaken as pale or just ashen.

"I see" she said feeling a little down she had hope that her friends were developing 'the feelings' that she would read about in her magazines and books. She was still taken lessons from Blitz and Robin on Earth Customs, but she still had a long way to go. "Well at least you will look nice."

"Yeah..." Raven said looking at herself in the mirror again, "I'm going to head back to the tower. I need to meditate," Raven said as she closed the curtain and changed back to her original clothing, then paid for what she had bought before disappearing into the shadows, leaving the Tamaranian girl to handle herself.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the tower, Blitz was in his room pacing, looking at the clothes that where laying on his bed,

"_Damn it just a simple going to the café and chatting it not I am to the prom. Why I am worrying over this."_

"_**Because you like her." **_Light said dryly

"_Of course I like her she is a great friend she help when Slade told me the truth and recently when Drake took over. I am just paying her back"_

"_**Whatever makes you feel better King." **_Drake cut in.

Blitz stop pacing and fear stricken_, "What are you doing here? I though Light put you away."_

"_**That doesn't mean I can't enjoying the show,"**_

"_Whatever,"_

Blitz moves to the bed, "Okay should I go Goth or Casual?" he wondered, "goth or casual." He pointed the different styles, "goth or casual, goth or casual, goth or casual, goth or Ahhh." Blitz cried out threatening to rip his hair out, "we're just hanging out it not like I am asking her to marry me." his mind began drift toward Raven in a white wedding gown.

"_**My, my, my, Somebody getting a little ahead of themselves,"**_ Light taunted,_** "I mean you haven't even ask her out and you'll already thinking about the wedding. I thought you couldn't be with anybody."**_

"_Shut up"_

"_**Oooo somebody is a little testy. You need to forget about those kinds of thoughts we are here for a job not hooking up with half-breed demons."**_

"…_..Are you jealous?_

"_**Jealous why I would be jealous I'm you for Christ sakes"**_

"_HAHA ~your Jealous your Jealous_ _your Jealous~" _Blitz said in a sing song voice.

"_**Real mature," **_Light said, Blitz still singing away.

Finally Light had enough,_** "FINE," **_she yelled,_** "Yes I am a little Jealous, now are you going to pick your damn clothes or not."**_

"Well considering we are going to one of Raven's stomping ground I should go goth so I don't embarrass the girl," Blitz said as he began dressing. "Good thing I have been wearing my mask in public," he thought to himself.

* * *

After getting back to the Tower, Raven had considered just cancelling the outing and stay in her room, but then remembered that Blitz appeared to be truly happy to be spending some time with her. She can't recall in all of the 9 months since the formation of the Titans she saw him this happy. 'Does he really want to spend time with me?' Raven asks herself, she had thought that with her grey skin and introverted manner that no one would bother her. But to her surprise that didn't happen, nor did it seem that Blitz cared about that.

"Raven. –**knock knock**- You in there?" a voice asked from the other side of her door, letting her know that it was time to go.

"I'll be out in a minute," Raven said pulling on her casual attire she decided to wear her leotard underneath her clothing, she just felt more comfortable in it. Opening the door after securing the bandana around her head, she opened the door to see Blitz wearing black jeans, a black button up shirt, and his hair was tied up in a ponytail leaving a few strands to fall in front of a pair of shades to cover up his noticeable mismatch eyes. He still wore his uniform, gloves and boots anybody who saw him would most likely think that he was trying to cosplay as well himself. "You look nice."

"You look great yourself," he returned he look to his left, then move in close to her, "We have company," he whispered, not seeing Ravens skin tone changing from grey to red, motioning to the hiding Titans who were around the corner.

"Well, let's get going," she said pulling up her hood, grabbing his hand, it was his turn to blush. After a short incantation, the shadows at her feet swallowed the two of them up before evaporating into the floor, taking the two of them into the darkest corner of the café Deaths Door.

* * *

"Dude we lost them," Beast Boy cried coming around the corner.

"Come on I can track them via their communicators," Cyborg said pulling up his arm typing a few buttons.

"Let's go then," Robin said.

"You will not bother them," Starfire said from behind. The boys turn around to see a very serious Starfire. The male Titans gulp.

* * *

"Well, we're here. Where do you want to sit?" Raven asked as her and Blitz step inside the café. The walls were painted black with a tint of red at the front closest to the door and windows, fading into pitch black as you got further into the store. The back left corner was a reading area of sorts with the cafe towards the front on the left.

"I am not picky, where ever you're comfortable," Blitz said running his finger along some of the book's spines as they passed. "I am thinking about getting a book. Do you want one?

"Sure... I guess..." Raven returned, never having anyone offer to buy her something before. 'Then again I've kept to myself for the past couple months, so I guess that's to be expected,' she thought to herself leading them to a pair of chairs in the corner with a circular table at their feet, the menu in clear view while they themselves weren't. "Got anything in mind yet?" she asked.

"Guess I'll have the green tea and maybe a scone. What about you?"

"I'll have a green tea also, and that's it." she stated.

"You got it," Blitz said getting up, "I'll be back in a minute," he said heading to the counter and ordering. After a few minutes he came back with their order. Once they both had their food and tea they settled into an eerie silence.

For the next few minutes the two didn't say much, occasionally looking up as if to vilify that the other was there, only to get back to their food. "Well... This is nice. Nice place to sit, hanging out with my best friend." Blitz said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah," Raven said shifting a little in her seat.

"So, what kind of book do you want to get? My treat," Blitz said trying to break the awkwardness.

"I don't have anything in particular in mind. Something that I don't have now I guess. What about you?" she asked as she mentally filed that last tidbit away for future reference.

"Thought I'd get, a horror book of some kind" he said, as he and Raven got up, "So I know whats scary and whats not, I plan on writing a horror book soon." The two scouring the bookshelves with no clear goal in mind other than what they were going to buy.

"How is Death of a God going by the way?" Raven asks about one of his books.

"Pretty good. I have about 20 chapters done."

"Let me know when it finished I would love to read it," Raven said pulling down a book reading the back.

"You can get the authors autograph version." Blitz said with a smile.

Raven just turned away saying, "It doesn't matter to me," while she was thinking, 'Damn him and his smile,'

After a while the mage found a nice horror-mystery novel, Blitz had found a vampire book, 'I can believe that Twilight is in this dimension' Blitz thought in agony, 'Real vampires did not cry, nor do the freaking sparkle in the freaking sunlight. Man I just hope that little girl Bieber isn't here. I might turn evil so I can kill her, him, it whatever.'

"So, you want to stay here for a bit and read, or head home?" Blitz asked after paying for the books, the mage looking over to see an employee setting up a mic and a few candles.

"... It's open mic night. Feel like sharing?" Raven wondered,

"No, I am not really good at poetry," Blitz stated, "Come on, let's go home, you look eager to read that book anyway" he said. Raven nodded her head and holding out her hand, which he took with a light squeeze, the girl finding herself squeezing back as she chanted her incantation before the two evaporated into the shadows.

* * *

"Well thank you um Blitz I... I really had fun tonight," Raven said as they arrived at her door, which Blitz, claiming to be old fashion, escorted her along the way. Plus his room was next to hers.

"Yeah, me too," he said rubbing the back of his head, "I wouldn't mind if could do this again some other time."

"Me too,"

For a minute the two of them remained in silence, simply standing there not knowing what to say, or even when to split up.

"Hey um... Blitz, I was wondering if..." Raven said nervously taking an interested in the floor.

"I WANT A REMATCH BLITZ," Beast Boy's voice suddenly cried as he ran down the hall, who was quickly grabbed by Robin and Cyborg, and quickly disappeared around the corner.

"Blitzkrieg. Raven. When did the two of you get back?" Starfire wondered while Raven just looked away in exasperation, the moment having been completely killed when she didn't need it. "Oh, a couple of minutes ago," Blitzkrieg answered while Raven simply opened her door to and closed it behind her.

"I see I hope that you two had a great time," Starfire said floating away.

"I'll head back to my room now," Blitz said seeing as Raven had already turned in for the night. Turning around Blitz began heading towards his room, only for him to be suddenly pulled back a bit, the whooshing of a door accompanied by a soft kiss on the cheek being the only thing to alert him that Raven had left her room before closing the door back behind her again. "... Uh, good night Raven," Blitz said rubbing his cheek as he left, feeling his face heat up a bit.

"_Did she just- me-I-whaaaaa' _Blitz thought completely stunned at what just happen

Light sighed,_** "Great, now his brain is fried, oh well I'll just take over and put us to bed," **_She said as Blitz turning white, showing that she had taken over, _**"Well at least he is finally opening up, although I wish he would have tastes in mates. I prefer Starfire over the duchess of darkness, but alas I don't have a say. Or do I?" **_Light said making her way to Sean's bedroom for the night.

* * *

**Well there you guys go what did you think about Light beginning a female huh i bet none you were expecting that now where you. Dont worry it is a part of the story which will be explained later on in the story.**

**Oh and 10 point each if anybody got the references.**

**well I see you guys later.**


	12. Cars

**Hello everybody sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I have been working on two chapters and the host club story, that plus life, and work equals craziness. So my posting will turn irregular soon but i will post. I will never abandon a story especially this one. I am guessing that my last chapter suck considering that I received nothing, for that i am sorry if you guys can tell me what i did wrong i can go back and change it, but i cant do that if nobody tells me.**

**As some of you have figured out by now this story is a RavenxOC. Unless something comes up and changes things. For everyone who is now upset; to bad i gave you guys a chance to tell me your suggestions and i got nothing. So this is how the story is for now.**

**Anyway on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Ch 1**

_' thoughts '**  
**_

_**Conversations from emotions**__**  
**Conversations from the Alpha  
_

* * *

__ Ch. 12 Cars

_Blitzkrieg Journal_

_Entry # 72_

_It has been a couple of weeks since the tower was gassed by Mad Mod, and things more or less returned to normal. The Tower's defensive systems were also incorporated with a Purge feature to help remove gases from possible future attacks by sucking out as much air as possible as quickly as possible, while venting clean air in through emergency reserves. A couple days later Cyborg showed us what he has been working on: The T-car. After a detail showing of the T-car's stats we received word that a monster called Overload was causing trouble in an electronics store. We immediately headed out to intercept. _

_When we got there what we saw_ _was a vaguely humanoid being composed entirely of electricity, a black card-shaped circuit board with red circuits forming a one-eyed face serving as its point of origin. Thanks to my abilities I was able to take him down, but to the store owners distress half of his products were unsellable. _

_After receiving an ear full of the owner's complaints (the one of many that I get. Nobody else just __**me**__.) we finally turn Overload in. That is when we found out that Cy's 'baby' was stolen. Cyborg immediately ran off to find his car I soon follow after knowing that when he makes something he puts himself, literally and figuratively, into whatever he is making._

_Spending the whole day looking I was about to give up, when I notice Cyborg and Raven giving chase to Gizmo who was taking the T-car for a joyride. When I finally caught up to them the car was in an accident with a JCPD prisoner van which had Overload in it. Overload promptly 'jacked' the T-car….._

* * *

"Car is better than okay. Car is mine!" Overload said from the driver's seat, Cyborg letting out a small gasp. Laughing and pulling out the circuit board that Cy had put in originally, the electrical being then fed himself into the car's systems, the interior glowing red as the car began to repair itself and the car returning to pristine condition. However, the white bodywork then turned an angry gray, the blue circuits becoming red, the windows and windshield tinting black, and the headlights narrowing into fierce slits as the car revved up. "Only way to stop Overload is to destroy your precious car!" the electrical being then cackled, only to suddenly register another presence within the car.

"Maybe, maybe not." I said moving forward. Overload began to hightail it out of their once he saw me, but he only received a EMP Blast for his troubles "Impossible biological cannot defeat Overload," the monster growled as it slowly began to die out, "Overload... over... loaded..." Overload wheezed out as the eye-like circuit on his body closed, signaling his defeat. I told Overload, "We do the impossible on a daily basis."

The chip that had inserted itself in to the T-Car shot out, the car returning to Cyborg Configuration. I went and grab the little chip and held on to it until the authorities arrived.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, another patrol car came by to collect Gizmo and Overload, irony in the air as Cash and Sammy were also in the patrol car the ones who had stolen the car in the first place when Gizmo stole it from them and so on and so forth. Though the two latter snickered at prior, Gizmo responded with his own snarky quip, the now-powerless Overload being tossed haplessly into the back of the truck. Back at the now-restored T-Car, after making sure that his baby was okay, Cy began to run over to where I was sitting, Raven standing next to me. Two EMP Blast in one day can really wore me out.

"My baby! You saved my baby! I love you man!" Cy cried in joy as he suddenly ran up and hugged me, nearly snapping my back in two.

"Y-You're we-welcome... please let me go before you kill me." I cried out starting to lose the feeling in my back. Darkness swirled my vision and I was out cold.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Cyborg, he's turning blue," Raven stated.

"Oops. Sorry," Cy said putting me down, who wavered from side to side before he fell back, Raven moving to catch him

**Thud**

"... Well. Let's go home," Cy stated as he and Raven carried the knock out Blitz to the T-Car and put him in the back, Raven hopping into the seat on his left and fastened his seatbelt so he wouldn't fall out.

"Alright people, next stop, Titans Tower!" 'After I take the long way home of course. I missed my baby,' he thought with a wide grin as he pats the steering wheel. The T-Car pulling a 180 before driving down the road, Cy's right turn causing Blitz to shift to the left and fall onto Raven's shoulder, his head resting next to hers. The mage was about to push him off, but suddenly froze when he began nuzzling into the crook of her neck as he slept. 'Just this once.' Raven thought with a blush brushing some hair out of his eyes. Cy saw this and started smirking which quickly vanished when Raven shot a 'Not a word or I'll kill you' look. Cyborg kept his eyes on the road for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

The following evening back at the tower

"Damn it I'm running out of time." Sean said taking a look at his right arm. Over half was fully transformed the sign of Scath flashing. 'I have looked everywhere for information on this curse, but I have not found anything.'

"*Sigh* I wonder if cutting it off would work." He said chuckling, 'yea right.'

"Hey Blitz, you in there?" Cy's voice asked from the hall as he rapped the door fiercely.

"Hang on," Blitz answered throwing on his coat and gloves. He went to the door and opened it. "Whats up?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say, thanks again for saving my baby. It means a lot to me."

"Don't worry about it," Blitz returned with a shrug. "You guys are my family, I would do anything for you guys," he added.

"Family," Cy said crossing his arms, "Then what am I."

"You are the techno geek little brother,"

"Hey,"

Blitz chuckled, "Hey it either that or the annoying one, and I think BB fits that perfectly."

"What about Star and Rob?"

"Starfire as you know is like my older sister to me, and Robin is well the one with a stick up his ass." Cyborg and Blitz laugh a little at that one.

Cyborg gave a mischievous smile, "And Raven?"

"What about her?"

"What is she to you?"

"Well-uh she is um, also my-"

"-Girlfriend," Cyborg interrupted with grin.

"Yea-wait-what no," Blitz stuttered out, impersonating a tomato.

"Hehe, don't worry I won't tell anybody,"

"There's nothing to tell,"

"Sure, Sure" Cy said turning around and leaving.

"CYBORG," Blitz yelled at the half-metal man. Blitz just sighed as he closed the bedroom door.

"Jeez he going to get the wrong idea and start spreading rumors, or worse tells Beast Boy then the media going start make acquisitions and what not." Blitz gave a shudders at the thought.

"*Sigh* well I guess I'll-ACK" Blitz clutch his right arm as fiery pain shot up. Biting his lip in order not cry out and alert the others.

"_**What the matter king can't take heat hehehe**_," Drake chuckled out, "_**Come on, give in, let me take over.**_" He begged.

"_NEVER I…I will NEVER BE A PAWN OF THAT BASTARD TRIGON_."

"_**You think I want to be**_," Drake scoffs, "_**He might have made me for that purpose, but I can feel the potential in you the power**_." Blitz could hear him; it was like he was their next to him whispering in his ear. _**"I can give so much power. All you have to do is let me out, I'll even let you take that goth bitch as a hehe personal slave.**_"

"_No, I won't let you….trick me"_

"_**Tsh whatever, I wanted to end your suffering. But it doesn't matter to me because in the end I still win." **_And with that Drake retreated back, but Blitz could feel him there. Just waiting for the right moment to strike, and grab a hold. 'But I have to fight, got to keep pushing. I have to ENDURE. For my friends sakes and for her sake.'

I got hang on a little longer for…

* * *

There you go don't forget to R&R.


	13. The Apprentice

**Hello everybody, here is another chapter of my fanfic. I went ahead and combined the two ep into one chapter for you viewing pleasure.**

**This chapter marks the end of the Arc. The next few chapters will not be apart of any Arc consider them like fillers, big important fillers that have important information. I notice that this TV series never had a Christmas, valentines, beach, or hot springs special so i am going to make some. the first one is going to be Valentine's Day. Now these specials will not be random things happening around the Tower. So stay tune.**

**There will not be a chapter next week, the reason is because I am planing my trip back to the US during my free time this week so I won't be able to write. To make it up to you guys this past week I work on three chapters two for this story and one of another story of mine, which I plan on posting soon. anyway on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Ch 1**

_' thoughts '**  
**_

_**Conversations from emotions**__**  
**Conversations from the Alpha  
_

* * *

Ch. 13 The Apprentice

It was five in the morning. The group was snoring the night away, and would've continued to do so had it not been for the-

"Good morning, Teen Titans. I do hope I haven't woken you," Slade spoke to the team from the monitor in the living room.

"*Yaaawn* What are you, an insomniac? Who calls at five in the morning-" BB was about to ask before Raven elbowed him in the side.

"What do you want?" Robin demanded.

"Well, that's precisely what you've been trying to find out, isn't it? And in spite of all your efforts, you're still in the dark about my intentions," Slade stated. "Disappointing, Robin. I expected a little more from you."

"Like I care what you-"

"But since you've been unable to discover my plan, I suppose I'll just have to reveal it myself," Slade said interrupting Robin's sentence, the camera panning away from him, Zero and a Sladebot stood next to a large object covered in a tarp. "I'm sure you're all familiar with the concept of a chronoton detonator," he stated as the tarp was pulled away, a large egg-like piece of machinery covered in black plating with a few red lights set into its surface. The upper portion of it telescoped towards the ceiling, the inside revealed to show more lights.

"No!" Cy cried as Star gasped.

"Uh-oh," Raven gaped.

"No way!" Beast Boy cried. "Um, what's a detonator?"

"A Chronoton Detonator eradicates all chronotons within a localized area, utterly destroying the temporal component of the space-time continuum, in other words it stops time." Blitz said as he entered the room he leveled a glare at Slade, who if the others were watching would've seen he was glaring right back. Before the green changeling could say anything Blitz bellow, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WAKING US UP AT," he looks at the clock as he made his way to the console, "FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE FREAKING MORNING." The other Titans began backing away making a mental note: Do Not Wake Blitz Up Early.

"Well I-" Slade began

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOUR GOD'S LEFT ASS CHEEK, WHEN I FIND YOU I AM GOING TO KICK YOU ASS TO NEXT TUESDAY AND THEN KICK IT ALL THE BACK."

Slade and Zero were wide eye when Blitz closed the feed.

"THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU JUST-" Robin began yelling at Blitz who cut him off with a finger. Blitz began to rewinding the last call and pausing when it showed the time-stopping weapon in question, a hazy letter-like image appearing when isolated. "Instead of wasting our time talking around circles. Why don't we go straight there and stop him." Blitz said typing away at the computer. "He gave us the location. It's here in the contours of the reflection."

"Ooh. Squiggly lines. Real informative," Beast Boy muttered. With a glare, Blitz tapped a few more keys, refining the image before inverting it.

PIER 41

"Heheh... Uh... Yeah..."

"Lets go," Robin said storming out, BB and Cy moving to block his path, Blitz wrapping him with his grappling hooks. "Hey uh, maybe you should stay here and coordinate the search," BB said nervously.

"What?" Robin growled.

"Man, when it comes to Slade, you've got issues," Cy stated twirling a finger around his temple in a classic "this guy has a screw loose" gesture. "Might be better for the team if you sit this one out."

"No. There's too much at stake for me to-"

"Robin..." Star said nervously. "We have not forgotten the last time you faced-"

"I made a mistake, Starfire. It won't happen again. I can handle it, I promise," he stated trying to free himself, sending a scowl at the electro-kinetic, the raven-hair teen giving him a flat look in return.

After a few moments Robin relax, and the Blitz released him. "All right team lets go," Robin ordered, the Titans making their way out the room.

"How... did you know all that?" Robin said as everyone made it their way to the garage.

"Did some research on the materials that he stole and put myself in his shoes so to speak," Blitz said with a smirk. "And before you ask I have a really good eye that is how I was able to spot the location." he half-lied, remembering the spot where he found out the truth about his father.

* * *

Arriving at the scene, Cy let his cannons to the talking for him by blowing the door off its railing, the group rushing inside with their own weapons in hand, only for the warehouse to be-

"Empty?" Starfire cried.

"Oh man!" Cy groaned.

"I don't believe this!" Robin growled.

"Incoming," Blitz stated pulling out his staff and motioning to the ceiling, a few dozen Sladebots appearing out of the shadows on the rafters. "Titans! Go!" Blitz shouted taking the lead. However, Robin suddenly began moving so fast he was nearly everywhere at once, beating down the Sladebots leaving Cy to say- "Hey! I was gonna do that!" –Elsewhere, Star was about to fire her starbolts, only for Robin to wipe out the lot again. The things dog-pilled BB and forced him to the ground, only for the greenette to turn into a bull and buck them away, the changeling snorting like... a bull, ready to fight only for Robin to once more level the Sladebots. Raven was about to use her magic, having performed five sixths of her incantation before Robin once more began beating the Sladebots.

Robin began beating one of the remaining thing's metal skulls in with his staff.

'Man it might be better if we send him back' Blitz thought and Light was in agreement, as Robin continued beating the thing's skull in.

"Okay. We know the chronoton detonator was here. Now we just have to figure out where it went," Cy said looking around.

"No problem. We should split up and-"

"-waste hours of searching only to come up empty-handed?" Raven asked scathingly.

"Well, when you say it like that," BB said nervously.

"Raven is right. We must find some way to track the device," Star said, Robin's brow cocking quizzically as the sound of footsteps reached his ears. In the distance, a man walking between two warehouses was minding his business before-

"Freeze!" he said taking off, the terrified man racing away before a birdarang embedded itself into the concrete in front of him, stopping his advance before he was thrown against the wall, Robin holding up the S insignia from one of the Sladebots. "Tell me everything you know about this!" he demanded, the man stuttering and mumbling inarticulately as the much-smaller-than-himself person held him off the ground. "Answer me! NOW!"

"I-I've never seen it before! I don't know anything! Honest!" the man cried before Raven's power yanked him across into the opposite wall.

"You said you could handle it," Raven stated holding up Robin.

"You promised," Star said worriedly as the mage released him when he calmed down.

"We're wasting time," Robin growled striding off.

"You know, just 'cause we're trying to catch Slade doesn't mean you have to act like him!" BB called out, Robin stopping mid-stride and whirling around at the changeling.

"Don't you ever compare me to him," Robin growled, Blitz suddenly standing in front of him with arms crossed. "ALL of us know you want to stop Slade and save the city, well guess what so do we. And the only way we can do that is if we work as a team. Remember we are one team. "

"I AM working with everyone as a team!" Robin growled with narrowed eyes.

"Really Robin?" Blitz asked crossing his arms again. Holding out a fist he began counting off, "What about those Sladebots in the warehouse earlier the ones you took out all by yourself, how about the one you kept using it's face like it was a punching bag, or how about that dock worker that you pretty much scared shitless." The two heroes continued to glared at each other, until Starfire sneeze violently, sending a starbolt out from her nose and nearly vaporizing the team.

"Gesundheit," Raven stated as she readjusted her hood.

"Forgive me. I am allergic to metallic chromium. There must be a source near-" she said in a tone like she had hay fever, the girl getting ready to sneeze again. The Titans bailing out, anyone who was watching would've seen a massive green mushroom cloud. When the smoke cleared, Robin and Blitz rappelled down a wall they'd somehow used to climb out of the blast, Beast Boy poked out from behind a trashcan, and Raven pulling out of a wall-mounted portal.

"Interesting," Cy said looking at a graph readout on his arm.

"Not really," Star said as he sniffled and groaned a bit. "On my world, chromium allergies are quite common."

"No. The key component of a chronoton detonator is a metallic chromium core, which means-" he said closing his panel.

"Starfire can track it!" BB said with a wide grin, the Tamaranean girl tilting her head to the side and sniffling slightly. They continued forward using their Tamaranean friend as a blood hound.

Understandably Blitz and Raven kept to the back, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin acting as their meat shields.

A minute later, the team was drudging their way through the sewers, thankfully with only water as Star took point, her "sneezebolts" intensifying every so often. Robin was leading the way, Robin was about to apologize for earlier, when Raven to point to a speedboat at the end of the tunnel, loaded with the Chronoton Detonator in the back. The group was about to take chase, but Cinderblock suddenly smashed through the wall and separated him from the others. After being ordered to get the detonator as he fought Cinderblock, the group flew down the tunnel after the speedboat.

"I will not be having attitude from a boat!" Cy growled out as the thing began firing a salvo of lasers at them, they cyborg blasting wildly as Star maneuvered around the salvo, finding that it was more difficult to maneuver around them carrying Cy's 400 lb bulk. Blasting the laser turrets off, while Cy and Star fought the two commandos, BB and Raven having been knocked back a bit by laser fire.

Blitz was about to jump on to the boat when suddenly he was shot by a blaster, crash landing on the ground. He gets up to see Zero tossing a smoking blaster, "Blitz" Raven yells out.

"GO," Blitz yells back readying his staff, "I'll handle this you guys get that detonator." Blitz shoots forwards his lightening enhanced staff hitting Zero's fire staff.

Raven gives a small nod before chasing the boat, giving on last glance at the two siblings. 'Be careful' Raven found herself thinking before turning back to the task at hand.

* * *

"Why are you doing this Zero?" Blitz yelled at his twin swinging his staff high, Zero drops down to dodge only to meet with Blitz's knee to her face cracking her mask, "People could get hurt even killed is that what you want." Zero starts stabbing with her fire tip staff. Blitz blocks with his staff spinning it around making Zero's staff hit the wall leaving a scorch mark. Zero lets go of her staff and drops kicks Blitz in the chest sending to the ground, grabbing her staff Zero slams it down on Blitz who blocks it his own.

"So what," Zero spat back, "Why do you care, those people have been treating you like dirt since day one. Why do you risk yourself for them."

"Because it is the right thing to do," Blitz uses his feet and pushes Zero off of him, he jumps back up on his feet meeting Zero.

"It doesn't matter soon it will all be over." Zero launches at her brother continuing the battle.

* * *

Elsewhere, Robin was in the middle of fighting Slade and was about to snatch the controller out of the spotlight it had been placed under, only for Slade to hit him broadside with a flying kick.

"Come now, Robin. You'll have to do better than that. I haven't even broken a sweat," Slade stated condescendingly, then rushing and leaping at Robin before performing a backflip and leaping into a roundhouse kick that sent Robin reeling. Exchanging more blows only for them to be blocked, Slade then planted another steel boot across Robin's chest. Snarling in rage, the ex-sidekick tried to clear his head, the two sparring once more before he caught Robin's fist. "Good technique," he said before bending his arm at the elbow, the sound of bones grinding against one another as Robin yelled out in pain, the villain throwing Robin across the floor to slam into a wall. "Good, but not perfect," he then said as Robin woozily got to his feet, the teen screaming in pure fury before charging at Slade once more.

* * *

"Alright. The panel's off. BB, take it off with your suction cups," Cyborg stated after having unscrewed the four screws holding the thin metal plate in place. "And remember, no sudden movements. This thing goes off and next thing we know we're 10,000 years in the future," he whispered to the others. It didn't matter the distance, since if any of Star's sneezebolts went off, the Chronoton Detonator might go off anyway. Nodding in recognition, Octopus-BB placed a few of his tentacle's suction cups on the panel before lightly freeing it, then gently placing it on the floor before carefully returning to normal.

* * *

"Nanoscopic probes," Slade explained to Robin several minutes later, readouts showing Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire's vital signs, as well as live images of S-marked probes clinging to their body's cells. "The chronoton detonator was merely the bait for a much larger trap. You see with the push of a button-" he said as a push-button device extended from a brace on the inside of his wrist. "-my probes will destroy your friends from the inside out."

"You can't control them. No matter what you threaten, they'll never obey you," Robin growled while Slade paced around him, "and besides "you didn't get Blitzkrieg."

"This isn't about your friends, Robin. It's about you. It's always been about you," Slade said cryptically, "Well you and Blitz."

"What?"

"Sending trouble your way, leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel, I was testing you. For some time now, I have been searching for an apprentice. Someone to follow in my footsteps, Zero is one of those possibilities, your friend Blitzkrieg is another. I learned long ago that one must be prepared for anything, so I decided to train more than one apprentice just in case something was to happen one of the others." he said with his arms crossed behind his back as he leaned toward Robin. "And Robin, I've chosen you. Congratulations."

"No way would I ever work for-" was as far as Robin could go before Slade held up the trigger, shutting the teen up as his thumb just barely grazed the button.

"If you join me, if you swear to serve me, if you never speak to your friends again, I will allow them to live," he stated. "But... if you disobey even the smallest request, I will annihilate them, Robin, and I'll make you watch," he threatened. "So, do we have a deal?"

* * *

Back to Blitz and Zero, their fight had gotten intense. By now Zero's mask had been destroyed by a successive hit from Blitz's fist. Blitz was fairing a bit better his coat had been abandoned when Zero caught it on fire, his staff laid in pieces at the bottom of sewer.

You….can't…win….surrender," Blitz said thought panted breath.

"I could…tell you…..the same thing," Zero said, she was not as tired as Blitz but she was pretty sore to make some big mistakes, 'He's getting good, he is right I can't win against him. his lightening powers are messing with my nervous system. Damn it dad hurry up.' Zero thought.

"Zero time go we have succeeded," Slade said thought Zero's ear piece.

"Yes master," Zero let out a sigh of relief, "Well time for me to go," in one hand she gave a wave and in the other she grabs a smoke bomb.

"Oh no-" Blitz said but it was too late Zero had already use the bomb and got away.

* * *

[Later that evening]

Robin was being shown to his quarters by Zero who was wearing a face mask similar to Blitz's, "That look suits you," she said as she began to trace the S with a finger only to be shrugged off roughly by Robin, "Oh feisty just the way I like them," Zero said seductively as she grabs Robins chin. He moves to remove her hand only for him to meet the floor.

"You have much to learn," Zero says from atop of Robin's back, moving closer to his ear she whispers, "maybe when you reach my level I could…teach you a few things," Zeros says keeping her seductive voice as she releases Robin. The continued down the hallways, "Blitz will find a way to free my friends and they will defeat you," Robins said glaring at the back of Zero's head.

Zero ignores this as they stop in front of a door, "Here you go," She says waving him inside. Before she leaves she says to Robin, "I wouldn't trust Blitz too much, there is much he hasn't told you about himself." Before Robin could push further Zero disappears.

* * *

The previous evening, the Teen Titans had disarmed the Chronoton Detonator successfully, only for a beam-weapon of some sort to rise out of the ship's prow, strafing all the four of them and knocking them overboard. Checking his systems, Cy confirmed that whatever the beam was supposed to do, didn't do it. They quickly ran into Blitz, who was a little worse for wear but other than that he was okay. The five of them went to find Robin. However... things quickly began to take a turn for the worse when the group was then unable to contact Robin, the area where he fought Cinderblock leaving no real clue as to who the winner was. All through the night as they made their way back to the tower, Starfire continued to try and contact Robin, only for all attempts to fail. Whenever anyone tried to call, Robin would not answer, and his tracking device would be cut off whenever they tried to track it.

* * *

It was later that evening, Robin still not found, that an alarm went off in the tech district. The team immediately rushed to a highly-elevated research facility where an experimental new weapon had been stolen. The team chased the thief after he had escaped the security detail, running him to a dead end overlooking the city. However, when the cloud cover overhead cleared…

"That's not Slade, that's..."

"Robin," Star gaped, finishing Beast Boy's sentence.

"Whoa!" Cy gaped.

"Robin, why are you-" Star was about to ask, Robin throwing a metal flyer that exploded in her face and sent her flying back.

"Yo! What's your deal!" Cy demanded.

"Not a word, Robin. They're not your friends anymore," Slade said into Robin's ears through a pair of radio receivers. Wanting to get away, Robin then raised the blaster before firing it at the walkway between them, the resulting explosion bringing the walkway between them down, escaping into the smoke and out of his friend's reach.

'I am sorry guys, I hope you can forgive me,' the Boy Wonder said to himself as he vanished into the night. Were he allowed some form of excess material, he could've tried to leave a message, but even if he had that luxury, to even attempt without careful planning would put the team in danger of being... annihilated.

* * *

"Excellent, Robin. I'm impressed. You're already proving to be the perfect apprentice," Slade said walking towards Robin as he stood beneath a spotlight.

"This deal can't last forever," Robin growled out.

"It can. And it will," Slade said with narrowed eyes, screens lighting up and filling with static before images of the decoy detonator appeared. "The Titans still have no idea that my chronoton detonator was more than a decoy for something even more menacing. Now that my probes are inside their bodies, they could remain undetected for years. Decades even," he said, "Unless of course, you disobey me, and I decide to destroy your former friends. With the push of a button," he said bringing up the trigger into view.

"Sooner or later, you'll let your guard down. I will get that controller, and the instant they're out of danger, you will pay," Robin growled.

"That sounds like a threat, young man," Slade said walking up to Robin and taking the blaster from his hand. "Quite a good threat actually. Betrayal, destruction, revenge. We really do think alike," he commented, his rage building before Robin throws himself at Slade, only for the man to grab his wrist and bend his arms back sharply. "I monitored your vital signs during the mission. Elevated heart rate, adrenaline, endorphins," he said as Robin continued to strain against his hold. "You won't admit it, but at some level, you enjoyed stealing for me. It was a thrill, wasn't it?" he said releasing him. "You're going to keep stealing, Robin," he said as he stood at his work table and removed the blaster muzzle. "You're going to keep getting that thrill, and sooner or later," he said putting the weapon back together in a new form. "You will see things my way," he said placing the blaster on Robin's arm. "Who knows? I might even become like a father to you."

"I already have a father," Robin growled, the fluttering and tittering of bats above causing Slade to look up and think back to years ago. Back when he used to do jobs in Gotham when he was nothing more than a hired hit-man, his family still intact. Of course that was then and this was now. He wasn't looking for family. Only for one to follow his legacy to be his…immortality.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Tower, the group was trying to make sense about what had just happened. Like some anime-obsessed Otaku, Beast Boy suggested that there were only two logical explanations; The first was that Robin had been replaced by an evil robot double, or that he was a victim of "zombie mind control". Cyborg's scanners however confirmed Robin's biometrics and discredited the robot theory. Raven's powers on the other hand discredited his second theory after saying if something had been controlling his mind, she would've sensed it. The group had mostly confirmed that the person they fought on the roof was Robin before-

"Lies!" Starfire cried. "That was not Robin! Your scanners are wrong! Robin is our friend, and nothing could ever make him betray us. Nothing..." she said sullenly.

"But something did," Raven stated.

"You can make anybody do anything for you," Blitz stated in between Raven and Cyborg, his chin resting on his hands, "As long as you have the proper leverage.

"Excuse me?" Beast Boy asked as Blitz yanked BB out of the way grabbing his hat, "Think about what is so important to him that Slade could use to bend Robin to his will." Beast Boy raised his hand only to be cut off by Blitz, "Beast Boy don't answer."

"Why," Beast Boy whined.

"Because your ideas are childish," Blitz said showing the comic that BB had use to explain his theory, "now unless you have something plausible I'll listen, but if you don't then shut up." Beast Boy slumped in his chair defeat. "Now think about it, there are only a few things that can make Robin behaved like this: One his identity, I don't think that one is it because if he did find that out he would have Batman knocking on our doorstep. So I am thinking that it is number two: us." Blitz said counting off the reason on his hands. The other listening intently, this is most Blitz has ever talked. And it makes since.

"Think about it, to Robin, his friends are the most important thing in his life right now. If Slade had found a way to compromise us somehow, then the idea that Robin is doing this of his own free will doesn't become that hard to believe. After all, if Robin went rouge, he wouldn't be wearing that S on his uniform now would he? That just proves Slade has something over his head. Or ours."

The next moment an alarm went off, the room glowing red as another silent alarm reached them.

"We'll have to look into your theory later," Cy stated. "It's him."

* * *

At the Jump City branch of Wayne Enterprises, a large door was blown off its hinges, leading into a black room with large green circuit-like designs on the walls. Stepping forward to a containment field, Robin approached a black cylindrical object, spikes on each end, prongs on one, and red lights on the other. Whatever it was must either go with the Thermal Blaster stolen earlier, or have something to do with it.

"You're not walking out of here Robin," Cy growled as Robin reached for the device. "Not without a fight," he said as the others came up to him, Blitzkrieg and Raven at his back while Star and BB stood by his sides. "Titans! Go!" Cyborg shouted as they rushed forward, BB transforming into a tiger and Cy rushing him, the spiky-haired teen simply dashing past the group and leaping at the ceiling, grabbed a pipe, kicked a ceiling grate in, then disappeared before anyone could react.

A minute later, Robin ran across the roof of the Wayne Enterprises building. He would've tried to get the device another time, hopefully when he didn't have to fight his friends, but-

"Not so fast, Robin. You have yet to achieve your objective."

"The device was too heavily guarded. I'll have to steal it another-"

"No!" he shouted causing Robin to stop. "Go back. Unless you want me to destroy them, go back and fight."

"Robin!" Cy called out, cutting their conversations short. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but we don't want to fight. We just want to talk."

Robin's response however was to let his feet do the talking, via high flying kick that knocked Cy back.

"Guess there's nothing to talk about," BB said cracking his knuckles and turning into a massive gorilla. Robin avoided the changeling's fists when they were brought down by leaping atop the WAYNE's A, then threw another Slade-themed device that wrapped around one of his thick wrists. Next moment the Boy Wonder dropped down through the A's center, pulling taut and yanking Beast Boy halfway through with his upper body stuck.

"Robin, please-" was as far as Starfire got before the Boy Wonder rushed past her, leaping high and coming down with a flurry of kicks aimed at Raven, the mage creating shields to defend herself while Cy charged his cannon. However, the unease on his face betrayed his resolve to do what was right. The next moment, Blitz suddenly got behind Robin and grabbing him around his neck with arms his legs wrap around Robins waist, the smaller teen held in place as Raven realized what Blitz was doing and stepped back.

"Cy! NOW!" Blitz shouted as Robin continued to struggle. "NOW DAMN IT NOW- GOD DAMMIT!" he cried as the boy wonder hit him with the back of his head before throwing him over his shoulders. At the same time in the big A, BB had changed into a python and extrapolated himself, then turned into a bighorn goat and sent the Boy Wonder rolling across the roof before he stopped short of his back.

"Dude! Are you okay?" BB asked rushing over to him, his answer coming in the form of Robin savagely kicking him into Cyborg, the two going down as Robin sat up.

"Fight to win, Robin. Use the thermal blaster. If Blitzkrieg decides to get serious you won't stand a chance, it will be the only way you can win against the collective."

'The only way I can win? Then why didn't he have Blitzkrieg be his apprentice first?' Robin asked himself.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven called out as a bubble of energy lifted him up, binding him from his knees to his neck, though his right arm remained free. Instead of using the blaster however, he threw a disk in her face, a blinding flash breaking her hold on him.

"Dammit! My eyes!" Raven cursed as she fell to the ground, Blitz catching her and holding her hand as he set her to her feet.

"You okay," he asks Raven giving a nod. "Alright traffic light, no mister nice guy," he said, the traffic light comment causing Robin to scowl visibly.

"Come on man, don't make me do this!" Cy said as Robin attacked him, easily blocking the teen's un-superpowered punches. "I don't want to do this!" he said grabbing his arm and getting ready to fire, only for a foot sweep to dump him on his back, the blast going off right before Robin leapt atop the sign's A. As the others got up, Robin ran to the big E, coming face to face with a supremely furious Starfire, starbolt prepped on her outstretched hand.

"Stop! Don't move," she ordered, the spiky-haired teen doing so.

"I thought I told you to use the blaster. Attack! NOW!" Slade ordered, raising his weapon at Starfire with the muzzle glowing red. As the two faced off one another, Star's expression icy while Robin's remained expressionless, both of them were bathed in the light of their own blaster's glare. Conflicting between friendship and duty, Star's eyes saddened.

"Robin, you are my best friend. I cannot live in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil-" she said, her voice trembling as her arm dropped. "Then go ahead. Do what you must."

"Starfire, no, I-" Robin said lowering his blaster, a shrill shriek of feedback from his radio transceivers causing him to cringe visibly.

"ROBIN! I gave you an order. If you won't attack, my probes will," Slade said from his end of the line, pressing the button. A few seconds later, the team began to groan in agony, unable to move as their bodies erupted in pain, glowing orange with red spots with a white haze around them, the group slowly falling to their knees. Star was barely able to maintain afloat, and would've fallen had Robin not caught her.

"Starfire!" he cried out as the others began to collapse beneath him. "Stop! Please! Stop!" he pleaded, cursing that the others would not be able to hear him.

"Attack them Robin. It's the only way to save them," Slade said into his ear before-

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Blitz yelled he struck Robin in the face, gut, and side in succession sending him to the bottom of the sign, blood dripping out of his mouth as he forced his body to fight, dropping down and setting Star against the sign before rushing at the slightly-disoriented teen. "STOP THIS NOW!" he growled as he knocked Robin off his feet before using a double axe handle on his stomach . "DO IT OR-" was what he said before he got blasted back by the Thermal Blaster.

"Huh?" Starfire asked as she woke up, remembering that her body had erupted in the worst pain she'd ever felt before the smell of burning clothing stung her nose. Looking around, the to find Blitz was laid out on his back, his hood of his jacket was blown off just short of his shoulders, most of his combat shirt was burned off and was still smoking. "BLITZKRIEG!" she cried as she tried to wake him, the others slowly getting up on their own.

"Okay. Weirdness. What just-" was as far as he got before a fresh thermal blast cut across them, Robin landing in the middle of them and flinging the changeling into the mage's face, low kicking Cyborg away as the mage and changeling were sent flying. Star attempted to fire at him, but froze up when Robin aimed his blaster at her. Instead however, he struck at the big Y, Raven forming a shield so the downed Blitz wouldn't get hit while BB scampered away in monkey form. The next moment he skittered across Robin's arms and legs, a few moments he did so before Robin grabbed his tail and chucked him to the side. The next moment however the now jacket less Blitz just came out of nowhere and almost decked him, the two fighting in an intense sparring match of kicks and punches.

"Hm. So even after taking a thermal blast point-blank he's still able to fight. Intriguing it seems that the chemical X that I gave him is working like a charm." Slade said unconsciously into Robin's ear who didn't catch the last bit as him and Blitz fought, the two then grabbing one another's wrists as they met in a stalemate.

"Going to shoot somebody in the back, that's low man." Blitz said as the two continued to fight, Blitz grasp his right arm, then a kick to the sternum that sent him flying back. "Missing something," Blitz said tossing up the Thermal Blaster. In response however, he whips out a handful of discs and throws them at the group, the group ducking out of the way of the projectiles, the explosions behind them detonating at the bases of the big A and Y.

"Titans! Move!" Cy called out when the two giant letters began toppling over, Raven about to squashed until Blitz shot his grappling hooks and pulled her in to his arms and out of the way, Cy having the big A fall around him, while Star and BB flew out of the way. Looking back up, Robin had disappeared.

"He's gone," Raven stated, she noticed that she was in Blitz's arms, and while not outright pushing him away, she did step out of his arms, the teen blushing slightly.

"Everybody okay?" Cy asked before turning to Blitz how was still smoking.

"I'm fine, my combat shirt took most of the damage although I am a little pissed this is the second jacket in two days," he chuckled.

"Uh, I know where Robin picked up that heat ray, but where did he learn that little glowy hurty trick?" Beast Boy asked as his eyes briefly turned orange with red spots.

"I do not think it was Robin," Star stated. "Perhaps Brother Blitz was right. Slade seems to have something over our heads."

* * *

Elsewhere in Slade's lair, he watched Robin fight off the Teen Titans, his lone eye narrowing a bit as he watch Robin and Blitz fight. 'Well my son it seems that you are growing more powerful, maybe I should have brought you here as well. To think you haven't even be properly trained yet.' Slade thought with a slight smile.

"Thrilling. My apprentice is progressing even faster than I had hoped. All he needed was a little motivation," he said before a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Motivate THIS!" Robin said before throwing a punch, only for Slade to easily catch it without flinching and wrenching it to the side, flinging Robin towards a set of overhead gears before coming down into a crouch across the floor.

"Robin," Slade said as he got up from the chair and flexed a handful of fingers. "That was vicious, dishonorable, and ruthless. Excellent work. You're becoming more like me every second," he said walking past the teen before stopping. "Where is the Thermal Blaster?" he then asked. He of course knew the answer, but while Robin knew the satisfaction of victory, to be beaten by the seemingly-goth wearing lightning user would teach him the sting of defeat. Something you could only learn with experience.

"Blitzkrieg caught me off guard and took it," Robin answered, feeling pissed. He had been trained by Batman, and all of a sudden the some guy comes in and just kick his ass like it was nothing. Just who trained the guy?

"It seems that you friend hasn't told you anything," Slade stated, then whirled around at his opponent with a sudden string of blows.

"What are you talking about what do you know about Blitzkrieg," Robin grunted.

"Child I know a lot about you friend Blitz,"

"Tell me then," Robin demanded secretly he wanted to know more about the electro-kinetic, besides his powers, and personal habits. Something told Robin that Blitz was hiding something, something big.

Slade chuckled evilly, "Patience Robin, I will tell you everything, in due time, all in due time."

* * *

"You were right about earlier, Blitz," Cy said after running every sort of scan possible on Beast Boy's body, who at the moment was wearing a numerous amount of monitoring equipment. "The enhanced sensors are picking up radio interference on the nanoscopic scale," he said typing on the computer, showing Slade's probes in detail as they remain attached to BB's cells.

"Woah."

"I see," Blitz said. Looking over his shoulder, BB visibly cringed at the sight.

"Those things are inside me? EWWW!"

"They're inside all of us. Billions of 'em!" Cy cried out, "except Blitz."

"That would make since he wasn't there when we were infected," Raven said.

"With such technology at his command, Slade can destroy us whenever he wants," Star gasped.

"Unless Robin does whatever he says," Raven said to her sentiment.

"Heh. And you guys thought my zombie idea was crazy," BB said with crossed arms.

"Not only is it crazy but stupid too," Blitz said knocking the helmet down over BB's face to shut him up.

"So... What do we do now?" Raven asked, despite the gravity of the situation smirking as the blinded Beast Boy fell over the side of the couch.

"Well we could waste hours combing the city," Blitzkrieg said moving to the computer and typing a few commands pulling up a map with a blinking red dot, "Or we could us this tracer that I 'borrowed' from Robin's room and planted on him," he said. "Now come on guys. Let's get our fearless leader and bring him home," he said with a smile that promised Slade a lot of pain later on, the team smiling more or less for the fact that now they could get Robin back.

* * *

Elsewhere, Robin and Slade had continued to fight, their battle changing levels in the terrain as they fought both high and low, fists, feet, and staff attacks exchanged Zero watching it all with an bored expression behind her new mask. While Slade had the advantage in terms of skill and strength, Robin had his smaller build and determination on his side, managing to drop Slade from the ceiling and then crack his mask. Removing the S insignia from his chest, the battle became a defensive one for Robin as Slade came at Robin harder than before.

"I have much to teach you. You have learned the thrill of victory and the sting of defeat. Now, you need to learn gratitude," he finished as he turned to the monitors with the nanoscopic probes, almost as if in mocking. Robin then yelled out in fury looking for another go, Slade simply grabbing his arm and bent it back past his shoulder cruelly before dumping him on his back. "I made you apprentice. All my knowledge, all my power, all for you," he said fisting Robin's hair. "But the only thing you care about, is your worthless, little, friends!" he growled as he pulled back, letting Robin go as he took a couple steps away. "If the Titans are so distracting, maybe I should just get rid of them," he said as casually as if he were looking at a wristwatch, bringing up the button and getting ready to activate the probes again. Robin steeled himself for the next round, but seeing the distance between them and realizing the difference in skill between them, his resolve and defiance dissolved.

"Don't. I'll do whatever you say," he sighed in defeat. 'I am sorry guys'.

"Good boy," Slade said. "Oh, and from now on, I'd like you to call me Master."

The next moment however, a….penny suddenly blasted the side of his metal mask, sending him rolling to the side with a dulled point of metal directly jabbing his temple right. Looking up, the one-eyed man growled as the Teen Titans had suddenly stormed his lair. Looking back to Robin, he then noticed something he hadn't before. A red and yellow tracking device placed just beneath his shoulder blade. How he had missed that, he didn't know.

"Hey jack ass!" Blitz said throwing up more change. "A penny for you thoughts."

"Rrrrr... Robin! Attack!" Slade ordered as he tried to ignore the part of his mask poking his temple. More of an annoyance than anything else, he knew he'd have to replace his mask, since trying to bang the ding back out would leave it susceptible to further damage in the future.

"Guys! Get out of here! You don't know what those beams did to-" Robin said spotting the probe-dispenser-like device off to the side.

"Dude..."

"We know..."

"And we don't care," Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg all stated.

"We are your friends, Robin. We are not leaving without you," Star said, tensing for the battle as Slade got up.

"Yeah, so come on let's kick his ass and go home," Blitz said rolling his head and popping it.

"How very touching. Really," Slade said bringing his thumb up to the button. "However, Robin doesn't need any friends," he said bringing his thumb down, the devices within flaring violently as the four teens fell one by one. "This is the price for your disobedience, Robin. Now do as I command. Attack!" Slade demanded.

*Whistle* Blitz waved his hand, "did you forget something." he said flicking his hand and reading a shock card, "the Ace of Spades," with another flick sends to Slade

**BLAM**

"Aargh!" Slade cried as the device on his left hand was blown apart, the only thing to soften the blow and keep his hand intact being his nano-mesh armored jumpsuit. It was at that moment that the Titan's pain receded until it disappeared altogether, the device's hold on them cancelled along with the trigger. Before he could respond however, Robin suddenly decked him in his moment of shock, sending him back as he rubbed his sore knuckles, pretty sure he'd left another dent in Slade's mask.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted as he stood with his friends. Back in good health, they all charged, Beast Boy rushing in first as a Pachycephalosaurus and rammed him in the gut with a devastating headbutt, powerful enough to break bone, but didn't since he was holding back all it did was cause him to cough up blood into his mask. The next moment Cyborg and Starfire blasted him full throttle and sent him rolling backward. As he did so, Raven cast a spell that bound his feet and slung him hard onto a platform.

The next moment Blitz was kick by Zero who growled and threw herself at Blitz.

Robin whirled around in opposite directions before kicking Slade on the sides of his head, causing his mask to crack and shatter entirely from the previous damage given, the only part staying on being the upper left half that hid the portion of his face, while the rest fell away. However, he kept his face, and identity, out of sight and light as he rushed to a piece of machinery in a dark corner.

"Another day, Titans," he growled as he slotted his fingers into the bores of the gear behind for a better grip, turning it causing the lights to turn red. "Be careful of the one you call friend Robin," he said so that only Robin could hear as he ran off, the place slowly falling apart Zero following.

* * *

The escape from Slade's base was nothing fancy like in the movies. The underground chamber simply collapsed into itself, the group running like hell –after Cy had grabbed the probing device- before getting to a cleared area, Raven teleporting everyone back to the Tower at the first chance. Upon arriving back at the Tower, Cy rigged up a probe-removal device, tubes and cables connected to nearly every square inch of the Titans, mask included. Given that he'd fought the hardest while being probed, Blitz who was not infected just stood off to the side while Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, where cleared. At the moment, Beast Boy was getting cleaned up.

"Am I done yet?" he asked in a muffled and annoyed tone.

"That's it y'all. The Teen Titans are officially probe-free," Cy announced, BB jumping out of his chair with assorted hardware still connected to his body as he began to dance.

"Go Beast Boy! You're probe-less! No probes now! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! Get fun-kay! Uh! Yeah! Uh, uh, that's right," he said as he began moonwalking back.

"Um... I know this isn't really my style, but we just kicked Slade's butt. Shouldn't we... celebrate or something?" Raven asked, Robin and Cyborg staring incredulously at her.

"Yeah!" BB whooped, leaning forward from Cy's back and staring him upside-down in the face.

"All-you-can-eat..."

"Free-form..."

"Breakfast explosion!" Cy finished as breakfast food began flying out behind them.

"Sorry I asked," Raven stated before she was suddenly hauled towards the kitchen, leaving Robin and Starfire at the couch and a chuckling Blitz.

"Everything okay?" Robin asked Star, as she could not raise her eyes to him.

"I am... sorry."

"You're sorry? For what?"

"When things were bad, there was a moment when I truly believed you were... like Slade. I doubted you. And for that, I am sorry."

"... I doubted myself, Star. Focused, serious, determined... As much as I hate to admit it, he and I are kind of alike. But there's one big difference between me and Slade," the Boy Wonder said with a smile. "He doesn't have any friends."

Back at the kitchen, Raven was irked as Cy and BB continued flinging food every which way.

"Who wants tofu waffles?" BB asked bringing a pair of the aforementioned waffles up, one arm a claw and the other a tentacle.

Back at the couch Starfire had just left to join the others, Blitz soon followed only to be stop by Robin.

"Hey Blitz,"

"What up Rob,"

"Are hiding anything from us anything that could jeopardize the team or the cities safety," Robin said quietly and seriously.

"No Robin I am not, hiding anything like that," Blitz lied making his way to the others.

'Maybe it just Slade and Zero trying to sow doubt into my mind, but I can shake this feeling that he is hiding something important. I need to find out if it is dangerous to the rest of us. But for now I'll just relax and enjoy the peace while it is here.' Robin thought to himself as he too made his way towards the others at the kitchen.

* * *

**there you guys go. Dont forget to R&R.**

**I also plan on combining Season 2 and 3 to save time and what not.**

**Well see you guys later.**


	14. The Ticking Clock

**Okay everybody here is another Chapter. Pretty soon we are going to deviate away from the TV show for a while so please hang in there while I set everything up  
**

**Disclaimer: 1st chapter  
**

* * *

CH 14 The Ticking Clock

It was a bright sunny day, a few weeks after Slade and Zero had gotten their butts handed to them, and the "all-you-can-eat free-form breakfast explosion" afterwards. Things had begun to settle down. It was at that very morning that Starfire had been long waiting, the day of-

"HAPPY BLORTHOG!" Star cheered coming into the door, an armload of varying objects of alien origin jingling in her arms. "Huh?" she asked in surprise. Raven was off to the side reading, Robin had a boom box blaring in his ears, Beast Boy and Cyborg were having a game of tug-and-war over a game controller, and Blitz was at the computer with his headphones on. Even from that angle she could tell he was scowling a big vein popping on his head which was continue to grow. He was using the headphones to drown out the others or trying to at least.

"Come on Beast Boy, gimme that thing!" Cy growled gripping the controller.

"Dude! I'm in the middle of a game, Cyborg!"

"Yeah, my game, 'cause it's my turn!"

"Gimme that controller!"

"No! Let go!"

"It's my turn!"

"Friends! We must frolic and leap in glorious celebration, for today is Blorthog- The Tamaranian festival of friendship!" Star cheered exuberantly, roses blooming around her. That moment however was cut short at the sound of a car wreck, realizing that no one was paying attention. Disgruntled, she dropped the items she had carried in, except for a few strands of jingling bells that hung on her wrists. "Joyous greeting, friend! I, Starfire, give you this tinnabula as a symbol of-" she said trying to put the tinnabula on Cy's neck, only for him to be yanked away by Octopus-Beast Boy.

"You're gonna pay for that you little grass stain!" he growled as he and the changeling fought once more, only for BB to hop away as a bullfrog with the 360 controller in his mouth.

"Many blessings, friend. May your ears be filled with sugar candies and-"

"BEAST BOY!" Cy roared out interrupting her.

"Look! I'll give you back the controller as soon as Raven gives me back my nail clippers!"

"Not gonna happen," Raven said holding the said clippers in the air with her powers as she read. "How else am I supposed to keep your toenails off the coffee table?"

"Happiness and delight, friend. On this wondrous day I wish you sunshine and bunny-" Star began saying, only for Raven to give off the subtle hint that she wanted to be left alone.

"Robin, could the music be a little louder? I can still hear myself think," Raven grumbled.

"I only turned the music up to DROWN OUT ALL THE YELLING!" Robin growled out, his shouting blowing Star's head back. Star standing before a red backdrop holding her bells, Robin's throbbing head at the upper left while Raven's was on the opposite, "chibi" BB running by with the controller while "chibi" Cy followed.

A few moments later however, when the tinnabula in Star's hands broke...

"STTTTTOOOOOPPPPP!" she roared causing everyone to stop. "Friends must never behave this way- and especially not on Blorthog! Do you wish to invite the Rekmas?"

"Gesundheit?" BB asked.

"The word roughly translates to "the Drifting"," Blitz said removing his headphones walking towards the group, remembering the Tamaranean lessons he been receiving from Star, "It's the point where close friends begin to drift apart, and their friendship... dies," he said.

"Aw come on, Starfire," Cy said waving his hands.

"We are so not Rek-whatever-ing," BB stated, though his previous actions didn't really help that argument.

"We're getting on each other's nerves a little. Big deal," Raven stated.

"Yeah. This is just typical roommate stuff. We're not going to drift apart, Star. I promise. We'll all be friends forever," Robin stated.

"Forever?" Star asked worriedly, though with a hint of hope in it only for the T-Comm. to go off in his hands.

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin said leading the others off, Star and Blitz remaining where they stood before the prior flew off after as few seconds. Looking to the pile of stuff on the ground, Blitzkrieg saw one of the tinnabula, this one still intact. He reached down before putting it on the counter.

'No I won't let us drift apart no matter the cost. I finally have people to call friends even family. I am not going to let it be torn away from me,' Blitz grunted tightening the straps on his boots with determination as he ran off after the others.

* * *

The team quickly arrived at a museum that was located in Jump. In some of the displays were ticking clocks from different historical periods. Arriving, the Titans found museum security frozen solid in their own blocks of ice, a man in black armor with gold reinforcement on his wrists, ankles, chest, and head having done the deed.

"The Clock of Eternity," he said after having put the two on ice. "Valuable in the past, priceless in the future," he said as he reached for it, only for his hand to be knocked away by one of Robin's throwing discs.

"But for the present, you'll be keeping your filthy hands off of it," Robin said as he and the others came down.

"The Teen Titans. This is a treat," he said as a laser shooter folded out of each shoulder. "I've read all about you in the historical archives. And now you're all history," he said as he opened fire.

"Titans! Go!" Robin called out as the group bolted in a heartbeat. With a shout, Warp began firing on Robin who was parrying the salvo with his fighting staff, doing so with ease until the last one broke his weapon in half. Star quickly flew in to take his place in the fight followed by Lion-BB, the Tamaranean firing a pair of beams that carved long double groves across the floor, only for Warp to deflect them causing one to ricochet at her and knock her out of the sky. Lion-BB then rushed him from the side, the gold-armored criminal raising his right hand, an hourglass-shaped blaster folding out and electrocuting BB in the air.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven intoned as she sent two grandfather clocks at him, only for a blue force field to rise up and push them back, a blue psi-beam flying from the lens on his forehead and knocking him out of the air. From the side, Cy fired his sonic cannon at the same time Blitz fired a Lightbolt, nailing the guy dead on, raising a cloud of dust.

"Boo-yah!... Huh?" he asked as he saw the smoke clear, the time-traveling thief protected by a force field that absorbed the damage, leaving him unharmed. The next moment he threw a kitchen timer-like disc through the air, nailing Cy on the chest right before the pointer hit the 12 o'clock position, sparks flying across every part of his bionic body. "Draining... my... power cell!" he cried as he fell to his knees.

"You cannot defeat Warp. I am from the future," he said as though he were some absolute authority, raising a throwing disc. Across the gallery, Robin threw a handful of his own, only for Warp's weapon to smash cleanly through his, exploding when it hit the far wall. "And you relics are one hundred years out-of-date," he stated as he reached into the glass case, his hand passing through it before-

"I guess it time for a blast, from the past" Blitz growled as he electric powered drop kick the guy, when Wrap recovered he put his middle and index fingers to his temples, the white lens on his forehead shot a ball of water dousing Blitz. "I'm not out yet!" he cried as he speeds towards Warp only to hit with a taser, Blitz was shot through the air and tumbled across the ground. The electro-kinetic groaned, while Warp once more reaching through the glass and plucking the Clock of Eternity from its confines.

"Ta-ta, Titans. I have enjoyed our time together, but I've got a very bright future ahead of me," he said kicking the downed Blitz while he walks towards his black temporal portal. As he was walking in however, Star roared in fury before flying straight at him while he had one foot out of the door. "What?" he gaped before she plowed into him, the portal winking out once they were through, Robin just barely missing it.

"Starfire!" Robin called out.

* * *

"Let go!" Warp cried as he and Star tumbled through a monochrome realm filled with ticking clocks, the two struggling with Warp losing.

"You have endangered my friends and ruined Blorthog!" she growled with eyes glowing green.

"Stop! If you damage the suit before we reach my future- No!" Warp cried as Star ripped the central disc off his chest armor, banishing him to the darkness before a bright flash of light dropped her out of the sky.

Landing in something cold and white, she looked up to see that it was nighttime, bitter cold whistling over the landscape. "Huh? What happened?" Star asked looking around. "Why is it cold? And where are my... friends?" she gaped as she looked up, a ruined Titans Tower with the windows broken and the lights off looming over her, the entire thing in an advanced state of disrepair.

"Friends? Hello? Friends? Hello!" Star called out as she ascended the Tower heights, a hole smashed through the ceiling of the living room allowing snow to accumulate in the darkened room. Looking out the window, she saw that all of Jump was covered in dark clouds, the world now cold and dark, not something she was comfortable with. As these thoughts echoed through her head, she looked down and saw one of the tinnabula sitting on the counter. Picking it up, the thing crumpled in her palm. "What has happened?" she asked as a wayward wind sent the metal dust flying out of her hand. Looking off to the side, she then spotted a red light glowing in the darkness as the whirring of machinery was heard. "Cyborg!" she gasped as she raised a glowing hand to shed some light. "Oh, Cyborg, thank goodness you are-" she said before a mechanical spider-like thing with Cy's "body style" came into view. "Eek!" she cried as she launched a starbolt at it, the energy attack blasting through it before several more came at her, all of which were blasted.

"Yo!" a familiar yet-older voice called out, a familiar silhouette with a pipe in hand stepping out of the light. "Who's up here blasting my... Star?" he asked completely dumbfounded, the bludgeon sliding from his fingers and clattering to the floor, the aged cyborg looking her over head to toe. "Starfire. I don't believe it. You... You haven't aged a day."

"Cyborg, what happened? Why are... you..." Star asked, seeing his right leg had been replaced with random components, while his organic ones had aged greatly.

"Old?" he smiled gently as he crossed the operations center. "Well, that's what happens to folks when you go away for twenty years."

"Twenty years?" she gaped.

"You disappeared Star," he said sliding some junk aside. "That battle with Warp. That was a long time ago. You fell through a wormhole and..." he said as he looked out the cracked window and looked across the frozen bay, the skyline of Jump City huddled under both a blanket of snow and cruel sky. "Welcome to the future," he sighed, disappointed in the sight that greeted him.

"The future? But..." she said removing the lens from the belt and holding it up. "... I damaged his technology," she said holding it out, which Cy looked over.

"Warp was planning to jump ahead one hundred years, right? Looks like you stopped him at twenty," he said handing it back to her.

"Still, I am confused. Please, why are you in disrepair?" she asked causing him to look at himself, the cyborg turning away as he went to the counter and opened a drawer.

"Let's just say things... haven't gone so well since you left..." he said.

"But what of the other Titans? Where are our friends?" Star asked.

"The Titans are history, Star. Your friends aren't friends anymore."

"No. You are wrong," Star gaped. "This... Everything is wrong! How could such horrible things..." she said before looking down at the lens in her hand. "Warp! His interference in the past must have changed our future."

"Star, I don't think-"

"He has caused all this badness to happen. He made this technology, and he is the one who can make things right!" she said flying over to him. "We must find Warp. You will help me?"

"I wish I could," he said looking over to the side, something akin to a gasoline-powered electric generator hooked up to it, the wires in his back hooked up to it. "My last power cell burned out years ago. I've tried adapting this new stuff to my old circuits, but... I can't leave the Tower, Star. I'm obsolete," he sighed, seeing how far he had fallen making him only sadder, so far from his prime when he was the most advanced thing out there. Now there were microwaves more advanced than him. "Maybe some of the others can help."

"I can tell you how to find BB and Raven," Cy said.

"And Robin?"

"We lost touch a long time ago. If you're looking for him... you're on your own," Cy answered, Star heading for the door to leave before suddenly stopping.

"Wait. What about Blitzkrieg?" she asked, the Cyborg flinching visibly. "Where is Blitzkrieg? I wish to see if he is alright as well."

"Blitzkrieg... He..." Cyborg said before pausing. "He...he died years ago," he answered, Star gasping loudly at the news with her hands over her mouth.

"What? Died? Who has done this? Who has killed MY BROTHER?" Star demanded, tears falling from her eyes.

"... Slade," he answered with a growl, causing Star to gasp. "Or at least that was what Robin told us. He wouldn't give the full story. I guess it's for the best. If he said what had happen it would probably tear me up inside. Tear all of us up inside."

"I... I see..." Star said, feeling her heart breaking at the thought of losing a friend for good. "I... I will be going now," she said heading out the door fighting the tears.

* * *

[Later that Evening]

"Oh Brother Blitzkrieg... I..I…," Star sniffled to herself as she flew towards the city to the two areas that Cy told her about. Before she could fly too far into the city however, her emerald eyes suddenly caught sight of something move on top of a high building. Stopping mid-air, she whirled to spot a Sladebot carrying a small plastic bag, "Slade" Star growled, the thing not giving an answer but running off.

Chasing after, the robot led her on a wild goose chase all across the city. It finally stop at Slade's old HQ, the Sladebot stopped just short of a wall, its hand removing a panel from the wall and tapping a few keys before a section of the wall moved back before parting to the sides, revealing an entrance-way. The Sladebot ran down the hallway only to have its head shot off by Starfire.

"... Slade," Star growled as she lowered her smoking hand she entered the base, ready to dish out some vengeance. She arrived at a rusted door, Starfire moved to open, but before she could, it seemingly opened by its own, Starfire walk in to the room. What she did not expect to see was a rundown base. Papers, can goods, and an assortment of bottles littered the floor. A clicking noise sounded throughout the room

"Threatening Statement: Don't move meatbag."

"Condensing Statement: Or do, it matters not to me."

Starfire looks to see a Sladebot with a rusty red paint job holding a blaster rifle point straight at her.

"Who is it?" a rough voice coughs out.

"Analyzes: Master it seems to be an orange skin alien meatbag, my systems tell me that she is Tamaranian,"

"She?"

Starfire turns around gasping at the sight she saw. There standing in front of her looking like he been though a wood chipper stood Blitz.

"Brother Blitz, you are without harm!" she squealed in joy as she flew at him intent on hugging him, only to be stop by HK holding a gun to her face. "HK stand down she is friendly," Blitz said with a raised hand.

"Acknowledgement: As you wish Master." The droid, HK, said lowering its rifle.

Starfire took this time to study her friend, she gasp at what she saw, for Blitzkrieg was missing his right arm, a scar went across his now white eyes, another scar ran down the side of his cheek. His clothes where ripped and torn everywhere.

"Oh Brother Blitz, what happen to you?" Starfire said sadly, as Blitz walk towards Star to only trip over something, she caught him. When she help him up, he reach out his with is only hand pulling off his glove with his teeth and began stroking Stars face, "My god...Star, you haven't age a day."

"But wait... Robin said you had died..."

"He did as I asked then," said with a chuckle turned cough. "Why? Why did you tell Robin to do that?" Star asked sadly.

"Look at me Star, if the others saw me…." Blitz shook his head, "Better for them to think that I am dead then to see me in this state." he stated. "Come be my eyes really quick, and I'll tell what has happen while you were away," he said, with some help of HK and Starfire he lead them to an outdated computer. "While the Teen Titans fought together for a time after you left, eventually, we split apart." he said.

"But why did the Titans split up?" Starfire asked.

"Starfire, why are you looking for an outside reason for why the group would split up, when you should be looking... at yourself," he then said sitting down moving like an old man who has been on a long walk.

"Me? Why me?" Starfire asked as she stood, noting that Blitz really looked old and tired, his hair was ghostly white. "Me? But I am only...one person." she asked in shock.

"Sometime all it takes is one person," Blitz said finishing a bottle of water, "Think about it onee-chan, you were the reason the Titans got together if wasn't for you the Teen Titans would never have existed. Think Star you were able to bring Robin a sidekick looking to go solo, Beast Boy who wanted to prove his worth, Raven who wanted nothing to do with the world, Cyborg who wanted to hide from the world that would reject him, and me who the world had rejected," Blitz said, throwing his water bottle to the side, it bounces away before coming to rolling stop.

"Time, is one power man should not mess with."

"Time... That's it!" she said pulling what she did not know to be the Vortex Regulator form her belt. "We can use this to send me back! To fix history and prevent this travesty!"

"It is a start, but Starfire. I am sorry, but I cannot help you," Blitz answered resting his chin on his hands.

"What?... But why?"

"Look at me," Blitz growled, "I am blind, and I only have one arm," he gestured to his missing limb, "I'm more than just useless I am powerless. You'll have better luck with the others."

"So you know where they are? Then tell me, how are they now?" she asked.

"I...I don't know, I cut myself off from the outside long ago," Blitz stated falling back on to his chair. "But in order for you to succeed, you will have to get the others together again."

Starfire's gaze fell as she left. "I am sorry Starfire, it seems all I can do is wish you luck," he said, the girl nodding sadly and heading out. "Wait," he then said getting up taking off his coat and giving it to her, "Its cold out there, and don't tell the others about me," he shook his head. "Please... for their own sakes."

"Oh..." Starfire said crestfallen. "Very well. I shall... keep our meeting a secret, but let me tell you this." She said turning around facing Blitz, "The Blitzkrieg that I know would never give up, no matter what," she stated as she ran her fingers along his cheek, fighting back the tears as she left at the thought of leaving her friend behind. Hopefully the only one.

* * *

But as it turned out, she did. She ended up leaving two more friends behind. Beast Boy had tried going solo and had gotten his butt kicked, a lot, before selling himself out as a sideshow, hiding in a cage because he was too cowardly to fight for himself anymore. Raven had found a home in a ruined insane asylum, completely devoid of emotions and having cut herself off from the outside world. What stood out though was that neither Beast Boy nor Raven noticed coat that she wore. All and all, she noticed that she live in Jump City was gone. Everything was covered in snow, the cloud covering seemed unending.

At the moment, she was plodding through the snow-covered street, her feet digging trenches in the seemingly-endless ankle-deep snow, the only real comfort she had at the moment being the coat that she wore. Looking around, she saw just how far Jump had fallen, even lower than Gotham, and that was saying something. With four down, she was trying to think of a way to find Robin when a laser blast suddenly knocked her backwards.

"What's the matter, dear? Have I come at a bad time?" Warp said from a ledge above, his face aged past two decades by whatever her actions had done. Not waiting for an answer, he fired a salvo of lasers, the Tamaranean flew past him and over the buildings, returning with her own salvo of shots only for them to be stopped with his force field. Leveling with him and getting ready to nail him with a massive starbolt, the man waved his left hand and encased her in ice. Dropping to the street however, the layer frozen over her shattered, leaving her groaning and twitching in the crater of snow. Stepping down, the time-traveling criminal was placed on the end of an angry glare, only for it to dissolve once Star saw how old he had become.

"You have also become old," she said in bewilderment.

"That's what happens when someone steals my Vortex Regulator," he said motioning to the empty slot on his chest before holding out his chest. "The Regulator, if you please. I really must get back to my future," he requested, Star getting to her feet and removing the lens-like device from her belt.

"If you ever wish to see your future-" she said menacingly as she warmed up a starbolt, "-you will repair the damage you have done to my past!"

"Damage? Silly girl. There's nothing wrong with your past. One cannot change history, because history cannot be changed," he said as he held up the Clock of Eternity. "I went back in time to steal this because history says it disappeared. And history says it disappeared because I went back to steal it. Past, present, future. It's all written in stone, my dear," he explained as the minute hand ticked forward to 12:00. "And nothing you do can ever change it," he said raising his right arm and extended his blaster, and would've fired had a shadowed, long-haired silhouette not flown in and kicked him into a dark alley. The figure then produced a few throwing discs before launching them at Warp, the fireball engulfing the time traveler, the thrower running straight toward the blast zone for a jump. When the flame and smoke cleared, Warp had once again shielded himself in a force field, looking up to see the new figure descending straight towards him. "Another time perhaps," the time-traveling criminal said as he phased down into the ground, the figure landing on the ground and pounding it with his fist. Cautiously moving into the alley, while the figure wasn't recognizable, the voice was.

"It's good to see you again," the shadowed figure said, causing Star's eyes to pop.

"Robin?" she asked in shock.

"I haven't used that name in a long time," he said advancing into the light, revealing a skintight black jumpsuit with a blue bird emblazoned on the chest, a matching eye mask angled to cover his nose, his hair going down past his shoulders. "Call me Nightwing."

* * *

A short trip later through the back roads, Robin, or rather Nightwing, had led Starfire to a dark cave on the edge of the city. There was a large bank of computers and control panels on one side of the room, a chair in the front, and two cylindrical storage containers across the room. There were walkways bisecting the area. Looking in one of them, she saw the Robin outfit set up on a store-window dummy for display purposes. Sighing as she pulled herself deeper into the coat to find some warmth in this cold world.

"I heard you've been looking for help," he stated, then noticed the coat. "I... I see that you found Blitzkrieg?" Nightwing then asked, having noticed the addition to her attire. "...Blitz's he...gave it to me," Starfire sighed.

"After our, mine and Blitz, last fight with Slade I thought he had died, sometime later I get a call from Slade" the man growled the last part, "I went to investigate and found him like that," Nightwing shacking his hand his fist clenched.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's all in the past," he said taking a deep breath pushing away the unpleasant memories, "I kept this around, just in case," he said as a portion of the console folded away, revealing a T-Comm. in pristine condition. "Come on, let's get the team back together."

"But Warp said that nothing can be done. That the past cannot be repaired, the future cannot be altered," Star stated with remorse.

"So it's impossible?" he asked as he took the communicator in hand. "Good. If memory serves, in Blitz's own words, 'we do the impossible on a daily basis,'" he said as he pressed a button, the T flashing red. A few seconds later, her face practically lit up when the black stones on her neck piece and wrist guards began blinking red, similar to an emergency signal.

* * *

Elsewhere across the city, Beast Boy's belt buckle began to flash, drawing his attention from bouncing a ball on his nose. At the same time in the white room, Raven still facing the wall, the brooch from her neck began to blink red. She began to clutch it, as a swirl of emotions began to take her. "Blitz,"

Meanwhile at the Tower, Cyborg was sitting in the Ops Center, was working on a spider-bot, when his ocular implant began to flicker red. Getting up to respond to the call, the cables on his back pulled tauntingly to stop him, causing him to look over his shoulder to the power source that anchored him to the place.

"Master," HK said, "Statement: Your belt is flashing red," he stated, pointing at the belt in question.

Blitz absent mindedly brushes his hand against a charm that was wrap around his neck, complements of Madam Xanadu. The charm was supposed to ward off evil, "I wonder if this is what she meant?" Blitz said to himself remembering her words.

* * *

"_There will come a time when something that was lost will be found, when that time comes you will know what to do with this," the blind seer said handing Blitz a small charm necklace. The necklace was pretty simple; it was the kanji for protect with a nine-tail fox flowing though the openings. What does it do? Blitz asked slipping the charm on._

"_Oh a little bit of this and a little bit of that," Madam Xanadu said._

"_You're very vague you know that."_

* * *

"Here master," HK said, poking his master out of his thoughts with a long object wrap in a red silk tied off at the end with white rope, "Are you telling me to go?" Blitz asked feeling the object of which he was being poked with instantly recognizing it. He found this object years ago before he lost his sight.

"...They were your best friends master," HK said poking him again, "And they still are."

_'And I be able to meet with Raven again.'_

Blitz smirk his white eyes showing life in them for the first time in 20 years as he stood up cracking his neck, shoulders, and knuckles, "Your right HK." He walk over pick up is upgraded quarterstaff and attach it to his belt it pretty much look like his original one except that had a couple of red buttons on it, he also grabbed the object that was in HK's hands and strapped it to his back, "Besides my past self needs to get this." Grabbing the last of his coats on his way out he whirls it on, when he makes it out of the complex he stretches out with his senses. Pulling on his face mask, he shoots out his grappling hook and leaping into the air, with HK giving directions via the communicator in his ear.

* * *

Elsewhere at the former museum, now the Metro Art Technologies building, while the two armed guards stood frozen, now among computer equipment, Warp stood at the end, a portable acetylene torch in his hand as he worked to repair his armor. At the moment, he was placing the last seam weld onto the Vortex Regulator to his armor.

"Just a few seconds and I'll finally-" he said almost done, only for a short staff to fly into view and strike the tool out of his hand. Looking up, he saw the short staff return to Nightwing's hand, Star beside him with starbolts ready in both hands.

"The future will have to wait. You just ran out of time," Nightwing said as the staff returned to his hand. With a frustrated growl, Warp raised his two laser cannons, the two heroes diving away from the blasts. Nightwing threw a handful of discs at him while Star launched a powerful starbolt at him, a cloud of dust rising when the two hit the ground only for Warp to have blocked via force field again. Star fired another shot and it was ricocheted, this time dodging it when it was deflected. Nightwing on the other hand rushed through Warp's laser blasts, leaping through the salvo and bringing his staff down into the right one, shattering it. Warp turned around to fire a shot from his remaining laser cannon, only for a starbolt from behind to bowl him over. Quickly firing his remaining cannon at Starfire, she leapt out of the way before turning his attention back to Nightwing, who was jumping in again with an overhead staff strike that just missed. When the time-jumping thief launched another salvo of lasers at him, Nightwing was able to deflect the blasts away from him without his weapon breaking, Warp then being forced to deflect the strikes with his force field, the attacks coming from everywhere at once before a final roundhouse sent him flying. The villain, however, just grinds and adjusts the aim on his working laser to fire at the ceiling above Star, dumping a pile of snow and rubble on top of her. "Star!" Nightwing cried before being blasted away.

Running back to his welding torch, Warp began to repair it once more, only for the concussive force of a blue, white-ringed sonic blast to hit him squarely in the chest and send him flying behind a cabinet. Starfire looking up in confusion as Nightwing helped dig her out was shocked, yet happy to see Cy's body lit up with the same light his body had given off before, blue replacing all the dull gray components of his body.

"Boo-yah," Cy said with a grin as he lowered his arm.

"Cyborg! You are repaired!" Starfire cried as she flew over to him.

"Glad you could make it," Nightwing said, happy to see his old friend.

"Wouldn't have missed it. Now who said y'all could start without me?" he asked.

"So sorry. Perhaps I should finish you first!" he said holding up another timer-like device that he had used to drain Cyborg's power cell back in the day, only for a lion's roar to accompany the massive green feline that bore down on him and raked his claws across the time-jumping criminal's armor, sparks flying across it. Warp raised his blaster at him like before, but Ravens suddenly exerted themselves over his hand, then his body, flinging him into the far wall of the museum. Looking up, the others could only look up in awe as Raven's "soul self" materialized from the floor, the black silhouette swirling as a white Raven came into view.

"Nobody... hurts my friends," she said joining the Titans. At the same time, Beast Boy resumed human form and saw Nightwing's full head of hair, then rubbed his own scalp enviously.

"Dude, that is so unfair," Beast Boy groaned.

"Well y'all. Looks like the team's back together," Cy smiled, only for his shoulders to slump when he saw that they were one short, the absence now evident. "Blitzkrieg...I'm sorry man.," he said as he looked to the side, a transparent image of Blitz smiling and giving them his signature two finger salute, the other Titans taking notice of absence of their comrade as well, their expressions saddening, while Nightwing trying his best not to look guilty.

"It seems my time has come," Warp said as he formed another portal. "While the aging of twenty years is... troublesome, it's nothing I won't be able to afford fixing once I sell this chronological marvel," he said holding the Clock of Eternity up to the partially-reformed Titans tauntingly, the others getting ready to fight before a the glass ceiling shattered, and a figure dropped down with a heavy thud between Warp and his get exit.

"*Cough* I'm *Cough* I'm getting too old for this shit." A black figure said before kicking Warp in the chin, and sending him flying back to the others.

"No….." Cyborg gasped looking at the man, the other Titans except Nightwing and Starfire looked shock.

"Yo" Blitz cried out with a two finger salute.

"Blitz," Rae, BB, and Cy gasped as though they'd just seen a ghost, they gasp again when they saw his missing limb and colorless eyes, while Night remained silent.

"Long time no see..." Blitz stated giving a nervous giggle, having not literally seen the others in years giving a sniff he wave his hand around his nose. "Damn BB when was last time you bathed, dude you reek." Before he could say anything else Raven flew over and pulled Blitz into a crushing hug, his so called death having been one of the major contributing factors to her self-imposed exile. Blitz ran his hand down Raven cheek, "Beautiful as ever Rae," Blitz croaked a crystal tear falling down his face. Tears falling down her face as well, but it was unseen by anybody.

Nightwing yanked the lens off Warp's chest. "Cyborg, your technology should be able to link with this, despite being years out of date. Think you can you do it?" Nightwing asked tossing the device to the cyborg.

"I can..." he stated as he took the device and mounted it on his sonic cannon, several connectors linking to it. "But two have a lot of explaining to do when Star is sent home," he said in an angry tone.

Blitz rubbed the back of his head, "Oh boy, oh Starfire, before I forget," he said pulling out a long object that HK gave to him along with a folded piece of paper, his quarterstaff, and a small charm that was hanging around his neck. "Could you give all this to my younger self for me?" he asked holding it out to her. "I think it'll make a real difference. Don't worry he-I'll know what to do with it," he chuckled.

"Alright, I will make sure that you receive this," Starfire said as she removed the coat giving it to Blitz who in turn wrap around Raven, "You look cold," he said with a smirk. Once Starfire had the objects situated, Cy powering up his sonic cannon and firing its energy through the Vortex Regulator, the beam firing into the wormhole and redirecting it.

"Starfire," Nightwing then said as he handed her the Clock of Eternity. "Good luck," he said, the girl nodding in return as she slid the letter into her belt and took the clock in arm before leaping through the wormhole.

"Good luck my friends. I... wish you all a happy Blorthog," the Tamaranean said with a smile and tears on her face as she stepped through.

* * *

Once the portal closed behind her, Raven pulling Blitz into another crushing hug, then looks at him with a deadly glare, he could feel the anger. "Oh boy, Robs looks like me and you are going to be in the doghouse for a while." he said placing around Raven's waist causing the mage to blush something she hasn't done in a long time, the others nodding. "So before we move to the doghouse, how about we meet up at the Tower for some pizza, you know for old-time's sake?" he suggested, the others nodding after a few seconds, heading out.

Blitz held back Raven, "What is it?" she asks worried when Blitz pulled his mask down.

"Oh nothing just doing something I should have done a long time ago," he said pulling her head up to his, crushing his lips into Raven's. Her shock quickly faded as she fell in to the kiss. They eventually broke apart for air; Blitz took a deep breath, "Raven, there is something I have to tell you Raven. I-"

"Hurry up I hungry," Beast Boy whined earning a glare from Blitz, if looks could kill. "*Sigh* well lets go Rae." Blitz said holding out his arm which Raven took.

Something's will never change.

Hopefully these two will have a better future. But the thing is the future is always in motion, always shifting and changing. So no one can be sure what the future could hold, but for now let's get back to the present.

* * *

"Ta-ta, Titans. I have enjoyed our time together, but I've got a very bright future ahead of me," he said kicking the downed Blitz and towards his black temporal portal. As he was walking in however, Star roared in fury before flying straight at him while he had one foot out of the door. "What?" he gaped before she plowed into him, the portal winking out once they were through, Robin just barely missing it.

"Starfire!" Robin called out.

"Um, where did she-" Beast Boy stated before a second flash opened up across from the first one, dumping Starfire out in a huddled, kneeling position a long object across her back.

"Whoa!" Cy gaped.

"Star! What happened?" Robin asked as the wormhole closed.

"History said it disappeared," Star said before straightening up, showing the Clock intact. "But history was wrong!"

* * *

"Then Nightwing handed me the Clock, and I entered the vortex," Star stated after regaling in the somewhat horrifying alternate future.

"Whoa," Raven gaped this time, looking up at Blitz who was shock. He rubbed his right arm.

"Bald?" BB cried in shock. "You're telling me I'm going to be bald?" he whined as he ripped most of his hair out, that being the only thing he got out of Star's tale.

"Hey, at least you're in one piece," Blitz growled.

"Guess you were right about all that Rekmas stuff," Cy sighed.

"I don't want us to drift apart. Does it all have to happen? Isn't there anything we can-" Robin said addressing the more important issues first.

"Our friendship has already changed Warp's past. I believe it can also change our future," Star said with a smile.

"So..." Raven said as the tinnabulas scattered across the floor were repaired by her magic. "Is it too late to do this festival-of-friendship thing?"

"Oh it's never too late!" Star cheered ecstatically, eyes wide and full of happiness with an ear-to-ear grin threatening to tear her face in two.

"HAPPY BLORTHOG!" Cy cheered in Raven's ear, causing her bells to jingle.

"I thought it was "Blort-hog"," Beast Boy stated.

"Okay, now I feel like a wind chime," Raven stated, a ghost of a smile on her face, if only just that.

"Well, I think you are a very beautiful wind chime," Blitz said pulling her closer to him. Raven blushing she pulls Blitz into a quick hug.

"Don't you go and…die on me got it." she ordered.

"I promise Raven I'll always be there for you, no matter what," Blitz said softly kissing her on the cheek, he went over leaving a shock mage as he took his tinnabula from the counter and slipped it on. "So how do I look?" he said grinning spinning around, causing the string of bells to jingle.

"Like a wind chime," Raven said evenly pulling her hood up, three guess why and the first two don't count.

"So... Nightwing, huh?" Robin asked cocking an eyebrow to Star after she slipped his tinnabula around his neck.

* * *

A few hours later after Blorthog, while the majority of the group had stuck together, Raven and Blitz eventually broke away. Blitz being the first to leave, Raven following soon after. While they left at different time, they both ended up on the roof.

They were sitting on the edge of the roof.

"So...What was the stuff that your future self-gave you?" Raven asked, wondering what was on in the parcel that Star handed to him.

"Well the note had techniques and personal notes, also a new improved quarterstaff, and a charm that is supposed to ward off evil, but this thing though," he waves the red bundle, "the note said it was a sword and I would know what to do with it." Blitz said staring at long ruby red wrapping.

Blitz undid the rope and removed the wrapping, Blitz let out a slight gasp. There in his hands a katana, the scabbard was black as night, it has several metallic ornaments on its far end a yellow sageo, the cord used to tie the katana to the waist, the hilt of the sword was wrap in white at the butt end of the sword a dragon was etched, on the disk kanji was printed on it. What it means though he would have to find out later. Blitz recalled what the note said about the sword.

"...…_This sword Ryūjin is imbued with tremendous magic, and it is said to be able to cut through anything as it is even sharper than the average katana…...the damage inflicted with Ryūjin range attacks are not fully lethal until the wielder re-sheathes the sword...…use this combined your kyoshin and you will be able to defeat Trigon…..."_

Blitz took the sword in his right hand and willed the sword away, which disappeared in a flash of light, causing the mage next to raise an eyebrow. Blitz was impressed and excited he has a way to defeat Trigon and free Raven, this day can't get any better.

"If you don't mind my asking what else did the note say?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To watch out for the Brothers of Sin whatever that means, I'll research it later and tell you if I come up with something."

"Okay," she returned, realizing that something in fact was missing from the future Star went to. However, if completely shutting herself off and being labeled as insane would stop a far worse fate... She'd explore other options.

"Hey Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay; you seem a little shook up?" Blitz said and Light added, "_**Well you would too she is supposed to bring the end of the world only to find out that you didn't because you look yourself up in a mad house."**_

"_I know that I am just playing the part of I don't know jack about anything about her."_

"Well you would be too if you were told in the future you would be in an insane asylum and had completely shut yourself off from others."

"Hmmm touché."

"What about you though? Aren't you worried about missing an arm and losing your eyesight?"

"What will happen, will happen. There is no point in worrying about something that is always changing" he answered. "... Personally, I don't think that will happen. What do you think." he said turning to her.

"Well, we got the Clock of Eternity back, so it proves history isn't set in stone." Raven said

"True," Blitz said adding, 'I'll hold you to that,' in his head, "Because I don't want you to end up alone, you don't deserve to be alone." he returned with a smile which turned to shock. "Uhh….Raven?" he then asked when she leaned on his shoulder.

"Shut up and enjoy the moment," Raven stated as she closed her eyes, Blitz nodding his head as he stayed as he was. Celebrating inside his head.

'Raven won't end up alone, I won't let the Teen Titans split up, and I won't let Slade or Trigon win,' Blitz told himself as he looked off into the sunset.

'Just who in the hell do you think I am' he said to no in particular.

* * *

**There you go folks **

**Dont forget to R&R**

**Next time on the Teen Titans**

**Valentines day.**


	15. Truth and Chocolates

**Well you guys go another Chapter. Sorry of the lateness Internet is acting up again.  
**

**Disclaimer: Ch 1**

* * *

Ch 15 Truth and Chocolates

Blitz was sleeping in his room, lost in sandman land. The moon's light shone through the cracks of the curtains. He didn't notice the door opening quickly, and a figure quickly glided though.

The figure glided in slowly, not making a sound not even a whisper. Slowly, it made it's way over to the bed where Blitz slept. The figure then hovered over him and slowly set itself on top of him. Only when the figures head rested on Sean's chest, did his eyes snap open.

"What the hell…?" I said, my eyes opening, my blue and crystal eyes scanning the figure on top of me. "Raven? What are you…?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh." Raven said, putting her finger my mouth silencing my words. It came to my attention that Raven's body was on top of mine, as she removed her finger and pulled my head towards hers.

Her lips were soft with a very slight bitter taste of her tea. I sat up and pulled her deeper into the kiss, returning her affection. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment.

And when I opened them. Raven skin had turn blood red; she had four eyes, and fangs.

"What the matter Blitzy," Raven said in mock pouting voice, "Don't you love me?" She gave an evil chuckle as she pulled her hand back and plunged it right into my heart.

"GUH!" I gasped as I quickly sat up in my bed. I took deep gasping breaths to resettle myself.

"Dream. Just a dream." I told myself trying to calm down. I threw off my blanket and sheets and switched on the light. Wearing only in boxers and bandages on my right arm, I got up and move to the window opening it up, the cool air drying the sweat that had soaked my body.

"That was weird, I mean I had though kinds of dreams before, but this one."

**_"You're telling me, that was some fuck up shit. It was worse than what Pervert comes up with, and that's saying something."_** Light said

**_"It came from Trigon," _**Drake said monotone.

_"What? How do you know that?"_

**_"Don't forget who created me,"_** Drake stated, **_"I can sense Trigon's presence in the dream. He's letting you know who is in charge here. Who is calling shots, he is letting you know that he will come and there is nothing you can do about it."_**

_"I see so he is trying to scare me," _I said my anger rising,_ "He is trying make us run around in circles, for his entertainment."_

**_"Yep that about sums it up."_**

"Great," I said pinching the bridge of my nose. I pondered thinking about my planes for, I look over to the clock it was 2:55 am, later today. I decided to go back to bed, forgetting my troubles in the brief darkness of sleep.

* * *

In the room across from him Raven was also plague by dreams from Trigon.

Raven was surrounded by fire and stone, the remains of the beautiful city she called home turn to rumble. Raven flies around looking for any signs of life. "Robin," She cries out, "Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Blitzkrieg." The only answer she got was the crackling of fire. "Where are you guys?"

"Child of mine why do you fight the inevitable," a voice growled behind her. Raven spun around to see a silhouette of her father. Trigon.

Raven growls at the silhouette, "GO AWAY"

"HAHA child you fight what cannot be change."

"My friends will-,"

"Your friends HA don't make me laugh what can a mere mortal, a half machine half mortal, a changeling, and an alien can do against the power of Trigon. Not even the boy you are smitten with can do anything. He doesn't even trust you enough to tell you his secret."

"I know about his father and sister. Quit trying to sow doubt into my mind, it won't work." Raven couldn't help but smirk at this.

Trigon just grins at his portals best attempts at defiance, "Child do you think that is his only darkest secret?"

"What are you getting at?" Raven said a little worried, 'What else could he be hiding from me-I mean us.'

The silhouette just grinned as fire took Raven.

"Gah," Raven gasp she looks around her room to see nothing had change, nothing was on fire she had not become the portal. "Just-" Raven took a deep breath trying to settle down her nerves, "Just a dream, I hope. But could he be right. Is Blitz hiding something worse than the truth about his family." Raven lies back down on her bed. "Trigon right about one thing though, I am getting too close to Blitz. It would be better if I-" was all Raven could say before sleep took her.

* * *

[Valentine's Day] Blitz POV

Or how I like to call it single awareness day. I was currently lying down in bed dreading to get up. Not because I wanting to be reminded of my single statues. Oh no. I was going to do something no man has done before, where no man dares to do.

I am going to ask Raven out on a date.

I don't know what I am thinking; I know that it is a one way trip to Hell, and yet I still wish to pursue this idiotic goal.

I look over to my nightstand to see that the time is 6:45. I groaned, 'well might as well get this over with,' I thought to myself as I rolled out of my bed and made my way to my bathroom.

**_"You know you don't have to do this,"_** Light said as I began my shower,**_ "You know what I am telling you not to do this."_**

_"Light I don't want to hear your jealousy right now it's too early for it."_

**_"This has nothing to do with my jealousy-"_**

_"So you are jealous," _

**_"That is not the point,"_** Light huffed, **_"I am trying to prevent you from hurting yourself. You know that Raven is not the for emotional type stuff. If you continue down this path it will give you pain and suffering for the both of you."_**

_"I know that she is not one for the emotion, but I can change that. I want her to be happy to live a normal life. Well normal for what we do. As for you last argument, what are you talking about."_

**_"I am talking about the chance that you or Raven can die,"_**

_"I won't let Raven die,"_

**_"Even at the cost of yours?"_**

_"Yes, even if it cost me my own. I already accepted that long ago. That is the main reason I am completely freaking out about this curse and what Slade did to me."_

**_"You have been freaking out,"_**

_"Not as bad I could be,"_

**_"True,"_**

_"These curses that I bear, they give me strength that I can use to fight and protect. And my friends- no my family gives me the will to move forward."_

Light just sighs,** "****_Just-,"_**Light sighs again,_**"I don't want to see you hurt and I feel that if you continue pursuing Raven like this,"**_

_"I know and I appreciate that, truthfully I don't know why I'm doing this, I don't know what I am trying to prove," _I said getting dress and grabbing the bag full of chocolate and heading towards the Ops room

When I entered the room everybody doing what they were normally doing, Raven was reading a book, Cy and BB were playing video games, Robin watching eating chocolate, Starfire doing the same, 'I wonder you gave them chocolate?' I ask myself rhetorically. I made my way towards the couch where the most of the Titans were at.

"Morning everyone," I called out. BB and Cy grumbled out morning while they trying to distract each other and make their opponents to lose.

"Happy day of the Couples, Love, and Hearts Brother Blitz," Starfire said in her joyous voice.

I just chuckled, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too onee-chan," I handed her a box of chocolate, "here you go this box contains an assortment of different kinds of chocolates. That way you can see the different kinds of chocolates." Starfire just squealed and gave me a hug.

"Thank you so much Brother."

"Don't mention it," I told her handing everyone else's chocolates to Robin, the boxes having their name on them, "Here you go Robs here's yours and theirs," I motions towards the other two Titans, "Give these two to them when their done please." Robin gave a nod. I look over to where Raven was at she was still over at the side couch readying a book; I notice it was the one she got at the café.

'Okay here I go,' I thought to myself taking a deep breath.

**_"Sean you don't have to do this_**," Light said hurriedly, "**_better yet DON'T DO IT. I am telling you it is not going to end well._**

I just ignored Light and just kept on going, "So Raven," I began, noticing that all eyes were on us. Even Beast Boy and Cyborg where not even paying attention to their game, their cars just slowly hitting the walls.

**_"Stop,"_** Light yelled in my head

"I was wondering,"

**_"-turn around-"_**

"-if you-"

**_"-abort mission-" _**

"like to-"

"No," Raven said monotone cutting me to the core. I felt- I felt like my heart just stop.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Oh I see…well anyway…umm…here I know you're not a fan of sweets so I got you some dark chocolate." Blitz said placing a dark blue box next to her, her favorite color, "Anyway I am going out, so you guys call if you need me." he said quietly walking out the room. When the doors close the room was quiet, everyone just stared, trying to come to terms of what just happened. The game completely forgotten. (**A/N: Which you'll just lost. HAHAHA back to the story.**)

"Dude, that was harsh don't you think?" BB asked picking up the box of vegan friendly chocolate that Blitz gave to him.

"I don't do dates," Raven said without a hint of emotion not even looking up from her book.

"What about the one you guys took a couple of weeks ago," Cyborg said looking at the chocolate he was given.

"That wasn't a date," Raven said her voice rising a bit, "all we did was just hung out as friends. That's it nothing more nothing less."

'Man Raven you have no clue how Blitz feels about all of us especially you,' Cy thought eating his chocolate, it was Reese's flavor 'God Bless you Blitz.' Cyborg cried internally.

"You could have least let him finished," Robin said also munching away at his chocolate, "Maybe you should apologize,"

"Yea, he looked pretty hurt," BB said, just then a couple of light bulbs exploded.

Raven slammed her book shut and got up, "I need to meditate," she said looking at the small box. 'It wouldn't hurt would it?' she hesitantly reaches for the box grabs it and leaves the room. After a quick stop to her room to drop off her book and sweets she makes her way to the roof.

_'Would it been so bad,'_ Raven began to talking to herself, _'that day that we hung out was great. Sure we didn't talk or do much but it was nice and quiet not something we normally get. Why does he want to go out with me? We already spend a lot of time together meditating and reading but…' _her train of thought was cut off by the roof doors opening. There stood Blitz at the edge of the roof, the wind blowing his coat making it flap. Raven was about to turn around when he called out, "You don't have to go, I was just about to leave." He spread out his arms and leaned forward.

'He's not going to-,' Raven thought as Blitz fell forward.

'-jump'

Raven waited for him to come up 1 second…2….3….4…, she rush over to the edge fear gripping her heart, 'he couldn't, he wouldn't' she thought. When she made it over to the edge she looks down only for Blitz to shoot up to the sky. 'That jackass. Scaring me like that when he gets back I am- wait why do I care again. Whatever I'm going to meditate.' Raven sits down in the lotus position and began chanting.

* * *

Blitz POV

I flew around, going in and out of the clouds. Who would have thought that I would enjoy flying so much? For a while I forgot my troubles and just flew.

After half an hour of flying around I decided to take a walk in the park. As walk through the park I received a mixture of responses from the people of Jump City, from fear to disgust to outright hate.

"**_You would think that being part of a group of superheroes would change the way they look at us._**" Light grumbled, her patience running low on the population of Jump City.

"_Yea you would think, Hell even Raven has some fans. Sure they are emo and gothic, but they are still fans._"

I sat down on a nearby bench and began thinking. I knew it was a bad idea to think about asking Raven out much less attempt, so why did I do it. What hope did I have with here? She is way out of my league anyway. I sighed; I should have known better, this is what deserved for trying to take Raven away when I know that she is supposed to be with Beast Boy.

My inner monolog was interrupted by a cry, "MISTER BLITZ," I turn to the call to see a familiar little girl running towards me waving, it was Sandy.

"Sandy?" I look to the little blonde girl that I had met when I first arrived at this universe. She was wearing a small school uniform from which school I don't know.

"Hi mister Blitz," Sandy said sitting next to me on the bench, "it seems that you found the Teen Titans."

"Yea I did," I chuckled making sure my face mask was on before I pulled back my hood, "and you don't have say mister you can call my Blitz."

"Okay Blitz," Sandy said with innocence that only a child could have.

"So Sandy what are you doing out here shouldn't you be in school?" I asked motioning to her uniform.

"Nope, today was a half day," Sandy said her feet swinging backwards and forwards off the edge of the bench, "So me and mommy are here to have a picnic."

"I see," I look around, "so where is your mother?"

"I-uh," Sandy began stuttering nervously.

"You got separated and then you got lost didn't you," I said with a little amusement in my voice.

Sandy just nodded looking down in shame. I jump off the bench, "Well we better go and find her she must be worried about you." Sandy nodded again getting up. She yelp when I grabbed her and put her on my shoulders, "This way you can get a better look," I explained as we began walking through the park, Sandy holding on to my head.

As we walk around the park looking for Sandy's mom, I couldn't help but to notice the looks I was getting from people, apparently Sandy notice this too.

"Blitz, why do people look at you like you did something wrong?"

"Sandy," I began astounded at the girl observation skills, "people tend to judge others by the way they look. I am no exception."

"That silly, you are a superhero. You not a bad guy."

"Yea, it is kind of silly isn't it."

"Don't you have any fans?"

"Nope."

"Yes you do," Sandy said like I should have known.

I look at my passenger with a cocked eyebrow, "Oh, who is it then?"

"Me," the girl giggled, even I gave a small chuckled. We continued through the search for Sandy's mom. It was about five minutes after we began we heard a voice called out, "SANDY WHERE ARE YOU?"

"MOMMY," Sandy called out waving her hand at her mother who was running over to us carrying a basket. I reached up and put Sandy down, as soon as her feet hit the ground she took off.

"Sandy there you are I have been so worried about you," Sandy's mom said as she embraced her child.

"I'm sorry,"

Sandy's mom looks at me, "Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it," I said waving at her thanks, "well it was nice seeing you again Sandy."

"Blitz why don't you join us for lunch," Sandy inquires.

"Sandy," her mom scolded, "I sure Mr. Blitzkrieg is busy."

"It's alright," I said waving my hand around, "Anyway Sandy I don't want to intrude on your outing."

"It alright we have plenty of food, Please Blitz,"

I look at Sandy then at her mom who had the look that said that I didn't have to accept if I didn't want to.

"Well I guess I could," I said putting a finger on my chin, "for my number one fan." The little girl let out a squeal of delight and began running around grabbing things and getting them ready.

"I sorry about this," Sandy's mom said setting out the food while Sandy set out the utensils.

"Don't be," I chuckled, "truthfully I'm kinda glad that she even talk to me," I said looking at Sandy, "most people have been giving me nothing but glares since I joined the Titans. It's nice to know that not everybody hates me."

"I don't think that they hate you they just don't understand you," Sandy mom said in a motherly tone, "Although I want to ask you, whats with the mask and hood?"

"Well the cowl and eye mask are just too main stream," I said plainly confusing Sandy's mom.

"Mom, Blitz, come on let's eat," Sandy called out.

The lunch absolutely delicious, nothing beats a home-cooked meal, I of course ate with my hood up to cover up face. Right now we were just sitting around enjoying some mouthwatering apple pie.

"Oh man, this beats the food at the Tower any day."

"What do you guys usually eat?" Sandy's mom asked finishing her pie.

"Depends sometimes we cook for ourselves, but if we don't have the time or too tired to make something we order out."

"How often you do that?" Sandy's mom said in a knowing voice.

"Uhh….about 90 percent of the time," I said giving a nervous chuckle.

"Well you should come over sometime Blitz," Sandy said her mom just drop her head and shook it.

"We'll have to see about that Sandy," I said chuckling helping collecting the dirty dishes, "here let me help you with that." Before she say no, I giant explosion went off somewhere in the park.

"Well looks like it's time for me to work," I said rolling my shoulders. I pulled up my mask and tighten my gloves.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sandy's mom said worriedly. I guess it's the mother in her kicking in.

"Yea, I have a delicious lunch from my number one fan to give me plenty of energy," I said popping a heroic pose, earning a giggle from Sandy.

"You get the bad guys okay,"

"You betcha," I said giving a two finger salute and running towards the sounds of the screaming civilians.

* * *

When I got there I had to take a minute and stare what I was seeing. There was an overweight man wearing a white t-shirt his gut poking out of it, around his waist he wore a heart shape buckle with heart shape pouches around it. His pink pants barely reach his pink shoes. He wore heart shape glasses most of it was covered up by his messy black hair. He was wielding a…you guess it…..a heart shape club.

"Haha no one make match the power of Dr. Heart," the overweight man said throwing heart shape explosives everywhere, "Feel the power of my love," I slammed my hand into my face.

**_"OOOKkkkkayyy that didn't sound gay at all," _**Drake said**_._**

_"For once I agree with you," _

**_"Let's end this quickly," _**Light sighed.

I ran towards Dr. Heart.

"Nobody can match the power of love." Dr. Heart said slamming his club down causing a shockwave knocking down some civilians.

"YO," I yelled out as I jump up in the air and yelled out, "DYANIMIC ENTRY," and kicking him in the face. Dr. Heart went spinning on the ground until he hit a tree knocking him out.

"Tsh, armature," I said making my way towards the sorry excuse for a villain. "Although I have always wanted to do that move. So thanks." I said as I pick him up and threw him out into the open and I sat on top of him waiting for the others to get here. "Hmmmm you know maybe you should wake up so I can use the 'Who in the hell do you think I am kick' on you," I said to the knock out villain while I waited for the others. Which only took about five minutes. When they arrived they took look at the scene around them, and then they look at me with shock and questionable faces. I just sat there with a bored expression on my face, my fingers drumming the side of my chin. Then I saw Raven the feeling of hurt and pain came back again.

"Yo," I called out masking my pain with boredom.

"How did you get here so fast when we just got the call?" Robin asks as I got up.

"I was already here when this," nudging the good doctor with my foot, "guy started blowing things up you know the usual. Trust me this guy is a push over not even worth the effort." I said moving away from the Titans, "Anyway see you guys later."

"Wait," I heard somebody call out but I was already in the air flying away.

* * *

For the next few hours until the sun was right above the horizon. I flew around practicing aerial maneuvers even some death defining ones. Right now I was standing on top of the bridge looking over to the tower my coat flapping in the wind, making me feel pretty badass.

"Are you okay Brother Blitz," a soft kind voice said from behind me.

"Yea, I am Star," I turn around to Starfire standing her arm resting in front of her.

"Something is wrong," Starfire said placing a hand on my shoulder, "is it about this morning?"

"Part of it," I said turning to Jump City, "it is the way people look at me and treat me."

"Look at them," I said waving my hand towards the city, "I fight alongside you guys every day, I help bring justice and protect them, and yet they still treat me like some kind of menace to society. No matter what I do they just…argh." I yelled out in frustration.

"There is nothing you can do," Starfire said pulling me into a gently hug, "There will always be people that say mean words because you are different. And sometimes their minds cannot be changed. But there are many more people that do not judge a person based on how they look, or where they came from. Those are the people whose words truly matter."

I returned her hug, "Why couldn't have fallen in love with you Star?" I said without thinking. Starfire gasp pulling out of the hug, "There is someone you have the feelings with?" Starfire asks excitedly, after five seconds she gasps again and begin jumping up and down, "It is friend Raven isn't it, come you must tell her. This is glorious news." She grabs my hand and begins to pull.

"Starfire wait," I yelled out stopping her, "we can't tell her."

"Why not? This is wonderful thing yes?" Star asked curiously floating in the air.

"It wouldn't work between us."

"Why not?" she asked again landing in front of me.

"Starfire…" I began, taking in and releasing a deep breath, "look at me and then look at her. What have I possibly got to offer an incredible woman like Raven? She is so beautiful, I am …not. She is intelligent and funny." I ran a hand though my hair, "Why would I even kid myself that there could ever be something between us?"

Starfire knew that there was something else to this, "There is something else, yes? Tell me?"

"I can't," I turn away from her.

"Please."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't believe me, or hate me for not telling you."

"How do you know when you haven't even told me? I might surprise you."

'I am soo going to regret this.' I thought with a sighed, "Starfire what I am about to tell you must not be repeated to ANYBODY do you understand. If word of this gets out it could destroy the team. Not to mention that if any of our enemies got word of this, they would hunt me down using any means necessary. Promise me you not tell a soul."

"I promise," Starfire said wanting to prevent the Rekmas from happening.

"Okay then," I took a deep breath and began telling her the truth. The truth that I am not from this universe, it was a long explanation, trying to explain everything in a way where she could understand it and the dangers as well. By the time I was done the sun was half way into the horizon. Starfire just stood there taking it all in. Then she did something I didn't think she'll do. She smiled, "I understand."

"I-wait- what, you got that, and you're not mad or anything?"

"No, I understand why you chose to hide this from us I do not like it but i understand. But I must ask, did you know about my sister when she came to visit us?"

"No during my trip here I…lost all memory of what was supposed to happen concerning the TV show, except one thing. The one thing I was sent here to prevent. And before you ask, no I cannot tell you, the reason why is because it involves someone else's secret, and it is not in my place to tell. The only thing I can remember is the general information about you guys Princess Koriand'r." I said ending with a slight bow.

Starfire's eyes widen for a moment, "Don't worry I won't tell anybody, but this is why no one can find out what I have told you. I know things like Robin's identity and in extension his mentor Batman. If people found out it could endanger them and everyone that they care about, and I want to protect them."

"I see then, but how does this mean you cannot be with Raven?"

"Because she is supposed to end with someone else, and no matter how much I care about her, it will never be," I said doing my best to hold back the tears, "Besides there is no girl who wants be with a guy like me."

"I am sure there is someone out there for you, besides just because it is written that Raven ends up with someone, doesn't mean that's what will happen."

"I…You know what you're right," I said getting ready to fly off back to the tower, I feeling better, "Let's go," I said walking towards the edge, "let's see what the future holds for us." I jump, spinning as I plummeted to the water. Half way of my fall I activated my disc and flew to the Tower Starfire following close behind.

* * *

When we arrived at the roof we made our way to the door when a monotone voice called out, "Blitzkrieg we need to talk." Star and I turned around to Raven floating behind us, her cloak flapping in the wind. Starfire gives me a little good luck before disappearing inside. When the door closed an eerie silence settled.

Raven closes the distance between us.

She promptly gave me a slap to the back of my head.

"Ouch, de hell that for?" I cried out my southern accent slipping out.

"For jumping off the roof," Raven scolded, "That was immature and stupid."

"You sure? Is not because you were worried for me?" I shot back.

I couldn't what her reaction was because of the hood, but I pretty sure I hit the nail on the head, "Don't take this the wrong way Blitzkrieg, but I am not interested."

Now, I have to admit that hurt like hell, but I know what she is doing, "You know if I did know you as well as I do, I would actually believe that lie." I made my way to the door, "I am sorry if I put you in a position that made you uncomfortable, I just thought a girl like you deserve to be happy."

"If you knew anything about me, you wouldn't think that way."

"Raven," I said looking at her with the corner of my eye, "I know more than you think." I open the door and before I disappeared I turn towards her again, the wind blowing the tips of my coat towards her, "Remember my promise; I will always be there for you. If you need a shoulder to cry on, if you need a punching bag, if you need someone to listen. I'll be there. Always."

'And in the end you will be free I promise.' I thought to myself as I went inside.

* * *

[Raven POV]

I stood there dumbfounded, I shook my head, "Dumbass don't make promises you can't keep."

'Why?'

'He knows nothing about me. He doesn't know what I destined to do, what it is to happen. Why I can't get close to anybody. Yet he asks me out. He knows enough that he should have known that it was not going to happen, and yet he asks me out anyway.'

'Why not ask Starfire she is way more beautiful than me? Right? What is this feeling I have when I am near him?'

'Is it love?'

'Can Demons love?'

'No, it just teenage hormones that is all. I am not going to live long enough to be happy, so why bother.

'But…'

'Would it hurt if I try to make last of his days happy…'

I shook my head trying to rid these thoughts from my head, 'No it is pointless.' I phased though the roof to my room so I can meditate before dinner.

* * *

[Nevermore]

Raven's emotions were all gathered in the middle of Happy's domain. Knowledge gave a cough getting attention of the emotions, "Now that everybody is here we can get started." Knowledge started. "As we know, Raven Prime genuinely cares about, maybe even loves Blitzkrieg. Not that she'll ever admit it."

"I know he nice and kind and always seems to be there for her and us," Timid said softly.

"Knowledge is right she won't let me show because of father," the purple clad Affection/Love said sadly, "What if Blitz losses interested in us."

Happy giggled, "Blitzy is definitely interested if this morning is any indication."

"Oh yea," Bravery yelled out, "he can kick Trigon's ass. You guys can felt the power when he fought Rage."

The other emotions nodded their heads, remembering that fight. They all felt the power, all the way from their realms.

"Blitzy might be the only best friend Raven's ever had," Happy said giggling, "and he is very good looking." Affection nodded her head a small blush on her face.

"And with that conversation she had with father this morning," Timid shuddered, Happy gives her a hug calming her down before she continued, "Raven may try to suppress us even further."

"What if we fused with Raven?" Logic spoke up, "If we're all together, like when we face off against Rage, wouldn't that mean she could feel emotion without fear of the magical runoff? From what Starfire said when she went to the future it could be possible."

Knowledge was about to say something against that, but shut her mouth when she realized the emotion had a point there.

"I will have to think on it," Knowledge said. "It might be possible. I mean Blitzkrieg fuses with his emotions at different increments all the time. Yes that could work." Knowledge mumbled off.

"Raven Prime is coming," Happy giggled.

"Well try and see what happens. Remember this meeting never happened." Knowledge said as the other emotions phased to their respective areas.

* * *

**So what did you guys think.  
**

**Don't forget to R&R  
**


	16. The Geo-Kinetic

**Hey everyone how is it going. I know you are mad that I have not updated, sorry I had writers block. Thanks to Justus80 I feel to groove again.**

**Before we get to the story I want to let guys know starting Nov. 8 I will be going on a three month vacation. That does not mean I won't update it just that I wont update as much maybe once a month. Maybe more if get some reviews, cause you know reviews are like the things that keep me going and you know like-  
**

**Blitz: Enough already we get it just start the thing already  
**

**Fine.  
**

**Disclaimer is at the beginning.**

* * *

Ch. 16 The Geo-Kinetic

It was early morning, and long-range sensors detected a moving source of miniscule tremors heading towards the city. The team made their way to the outlands to the southwest of Jump, the entire region a vast, rocky wasteland. The main feature was a canyon, large outcroppings jutting upwards on either side of the canyon. Climbing atop a large rock structure, Robin and Cyborg brought out a pair of long-range binoculars to peer at the dust cloud approaching jump. Peering to the forefront was a giant, light blue-armored scorpion, the person it was chasing then drew their attention.

The girl had long, straight blond hair, large light blue eyes, and a very thin frame, her arms and legs along the lines of spindly. She wore denim shorts, a light gray long-sleeved shirt, and a dark grey crop top with black sleeves. She wore a silver butterfly-shaped hair clip over her right ear, blue-lens goggles around her neck, brown leather gloves, and matching hiking boots. She seemed normal enough, so Robin was trying to figure out what the girl did to piss that thing-

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for!" Blitz said with a feral smirk hidden behind his face mask, as he jumps down the side of the canyon. He began sliding down the side the canyon leaving a trail of dust, Blitz pulls out the quarterstaff that he received from his future self and fully extends it. He had the staff scanned and what he found out was that the staff was made out of depleted promethium and is also laced with adamantium, so it was definitely was not going to break easily.

'Let's try out one of the new mods' Blitz thought excitedly as he presses one of the buttons on his staff. The tip of the staff let out a –**_WHIRL HISSSS-._**

* * *

At the same time in the canyon, the blond girl looked over her shoulder as she ran, her eyes widened in fear as the giant scorpion clacked its mandibles together in anticipation of its meal.

"Why did I ever do to you?" the girl cried.

The thing's response however was to lash its tail out at her, the stinger coming down inches from her causing her to be thrown off balance. Skidding to a stop and rubbing her head, her eyes widened as she saw her hair clip had been knocked off, she look around and spotted it on the ground nearby. Reaching for it, the enormous stinger nearly came down on her, so the girl had to leave it behind. The next moment black and blue blur shot past the scorpion, the sound of a thousand birds could be heard in the air. The tail of the scorpion fell off causing it screech in pain as began thrashing out.

"Man, I love this thing," Blitz said standing in front of the blonde girl. The staff resting on his shoulders, his arms drape over it. At the very end was a long curved blade, it crackled with blue lightening. The blade itself looks like it was made out of lightening. Blitz smirked as he twirled the staff turn scythe around his neck and got into a battle stance.

"You okay miss," Blitz asked keeping the eye on the scorpion who was still thrashing around.

"Yes. Wait your Blitzkrieg from the Teen Titans. Dude I'm like you biggest fan." the blond girl said excitedly.

"Uh…..look," Blitz said with a sweatdrop, "We'll talk later. For now you need to get out of here and let us handle this," he said a little surprise at the girls reaction to the current situation.

"Oh don't worry about it, I am not some helpless little girl," the blonde girl said confidently as her eyes started to glow yellow along with her hands.

The ground around began to shake. A natural land bridge that was sitting on top of the scorpion ripped itself away from the canyon walls and with a yell, the girl slammed the bridge onto the scorpion, killing it instantly.

"Ooooooooookay, that works too," Blitz said and with a **whirl-hiss** he put away his staff. The other Titans show up at that very moment.

* * *

Robin steps forward "I'm Robin. We're the…" he said, holding out his hand.

She opted for a fist bump, "Teen Titans! Rock on! It's cool to meet you guys! I'm Terra and you're Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, I already met Blitzkrieg," Terra said pointed to each one in turn when she got to Blitz she said his name with stars in her eyes, "and … "

Beast Boy said, "Boy Beast! Uh, I mean Bass Boot…No!"

"Beast Boy?" she said with a giggle. That elicited a scream and then a turtle spinning in mid-air.

"Dude! He's hilarious!" she said laughing.

He poked his head out of the shell and said, "Hilarious? Me? Really?"

Terra winked at Beast Boy who promptly returned to human form and passed out. Cyborg goes to catch him and pulls his arms away at last possible moment. Beast Boy hits the dirt for a moment than jumps right back up.

Starfire, being the energetic, lovable alien had floated towards Terra and greeted, "Curiosity abounds." Then in rapid fire, she asked, "Where do you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? And, do you wish to be my friend?"

Terra answered, "Uh…Earth, walked, red and sure."

Starfire just positively glowed as she said, "Hello, new friend!" she grabbed Terra into on of Starfire's famous bear-hug.

"How's it going?" Terra asked strained, clearly being strangled. Starfire released her and, well, Terra spent the next few moments putting a few joints back into place and massaging a few bruises. After some quick questions, the team found out that Terra was camping out in a "lonely cave of darkness" as Starfire said. In fact, the team insisted that she stay for a night. Considering that Starfire was dragging Terra. Terra promptly agrees to the plan.

Terra brush some of her hair behind her right ear, only to suddenly panic and start looking around, her eyes going to the ground as she ran around desperately.

"Terra, what's wrong?" Blitz asked as he tried to follow the girl's gaze.

"My butterfly barrette!" she panicked as she ran back to where she'd lost it. "I lost it during the chase! I have to get it back!"

"It's just a barrette. I'm sure there are a million of them out there," Raven stated simply, not really liking this girl for some reason.

"You mean this barrette," Blitz said holding said barrette. Terra gasps and jumps into Blitz giving him a bone crushing hug. Blitz clearly not use to this kind of female contact, began blushing, "Thank you, thank you so much. How could I ever repay you?"

"You can start by letting him go." Raven said trying to keep the anger out of her voice, 'Why do I care? If a she wants to hug him, so what.'

**_"Bitch better let our man go," _**Jealousy yelled out

_"He is not 'my man.'"_

**_"Well you better mark your territory and keep that Bimbo away." _**Jealousy raged on.

Raven just sigh knowing that she is going to have to meditate to calm her emotions. Deep down she agreed with her emotion, so she moves to Blitzkrieg's side and wraps herself around one of his arms and began dragging Blitz who was blushing leaving a growling Terra.

* * *

Getting back to the Tower, the blonde could only gape at the accommodations, as well as the stellar view. BB tried to offer her the grand tour, but Terra's eyes suddenly bugged out, a crazed look on her face when she asked for food. Twenty minutes later, and the Titan's kitchen was loaded with dirty dishes, the girl having eaten a cyborg-size meal. This was surprising given the amount of food she ate, and yet still keeping her lithe frame. Upon heartily devouring Starfire's homemade glorg, the others, besides Blitz, warning her against, the blonde noted that it tasted like sushi mixed with ice cream. She promptly asked for more, Starfire rushed off to- "cultivate the fungus".

"So, where's the tub?" she then asked.

"Well I can show you where the guest shower is at, and for sleeping arrangements, I guess you can use my room for the night," Blitz, who was eating his own glorg, offered a spoon in his mouth earning a wide variety of looks from surprised to anger.

"What."

"Dude, you don't let anybody in your room," Beast Boy stated wide-eyed.

"Because you guys don't ask me," Blitz answered everybody nodding their heads well except two, "besides where else she going to stay,"

"What about you," Raven said with a slight edge in her voice, and if you look carefully enough you could see her cloak having a splash of light green in it.

"I'll take the couch," Blitz said getting a good look at Raven's cloak, 'Wait is she jealous? Why would she be Jealous right now?'

_**"No way."**_

_"What is it Light"_

_**"You haven't figured it out yet?" **_Light asked

_"What are you talking about."_ Blitz said curiously.

_**"*Sigh* nothing,**_"

"No, I let you do that," Terra said waving her hands around.

"Terra trust me I have slept in worst places, besides it would reflect badly on the host to let their guest sleep on the couch." Blitz said waving his hand around, "Come on I'll show you where the shower is at, and I'll see if I can get you some clothes," He said leading Terra out of the room.

"Wow Blitzkrieg has changed," Robin said as a couch cushion burst into black flames. "I am going to meditate," Raven said before she phased out the room.

"Yea, what happen during Valentine Star?" Cy asked.

"Oh nothing at all we just talked," Star answered.

"Well whatever you guys talk about it really changed him," Beast Boy said. Its true Blitz lone wolf demeanor quickly disappeared after Valentine's Day. Instead of spending is time by himself he was spending more time with other members of the team especially Robin. Another thing is that he has been going out a lot, and every time he somebody would asked him what he is doing he would just smiled and say, "It's a surprise."

* * *

[30 minutes later]

"Man it felt good getting a shower after so long," Terra said from inside the bathroom as the door slid open, giving the group a clear line of sight to the bathroom.

"Whoa," Cy gaped at the sight, dirt splattered on almost everything with hand and foot prints abound. "Mud bath."

"I do not envy the person who has to clean that up," Blitz said who was also gaping.

Robin looked in and made a face with his tongue sticking out. Raven looked quite angry at the mess and the bad joke…Then again, the empath didn't find much humor.

"Sorry. Guess I was due for a rinse," Terra said as she finished wrapping a towel around her head.

"Hey Blitzkrieg, thank you for letting me borrow some of your clothes." Terra said.

"Don't worry about it." Blitzkrieg answered, "And please calls me Blitz." Terra nodded her head before disappearing into Blitz's room to dry off and change.

* * *

An hour later, Terra's other clothes, apparently her only change, were hanging on a clothes line above Blitz's bathroom sink, which she'd used to wash them. At the moment she was wearing a white T-shirt and blue shorts and listening to a small yellow music player. After a few short minuets Terra made her way to the couch and fell asleep or so it appeared. Terra over heard the team talking.

The Titans realizing that Terra was truly homeless had decided to offer her a permanent place at the Tower. Robin decided to ask her to train with the team the following morning. He had concerns over her abilities and wanted to see how she did.

* * *

Later that night the Titans were all fast asleep except one, Blitzkrieg who was sitting at the main computer researching any information on the Sons of Sin.

In Blitz's room Terra was laying there her mind troubled. She was dreading the morning, she was afraid that the others will find out that she couldn't control her powers yet. "I need some air," she said to herself hopping the ocean air will clear her head. Terra hops off the balcony to the ground, a platform of stone slowing her fall before she leveled out and hopped to the beach.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" a voice asked from her side as she was about to sit down, a large rock aimed and ready for firing before she realized who it was.

"Jeez BB. Give a girl a little warning next time," she said setting the rock down. "I nearly took your head off."

"I-It's fine…" he said nervously, "So…Blitz's bed too lumpy?"

"No… Just… thinking where I stand…" she said as her eyes flashed yellow, a stone rising before it was sent out at the water in a geo-kinetic pulse.

"Where you stand?" Beast Boy asked chucking a stone out as well, though nowhere near as far as Terra's did.

"It isn't important…" she said before sighing, "I… I'll probably just leave in the morning. I can't stay."

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean come on. I saw how well you took to the place. We've got free cable, indoor plumbing, all the tofu you can eat," he counted off.

"Tofu? You sure know how to charm a girl. I guess I could hang out for one more day." she chuckled, her eyes suddenly blazing and her hair being blown straight out as a light shone over her, the rock BB was sitting on being lifted into the air before it was lifted out from under him, the changeling dropped on his back before the boulder landed in the water. "Oh! I'm sorry. I am SO stupid! Don't tell. Please don't tell!"!" she pleaded as he got back up.

"Terra, it's okay. You can't totally control your powers. So what?" he asked like it was no big deal.

"Beast Boy, don't tell anyone about this!" she pleaded, "You better not tell anyone. Ever!"

"Sure," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Swear it!" she ordered with eyes glowing, the ground shaking a bit before she took a few calming breaths, the slight tremor stopping.

"Okay! Okay! I promise. But really, it's no big deal. If my friends knew, they'd still like you," he said dismissively.

Little did the two know they were being watch by a certain electro–kinetic who was standing on the roof watching them as he too decided to get some fresh air.

_"Well that is interesting."_

**_"You don't say." _**Light said without a slight interest in her voice.

_"Hey Light I don't suppose you know who the Sons of Sins my future self was talking about?"_

**_"I have a guess, but….."_** Light said shyly trailing off.

_"But"_

**_"You're not going to like it"_**

_"Tell me Light"_

**_"Now this is just a guess, but it could be the Sons of Trigon."_**

_"…Damn," _Blitz cursed kicking one of the cooling systems.

**_"It just a guess though I could be wrong, rare I know, but they do name themselves after the seven deadly sins. And they are the Sons of Trigon."_**

Blitz took a few deep breaths calming down,_ "Well it's a good guess, and it is definitely something. I have general area to look now."_

**_"That is true; anyway we need to get bed. You know how Dick is about these training sessions."_**

_"Right *Yawn*" _Blitz yawned making his way back inside to rest.

* * *

[The Next Morning]

"Boo-yah! New course record!" Cy laughed the next morning, an obstacle course time of 2:17 under his belt after a hearty breakfast.

"Well, yeah. You're the first one to do the course," Raven said curtly, Cyborg steaming a bit while Robin turned to Terra.

"Okay, Terra. Ready to show us what you can do?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," she said a bit nervously, shaking her hands and feet at the wrists and ankles.

"You can do it," Beast Boy said as the timer began to clock down to the start. "Besides, it's just practice. It doesn't matter if you mess up. Not that you're gonna mess up, but I'm just saying that even if you really blow it you…" he said before he got a quizzical look out of the corner of her goggle-covered eye. "Shutting up now," he said backing away, the blonde narrowing her eyes in consecration.

"Good luck Terra!" Robin called out.

"You go girl!" Cy added.

"Onward to victory!" Star cheered.

Terra look over to the Titans in particular Blitz who just gave her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up.

"Don't lose control. Don't lose control. Don't-" she said to herself turning back to the course. The next moment the starting timer reached zero and the laser cannons sprung out of the ground before taking aim at her, the blond raising a column of stone that shot her into the air before it was blasted apart, the girl riding on a large fragment. An even larger one crashed down on the cannons as she rode past the wall of dust kicked up. Coughing a bit, the girl suddenly panicked when the steel fists shot up from underneath her, a glancing blow almost knocking her from her flying perch before she dug her fingers in and kept aloft. She quickly flipped onto one side to avoid the next fist, only for it to break her mount into gravel and send her tumbling. Thinking quickly, she levitated several boulders and grabbed hold of one big enough to carry her. Seeing the ground rise up to meet her, she desperately pulled back on the rock she was riding to avoid the crash landing, grazing a rock formation but not being knocked out of the air.

"Whoo-hoo!" Cy cheered.

"Glorious!" Star cheered.

"Yeah! You da man Terra!.… um, I mean, you're the… way to go!" BB cheered.

"Not bad." Blitz said from the sideline, watching Terra go through the course.

"It's still too early to celebrate," Raven said sternly.

"You're not getting jealous are you Raven," Blitz chuckled.

"There's nothing to be jealous about,"

"If you say so Rae," Blitz said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Elsewhere, grazing that one rock formation caused Terra to spin wildly, just barely holding on before the guillotine-like gates rose up to meet her. At the last possible second, she brought up a snake of stone that punched through the upper panel of each gate, jumping across each one as the boulder she was riding was smashed to gravel.

"We're gonna need a new obstacle course," Raven said blushing at the contact that her and Blitz where sharing.

"Yep," Blitz agreed.

Terra was thrown from the stone snake and sent tumbling into a large pit that suddenly opened up. Bringing a rock toward herself, she couldn't get a good hold of it and tried with a second one, only to get a temporary handhold. Being dragged off, a couple fist-sized stones suddenly fell after her before she came back up, holding one in each hand before dropping onto a larger rock and sailing forward out of the pit. Next moment a set of disc launchers rose up, and caught by surprise Terra pulled up the leading edge of the stone to shield herself. A quick sweep of her hand sent rock fragments of all sizes hurtling toward the projectiles and launchers, all of which were put out of commission as she came in for a landing. The stone breaking apart when she hit the ground, the girl was thrown ahead to skit to a very unsteady stop on her feet. As the dust cleared, the others could only gape in shock as Terra straightened up into the sort of pose every gymnast tried to nail while landing after a routine.

"You rock!" BB cheered.

"Magnificent success!" Star cheered.

"Looks like we have a new course record," Robin said as the timer read 0:56.

"I musta softened it up for her," Cy said shrugging his shoulders.

"You did good Terra," Blitz said giving her a pat on the back.

"A little rough around the edges, but you've got some real talent there," Robin said causing the blonde to smile.

"You think?" she asked, hoping she'd get to join the team.

"With a little more training, you could-" Robin said before his T-Com chimed in. Pulling it open to a slightly nonplussed Terra, she saw the brooch on Star's neck, BB and Blitz's belt, Cyborg's forearm panel, and Raven's brooch all flashing red.

"Kay…Why is mostly everyone blinking?" she asked.

"Slade," Robin growled. "He's back."

"Slade?" Terra asked, not having heard that story yet.

"Bad guy. Way bad," Beast Boy stated.

"Come on. Let's go kick his ass!" Blitz said punching hands together as Robin cried out, "Titans Go" leading the charge.

* * *

The Titans were on route to where Slade was, Robin was driving his new R-cycle, meanwhile Terra, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg were riding in the T-car, while Blitz and Raven where flying in the air.

"Robin was the sit-rep," Blitz said into his communicator.

"Slade and his minions are attacking a mine outside of Jump," Robin said into his helmets comm. system, "We don't know why though,"

"Well then let's go and ask hi-ack," Blitz was caught off when a ball of fire shot him out of the sky.

"Blitz!" Raven called out flying towards her falling comrade. Reaching for her magic she throws her arms out, "**Azarath Metrion Zinthos."** Blitz was enveloped in ebony energy as he was gently brought down on a nearby roof.

"Thanks Rae," Blitz said dusting himself off.

"Don't mention it," Raven monotone landing next to him.

A shadow jump in front of them, "Blitz what happen," Robin called from the communicator as the shadow came forth.

"Zero," Blitz growled pulling out his staff holding it like a sword but he did not activate it, "You guys go ahead and stop Slade," he said walking towards Zero who bought out her staff, "I'll handle this alone."

"_We'll_ handle it," Raven said her hands glow black while her eyes turned white.

"Alright call us if you need help Robin out," Robin said over the communicator.

"Raven I can handle her, go with the others," Blitzkrieg said not taking his eyes off of Zero.

"Stop trying to-"

"It's not like that," Blitz said softly, "this is just personal. If I didn't think that I couldn't handle it then I would let you fight with me." Raven thought about it a moment then let out a sigh, "Fine but the moment that you are in trouble I'm stepping in."

Blitz turns to her and gave her a smile underneath his face mask, causing Raven's heart to flutter, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"How about I kill the witch first," Zero said spinning her staff which was now swimming with her signature blue flame, "then bring you back to father."

Blitz stiffen when Zero said father, but relaxed a moment later, "Slade is not my father," he said stepping forward pulling out his staff and making it extend, "And you won't hurt people who I care about. Especially Raven. " Blitz proclaimed as he press a button on his staff and with a **WHOOSH** Blitzkrieg's staff extended half-way taking on the appearance of a lightsaber, a crackling blue lightening lightsaber. With a roar Zero rushed forward her staff meeting her brothers showering the area with sparks.

_"You won't hurt the people who are I care about Especially Raven," _Blitz words echoed though Raven's head as she floated, 'Does he care about me? The way it sounded like he cares about me more than a friend.'

**"The question you need to asking yourself is do you care about him more than a friend," **one of Raven's emotions said.

_"I don't know do I even deserve someone like him,"_ Raven asked, when she received no answer she returned her attention to the battle. Although what she was seeing was not a fight, it was more like a dance. The twins were weaving in and out of each other's attacks. While Zero's attacks were aggressive almost animalistic, Blitzkrieg's on the other hand were smooth and flowed with the fight.

'_Maybe I do care about Blitz more than a friend,'_ Raven thought to herself, _'Be careful Blitz because I want to know what this feeling that I have for you is.'_

Blitz parried another strike from Zero giving him an opening, which he took. Smirking behind his mask Blitz brought his staff upwards he landed a hit on Zero. A resounding **-CLANG-** echoed though out the sky Zero's mask clattered to the ground.

Rage was etched on Samantha Wilsons face, her eyes promised pain, her lips twisted in a snarl.

"Fathers are kind," Blitz said as he brought his staff-sword down, Zero blocking with her slowly cracking staff, "Fathers raise you," -**CRACK-** "Fathers protect you," **–CRACK- **"I was raised by our mother. My friends have shown kindness, they have also help raised me," **–CRACK- **"That bastard will never be my father." Blitz brought his weapon down one final time shattering Zero's staff. Blitz rested his saber at Zero's neck, "Surrender Sam," he said softly putting away the staff and put his hand out for her to grab, "join us we can use you skills for the greater good."

Zero stared at the hand and slap it away in disgust, "Never," she jump up to her feet, "I will never betray our father."

"Don't you see Sam he just using you; we're nothing but tools to him," Blitz tried to reason with her.

"Maybe it's your so called friends who are using you," Sam scoffed, "I leave for now, but I will return and you will join us," she promised just before she vanished.

Blitz made his way to were Zero/Sam left her mask, he reached down and pick up. The mask was now sporting a slash right in the middle, "Are you okay?" Raven asked.

Blitz sighed and stood back up, "To tell you the truth," he turned to her his eyes reflecting his sadness, "I don't know."

"Did you really think she would turn just like that?"

"No, I was hoping that she would, she's the only family I have left. Well blood related anyway," Blitz said with a smirked as he pull out his communicator, "Robin this Blitz whats your status over,"

Robin face appeared on the small black communicator, "Blitzkrieg we're finishing up here how are things on you end,"

Blitz looked over to see Raven to see if she was hurt she shook her no, "We are okay, some minor bruising but nothing serious,"

"Alright meet us back at the tower,"

"Got it, Blitzkrieg over and out," Blitz said closing his comm. as he and Raven took off towards the giant T that was their home.

* * *

When the others returned they explained that Slade had apparently run the miners out of their tunnels and was stealing diamonds, most likely for possible funding for whatever he had planned next, before the Titans arrived. Although Blitz was worried about Terra facing Slade on her own, because truthfully Terra was a perfect target for Slade corruption. Mainly because Terra was like him, she wants somebody to accept her, combine the fact that she has low self-esteem and power control.

Beast Boy had assured him that everything was alright. It was a half hour later that the blond had gotten her things packed, ready to hit the open road again. Blitz was in his room doing who knows what.

"Well guys, uh, it's been real," she said, "Seriously, thanks for everything, but I should-" she said heading for the door, only for Cy to bar her path.

"Don't even think about it," he said with a smile.

"Okay. What's going on?" she asked a little worried

"Well…" Raven started.

"We talked it over and…" Cyborg continued.

"We wish for you to stay here, with us!" Starfire giggled happily.

"We think you'd make a great addition to the team," Robin said, a smile spreading on the blonde's features.

"So… Want to be a Titan?" Beast Boy asked as Robin handed her a T-Communicator.

"Me? Really?" she asked on the verge of tears. 'This is really happening. I can have a home-'

"Of course, you'll need some more training. I know you have trouble controlling your powers, and we can help," Robin said cutting off the blonde's happy thoughts, the T-Com dropped to the floor and bounced away, Terra's face a mixture of disappointment and fury before she suddenly whirled on Beast Boy.

"You told him?" she growled as she thought, 'Slade was right.'

"I didn't!" the changeling said as his ears drooped.

"You promised! You lied to me! You lied!" she cried as she ran out.

"Terra, no! Wait!" Beast Boy cried.

"I just figured it out. I didn't know it was a secret," Robin stated as he walked up to the changeling.

* * *

[Meanwhile outside]

Terra was floating on a rock looking at the Tower.

"*Sigh* It would be so nice to have a place call home."

"You can," a voice said behind her, the blonde turned around to see Blitzkrieg floating on his disc, "I thought Robin was going to offer you membership."

"He did," Terra said, "But Beast Boy told him my secret."

"You mean the fact that you can't control you powers very well," Blitz stated.

"Jeez he told you too," Terra said burying her eyes in her hands, "first Robin then you. I should have known I couldn't trust Beast Boy."

"No,"

"What,"

"No, BB did not tell me or Robin anything," Blitz crossing his arms.

"But then how did you guys know unless he told you," Terra said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Well for one I saw you two last night so that is how I know, as for Robin, you do know that he was trained by Batman you know the greatest detective."

"Oh," Terra said having everything clicking together.

Blitz flew up to Terra and pick her up and threw her over his shoulders, "Hey put me down," Terra cried out trying to wiggle out of the electro-kinetic grasp.

"Nope," Blitz cried out comically, "We finally found somebody to laugh at BB's jokes that make you a valuable member of the Teen Titans."

"But-,"

"No buts," Blitz cuts her off, "At least let Beast Boy explain. Trust me Terra I was in the same position as you are."

"What do you know about me," Terra growled having giving up on trying to fight Blitz's grip.

"You want a place called home," Blitz began opening up a window and flying inside, "you want people to accept you, and most importantly you want people to call friends."

Blitz set Terra down on the floor her head hung low, 'Man why couldn't I just wait and let Beast Boy explain himself, I'm such a terrible person,' the geo-kinetic thought to herself.

"We can give you a home, we can give you our friendship, and most importantly we will accept you. Trust me we don't care if you can't control your powers, hell none of us could control our powers when we first got them. I tell you what though we will help every step of the way. If the others don't then I will." Blitz said pulling her face up, "So you ready to give this another try," he smiling causing the blonde to blush muttering a, "Yea."

The two of them made their way the Ops room, when the door open the Titans where in different levels of depression. Reading a book, Raven being least attach to Terra showed very little, Cy was watching TV, looked a little upset, Robin was at the computer his face expressionless, the two who were the most depress out of everyone were Starfire and Beast Boy, they too were watching TV with Cyborg with little interest.

Blitz looks to Terra who nodded her head letting me know that she was ready.

"Damn who died," Blitz said mentioning the depressed mood that was in the air.

"Not now man," Cyborg said not even turning around. This irked Blitz greatly, he reach into his pocket and pulled out a nickel and a penny, "Which one should I use?" he asked Terra.

"Uhh…what the difference?" Terra asked looking at the change in his hand then up to Blitz.

"Nickel hurts more," Blitz plainly.

"Penny then,"

"If you say so," Blitz said charging his hand and shot the penny hitting the back of Cyborg's head.

"YO MAN WHATS-" Cyborg yelled turning around stopping when seeing the geo-kinetic, this cause the rest of the occupants of the coach to turn around.

"TERRA," Beast Boy cried out catching everybody's attention.

"Hey guys," said Terra shyly. Everybody clambered up to where Terra and Blitz were at.

"Terra I want to apologize," Robin stepping forward, "I didn't know it was a secret," Robin stated as he walked up to the changeling.

"So Beast Boy, you really didn't tell anybody?" Terra asked wriggling her hands together.

"Of course not Terra," Beast Boy said placing a hand on the geo-kinetic shoulder, "I would never betray your trust."

"So you want to be a Titan?" Cyborg asked again.

Terra looks thoughtful for a minute. Everybody leaned in closer with anticipation.

"Sure why not," Terra said with a smile everybody celebrated in their own way; Starfire let out a, "Glorious," and promptly gave Terra a bone crushing hug, BB did the same thing, with less power, causing the blonde to blush, Cyborg and Robin just grinned, even Raven gave a small smile which turn into a scowled when Blitz draped his arm around Terra's shoulder.

"Told you," Blitz said flashing Terra a smile, the blonde blushed a little, "Come lets go out and party my treat."

* * *

The Titans spent the whole night celebrating with their new member. They went out for pizza, and then they went to a karaoke bar and sung the rest of the night away. The Titans finally made their way back to the tower with their new member of the dysfunctional family. Currently Terra and Blitz were walking through the halls, Terra having some blankets and pillows in her arms. Terra having convinced Blitz to take his room back since technically she was not a 'Guest' anymore, so she didn't have to use his room until hers was ready to use.

"I really appreciate you convincing me to stay," Terra thanked walking towards the Ops room.

"I didn't convince you to do anything, you made the choice. All I did was showed you the doors, you choose which one to open."

"But still thank you," Terra said giving him a little kiss on the cheek, making Blitz blush a little.

"Don't thank me yet, we still have the training." Blitz said with a small glint in his eye before he started walking away, "You better get some sleep me and you will start training early tomorrow."

"How early?" Terra asked as Blitz just kept on walking waving at her.

"Blitz….."

"Blitzkrieg," Terra said with a sweatdrop, "Oh boy." She quickly ran in to the Ops room to get some sleep.

* * *

Blitz was in his room getting ready to go to sleep when suddenly he crumpled to the ground his mind being assaulted by images. He saw Terra laughing with them at the pizza parlor—Terra attacking the members of the Titans she was wearing silver battle armor her limbs where covered in bandages—She was then fighting against Slade—and then Terra was covered in stone.

_"Light what was that?" _Blitz asked through heavy breath propping himself against the side of his bed.

**_"That…that was a memory,"_** Light said with disbelief.

_"Whose?"_

**_"Yours,"_**

_"What how, I thought Trigon had burned those memories from my mind,"_

**_"That is true, but what we just saw is what happens in the show,"_** Light explained, "**_From what I can gather in the show Terra was supposed to leave and join Slade. She then comes back as his apprentice, her mission being to find the weaknesses of each Titan. Which leads to her betraying the Titans."_**

_"But then she has a change of heart and tries to fix things, but at the cost of her life," _Blitz finished a hand scratching his chin.

"**_Correct_**," Light said, "**_the reason why I think you are able to remember this is because you prevented that, which makes it not part of the show."_**

_"Good,"_ Blitz smiled, _"is it possible to get more memories from the show since now there seems to be a crack in what every Trigon used on my memories."_

"**_I don't know but I'll find out_**," Light said.

_"Okay then,"_ Blitz said getting up and lying down on his bed. Before he drifted off to sleep he asked, _"Hey Light have you heard anything from Drake? He's been quiet lately."_

"**_No and that has me worried_**,"

_"Oh well I'm not worried about it I have enough voices going on in my head right now,"_ Blitz said succumbing to sleep.

* * *

**There you guys don't forget to R&R.**

**Oh and if you guys know some AMV of Raven on youtube can you please let me know they really help inspire me. (No Pairing Vids just ones that are about her.)  
**


	17. Movie Night

**Here you guys go the last chapter before I start my Vacation. And boy its a shocker.**

**Disclaimer:...Ehh i'm too lazy to do it.**

* * *

Ch. 17 Movie Night

_Blitzkrieg Journal Entry #150_

_Sorry I have not kept up a lot has happen. First off we got a new team member, a geo-kinetic named Terra, she an interesting character and Beast Boy is absolutely smitten with her. I am just glad that we finally have somebody to laugh at his jokes. In other news I have come across a major revelation, the seal that Trigon place on my memories is cracked. Right now I have Light trying to break it to see if we can get any useful information that we can use. _

_I'm glad that I pretty much threw a wench in Slade's plan by trying to make Terra his apprentice. Is it wrong that I feel so good for pissing someone off? Especially a genetically enhanced ex-super-soldier/Merc who is bent on world domination.  
_

___Well that's all I got to say for now, it is time for me to go and begin my part of Terra's training. (Me and Raven take turns training her since her power are similar to ours. To a degree.)_

* * *

It was a Friday night and the Teen Titans were on route to the Video Dome, the same rental store where Starfire and Blitzkrieg were pigging out on candy bars, after receiving a call saying that somebody was attacking and endangering the civilians. Blitz and Robin where parkouring on the roof tops, while Cy and BB where riding in the T-car, and the girls were using their own methods of traveling. Blitz and Robin drop down from the roof tops, Blitz swinging on a lamppost before landing and Robin jump from building to building to slow down his decent.

"Okay Titans," Robin said as the team gathered, "We have a criminal causing chaos inside, we need to in and stop him," he pointed to the store behind him, "Terra since you are still new and the fact that there is no earth for you to use I need you to help the civilians get to safety and keep them back."

"Got it," Terra said dejectedly she was wearing her new uniform complements of Cyborg and Blitz **(A/N: The one she wearing in Titan Rising).**

"Don't worry about it you'll have your time," Blitz said.

"Yeah Terra," Beast Boy said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It might not look like it but this is pretty important job if things get out of control in there," Blitz said pointing at the video store, "We'll need you to put up a wall to protect the innocent."

"Right, you can count on me," Terra said punching her hands together.

"Okay then," Robin said getting the team attention, "Titans GO!" Robin cried out leading the charge into the store.

* * *

What they found was a heavy-set orange-haired guy; he was dressed like a bounty hunter or something from Star Wars. He was going on about Warp Trek or something like that.

At the moment he was controlling a TV monster, threatening the girl at the candy counter after she said she didn't even know what Warp Trek was. It was at that moment that Cy blasted the TV monster with his sonic cannon, sending it to the side before getting the villain's attention.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old arch-nemesis…ses…" he said trying to find the plural of nemesis. "The Teen Titans!"

"Uh, yeah. Who is this guy?" Beast Boy asked.

"I am the master of monsters! I am your darkest nightmares come to life! I am… Control Freak," copies of him on all the screens behind him said in unison, the villain now known as Control Freak pressing a button on his demonic remote and causing the copies of him to clap.

"So… He's a couch potato with a souped-up remote," Raven sighed resting her elbow on a shelf. "I'm petrified," she droned sarcastically, Blitz next to her pinching his nose.

"Oh, you will be. You will be," he said pressing a button on the remote, a video drop box suddenly increasing in size, and its deposit slot turning into a toothy mouth. Gasping as she stepped back, the thing growled in a very rusty manner. Before it could attack the blue-clad mage however, Cy suddenly hit it broadside with a flying tackle to knock it away.

"Don't' worry Raven!" Cy said picking the thing up. "I can drop this drop box!" he said throwing the thing across the store, crashing into several shelves before the cyborg dropped down on it from above and started clobbering it.

"Get his remote!" Robin shouted, dashing across the room followed by Starfire, and Beast Boy. Blitz just hung back, "You know I am really starting to worry about the quality of villains, first it was Dr. Heart and now this guy."

**_"Yea no kidding this guy is pathetic,"_** Light said.

"Show's not over, Titans. And if you thought Part One was scary, just wait for the sequels," he said aiming his demonic remote at the two cash registers. As the cowering clerk cried out in fear, evil faces suddenly appeared on the price displays and the handheld scanners floated up on their own accord. Control Freak then brought a set of shelves to life from his position on the floor, the videos falling away to resemble a set of eyes and a snarling mouth, the thing moving in. Control Freak then aimed his remote under his upraised leg, making a cardboard cutout of a red-zombie samurai come to life.

As all of this was going on, Blitz was nonchalantly walking through the battle field as Robin and the cardboard warrior faced off, Star flying away from a pair of flying cash registers that were shooting coins at her, Cyborg was in the process of eating evil candy, and BB in his T-Rex form was driving a monster shelf into the wall.

"Okay this is getting ridicules," Blitz said without even looking he blasting a giant TV monster that was coming from behind him with a light-bolt, while Raven decided to confront Control Freak more directly.

**_"Wait... I have an idea,"_** Light said discussing the plan to Blitz nodded before he walk off to the side.

* * *

At the same time elsewhere...

"Dude! Wicked Scary is out on DVD?" Beast Boy asked with stars in his eyes as he looked up at the very-tall cardboard cutout of a green-robed figure, light green tentacles and a glowing red pinpoint eye being its only features.

"I know! Director's cut, digitally re-mastered, alternate ending. *Sigh* It's great," Control Freak said coming up next to him with a whimsical sigh.

"Cool!" he said before realizing the guy next to him was a bad guy. "Not cool," BB said as Control Freak made the cutout come to life.

"You don't scare me," Raven said and with a burst of power broke free of the cassette tape that was binding her.

"Look out, he'll eat your brains!" Beast Boy cried as he ran past, the Wicket Scary cutout chasing after him.

"Hahahahaha! I'm winning! I'm winning!" Control Freak cackled as the Titans were now on the ropes. "Wait a minute…were did that ninja-looking guy go?" he asked noticing one was missing.

"Right here," Blitz said before decking Control Freak, his punch sent him flying back into some TVs, his remote flipping through the air before Blitz caught it.

"Hey give that back to me," CF demanded

"Okay," Blitz said tossing the remote into Control Freak's outstretch hand, "Are you out of your mind," Robin yelled voicing what the other Titans were thinking, Blitz just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hahaha fool," Control Freak said, "Prepare to be destroyed." He spun around pointing his remote at another TV.

**-Click Click ClickClickClickClick – "**Hey was wrong with this thing?" Control Freak said pressing the button trying to bring the TV to life.

"You know for someone who is supposed to be our arch-nemesis," Blitz smirked from behind his mask, lightening playing around his hands, "You really don't know that much about us. Besides do you really think that I would be stupid enough to give you back your remote?"

"What did you do to my remote?" Control Freak asked getting hand cuffed by Robin.

"I fried it." Blitz answered.

"Nice," Raven said pulling down hood she was smirking as well.

"Thanks," Blitz said removing his own hood letting his midnight color hair flow down his back.

"Hey guys! Movie night!" BB said holding up the Wicked Scary DVD, Cyborg returning to the outside hurl some more. "Um, I-I know I've got my rental card somewhere," Beast Boy said packing all his pockets, belt, and even his shoes for his rental card.

"Just take it!" the store clerk said pushing it towards him, causing him to blink bemusedly down at the offering.

* * *

Later that evening, Robin made a trip to the Evidence Room to deposit Control Freak's demonic remote. Right around the time he finished locking it down that a burst of feedback was heard over the intercom speaker.

"Robin! Emergency! Get up here, now!" Beast Boy shouted, Robin rushing into the room a minute later.

"Report! What's the problem?" he asked, Beast Boy standing on the far side of the coffee table while the others were on the couch.

"The problem is, it's showtime, and you're not in your seat," BB stated, Robing steaming at being called up via intercom for something so trivial, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

On the couch, Terra was sitting down with a bowl of popcorn, Raven was reading a book, Blitz was standing off to the side. At the same time, Starfire had gotten a large bowl of candy for the "night of movies".

"Cyborg? You are certain you do not desire the unhealthy sugar candies?" she asked offering some to Cy, who recoiled and moaned weakly.

"Oooooogh… Make it go away…" he moaned while Robin vaulted onto the couch.

"Ladies and gentleman, get ready for the scariest night of your lives. Maybe Control Freak's monsters didn't scare you, but this movie is going to freak, you, out," BB said confidently.

"Well you guys have fun I'm going to bed," Blitz said with a yawn as he turned around and began walking out the room.

"Dude come on its movie night," Beast Boy whined.

"BB I'm tired okay, I don't feel like staying up late tonight," Blitz said waving his hand around.

"I get it you just chicken," Beast boy said before changing into a chicken.

"It has nothing to do with-" Blitz began but was cut off by Beast Boy.

**-Cluck cluck cluck-**

"Beast Boy," Blitz said releasing an animalistic growl that catches him off guard. Before he could question what happen Cyborg cut in.

"Now, Now BB if Blitz doesn't want to stay up and watch the movie he doesn't have to," Cyborg said, who seemed to recovered from the evil candy, before he began mimicking a chicken.

_"*Sigh* Light take over I'm too tired to deal with this crap," _Blitz asked his other half.

**_"You sure it's not because you don't like horror films,"_** Light taunted.

_"…."_

Light smirked before taking over Blitz's body. Blitz clothes and hair turning snow white showing that Light was taking over, "Well you guys since the Alpha decided to chicken out I'll be joining you guys." Light said before vaulting over the couch sitting next to Raven who just rolled her eyes.

Terra just froze caught off-guard at the sudden change, Light turns to her, "Oh that right we haven't been properly introduced." Light said grabbing Terra's hand giving it a quick peck, "The name's Light. I'm Blitz alter ego, his…cooler side if you think about it."

"N-N-Nice to meet you," Terra stuttered out a small red tint on her face.

Raven began grinding her teeth together before taking a deep breath to calm down telling herself, 'Remember that not Blitz.' She still couldn't help letting out a small growl.

"Anyways," Light said going back to her original spot, "So whats so bad that Blitz had to let me take over. It can't be as…fascinating as the documentary Star made us watch about how hotdogs are made," Light said catching herself mid-sentence.

"Oh yes, it was most fascinating!" Star said. "I had no idea Earth people ate so many pigs. And insects," she added, Cy groaning and holding his gut as his face went green. A moment later he leaned over the couch to hurl.

"Yeah, yeah, bugs, hotdogs, whatever," Beast Boy said waving his hand around. "Big deal. This movie is supposed to be cursed," he said letting go of the DVD, which spun in midair. "When people watch it, strange things begin to happen. Evil things," he said leaning forwards like he would at a camera, Light flicked him back Tsunade style.

"Just start the movie," Raven said looking up from her book, smirking at Light's action against BB. Face falling and a vein throbbing, Beast Boy pulled out the TV remote before starting the movie, grumbling and heading out to his seat next to Terra.

* * *

One and a half hour later, ominous thunderstorm still raging in the heavens, and the others were in various states of fear. Robin's mouth was agape as he stared wide-eyed, Starfire was huddled behind the spiky-haired teen's cape, Cyborg was peeking from between his eyes, Terra was hiding behind the couch, and Beast Boy was hiding in a turtle's shell. Raven was the most neutral about it, Blitz having taken over half-way through the movie, was asleep. He really must have been tired, because he had not woken up even during everybody's screaming. And thanks to Beast Boy, who pushed him over, Blitz was nuzzling his head into Raven's neck which oddly she did not seem to mind. It felt…..nice, that word, that feeling, was still foreign to her.

"Is it over?" Robin asked once the word END written in blood faded to black.

"I dare not open my eyes to find out," Star said still hiding behind his cape.

"Now I'm really sick to my stomach," Cy groaned.

"I've fought psychotic villains, robot commandos, and oozing monsters, but that is the scariest thing I have ever seen," he said before breaking out into exuberant laughter.

"Did I tell you or did I tell you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Thrilling, Beast Boy! It was wonderfully horrible!"

"Nice picken's BB," Terra said throwing a arm over the changeling's shoulders causing him to blush.

"Yeah, when she was in the basement-"

"And it was right behind her and she turned and-"

"I was freaking out!" Cy said finishing his own statement after Robin. "I wanted to turn it off."

"So…" Beast Boy said turning to Raven, "Come on, Raven, admit it. You were totally scared."

Raven put the sleeping elector-kinetic into a more comfortable position on the couch before answering, "I don't do fear."

"Man I can't believe that he was asleep for the entire movie," BB said with ears drooping as everybody made their way out of the room.

The mage watch as the team left the room. When the coast was clear her cloak turned a deep purple as she reach down and lightly peck Blitz's forehead, "Night Blitzkrieg," Raven said blushing before headed for her own room a smile on her face.

* * *

Later that night, Raven was sleeping soundly in her bed the next moment, a flash of lightning caused her to jolt up. Seeing the morbid decor of her room, all she was able to say after a few moments was-

"Maybe I should consider redecorating," she said lying down again. A moment later however, a piercing scream ripped through the air, causing her to bolt up, said scream sounding like the one from the final scene of Wicked Scary.

She grabbed her cloak giving a last glace to at hers and Blitz's marionettes before leaving. She had kept the marionettes after their run in the puppet king, the memories of Blitz being stuck in Starfire's body still brings howling laughter from Happy and chuckles for some of her other emotions. Next to the two marionettes was the feather from Blitz's Kyoshin ability. Even after all of this time it still kept it's warmth.

* * *

"Who screamed?" Raven asked a minute later running into the Ops Center, the other four in attendance. Blitz was still on the couch, sleeping.

"Sounded like something from the movie. Did Blitzkrieg turned it on?" Robin asked.

"No he is still asleep," Star said picking up the DVD. "And the movie is right here," she said before the lights suddenly went out.

"Okay. That was creepy," Cy said as the flashlight on his shoulder raised.

"Oh man this so freaky," Terra said.

"The storm. Probably just tripped a circuit breaker," Robin noted. **-plat-** The next moment a tentacle draped itself over his shoulder, the boy raising an eyebrow while the others besides Blitz screamed, the boy then smiling at the apparent joke. "Okay Beast Boy, you got us. Good one," he said brushing the offending limb off like one would a sock or something.

"Uh… Dude?" BB said from the other side of the room, Robin turning around as Cy cast his light on the tentacle's source. A moment later, the one-eyed terror came into view, tearing his garment away a moment later. The thing had greenish skin, fanged mouths all over its body, long tangled hair, two somewhat normal clawed arms in the addition to the tentacles that made up the lower part of its body, and a large red eye. –**KREEEEEEEEEEEEE!**- The next moment the thing let off a primal roar, the Titans' feet glued to the floor in fear with faces full of terror.

"You guys still up? Man it like 4 in the morning," Blitz said getting up, he completely bypassed Wicked Scary making his way to the kitchen and fetch some water. After taking a few sips Blitz eyes scanned the Wicked Scary, "Nice one BB, that will defiantly scare the shit out of some villains."

"Dude," Beast Boy yelled out waving his hands around.

Blitz look over to BB, then to the monster, than back to BB, he did this twice more, "Ah, I see," Blitz said calmly setting the water down. His calm demeanor was broken when he yelled out, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?"

"Oh, NOW you notice it?" Beast Boy growled.

A moment later, the thing grabbed the couch and tossed it aside with ease, the others scattering when a plethora of tentacles lashed out at them. Robin tried delivering a flying kick, but was knocked back before he could drive it home. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and tried to scare it away with a sonic roar, only for the thing to screech back at him, the changeling screaming before turning into a cat, running off with a startle little yowl. The thing smiled broadly from all its mouths, but its mood was dampened when Star hit it in the back with a starbolt, several more following before it deflected one with its arm, a tentacle seizing her. Blitz jump from the counter bring out his staff and using the lightsaber mode and began beating the thing's face with multiple hits. As Star screamed and Cy wrestled with the monster, Raven began chanting her chant before lightning flashed, her powers failing to manifest.

"My powers!" she gaped as Robin rushed in to give Cy and Star a hand. Hawk-BB swooped down and dodged a swipe of the thing's claws, turning into an octopus before reaching the three-eyed face and wrapping its eight tentacles around it. Blitz fired a few shock cards and a couple of lightbolts at it. Raven tried to charge in, but a tentacle slammed into her and drove her back next to the stairs that led up to the side door, the monster disappearing without any warning a moment later causing the other four to tumble down in a heap.

"Somebody's claws are on my grebnaks!" Starfire screeched.

"Heh… My bad," Beast Boy said, Blitz blushed having a good guess at what Star's grebnaks were.

"Where did it go?" Blitz asked looking around still holding out his staff.

"And from where did it come?" Star asked.

"Hel-lo? Isn't it obvious?" Beast Boy asked holding up the video. "The movie's curse! Watching it opened a portal to another dimension. The monster came through the portal, now it's going to hunt us down and eat us! And I'm probably delicious!" Blitz lightly smack BB's head with his staff.

"Or…" Cy trailed off.

"Control Freak must have escaped and come to the Tower to get his remote- And take his revenge," Robin stated.

"But that doesn't explain why my powers aren't working," Raven said as Blitz helped her up.

"If that remote can turn candy evil, who knows what else it can do?" Cy asked.

"It wouldn't be possible for him to do this unless he brought a new remote with him," Blitz said adding his piece, "The only thing that remote is good for is a paperweight."

"Whatever's going on, we need to get to the bottom of it. Split up and search the Tower!" Robin said causing everyone to scatter, besides Blitz who interlocking his hand with Raven's stopping her, while the changeling grabbing the others. The mage blush at the contact thinking, 'I guess losing my powers isn't all that bad.'

"Split up? Split up? Did you not see the movie?" BB asked leaning in everyone's faces. "When you split up, the monster hunts you down one at a time, starting with the good-looking comic-relief guy. ME!" he said gripping Robin's tunic.

"Get a grip, Beast Boy! The monster's not going to eat anybody," Robin said reassuring him.

"He's right. There's nothing to be afraid of," Raven stated, as everybody made their way through the Tower searching for the cause of the night terror. Making a quick stop at Blitzkrieg's room, said electro-kinetic disappeared in his room and came out a moment later, "Alright I'm set."

"What did you get?" Robin asked as he lead the group down the hall way.

"More equipment," Blitz said tightening his belt, "I want to be prepared for whatever is going on."

* * *

[Later]

"Look out, y'all, big scary monkey!" Cy crackled five minutes later as the group came across a counting monkey in BB's closet that said "help me" repetitively. The changeling said he'd get rid of that.

"Yeah, Raven. You shoulda seen the look on your face," BB chuckled.

"You mean this look?" she demanded, face bright red and her eye burned with rage, or maybe embarrassment, as she leaned over him.

"No, that's more angry than scared," the changeling said nervously.

"I already told you, I don't get scared," Raven said calming down.

* * *

[Blitz P.O.V]

I sighed, 'Raven I can tell that you are clearly scared,' I thought to myself. The next thing I know something slimy wraps around my throat, and I am hosted up. Before I could scream out, a loud **chomp** followed by incredible pain in my left shoulder. The Titans turned around to see Blitz bound by the neck by Wicked Scary's tentacles its mouth dug into his left shoulder.

"BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIII IITTTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZZZZ," Raven cried out tears forming in her eyes

"Get out of here," I managed to croak before I yelled out a battle cry, "HRRRRAH!" I brought a fist up and began launching a barrage of lightening-enhanced punches across the monster face making it remove it mouth to roar its displeasure, still wrap in Wicked Scary's tentacles I launch a fury of kicks aimed at its face sending us into the shadows to continue our fight, "COME ON BITCH! I'LL. BUST. YOUR. FACE. UP!" I yelled out as I brought my cursed arm and repeatedly punched the monster in the face. I gave one more massive punch making Wicked Scary slam into the wall leaving a decent sized crater. I examined the front and back of my hand thinking, 'Damn this thing can pack some serious punch. No pun intended.'

Wicked Scary roared as it rushed forward I ripped off my jacket and threw it at it while I reached into my belt and pulled out a knife. I made it to resemble Hei's (from Darker than Black) weapon of choice complete with a loop at the end so I could attach my hooks to it if I wanted to. I took the knife and threw it through my jacket; I was awarded by a cry of pain as my knife struck its target. I decided to end this fight so I shot out my grappling hooks as I jump over it wrapping the hooks around Wicked Scary. When I landed I spun around and pull my hooks tightening my hold on the monster, "I WONT LOSE TO YOU," I yelled out as I sent out my lightening though the strings that were in my hand electrocuting Wicked Scary. The monster cried out in pain before it disappeared, "What the-" I exclaimed looking around trying to find our intruder. When it didn't return I let the breath that I was holding in loose. Suddenly I fell to the floor holding my left shoulder where Wicked Scary bit me. It was bleeding. A lot.

"Damn it," I grunted as I applied pressure, "Guys, are you there." When I didn't get an answer, I got back up with a couple of cursed words and made my way down the hall way.

As I made my way down the corridor the pain in my shoulder lessens and lessens. I checked my wounds to see that they were almost healed, "I cannot believe I am about to say this but thank you Slade," I said with a shuddered as I open the door to an empty OPS Center. I made my way to one of the computers trying to get something happen.

"Jeez what the hell is going on," I spoke aloud when the computer refused to turn on.

**_"I-I-I'm scared," _**Timid stuttered out before Happy and Chivalrous came and tried to comfort the emotion.

"Fear…" I whispered out while the gears in my head began to crank the facts together.

Suddenly the doors open and a tide of black murky liquid came spilling out into the Ops Center. Just as quickly as the water came it disappeared, I look around and I spotted Raven, she was laying motionless on the floor.

"RAVEN!" I cried out as vaulted over the couch and slid to her unmoving form. I turned her over to check to see if she was breathing.

She was not.

"No, No, No," I said as fear took over, "I am not going to lose you, Raven," I cried as I kneeled beside her. I began shaking her, "Raven… please wake up…I can't live without you…." I said tilting her head back, I could feel my cheeks heating up, "Forgive me," I whisper out before I pressed my lips to hers and breathed a breath of air into her lungs.

**_"I wonder,"_** one of my emotions began, **_"Does this count as a kiss?"_**

_"Are you serious?"_ I yelled as I began my third cycle of CPR, I began blushing thinking at the indirect kiss that I as sharing_, "We're being attack by a prop from a movie, the girl that I care about is not breathing, and that's all you can think about?"_

**_"Well yeah,"_** the emotion-clone stated, **_"I mean come on you know you like her."_**

_"I can't,_" I said, _"You know I can't the-"_

**_"ENOUGH,"_** Light yelled out, **_"you know what; I am tired of this whiny bullshit. Starfire told you nothing is set in stone, you worried about ripping the fabric of time and space well guess what you don't have to since you're from this universe…Oops,"_**

_"What,"_ I growled out. Before I could push further, Raven started coughing up the black water that was in her lungs, _"We'll finish this later."_

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Raven eyes snap open, the mage took a sharp breath of air, filling her lungs since she was on the verge of drowning. Before she could gather her surrounding, something grabs her in a vice grip. Thinking that she was being attacked by Wicked Scary or one of the other creatures that have been bumping around tonight she began thrashing around trying to fight off her captor.

"Raven wait- oph," a voice cried out before her foot connected with who or what was holding her, setting her free. When Raven broke free she gained some distance and turned around to see, "Blitz."

Raven look at her friend who look a little worse for wear. She ran forward and tackled hug him. Blitz who was not expecting it was sent crashing to the ground, "Thank Azar, I thought you were taken?"

"Uh….yeah," Blitz said scratching the back of his head a slight blush came up on his face taking in their innuendo position. Blitz cough in his hand, "It's going to take more than an over grown mutated squid to take me down," Blitz said with a smile which turned into a wince when she pass her hand over his left shoulder, "Your hurt," Raven said placing a hand over the wound to heal it, when she realized that she didn't have her powers.

"Don't worry about it," Blitz said wiping a tear that was forming on her amethyst eyes, "It's healing pretty fast thanks to Chemical X. I'm more worried about you. Are you okay?"

"I…I'm alright" she said, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Taken,"

"Shit," Blitz groaned as he got up, "Alright then we have to get out of here and alert Dr. Fate, Zantana, or somebody in Justices League with magical powers." He said as he and Raven made their way to the center of the room.

"How are we going to do that?"

Before Blitz could answer her, they turn around to see Wicked Scary, a giant crow looking creature, and four eyed rats. Somehow they soundlessly gotten into the Ops Center and Blitz was right in the middle of the room, "Blitz come on! RUN!" Raven pleaded as the crow loomed over him, Wicked Scary coming up on his left, while the horde of demonic rats slowly encroached upon him from the right.

"So this is how it's going to be," Blitz said as he put both of his hand into his jacket and in a flash he sent four shuriken which crackled with lightening, two to Wicked scary while the other two went to the crow. He then pulled out his staff and presses the last button, the half of the staff shot out and then at the very top two small poles shot out making the staff take on the appearance of a T. "Well you not going to take us without a fight."

Blitz began to pump his power in to the staff causing the poles to radiate lightening until a construct of a hammer was formed. A hammer made out of pure lightening. "IT'S CLUMBERING TIME," Blitz yelled out bringing his hammer up slamming into the bird creature sending it to the ceiling. He slammed the hammer down a couple of times crushing a few rats before he threw the hammer at Wicked Scary knocking the creature back, Blitz tried to call out his sword Ryūjin only for it to not answer his call, "What," Blitz said as the four-eyed rats began attacking him, the leotard-clad mage's eyes widening and on the brink of tears as he slowly began to be consumed by the rats. "You promised. You promised that you will always be there for me!" Raven pleaded as Blitz disappears before her eyes. Blitz turn towards Raven the look of acceptance on his face, "I will always be with you… I'll be you guardian angel…. I believe in you…..because I….." he said though forced breath thanks the rats crushing his lungs as they consumed him.

"NO!" she cried, the horde dispersing leaving an empty stretch of floor, and her alone. "Stay back!" she said as the rats began to move as an entity towards her, the mage stepping back as the windows behind her turned back. "You don't scare me!" she shouted as a colossal animal shape began to emerge from the window. "I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid…" she said turning away from the thing and closing her eyes, the thing roaring at her. For a long second she clenched her teeth, the images of her friends disappearing one by one.

Blitzkriegs words began to ring out in Raven's mind, _"I believe in you."_

"I… I am afraid," she said as she opened her eyes wide, finally accepting an inevitable and immutable truth. "I'm afraid. But that doesn't mean I can't fight back!" she said as her eyes turned pitch black, the rats began backing up in fear, the leviathan behind them doing the same as the mage began to chant. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she said intoned, expelling a massive field of black energy causing the hordes of monsters and the apparitions to evaporate before their bodies began to spiral around her chaotically. The next moment, a giant bird apparition suddenly rose up, letting out a tortured screech before disintegrating, and was sucked back into the roof. The next moment, back in the Ops Center, Raven collapsed insensate, a single tear flowing down her cheek as everything went black.

* * *

"Raven. Raven," a far-off voice said, Raven opened her eyes a few moments later.

"You're… You're all okay?" she asked in shock as she saw the others, Cyborg helping her up.

"We were never in any danger," the Boy Wonder stated.

"Say what?" Cy asked in shock.

"Did you not see the monsters?" Beast Boy asked.

"We saw them, but they were never really there," he continued. "Raven was afraid, but when she wouldn't talk about it, so her fear found another way out."

"*Gasp* Her powers!" Star gasped.

"Once you accepted your fear, you regained control over it," Robin then said turning to Raven.

"You mean Raven made all those creepy-crawlies by accident?" Beast Boy asked aghast.

"Uh… sorry?" Raven said with a blush, smiling nervously before she remembers something. "Oh shit Blitzkrieg?" she asked looking around, "Right here," Blitz called out from the couch Terra sitting next to him patching up a few scratches he got from the rats.

"Okay what about Blitz?" Terra asked putting the bandage away, "That thing bit into him, were as it took the rest of us, how do you explain that."

"Hmm, maybe because him and Raven share a closer bond than the rest of us," Robin said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy chuckled earning a death glare from Raven and Blitz; Terra just shuffled her feet as she put away the first aid kit that they had in the kitchen. Raven went over to Blitz, now having her powers back began healing him, 'Blitz was right his wounds are healing quickly. There is hardly anything for me to heal,' Raven thought as she healed her friend thinking that considering that she was the cause of his pains the least she could do was take away all of the pain. The sun began rise over the horizon.

"Sunrise. Time for bed," Cyborg said as the room slowly filled with light.

"Sleep… A most wonderful idea…" Star said floating off.

"You know…" Beast Boy said getting the mage's attention. "Your haunted house was way creepier than that stupid movie. Any chance you'd want to do all this again for Halloween?" the changeling asked.

"Heh. I'm afraid not," Raven sighed as she leaned into the couch, the changeling simply shrugging his shoulders before escorting Terra out of the room. "Blitz," Raven said getting the attention of the electro-kinetic.

"Yea,"

"Thanks for believing in me," the mage said softly drifting off to sleep.

"Hehe, don't mention it," he replied quietly, picking up the sleeping mage bridle style and quietly took her to her room. Once he made it to Raven's room he smoothly place her on the bed and cover her with some blankets, "Have pleasant dreams Raven," Blitz spoke softly placing a light kiss on her forehead. He stealthily made his way out of the room carefully as to not awaken the violet haired duchess of darkness.

* * *

Blitz/Sean P.O.V

Once the door closed, I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, _"Light you mind telling me what you mean by that I am from this universe?"_ I asked making my way to my room, barley keeping my anger under control. Light didn't say anything when I enter my room, not a word when sat down on my bed. I decided to visit Light in her domain, a neat trick that Raven taught me. While I can't explore my mind unless I have something like Raven's mirror. I can still visit Light's domains if I wanted to. There was Light sitting in one of the chairs that was circled around the fire place.

_"Well….uh….you see….um…..oh look a distraction,"_ Light said nervously pointing at a random direction, I walk over to Light and pulled one of her tails, not a playful pull more like 'Stop fucking around' pull. Something between a yip and moan escaped her mouth making me raised an eyebrow, _"Okay I'll tell just promise me you won't get mad."_

"….." I said as a sat in a chair that was right in front of her.

_"Okay you have a right to be angry,"_

"You think," I growled.

Light sighed her ears dropping, _"Okay, look your ancestors came from this universe-"_ Light began explaining only for me cut in my voice raising, "If my ancestors are from this universe than how in the hell did I end up in the universe that I was born in."

Light growled showing her teeth her ears lying flat, _"Look I know that you're mad I get that but right now you need to fucking chill out and let me finish my story, your questions will be answered."_

"…Fine…" I said sitting back into my chair, "talk."

_"Now…."_ Light cleared her throat_, "Long ago your clan was at war with demons. This war had lasted for generations, no one know for sure how long this war was going on. But one day the elders of your clan decided that this war had gone on long enough. The numbers in your clan was dwindling, down to a few hundred. So in order to save your clan and protect the world the elders made a pact with us the Kitsune, or the nine-tail foxes."_

"Pact?"

_"Yes a pact in exchange for our power and protection we us your clans bodies as hosts."_

"Like the way me and you,"

_"Sort of…"_

I raised an eyebrow, _"Let me finish okay. When the deal was sealed your ancestors not only defeated the demons, but push them back into hell or wherever they came from. Afterwards there was a time of peace your clan flourished and prospered protecting the world. You could say that they were the first superhero group. As time passed the bound that the fox and it's host shared grew stronger and began to evolved until you get what we have. Everything was fine until what you humans call the Dark Ages."_

"I thought that was only in Europe,"

_"Europe was not the only one to go through a time of darkness,"_ Light waved her hand back and forth, _"The humans began hunting your clan down like animals. Somewhere afraid, others wanted the power that your clan had,"_ Light shook her head whipping the tears that was forming in her eyes, it look like she was recounting painful memories, _"Long story short the elders sacrificed themselves in order to open a portal to another universe and allowing the remaining survivors to escape to the world where you were born and raised. In order to fit in with the populace the survivors and the Kitsune agreed to seal away their powers. Thanks to that we were able to stay safe and hidden all of these years, every time a Kitsune fused with the host he or she would seal themselves away."_

"If that's true then how am I able to talk to you?" I asked.

_"Well remember when I said that the bonds grow and evolve," _I nodded my head, _"even though we seal ourselves away the bond is still there, and as far as I know I'm the only one that has talked to a host in hundreds years."_

"Okay two questions; One: Is there a way to unseal whatever you sealed away, and Two: why did you start talking to me in the first place?"

_"Well to answer you first question,"_ Light paused, _"Yes. How do you think you were able to pick up parkour so easy or where you're lightening powers came from. Kitsune have many abilities which include, control of fire and lightening, illusions, and other things which I'll tell and teach you later." _I sat there slacked jawed, Light just smirked, _"Thanks to Arella I was able give you your inheritance, you might have notice that your sense of smell, sight, hearing and other physical attributes have increased."_

"Yea, but I thought that it was Slade's chemical X did that."

_"No, all that stuff really did give you what you already have. So when Slade pump you with that chemical I immediately destroyed it and began fusing your body with the power you were born with."_

"What about the shaking and throwing up?"

_"How else was I supposed to get rid of that stuff,"_ Light said I just stared out her, _"Now for you second question,_ _I was bored just watching you go about your life, besides I….was lonely."_

"Well, thanks, for being there for me," I said as I sat there staring at the floor, soaking everything in. It made sense why my kyoshin abilities gives me fox ears and tails, why this reality isn't collapsing in on itself, and I understand why Light didn't tell me this sooner. Truthfully I would probably would have laugh at her face and pass it off as a joke, but I'm still made that she didn't tell me this. But the I still wonder how does she know all of this, she makes it sound like she has lived it.

I look back up, "How do you know all of this?"

_"Because I lived it,"_ Light looks at my confused look, _"It's part of the pact, when the host dies the Kitsune that inhabited that body goes to another clan member's body, if one is not available we wait until there is one."_

"And you didn't think to tell me this before, it would have saved me a lot of stress,"

_"The time wasn't right and I didn't know how to tell you…"_ Light said trailing off as she nervously began picking at her tail.

"And…" I said picking up on Light nervousness.

_"Because I didn't want you to be with Raven."_

"Why?"

_"Because I…I love you,"_ Light stood up and began walking towards me adopting a seductive sway making me blush, _"Think about it. Who can be the more perfect lover for you, besides me,"_ she said getting very close to me as more blood rushed to my face and…..somewhere else, _"I know everything about you,"_ she continued as she straddled me one of her tails playfully brushes down my neck causing me to shiver_, "And I know you can't resist this body,"_ she whispers as she presses her…impressive size chest into me. _"And I will never hurt you or leave you or use you."_

By this time her face is inches away from me I was about to give in when I notice a small black bird rested on Light's now vacant chair. The bird stared at me with violet eyes. No I can't do this I love Raven….wait…. where did that come from. Sure I have a crush on her but love? Should I give love another chance? Wait. What was I doing….oh that's right.

I snapped out of my random inner monolog, and lightly pushed Light away, "I can't do this now I need time to think."

_"It's her isn't it,"_ Light pretty much shouted before she calmed down and gave me a hungry look, _"Come on let's do it. I'll rock your world so hard you won't even think about her."_

I stood up, "One: you just dump a lot on my shoulders I need time to take it in. Two: don't think I'm not angry at you I might understand why you kept this secret from, but you should have told me. And Three: how on earth can we have a relationship you are a part of me it wouldn't work."

_"I know a trick or two,"_ Light said licking her lips.

I tried my best to keep my raging hormones in check, "Look I need time to think I had long night. We'll discuss this on a later date," I said before I left the room.

* * *

[With Light]

Light sat burning a hole into the floor. She looks up and glared at the raven, "_Why did you interfere,"_ she growled.

The bird cocks it's head to the side before jumping up in the air and transformed into a violet clad Sean, **_"Because you know as well as I that he loves Raven, whether he admits it or not."_**

_"So that means that I have no chance than, that's all hopeless," _Light spat at Sean's Affection/Love.

**_"No, I said that he loves Raven,"_** Affection said as he began walking towards Light, "**_that doesn't mean that he will end up with her, and that also doesn't mean that he doesn't love you."_** Affection leans down and kisses Light on the lips_, __**"Continue to be there for him and you might have your chance at love,"**_ the emotion said when the two broke apart.

_"Are you sure your Affection and not Wisdom incognito," _Light said blushing, her fingers tracing her lips. The emotion just smirked before he left the room leaving Light alone in the room.

Light sighed, _"Alright I'll wait and bid my time," _Light then began smiling mischievously, _"maybe even have a little fun while I'm at it."_

* * *

[The Next Morning]

With Sean

I was standing in the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. I remember readying something about Kitsune some time ago about how they look in human form. And sure enough have the signature narrow face, thin eyebrows, and high cheekbones. My eyes are starting to turn into what people would call close-set, the change is small and slow so that is probably why I have not pick upon it. I guess that is why I was picked on so much for looking like a girl. Although traditionally, this facial structure would be considered attractive, I guess on a girl it would. Oh well, I slip up my face mask and put on my trench coat, no point in worrying about it now. I turn and left my bathroom and continue out the room heading towards a new day.

* * *

**So what do you guys think.  
**

**Anyway I'll try and update during my vacation, but i am not making any promises. (Reviews will motivate me, if you catch my drift)  
**

**And I need some help for the next chapter. I plan on doing Date with Destiny but I need some help. I don't know if I should get Kitten to asked Robin and Blitz or just Blitz, so i need your help to decide. The more opinions or suggestions I get, the faster I'll be able to post the next chapter.  
**


	18. Date with destiny

**Hey everybody sorry for the lateness, but as I said before I'm on vacation and I am spend time with my family who I have not seen for 11 months so that take priority. I would like to thank Death Demon Wold and Justus80 for giving me suggestions. I would also thank Konpeki Rei for his wonderful review. I would like to announce that i am going back and re-editing my past chapters, that is also one of the reasons why this story is so late. I should re-post the first chapter soon if the world doesn't end. LOL **

**Disclaimer: ugh**

* * *

CH. 17 Date with destiny

It was a beautiful Friday morning in Jump City and all was well. As well as it could be considering the fact that there was a robbery in progress on first and second. The media had gotten involved with the chase. Why you ask? Well the robbery had begun on the other side of town and had progressed to its current location, untold damage was created in its wake. So it is only natural that the vultures would swoop in and possibly get in the way.

And who was doing the evil deed?

Why none other than Johnny Rancid.

"Come on you losers," the delinquent yelled out as he drove away on his motorcycle, bags money hang on the side, "None of you can catch Johnny Rancid." He soared down the streets blasting at any Titans that got close to him. Johnny was so concentrated on the six titans that were behind him he didn't notice the one that came beside him.

"You wanna bet," a voice said beside him. Rancid turned his head to meet the voice, but was met by an electrified foot.

Johnny was thrown off his bike and into a fruit stand, he quickly shook himself off. Wiping some juice from his face Johnny looks up to see Blitzkrieg sitting up on his new motorcycle. The motorcycle was modeled after Robin's R-cycle only smoother and slicker in design; it was painted black with electric blue lines running down the side.

It also came with the Cyborg's Hero Package which comes with, turbo, mp3 player, rocket launcher you know the basics. The handles were on the side and the handle bars themselves were coated with a special material. In which Blitzkrieg could pump his lightening powers into to increase over all power of all of the motorcycles abilities.

"Didn't you losers learn your lesson when bride boy broke his arm," Rancid mocked getting up. He let loose a battle cry as he charged forward, Blitz jump off his bike and ran towards Johnny.

"Well people always tell me that I am to stubborn for my own good," Blitz shot back as he block Johnny's right hook, "Besides why should we listen to a punk like you?" he asked as he wrapped left arm around Rancid's right and punched him hard in the stomach, chest, and the cheek. Blitz released him only delivered kick right under his chin sending him into the air. Blitz then jump up wrapping his legs around Rancid's head. Blitz slap his hands on Johnny's face and rubbed them before he blasted Rancid's face point blank with light-bolts leaving a puff of smoke. Blitz flew out of the smoke and landed on his feet his arms stretch out in perfect symmetry at the same time Johnny Rancid fell to the ground leaving a small crater, his face smoking.

When Blitz was satisfied that Johnny was not getting up he relax his stance, he then turned to the rest of the Titans. He was greeted with a chorus of:

"Awesome moves,"

"Dude you rock"

"Glorious victory"

"Nice"

"Cool"

"Sweet"

They didn't notice Johnny getting up or reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small vile, but Robin did notice Johnny throwing the vile and yelled, "Blitz look out," before the vile hit the electro-kinetic in the face leaving a small puff of green smoke. Rancid was immediately taken down a combo of the sonic cannon and a bird-a-rang. Once Rancid was tied up everyone ran towards where a shirtless Blitz and a healing Raven was at.

"Brother Blitz are you alright?" Starfire asked concerned for her non-blood sibling.

"Yea," Blitz grunted.

"Where are your clothes?" Cyborg inquired taking note of Blitzkrieg's semi-nakedness his right arm was again wrapped in bandages.

Blitz pointed behind him to a smoking pile, "It was some kind of acid luckily it only hit the cloth and not my actual skin otherwise….."

"Otherwise you would be a puddle right now," Raven monotone dispelling her healing magic.

Blitz shrugged his shoulders, "Well not how I would have put it. But yea"

"Um Blitz…" Terra said twirling a bit of her hair blood rushing to her head.

"Yes?" Blitz said cocking an eyebrow.

"We should get you to the tower," Robin said picking up on Terra's reaction and of course the media.

"Yea dude you're kinda exposed," Beast Boy said pointing at his face.

Blitz ran a hand down his face, "So I am," he said as he stood up and look over to the media who had their cameras snapping away, "It's not a big deal if I become 'unmasked'. I'm not like you Robin I don't need to protect someone else's identity or my own, but I would like a shirt it's a bit chilly out here."

They gather around Raven who covered the team with her magic and teleported them to the tower.

* * *

[Later that night]

In an evil underground lair there lied an evil master mind his room filled with containers filled with creatures with glowing red eyes, "Relax my children," the villain said to his creations, "Soon you will cause the chaos that you crave, soon I will have the power deserve, soon the world will bow down to it new leader," the man dress up as moth said before turning around and yelling, "KILLER MOTH HAHAHA."

"DADDY," a voice yelled out though out the lair, "DDDDAAAADDDDYYYY". The voice was emanating from a lovey pink room.

Killer Moth burst through the room's door, "Daddy working Kitten can't this wait until-,"

"No," a blonde hair blue eye girl, who was now identified as Kitten, interrupted as she began prancing around in her room wearing pink pajamas and hair band, "he broke up with me. My stupid ex-boyfriend Fang broke up with me, and now I don't have a date for the prom." The girl Kitten seethed while pulling her hair out before she threw herself at her bed and began crying.

Killer Moth trying to be a good father¸ well as good as on could be when he is aspiring to be a tier one villain, sat next to his daughter and began patting her back, "There, There I'm sure you'll find another date."

"Ugh, prom is tomorrow daddy," Kitten said raising her voice, "I don't have time to find another date so you're going to find one for me," Kitten yelled out making her dad feel very small.

"Now Kitten be reasonable you don't expect me to-," Killer Moth began before he was cut off by his child again.

"Oh and I don't want just anybody he has be handsome, and popular, and totally cool. Someone no other girl could get. Someone who will drive Fang wild with jealousy and there only two guys who could do that." She pulled out one of those teen magazines, "One of them is Robin the other is," she flips through the mag to an article which read,_ A Hero Unmasked: A Hottie Hidden Underneath?_

"Blitzkrieg,"

* * *

[Next Day: Titans Tower]

The Teen Titans where in the Ops room doing what they usually do on their off time. The half-metal teen and The Rock Titan were out collecting the mail. Boy Wonder and The Changeling where playing video games while Starfire rooted from the sidelines. The two dark Titans where sitting on the couch The Duchess of Darkness was reading a book while sitting normally with The Lightening King laying down next to Raven's legs, his legs draped over the side while chewing on a toothpick.

"Mail Call," Cyborg grunted as he walked in and dropped the largest bag ever seen, coming from behind him was Terra holding a few normal size bags floating on a few rock platforms.

"Whoa, huge haul this time," Beast Boy said getting up from his game Robin following, "Probably from all of my fans."

"What fans," Raven cut in not looking up from her book, earning a snort of laughter from Blitz and a scoff from Beast Boy.

"I'm sure BB has more than enough fans," Terra cut in glaring at the mage.

"Relax Terra," Blitz said getting up and stretching, "Raven's just messing with him."

"And besides B," Cy said smirking while turning the bag around, "This bag belongs to," the bag turns completely around showing the name that was on the bag, "Blitzkrieg." Everybody's jaw hit the floor, but none of them drop as hard as Blitz's.

Blitz was the first to shake the shock, "Alright Cy you got us, now why don't you empty out the rocks that you put in there."

"Uh Blitz my man," Cyborg smirked opening up the bag letting the mail swarm out, "This is not a joke."

"But why am I getting all of this mail," Blitz said picking one up, "I'm lucky if I get one."

"Maybe it's because of this," Robin said holding up his newspaper, the front page read in big bold letters _Hero Unmasked._

_"Well at least they think of me as a hero," _Blitz thought before turning around and saying, "So all of this is hate mail then."

"Why would you think that?" Raven asked looking over her book.

"Nobody likes me," Blitz answered softly.

_"That's not true,"_ Raven thought to herself.

"Look brother Blitz you're in my magazine," Starfire cried out shoving her teen magazine in the electro-kinetic's face. Blitz backup so he could he read the title of the head article: _A Hero Unmasked: A Hottie Hidden Underneath?_ There was a picture of him sitting on the road wearing nothing but pants.

"Nobody likes you huh?" BB smirked while Cy just chuckled.

Before anyone could go any further the tower's alarm went off, "Titans trouble," Robin cried out stating the obvious while heading towards the computers.

"No shit, I thought it was time to boogie down," Blitz said sarcastically pulling up his mask and hood, "So where and what is the trouble." Robin ignored Blitz's comments and explains the situation; apparently some_thing _was robbing a jewelry store. "Titans GO!"

* * *

[Later]

Robin and Blitz where riding their respectable cycles, Star and BB were flying, and the others were in the T-Car as they sped through the downtown streets of Jump. Responding to the alarm, "Range to target," Robin called out.

"500 and closing," Cyborg answered his eyes screw up in determination. Raven sitting next to him, "should see visual in-"

"There he is," Starfire cried out.

Raven took one look at the target and said, "Correction there it is," her assessment was right. What they saw was a teen male's body dressed in a white shirt, black leather jacket, jeans, and black shoes- with a…spider's head mounted on his/its shoulders; his/it's was a giant spider with four legs attached, which were long enough to touch the ground.

His hands were ladled with jewelry, the thief pulled out a green energy pistol that shot a pink energy bolt just as the T-car pull up in front of Robin and Blitz, everyone scattered to dodge the beam which tore up the road. Everyone except Blitz mange to dodge the beam, Blitz had to jump off his bike which was blown into a nearby building. The thief used the chaos to make a break for it. He leaps atop the building before heading off jumping rooftop to rooftop, it then began scuttling across the sides of the buildings, his human body flailing about like a limp ragdoll.

"That's disgusting," Blitz said through helmets comm system as his face turn a sickly pale. He moves to the R-cycle and jumps on just as they took off to pursuit.

"You can say that again," Cy grumbled.

"That's disgusting," Blitz repeated as Starfire fired a couple of star-bolts which the spider boy who dodges by spinning around.

"Focus please," Raven said as Robin pops out a pair of blasters from the R-Cycle, firing a few shots only to miss the arachnid, human, thing, whatever.

The T-car pulled in front of the R-Cycle, a missile popping up from the sunroof. The next moment it was launched and streaked through the sky, closing in on the…thing only for him/it whatever to leap clear and avoid the impact. The spider dude quickly spun his body around, and spat out large wads of webbing from his mouth hitting Beast Boy and nailing him to a wall. He morphed back into his human form and said, "Super-loogie ugh," Beast Boy tried to wiggle himself out of the webbing snot.

Meanwhile back with Starfire, she was dodging the shower of grey loogies, which gave the thief time to make a road block with his webbing causing the pursuers on the ground to gasp. Raven calmly reached out with her magic and pulled the entire street upward like an incline, the R-Cycle and T-Car sailing over a sheet of webbing.

"Woohoo, HAHA that's my girl," Blitz yelled out as the vehicles landed, making the mage blush and smirk.

The spider thief turned around and spat out more silk, if you could call it that, at both Robin and Cyborg. Robin dodged it, but the T-Car got hit, the windshield completely blanketed.

"I can't see!" Cy cried out as he pulled the steering wheel hard to the right and slammed on the brake, the T-Car coming to a stop.

"We have to end this now," Blitz yelled at Robin who nodded, "Couldn't agree more," he said as they past Starfire, who got hit by more flying spit. The pursuit continued down an alley way were the group came across a couple making out in the back of a car. Using said car, Robin and Blitz ramp off the car and jump off the back of the R-cycle so they didn't lose the thief, the R-cycle touching down safely on the side of the road using its hover system.

Robin and Blitz continued chasing the monster across roof tops. Until the chase came to an end when the spider thing turned around and shot by a pair of pink beams from its mandibles. The beams hit Robin paralyzing him, which in turn made him fall to the ground. Blitz, who was running up the side of the building, jumped off and plummeted to his falling friend, only to have Starfire swoop in and catching the Boy Wonder before he could hit the. Letting out a sigh of relief Blitz flip right-side up and pulled out his flying disc and glided to the ground. Starfire landing next to him just as the rest of the Titans came on to the scene, "He is okay?" Starfire asked.

"He will be," Cyborg said checking his scans, "the venom's effect is only temporary."

"Getting away… we have to… go after him!" Robin groaned before he began to topple forward. "Whoa!" he cried before Star put a hand on his shoulder to catch him and righted him up.

"You mean we have to go after him," Raven stated.

"You need to chill 'til that stuff wears off," Cyborg stated.

"But-"

"Dude, we can handle it. The guy's got a spider for a head. Not like he's gonna be that hard to find," Beast Boy said cutting Robin's protest short.

"True," Blitz said placing a hand on his chin, "Alright here's what we should do," he pointed at Terra Cyborg and Beast Boy, "You guys are going to keep searching while the rest of us head back to the Tower to see if we can heal Robin faster. Once that's done we'll meet up and continue the search."

"Sounds like a plan," Cy said patting Blitz on the shoulder.

* * *

[Back at the Tower]

"Better?" Star asked as she held Robin up by his ankles, the venom having been worked out of his system when she stretched his legs and worked them back and forth at odd angles.

"Ah, much. Thanks," Robin said with a hint of gratitude, aside from the yelps of discomfort as his color came back.

"I didn't think the human body could bend that way," Blitz whispered into Raven's ear.

"It doesn't," she answered her eyes wide.

"I welcome you. There are few problems that Tamaranean acupressure will not solve," she returned happily as she righted him.

"Now we can focus on our other problem," Robin said pulling out his T-Comm. and opening it. "Titans, any luck finding our jewel thief?"

* * *

"We found something worse," Terra said from the other end of the line, before pointing the T-Comm. towards the Jump City Bridge, showing a large horde of large insects, all of them fighting mad and munching on the bridge cables.

"Man those things look madder than a copper head," Blitz said earing a questionable sidelong nod from Raven.

"Oh man," Terra said backing up some, "there's no way I can take them there's no earth around here." Blitz step behind Robin, "Terra remember your training you can use the concert from the road."

"Yea and besides I got your back," Beast Boy said striking a supposedly a mainly pose causing the geo-kinetic to giggle, "Thanks guys." The three titans began their assault to retake the bridge. A few minutes into the battle they manage defat the ones at the bridge.

"Booya," Cyborg yelled out as he landed on the ground having got done with fixing the broken wires that were holding the bridge up straight. "Huh," He looks up to see more of the bugs coming from the city.

"Uh… we're gonna need backup," Cy said from his end of the line as a massive swarm of moths headed towards them.

* * *

"We're on our way!" Robin said as the group from the tower ran off, only for the screen behind them to fill with static, a new face appearing on a blue background causing the others to stop. On it was a white-furred black and grey-streaked moth-man with silver mandible, black and blue compound eyes on his face, silver mandibles, and a pair of antennae on his head. He was quite large with broad shoulders, and those who weren't desensitized to this kind of thing would've been terrified.

"Don't bother. Even if you defeat a few of my children, you won't be able to stop me from releasing the entire swarm," he said as the camera pulled back, revealing masses of blue-eyed insect looking silhouettes in large tanks behind him. "Unless you want your city reduced to a moth-eaten wasteland, you'll do exactly as I say."

"What do you want?" Robin asked, really not in the mood for any bull at the moment.

"My demands are simple. The city will declare me ruler, the Teen Titans will surrender, and Robin…" he said before seeming to straighten up involuntarily. "… will… take this lovely young lady to her junior prom," he said stepping to the left and holding out his hand to a window on the screen. In the pink-outlined window was a girl with shiny blond hair that went past her shoulders, had cute blue eyes, and was wearing pink PJs at the moment from what could be told.

"Hi, Robbie-poo!" the girl greeted, the last demand hitting Robin like a two-by-four upside the head.

"Um… What was that last part again?" he asked hoping he'd heard wrong. In the back Blitz was trying his best not to bust a gut, Raven smirking.

"Robin, who is this girl, and why does she call you 'poo'?" Star asked, a bit of an irked tone evident in her voice. In response, Robin became hunched over, hands twitching, and face set in a fierce grimace before his entire body melted away, leaving only his domino mask floating in midair with an eyebrow squinted down.

"Her name is Kitten," Killer Moth said as the girl on the screen puckered up, Robin reconstituting himself a moment later. "-and you will take her to prom!" he growled while shaking a fist. "Either you or him," KM said pointing a finger at a Blitz who was silently laughing.

Blitz suddenly stops laughing slamming the side of his head with an open palm trying to get out any wax that was in his ear, "What was that last bit,"

"Either you or Robin take this girl to her prom!"

"WHAT," Robin, Blitz, Raven yelled the latter covered in black flame making causing few light bulbs explode.

"This… prom, is some manner of duel, yes?" Star asked as she floated up to the screen and began removing her left armlette, and somehow slaps Kitten on the other end of the monitor with it and leaving a red hand imprint on her cheek.

"They eagerly accepts!" she said as she threw her gauntlet down, hitting Robin's face.

"It's not a duel, Star," Robin said peeling the armlette off his face. "It's a date," he answered, causing star to gasp hysterically, giving away how unprepared she was to hear it.

"*Gasp* He does not accept! Do you hear? Robin does not accept!" she cried before she was yanked unceremoniously down with a short yell.

"We're going to need a minute," Robin said as he dragged the floating Starfire out of the common room by her ankle, Blitz and Raven following him.

"So what are we going to do?" Blitz asked Robin as soon as the doors shut, meanwhile Starfire went back and forth ranting about how evil Kitten was. Raven, who was leaning against the wall, was seething in her own way, _'Damn blonde bimbo bitch….'_

Robin took out his communicator, "Cyborg Report, how bad is it?"

"Bad man," Cyborg said holding off a moth, "can't hold them off much longer. If you're gonna do something do it fast."

"-he is out of his mind," Starfire said breathing fire, "if he believes you would even consider, such a-"

"It has to be done,"

"What," Starfire screamed making her fly out of her boots and making Robin's hair go back to his original hair style before he spiked it back.

"It's the only way to save the bridge," he said as he shook his hair back to its normal spiky style, "and give us enough time to find Killer Moth."

"Okay, but who's going to go with the blonde bitch out there," Blitz said pointing behind him. Robin turned his head and look at Blitz and gave him the look, "Hell no, not even if you-"

"Consider it an order," Robin said, "I'm needed on the field, I know Killer Moth more than anybody else and you….."

"Fine, I fucking get it," Blitz said with a heavy southern accent, "But mark my words boy I'll get you back one day." He turned and stormed into the ops room. Robin shivered as he felt a demonic presences, it vanished as Raven also disappeared into the ops room. Robin let out sigh, "Robin," Robin turned his head and look at Starfire.

The next words she said are the words that most guys fear, "We need to talk."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ops Room Blitz and Raven were standing around prior tapping his foot feverously, "So Blitzy….." Kitten said she began asking him questions, Blitz on the other hand was not paying attention.

_"So Romance you wanna come out for a while?" _Blitz asked his emotion.

**_"No way bother, I got standers,"_**Romance said,_**"And she way below that."**_

_"Eh… does anybody want to come out,"_

**_"…."_**

**_"Fuck all of you,"_**

The next moment the door opened and Robin crossed the floor, stopping before the screen.

"Do we have a deal?" Killer Moth asked.

"Yea . . . Blitz will take the girl to prom," Robin said.

"Don't tell me. Ask her," he said motioning to Kitten, who was smiling smugly.

"Mother-"

"Dot it!" Killer Moth ordered, Blitz grumbled something to himself before asking-

"Kitten, was it?"

"Meow," the girl meowed, the girl growing a tail, claws, cat ears, and her face gaining a feline appearance in a brief burst of static before returning, Blitz rubbing his eyes and sighed.

"Right. Will you… go with me…..to the prom?" he asked, Raven was grinding her teeth together as Star snarled through gritted teeth because of her friend who was pretty much like a litter brother to her was begin extorted into. Now if this date was between him and Raven she wouldn't mind but this….her eyes glowing more and more intensely. A moment later she spontaneously combusted in green flame, leaving a giant burned matchstick with two green eyes where the head would be.

"Oh, Blitzy-Boo!" Kitten cooed as she leaned out her window on the monitor. "I thought you'd never ask! I'll see you at the docks." And with that the screen went black.

"So, whats with the accent earlier?" Raven asked looking at Blitzkrieg who's eye was twitching.

"Oh, that tends happens when I get mad," Blitz answered, "and when I mean mad I mean pissed like I'm going to kill someone," he shot a glare at Robin, "Well, I better get ready then," Blitz said heading off with his hands in his pockets, leaving Robin, Starfire, Raven behind. Starfire quickly floated up and grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her out the room saying, "Come friend Raven we must go, don't forget what we talked about friend Robin."

While Starfire and Raven went off to do whatever Star had planned, Robin briefed the rest of the team on the situation. The team was pointed towards Kitten, who appeared to have some kind of link to Killer Moth, and that if they found her, they'd find him. The team asked why they weren't joining in the search, he only replied, "Blitz has a date," before cutting the connection and leaving the Ops room.

* * *

An hour later and Blitz had pulled up to the pier where a cruise ship was docked, the horn sounding off loudly letting people know that they can board the ship. Blitz removed his helmet and looks up at the ship seeing the lights that decorated the cabin, a large banner over the gangplank that read Junior Prom, Your Date With Destiny printed on it. What our heroes didn't know was how true those words were going to be tonight.

Blitz was dressed in a black suit-like tux with matching pants and shoes, a blood red tie around his neck, white gloves to cover up his hands and a white dress shirt underneath. Having to leave behind his uniform Blitz stood there with no mask and no hood. He could feel the stares and hoped that this "Date" would go by quickly. Blitz reached into his cycle's compartment and took out a black fedora hat with a white band around it and put it on, "God please don't make her show up," he grumbled, a hand tapping his shoulder a few moments later, instantly putting him in a bad mood.

However, instead of Kitten it was Starfire; she was wearing a full-length pink gown with lavender gloves the extended past her elbows, her hands cradling a carnation. At the moment Starfire was silhouetted against the full moon and looked absolutely stunning, and next to her stood Boy Wonder who now clad in a black tux with a white undershirt and black bow tie. He still wore his mask.

"Starfire? Robin? What are you two doing here?"

"On such occasions, I believe it is customary to wear a dead plant," she said placing carnation onto the left lapel of his tux.

"Star… Robin I thought you guys were going to be helping the others track down Killer Moth," the electro-kinetic stated.

"We intend to investigate the girl thoroughly," Star said off-handedly. "Besides, you may require saving. This Kitten is perhaps some form of ooze monster in disguise. She certainly is ugly like a monster, yes?" she asked, then looked around and pulled someone from behind them.

"Come friend Raven,"

"No. Starfire. Wait. Stop," Raven said as she was pulled out into the light. Blitz looked and uttered a breathless, "Wow."

Raven was wearing the same type of dress as Starfire only hers was a deep blue with a slit running down from her upper thigh, and no gloves. Her normal shoulder length hair was done up in a bun with a few braids leading from it, her moon-kissed complexion shining brightly in the light of the moon.

"W-W-W-Wow," Blitz stuttered like a freshman, "Raven you look so beautiful."

"You think so," a blushing Raven said as she played with her hands, "Starfire insisted that I come like this."

"Yea, you should dress up like this more often," Blitz said taking Raven's hands into his. Starfire was brimming with happiness while she watches from the sidelines.

"I don't know….."

The atmosphere was broken by a car honking as a pink limousine pulled up on the gangplank. A moment later the passenger door opened and Kitten stepped out dressed in all pink. Looking around for a moment, she then waved towards the group.

"Yoo-hoo! Blitzy-boo! Your Kitten has arrived. Me-ow!" she purred as she batted a hand like a cat would a paw. Causing Blitz to gag.

"You know what, I will need saving," Blitz grumbled as he made his way to the BBB (Blonde Bimbo Bitch).

"Oh, Blitzkrieg! My date! Blitz! Don't you look handsome!" she said draping herself on him. "Compliment me on my dress," she ordered softly and nastily.

"No," Blitz returned curtly.

"Do it, or else," she threatened with narrowed eyes.

"Nice dress," he said though grit teeth.

"Oh Blitz! You're such a gentleman!" the girl swooned, "Not at all like my worthless ex-boyfriend Fang!" she said very loudly turning back to her date, who was sitting down muttering, "Kill me now Kill me now, No wait kill her," Blitz removed his fingers from his ears just as Kitten slide towards him arm held out. "Now, take my arm, lead me in, and would it kill you to smile?" she asked.

Blitz lips had to fight its way to smile his cheeks creaking and popping with the effort, even then it look like a savagely lopsided grin, " . . . Maybe," he responded before he grabbed Kitten's arm while they headed up the gangplank.

Star floated closer, the tips of her shoes striking sparks against the concrete, more sparks shot from her mouth as she ground her teeth together, eyes ablaze with pure rage. The next moment she brought a fist up before slamming it into the hood of Kitten's limo, the force of the blow ruining the entire front and causing the car to briefly flip up into the air, then come down with the rest of the bodywork crumpling and the windows cracking. The next moment it exploded in black fire as Raven's power leaked out.

A few minutes later and everyone had situated themselves at the prom. Kitten was flaunting Blitzkrieg round like some kind of eye-candy, which wasn't hard considering what was printed by the media. Even with his neutral look and his finger tapping on the table, and his overall all not caring look. Which to the girls who were at the party looked hot. Star and Rae were on the other side of the deck, keeping eye on their friend, lest Kitten try something. It was when a new song started that a smile spread across Kitten's face as though someone had thrown a switch before she faced her date.

"Ask me to dance."

"I don't dance," Blitz answered plainly.

"Come on, Blitzy-boo. You've never, ever danced before?" she asked trying to pull him out of his seat.

"No. And I never will," Blitz answered flatly before mumbling, "Well not with you at least."

Kitten huffed before she looked over to were the band and DJ was at. She saw a sign which read: _Free Karaoke come up and sing a song for your date._

"How about you sing me a song?"

"No,"

"Well… If you aren't willing to dance, or sing me a song, then maybe I should have the whole city destroyed," Kitten said offhandedly before facing Blitzkrieg. "Or, we can just skip straight to the kissing."

"How about that song?" Blitz asked getting up and headed up to the stage Kitten hanging off his arms.

* * *

Elsewhere, Starfire, Robin, and Raven were watching all of this at the food table each of them was sharing shocked faces. Star was so shocked that she was unable to see straight, her irises and pupils having briefly disappeared as she was about to dip from the punch bowl, a moment later her mouth literally fell into the punch bowl after hanging off a corner of her chin for a few seconds. When an unsuspecting couple got too close to her, the girl's anger causing energy to flow through the ladle and make the bowl steam and bubble, Star seemed to quite literally tear open a new mouth from her mouthless face before she went totally feral. Letting out a bellowing animal roar that was so terrifying, that the two couple gasped the couple decided to get some punch later. That was until the punch and half the food table exploded, Robin turns his head shaking in his tux. He saw that Raven's emotion Rage and Jealousy was bleeding through; her beautiful dress was slowly turning red and green. Robin gulped knowing that he was in trouble.

* * *

Blitz stepped onto the stage and grabbed the microphone, he looked to see that all eyes were on him, "Uh…Hi," he said his nervousness setting in.

_"Okay one song you can do this," _Blitz said to himself,_ "You've taken down robotic commandos, giant oozing monsters, and a couch potato with a tricked out remote. I mean come on I'm a mother fucking Titan."_ Blitz took a deep breath and nodded to the band which begins to play.

**(The name of this song is "Hero (Red Pill Mix)" by Superchick ****_italic writing means Blitz is singing _****_and underline means that the band members are singing._**** It might be best if you bring the songs so you can listen along with them.)**

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in_

_But we feel like we do when we make fun of him_

_Cause you want to belong do you go along?_

_Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong_

_It's not like you hate him or want him to die_

_But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide_

_Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side_

_Any kindness from you might have saved his life_

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You could be a hero_

_Heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero_

_You might save a life_

_You could be a hero, You could join the fight_

_For what's right for what's right for what's right_

Blitz looks up to see that the audience was starting to get into the song, he smirked as he began dancing to the music.

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone_

_She's in too much pain to survive on her own_

_The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife_

_She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life_

_Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,_

_Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,_

_Each moment of courage her own life she saves_

_When she throws the pills out a hero is made_

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You could be a hero_

_Heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero_

_You might save a life_

_You could be a hero, You could join the fight_

_For what's right for what's right for what's right_

At this point people were pumped and dancing to the music.

_No one talks to him about how he lives_

_He thinks that the choices he makes are just his_

_Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves_

_And others will follow the choices he's made_

_He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide_

_His brother who wants to be him is just nine_

_He can do what he wants because it's his right_

_The choices he makes change a nine year old's life_

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You could be a hero_

_Heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero_

_You might save a life_

_You could be a hero, You could join the fight_

_For what's right for what's right for what's right_

_Little Mikey D. was the one in class who everyday got brutually harassed_

_This went on for years until he decided that never again would he shed another tear_

_So he walked through the door, grabbed a four four out of his father's dressing drawer_

_And said I can't take life no more_

_And like that life can be lost_

_But this ain't even about that_

_All of us just sat back and watched it happen_

_Thinkin' it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't about me_

_This is our problem_

_This is just one of the daily scenarios which we choose to close our eyes_

_Instead of doing the right thing_

_If we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves_

_How many lives would be saved, changed, rearranged_

_Now it's our time to pick a side_

_So don't keep walkin' by_

_Not wantin' to intervene_

_Cause you wanna exist and never be seen_

_So let's wake up and change the world_

_Our time is now_

_You could be a hero_

_Heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero_

_You might save a life_

_You could be a hero, You could join the fight_

_For what's right for what's right for what's right_

When the music died down there was a deathly silence, _"I thought they liked it."_

Just then the party exploded people were clapping and whistling while Kitten was going around, "That's my date, he way better than my ex," Blitz just sighed at the girl, he turned around and began walking off the stage when the people began chanting, "ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE."

"Uh…you guys want another one?"

"YEAH,"

"Uh….okay," Blitz look around thinking about what song he should do next that's when he spotted Raven in that beautiful blue- that's it. He went over to the band and whisper something, "Yea we know that song buts the lyrics are in Japanese," the drummer said.

"I know, I'll sing the English version," Blitz said.

"So you singing this song for a certain Titan," the female guitarists said tuning up her guitar and smirking.

"You could say that."

**(You can find this song on Youtube look for, Soul Eater - Paper Moon** **(Full English Fandub) by geekyfandubs)**

The musician smirk as she began playing.

_I'm falling down into my shadow_

_Grasping onto every breath_

_As I await the Deadly night_

_So scary, but you can't give into this_

_Fear of pumpkin carraiges_

_'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes_

_See you in your dreams, yeah, baby_

_Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you_

Blitz look at Raven who was watching him, he look dead into her eyes and smiled.

_Fairy blue_

_It is only for you_

_That I would crush the stars_

_And put them on display_

_Black Paper Moon_

_If you really put your faith in me_

_When you're lost, here I am_

_"forever" with your soul_

_Waiting here above you patiently,_

_Just like the shining moon_

_A symbol rises to the surface_

_Of the crimson sweetness that I had submerged it deep within_

_Your destiny isn't so immutable_

_Anything that you can dream_

_Can also be the fate that you will have_

_Don't try to use deceit on me_

_I will not break, I won't surrender_

_Fairy blue_

_you are my everything_

_The reason I go on_

_In this captivity,_

_Eternally_

_If you raise your voice and call for me_

_I will find you, my dear_

_Wherever you may be_

_And I will be sure to set you free from this ensnaring curse_

Raven felt like he was singing to her, and in a way she was right because Blitz hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

_There are times when none believes in me and_

_There are times where I feel like I'm degraded_

_But even in those times your words always echo within_

_My heart_

_This is my promise_

_Fairy blue_

_It is only for you that I would smash the stars_

_And use them as a sign_

_To guide you_

_And any time that you're lost or afraid, or you can't see your dreams,_

_I want you to look up and _

_Fairy blue_

_You are my everything_

_The reason that I live_

_In sweet captivity so faithfully_

_And I swear you'll never be alone_

_When you're lost, here I am_

_Forever with your soul_

_We can make it through most anything, if you can just believe_

When the song finished Robin's T-Comm. went off, which he promptly answered. "Have you found anything on Killer Moth?"

"Not yet," Cy answered.

"Well hurry up guys. You're missing one hell of a show," Robin said from Cy's arm communicator.

"Alright one more song and that's it," Blitz said from the stage, "but far warning this song might be a little….rough for some of you guys taste."

(**Guardian Angel by Abandon All Ship**)

_I'll be there watching from way up high_

_The shadow you can't see when the suns in the sky_

_Wondering eyes have no disguise_

_It's obvious that this love never dies_

_Never dies..._

_I'll be your guardian angel,_

_Your sweet company,_

_No matter where I go,_

_I'll make sure you're all I see_

_I'll be your guardian angel,_

_Your sweet company,_

_No matter where I go,_

_I'll make sure you're all I see_

_I'll be your guardian angel (__guardian angel__)_

_Guardian angel (__guardian angel__) _

_Guardian angel (__guardian angel) _

_Watching over you (__watching over you__)_

_When you thought that you were alone,_

_You turned your back on me._

_It's cause you think you sit high on a throne_

_I'll always have you on your knees._

_I'll be your guardian angel, (__I'll be your guardian angle)_

_Your sweet company, (__Your sweet)_

_No matter where I go, (__No matter where I go)_

_I'll make sure you're all I see, (__I'll make sure you're all see.)_

_I'll be your guardian angel, (__My eyes are glued, I don't mean to intrude__)_

_Your sweet company, (__I can't get them off, get them off of you__)_

_No matter where I go, (__My eyes are glued, I don't mean to intrude__)_

_I'll make sure you're all I see (__I can't get them off of you__)_

The female guitarist begins to sing_, __**I pray you'll be watching from way up high,**_

**_The shadow I can't see when the sun's in the sky_**_ (watching over you oh)_

_She felt a sense of fear as I came near,_

_And on my face, I drew a tear._

_She felt a sense of fear_

_I'll be your guardian angel,_

_Your sweet company, __your sweet company_

_No matter where I go, __no matter where I go_

_I'll make sure you're all I see, __I'll make sure you're all I see_

_I'll be your guardian angel, (__My eyes are glued, I don't mean to intrude__)_

_Your sweet company, (__I can't get them off, get them off of you__)_

_No matter where I go, (__My eyes are glued, I don't mean to intrude__)_

_I'll make sure you're all I see (__I can't get them off of you__)_

_I'll be there watching from way up high_

_The shadow you can't see when the suns in the sky_

"Thank you guys, and enjoy the rest of your night," Blitzkrieg said as he jump off the stage. In a flash Kitten was loop around the Blitz's arms, "Oh Blitzkrieg your so~ talented." Blitz just rolled his eyes and tried to pry himself from the blonde's grip when he saw a row of lights covered in black magic before exploding. "Well that was fun," Blitz said getting himself free before the DJ started playing a slow song.

"Oh goodie a slow song," Kitten said grabbing Blitz and pulled him into a slow dance.

"Yea," Blitz sarcastically.

"From now on Blitzy-boo this will always be our song," Kitten said dreamingly as she rested her on his chest. Blitz looked up at Robin his eye twitching his face clearly saying, "Please tell me you got something."

Robin opens his communicator and asked the other team the same question.

"Not yet but we track down that girls address," Cyborg said as he Beast Boy and Terra look around the house that Kitten lived in. Beast Boy accidently leaned against a stone horse causing its eyes to glow read and lowering to the floor revealing a stairway.

"Whoa," Beast Boy said.

"I think we found him," Terra said as the trio descended.

* * *

When the team made it to the bottom they saw what looked like tall black boxes. Beast Boy ran into a string hanging from the celling making him to scream. He click it causing the light to come on showing the boxes where actually containers filled moths. Everybody open their T-comms and said, "Found him."

"Yes you found me," Killer Moths voice echoed from the room, "but soon you'll be wishing you hadn't." The team looked up to see Killer Moth hanging from the ceiling. Suddenly he jumps down and attacks.

* * *

Back at the dance Robin gave a thumbs up to Blitzkrieg and mouthed, "We got him."

Blitz relaxed and parted from Kitten. Kitten muttered the two words that most surely would've spelled her doom, had Raven been close enough to hear them.

"Kiss me," Kitten said with half-lidded eyes with her arms around his neck.

"Sorry I don't like you like that," Blitz said with a smirked, "As a matter of fact I just don't like you."

This cause Raven to smile and Starfire to say, "Yes," pumping her fist.

"WHAT," Kitten yell with a larger than life head causing Blitz's hair to flow back.

"Killer Moth is being taken down as we speak, we're done here," Blitz said making his way towards his friends.

"No we are not," Kitten said ripping the flower from her dress. The petals flowed away revealing a small grey cylinder with a button on top, "Daddy not calling shots tonight Blitzy-boo. I am"

"Daddy," Blitz said, _"Shit that's right. Damn it. Damn Trigon and his memory burning thing."_

"And unless you want me to release those moths out for a late night snack," Kitten said as she grabs Blitz by his shirt. Robin watch from the sidelines thinking, _"Please don't say it please don't say it,"_

"Then you better pucker up," Kitten finished. That did it all of the lights, well the ones that were left, exploded. Kitten, who didn't seem to notice a half-demon Titan giving her a death glare of a lifetime, began making a kissing face etching closer and closer to our hero. Blitz tried his best to get away the BBB but he couldn't thanks to the girl's death grip.

Blitz had enough he took a finger and placed it on Kitten's lips, "Over my dead body," he snatch the detonator away from her. A tug-of-war began between Kitten and Blitz with one good tug Blitz mange to pull the detonator free. Just then Kitten notice someone, "Fang!"

Blitz look over and his eyes shot out from his skull, "That's your boyfriend." Kitten grabbed the detonator back as Blitz drop her and started turning a shade of green, "I'm going to be sick."

"Hey! Get your hands off my girl!" the spider-headed teen from before suddenly growled out as he appeared on the deck, assumed a fighting stance as the DJ suddenly cut off the music. Fang suckered punch Blitz with one of his spider legs sending the hero flying across the deck.

Fang approached Kitten only to get hit by a table, "Keep your hands off my boy," Raven said before running towards Blitz, "You okay?"

"Oh yea," Blitz said getting up.

"And I thought tonight was going to be boring," Robin said before ripping off his tux to reveal his standard uniform.

"Uh…why didn't I think of that," Blitz said.

"Did you bring anything?" Raven asked to which Blitz just shook his head no.

"Well here," Robin toss one of his bo-staffs, "it's not as heavy duty as yours so be careful with it."

"I do have other skills to use, if I have to," Blitz said letting lightening flow though his hands. Kitten ran up to the mutant and embraced him, "Fangy-poo you really do care."

"Let's not fight again baby," Fang said as he held up jewelry most likely the ones he stole later that night.

"Oh Fang," Kitten cooed, "You really do care."

"Oh for everything that is good please don't," Blitz said watching this retro romance scene. Kitten kissed fang full on the lips, "This is so wrong, on so many level."

"You got that right," Raven said grossed out on the scene in front of her.

"You know you two make a really bad couple," Robin said with Starfire floating next to him in her normal uniform. Blitz took notice, "I'm the only one who didn't wear their uniform underneath. Whatever it just mean I can just kick your ass in style," he said pulling down his fedora down with his left hand, a feral smirk on his lips as lightening crackled around his body.

Fang growled as he launched himself at the Titans, the spider-teen spitting a long wad of grey webbing out of his mouth hitting the girls while the boys jump around to dodge the webbing and stun beam. One couple was not so lucky and was hit freezing them instantly. Blitz slap his hand down, **Lightening Serpent, **he cried out as his powers slithered across the deck taking form of a snack and coming up striking the spider-teen in the chest.

"Whoa, where did you learn that?" Robin asked amazed.

"From my future self," Blitz answered as Fang got back up and charged at the boy slapping away Blitz and attacking Robin. Robin manages to block and grab all of the spiders legs and throw the teen overboard. But before Robin could celebrate Fang jump back on deck and began twisting his body using his rotation to spin his spider legs at Robin, then Blitz slid underneath the spinning legs and delivered a sliding kick to the thief's chest making him stop. Meanwhile Robin kick a table knocking Fang down, who flicks his legs hitting the two boy Titans to the light strings. Fang crawled he's way up there and began firing his webbing, Robin and Blitz began using their parkour training and leapt across making their way towards teen. The two Titans leapt up and kick Fang sending him down where he landed on a table.

"Oh is it romantic," Kitten said dreamingly, "their fighting over me."

"They are not fighting over you!" Starfire said after she removed some webbing from her face. Kitten growled like a cat before pouncing onto Starfire pinning her to the food table were the tussled over for the detonator getting pretty dirty with the food.

Kitten was suddenly enveloped in dark energy and flung down the food table hitting the chocolate cake. Kitten look down at her dress, "You ruined MY DRESS," she shriek before pressing the button on the detonator.

* * *

[Killer Moth's house]

"Start talking!" Cy ordered as he held Killer Moth around his neck "How do you control the-" he said before a plethora of alarms and red strobe lights went off. "MOTHS!" he cried as the front panels of the pens began sliding open, clouds of smoke being released as the moths began to fly out of their tanks.

"Run!" Beast Boy cried as he tried as he ran towards a panel leading to the street, only for the top to be covered by a stone slab which was covered in Terra's yellow glow.

"We can't let them escape! We have to seal the exits!" she said with confidence, Beast Boy and Cyborg quickly complied, the changeling positioning himself in front of an air-vent as a jelly fish, while Cyborg began to throw stuff into the stairwell and barricading the stairs. Terra slammed some more earth into the other open vents in the ceiling.

* * *

[Back at the party]

Time to finsh this," Blitz said ran towards Fang and stop right in front of him. Blitz turned his fist in palms and covered them with lightening, he brought his left one and stuck Fang once, "1st strike," Blitz hit him two more times, 2 strikes, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64 strikes." he cried out as stuck different part of Fang's body. When Blitz finished Fang stumbled back and passed out. "Well he wont be moving for awhile.

Blitz look down at his tux well "Would you look at that not even a crinkle," he said adjusting his hat just as he notice the push-button controller that was in Kitten's hand had shot out and rolled towards him which he stop with his foot. Blitz looks up at Kitten and smirked, "Consider yourself dumped," and with that he crushed the press-button trigger in two.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Kitten screamed.

* * *

At the same time back at Killer Moth's basement, Cyborg and Terra were back to back other to protect themselves from the flying army. Before they could do anything the insects suddenly transformed into large caterpillar looking larvae, all of them dropping to the floor and leaving everyone in the room for loss for words. "O…kay…" Beast Boy said as he watched the things crawl around the basement.

* * *

Twenty minutes later back at the pier after the cruise ship had been pulled back into port, Fang was escorted, well dragged, down the gangplank, his hands cuffed and all four spider legs shackled together above his head. Being led to the back of a van by an armored guard, he had a very puzzled look on his face when he saw Killer Moth being held behind a transparent shield perforated by air holes, a mask locked onto his face keeping his mouth shut reminiscent to that worn by Hannibal Lecter in The Silence of the Lambs.

As all this was going on, the people slowly got back into the swing of things at the dance, Robin and Starfire hanging off to the side with the rest of the team.

"Nobody dumps Kitten," Kitten cried out one of her eyes twitching as she was escorted to the van, "Nobody you're going to pay for this Blitzy-boo you're going to pay," she yelled as the doors were shut.

"So no second date?" Cyborg asked the electro-kinetic only to receive a growl as an answer, "I guess that's a no."

"You know," Beast Boy said holding on to one of the larva that was at Killer Moth's house, "Now that nobody making them all mutaty and stuff these little guys might make good pets," he finished poking the worm in its chest making it….giggle?

"Don't even think about it BB," Terra said.

Blitzkrieg watches Robin talk to the couple that got zap, "Are you kidding, this is the best prom ever." One of them yelled out.

"Maybe for you," Blitz grumbled before casting a glance at Raven who was still wearing her dress, "Well it wasn't all that bad."

"And nooow for the moment you've all been waiting for. The King and Queen of this year's prom are… Blitzkrieg aaand Raven!" the DJ announced, causing the Raven and everyone else to look up in shock, wondering just how that happened.

"Well shall we," Blitz said holding his hand out.

"I-I don't dance?" she said trying to fight down the blood that was rushing to her cheeks.

"Me too," Blitz smiled making Raven smile too, "Well I guess one dance won't kill me," she said as she took his hand and was lead to the dance floor.

"So the last two songs you sung," she asked nervously a minute into their dance.

"Yes they were for you," Blitz said looking into Raven violet eyes, I wanted to let you know that I'll always be there for you."

"Promise," Raven said resting her head on his chest.

Blitz smirked, "Not even God or the Devil will stop me," he said kissing her on the cheek almost on her lips, causing the girl to blush as they continued dancing under the moonlight.

"I'll hold you to that," Raven said contently.

"There something I want to tell you," Blitz said seriously causing Raven to look up with concern.

Blitz smiled, "Nothing you need to worry about," he pulls his head towards her ear and whispers, "Sean."

"Huh?"

"That's my name," Blitz said, "That's the name I was born with. Well, due to certain truths that have come up I decided to drop my last and middle name."

"Thank you for telling me,"

"You don't have to thank me I just wanted to show you how much I trust and care about you," Sean said as they continued to dance.

"Rachel Roth," Raven said suddenly. This time it was Sean's turn to look confused, "Come again?"

"That's my name," Raven said, "It was the name that my mother gave me."

Blitz smiled as he hugged Raven closer, "It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Back at the rest of the Titans, "Dude…you thinking what I'm thinking?" BB asked to Cy.

"Possible blackmail material," he answered rubbing his hands together.

"You two will do no such thing," Starfire said floating into their faces.

"Aw come on Star how often do we get to see Raven in a dress," BB whined but when he saw Starfire's face they both drop the subject.

* * *

Somewhere dark and cold, some place where even the bravest wouldn't dare tread, A dark entity live.

"Soon very soon I will have everything so watch out Teen Titans."

* * *

**There you go dont forget to R&R**


	19. Authors Note

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I just went back to India for work and the place that I'm staying had a celebration going on so I was preoccupied with that. Also 3 amazing story ideas came to me and I have been writing two them down (One is a ME and the other is a SF details-). And since you guys have been loyal to me from the beginning I will give you a brief summary of them. Two of them are Mass Effect Stories and the other is a Starfox but first.**

**I plan on having some theme songs for the different characters in my story and i need some help. I already have pick out at the bottom:**

**Blitzkrieg/Sean: Guardian Angel by Abandon All Ships**

**Light:**

**Drake: Monster by Skillet**

**Robin:**

**Starfire:**

**Raven:**

**Beast Boy:**

**Cyborg:**

**Terra:**

**Those are the ones I'm looking for but I don't mind if you come up with one for any of the characters like Slade or Zero. Any now for the reviews.**

**Radioactive-Pingu- Don't worry I'm happy for any review and I'm glad that you enjoy reading my story. I'm not really writing this for the reviews (but they do make me feel nice and get me pump up to write the next chapter) and don't be afraid to let your friends know about this story.**

**michael3433344- I plan to.**

**Envirosuit- Thanks I thought it was good too. I loved writing this chapter.**

**Haffi121-I hope that this story keeps up to your expectations.**

**Justus80- Thank you. And all in good time they both have to realize their feelings first, if there is any ;)**

**Konpeki Rei- Thank you I'm trying my best to keep things close to the show, but change things up a bit so that way I can surprise people like "Wow didn't see that coming" while still keeping it believable.**

**P.S. Thanks for Beta Reading and I can't wait for your next chapter.**

**That's right folks I finally have a Beta Reader *Throws confetti everywhere* anyway do me a favor and go check out Konpeki Rei's story Guardian Reaper its really good.**

**Now this first one I think is an awesome idea because its never been done before (Well as far as I know.)**

**So here it is.**

**Wait for it.**

**Mass Effect: (Story One) The Human Quarian-During a search for resources a group of Quarian marines come across a lab where they were trying to create a perfect sleeper agents. They succeeded. Watch as this young boy grows up in the Migrant Fleet were he goes from a simple Quarian on his Pilgrimage to serving with the first Human Specter. From being a squad leader of a group of marines to specialist working the very organization that created him. Watch as he struggles to come to terms of what he is and everything else that comes from being a Quarian. **

**Story Two: Cerberus Spartan- (Using some Halo elements but not enough to make it a cross over) In the year of 2012 a plague has struck mankind this mysterious diseases has taken the lives of 200,000 people in one month and the casualties are climbing rapidly. In hopes to save the human race 100,000 humans from the age of 10-16 where chosen to be humanities last hope of survival. They were put into Cryo stasis, the pods were then sent into space. They were set to return and open in 5000 years into the future. Only 1000 kids survived the process. The survivors were sent into outer space in one of humanities experimental space craft the ****_USV HOPE,_**** but along the way something happen to the ****_USV HOPE_**** and it was forever lost. That is until it was found by Cerberus. This is the story of one of them.**

**Starfox: I really don't have a summary of this story yet still working on one. It begins somewhere at before the 64 game and continues onward to the Assault game for the GameCube. Pretty much the story begins when James McCloud crashes after a battle with the Aparoids, and is saved by a human local. Who, after some medical treatment and repairs, is asked to join the Lylat System's community.**

**I also had an idea were instead of Blitzkrieg/Sean getting send to the Teen Titan universe first he gets sent to the Mass Effect Universe and/or an alternate universe where the HIVE Five are the hero's and the Teen Titans are the villain's. I don't know it's just something that I was thinking about.**

**So tell me what you think and i promise to have a new chapter posted soon. **

**Until then **

**DR signing out.**


	20. Transformation

**God this chapter was a bitch to make, but I loved how it turned out.**

**I still need theme songs:**

**Blitzkrieg/Sean: Guardian Angel by Abandon All Ships**

**Light:**

**Drake: Monster by Skillet**

**Robin:**

**Starfire:**

**Raven:**

**Beast Boy:**

**Cyborg:**

**Terra:**

**Those are the ones I'm looking for but I don't mind if you come up with one for any of the characters like Slade, Zero, Jinx ect.  
**

**And Mass Effect fans please go check my new story the Human Quarian and leave a review please.**

** Alright then let's go.**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that I own TT.**

* * *

**CH. 19 Transformation**

It was early Saturday morning, and Blitz and Terra were outside training. It was pretty easy for Terra to control her powers once she learned not fear them, or be ashamed of them. A little confidence doesn't hurt either. What the duo were doing right now is fine tuning her abilities, and giving her pointers. Considering that Terra's powers work similar to Raven's and Blitzkrieg's they had taken over her power training, while Robin was training her in some martial arts.

Currently Terra was practicing her earth armor. By gathering the ground around her, Terra can completely cover herself in a form fitting shell. The strength of her armor depends on what materials she uses, for instance if she uses regular dirt the armor won't be as strong as if she used something like concrete. The drawback is that the heavier the material the harder it is to move around in it and the more energy it uses.

"This is so cool," a stone covered Terra said, "I would have never thought using my powers like this." She said as she let her rock armor slide off her body. She promptly collapses from exhaustion. "Ugh" Terra groaned, "I wish it didn't tire me out though."

Blitz chuckled, "We're done for today," he reached his hand out to pull Terra up, "You are making wonderful progress. I mean before you could only hold it for a few seconds, but now you can hold it for 5 min. Keep up the good work."

"Well I do have a good teacher," Terra said smiling, a small blush on her face. She punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Well-I-Uh- don't mention it," Blitz said blushing, "Anyway you should start heading towards the roof so you can start your lesson with Raven."

Terra's smile immediately vanished, "I don't know…why don't we continue." She said hurriedly.

Blitz looks at her with an eyebrow rose, immediately picking up on the geo-kinetic's distress, "Is everything alright Terra?"

"I don't think Raven likes me."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Blitz said chuckling while waving his hand around before he began scratching his head. The top of his head and lower back have itching like crazy lately with no clear reason, "It's almost been over a year and I think she just now getting to a point to where she not hating Beast Boy. I wouldn't worry too much about it she just has to get use to you that's all."

"You sure?" Terra said not completely convinced.

"Yea besides-Ack," Blitz cried out in pain clutching his right arm before collapsing onto the ground.

"Blitz are you-ooph," Terra went over to try and help only to punch in the stomach, "Dude what the deal." She shouted angrily, "I only trying to *Gasp*" Terra looks up to see the whites of Blitz's eyes where turning black his irises were changing to blood red.

Blitz got up "Get away from-**RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR**."

Blitz shot his hands up to his face and let loose a blood chilling scream and was quickly incased in black fire.

"Terra what going on," Robin said as he and the other Titans reached the training field having heard the scream, and quickly disappears to the training field where the sound originated from.

"I don't know, we just got done with practice and then he freaks out," Terra answered waving her hand to the column of flames.

"Raven what do you sense?" Robin inquired.

"Pain, fear, rage, insanity," Raven said readying her magic, "and Drake."

**(A/N: Play Drake's Theme Monster by Skillet)**

The other Titan's eyes widen in fear which was quickly change to seriousness as they got into battle formations. Well except Terra, "Drake who's that?" Terra said looking at everybody's serious looks; she still had yet read though all of the reports on the Titans past battles.

"We don't know, we think that he is part of Blitz's alter ego," Cyborg said prepping his sonic cannon, "when we were trap in Mad Mod's school Blitz was hypnotized and Drake came at us." Cyborg finished aiming his cannon directly in the center of the flames.

"We managed to subdue him long enough for Raven to get in Blitzkrieg's head and pull him back out," Robin said pulling out his bo-staff a few explosive discs in his hands.

"But not before he kicked our butts," Beast Boy growled, "hard."

"Is he really that good?"

"Considering he has Blitzkrieg's power and abilities," Raven said, "Plus he has no problem in killing us."

"But how is Drake able to come back?" Starfire inquired her arms glowing with power, "I thought it was because Brother Blitz was hypnotized."

"I don't think it that simple Starfire," Raven answered, _'Sean, what are you hiding from us? What are you hiding from me?'_ Raven thought her mind drifting back to the dream she had at Valentines.

"It doesn't matter how, what matters now is that we give Raven a clear shot to him so we can finish this fight without hurting him," Robin said.

BB muttered, "I more worried about us," before turning into an emerald tiger. Terra having getting the situation by now, pulled her goggles over her eyes and taped into her power making a two near-by boulders rise ready to be thrown at a moment notice.

The fire died down revealing the monster within. Drake stood at least 6'3, with humanoid figured of a dragon complete with tail and wings. The scales were the color of rust, and the wings were that of leathery blood. He had two small horns on his scaly forehead. Drake rolled his neck the sound of bone popping echoed around the Titans.

"Hello boys and girls," Drake said hopping from on foot to the other, "IIIIIII'MMM BBBBBAAACCCKKK," he sang. "Didcha miss me?"

"You will release our friend," Starfire growled her glowing green eyes promising death, to a degree.

"Sorry Red," Drake said wagging a finger around, "You will release Blitzkrieg or you're going to be in a world of pain," Raven snarled out her cloak changing from blue to a mix of green and red.

"Not this time Goth," Drake said licking his teeth with is long barbed tongue, "This time I'm here to stay."

"We'll see about that," Robin said gripping his staff before yelling out, "TITANS GO!"

The Titans charged forward meeting their enemy head on. Little did they know that this fight could cost them their very lives.

* * *

_[Sean's head]_

Blitz/Sean looks around the place that was his mind, instead of the usual calm grassland it was nothing but a burned wasteland.

"Light," Sean called out, "Brave, Happy, ANYONE."

"Hehe, Their not here at the moment please leave a name and message at the sound of the explosion," a growling voice said as Sean jump to the side to narrowly dodge an incoming fireball. Looking up he saw is attacker.

"You," Sean growled.

"Me," Drake said in his human form, with a smile, before he shot forward and punched Sean in the jaw sending him flying across the barren landscape.

"What are you doing here?" Sean asked as he got up and launched himself at Drake, attacking every inch of him that he could reach, with a series of kicks and punches.

"Well that's a pretty stupid question," Drake said dodging with ease. "It's time for me to take over," he said ducking to dodge a high roundhouse kick, "You knew that this day was coming," Drake grabbed Sean's shirt and brought his head to meet his. Sean tumbled back blood flowing from his nose, "So why are acting like your surprised."

Sean rose back up pop his nose back into place, the blood slowly stop flowing, "So what do we do now?" he asked as the two combatants began circling each other, "Fight to the death."

"Either that or until one of us submits," Drake said as he held his arms out, "And I don't plan on doing either," he finished as two swords began forming in his hands, when they were complete they flew out landing in the dragon demon's hands. One of the swords was the one he received from his future self while the other one was an ordinary katana. Drake tossed the ordinary sword which Sean caught, "Why are you giving me this?" Sean asked examining the plain katana.

"Because you don't deserve to wield Ryūjin," Drake sneered removing the sheath of his sword. **(A/N: Ryūjin-king/God of the Dragons)**

"What?"

Drake smirked, "You didn't even bother to learn anything about this sword," he then disappeared. Sean barely managed to block the attack that came from above. Drake again disappeared and attack from the left side in which he mange to cut in to Sean's shoulder, "Your weak and pathetic," he said cleaving into Sean's back making him collapse on to the ground.

"GET UP," Drake roared kicking Sean in the face, "If you have time to plan out a pretty death…Why don't you spend it to plan out a pretty life to the very end."

"W-W-What do you mean," Sean said his voice shaking as he tried to stand up.

"You are so eager to live and die for Raven," Drake grabbed Sean's hair and kneed him in the stomach before slamming him into the ground, "When you should be living for yourself."

"I am living for myself," Sean said standing up and pulling down his face mask so he spit out some blood. "I want Raven to be a part of my life. I don't. No. I can't live in a world without her." And with a battle cry Sean launch himself at Drake whose face was contorted with rage.

* * *

_[Jump City]_

The fight against the Teen Titans and Drake had moved from the Tower to the city. The fight had taken its toll on the teenage superheroes. Their uniforms were ripped and torn or in the case of Cyborg scuffed and dent. They also had their fair share of light burns and cuts covering their bodies.

Drake had a few scuffs and cuts, but apart from that he was unscathed. "Will you give it up," Drake monotone grabbing Star's leg and throwing her in to Cyborg sending them into a near-by building, "As you can see it's pointless."

"What do you want? What is the purpose of all of this?" Robin asked as he pried himself off a car while Terra pulled Beast Boy out of some rubble and Raven opening a vortex pulling Cyborg and Starfire out.

Drake chuckled, "What I want? It's simple really. I want the world. I want freedom." He then broke out in maniacal laughter. The Titans ready themselves for the next round. Just then a large cut appeared on Drake's face running down the length of his left cheek. Drake put a hand on the cut feeling the blood flow, "Well imagine that he's putting up on hell of a fight."

Hope began to flow through the hero's, maybe there was a chance for Blitz to pull through and take control. "Hehe well then out of respect of the_ Alpha_," Drake said looking up, "How about this, if you guys give up I promise to let you live," he paused letting the words sink in, "as _servants._" When Drake finished he look at the girls with lust in his eyes, "And _pets_." The Titans tensed up as Robin gave the dragon demon their answer, "No."

Drake shrugged his shoulder thinking, _"Eh I tried."_

"Give him back," Raven growled he eyes and cloak flashing red. Drake just chuckled, "Oh this is just rich all you guys care about him!"

"He's an ally," Robin said spinning his last bo-staff.

"A comrade," Terra and Beast Boy said getting into their battle stance.

"A friend," Cyborg and Raven said their hand illuminated with their respective power.

"He's family," Starfire said her hand forming starbolts.

"AND YOU WILL LET HIM GO," the Titans said together.

"And yet he didn't tell you about me," Drake said stepping forward, "Or the curse that he is burden with." The Titans look at each other nervously, "Although I give him credit he did a pretty good job at suppressing me. Even though it was pointless, so this is your last chance. Surrender."

"Never,"

"I will not,"

"Kiss my ass,"

"Ditto,"

"Not going to happen,"

"**AZARATH METRION ZENTHOS,**" Raven yelled out, throwing a pair of cars at Drake sandwiching him. The cars exploded a minute later Drake came strolling out flicking off some burning debris that was on his shoulder, "So be it then." Drake slammed his hand into the ground and second later black fiery hands grab each of the Titans and slammed them into the ground knocking some them out.

Drake began to slowly walk towards the Titans his arms engulf in onyx flames. He steps in front of Raven, who was struggling to get to her feet, and raises his arm. "Blitz please," Raven cried as she fell back down. "Sean, please come back to me," she muttered as tears began running down her eyes.

Drake's eyes turned to yellow as his face began to contort, "Raven help," Drake said in Sean's voice. Raven was about to get up and help before a red and blue blur swooped in and took him away. The last thing she saw before the darkness took her was members of the Justice League.

* * *

_[Drake VS. JL]_

Drake was slammed in to the ground. He quickly got up and flicks his head left and right to find his attacker. "Blitzkrieg," a voice called out. Drake turned his head to see Superman floating near him. He was flanked by Wonder Woman and The Green Lantern.

"I know your still in there, fight it," Superman called out. Drake just narrows his eyes and let out a growl before he pounced. He was almost at Superman when he was smack way by a giant green fist, "So whats the plan?" GL asked.

"We hold him long enough for John to get here," Superman said before the trio charged at the rampaging Titan.

* * *

_[Sean's Mindscape]_

Meanwhile the fight between Sean and Drake is turning out much like the fight outside. Sean was cut, burned, and bruised all over his body. Parts of his uniform were shredded and burned off, his blood stained the ground. While Drake had a few cuts and scuff marks on him.

Drake charged at Sean sword raised. Sean weakly brought up his sword to block. "This is the strength of your will," Drake said as he pushes down with Ryūjin. "You want this power," Sean's sword began to crack under the pressure.

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH," Drake roared as Ryūjin shatters the sword in Sean's hand. Ryūjin continues and slice the front of Sean's chest leaving a long gash from left shoulder to right hip.

"You don't deserve this power. You don't even deserve to live," Drake said as Sean fell back still clutching the hilt of his broken sword, "I surprise you were able to resists for so long. I had hoped that you would be able to harness this power," Drake said clutching his fist together, "What a fucking disappointment you turned out to be." Drake turned his back and began to walk away Ryūjin resting on his shoulders.

Sean just laid there his life force draining on to the ground.

_Is this it?_

_Is this the end?_

_I guess even in the end I am still worthless. I couldn't protect the people that I care about or the one I love._

_I am sorry…Arella…Cough…take care of her every…body…"_ Sean thought as the world slowly turned black.

_Raven…._

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Tower everyone was in the medical bay listening to Dr. Fate explanation on what happen to Blitzkrieg while their wounds were being treated.

"So let me get this straight," Robin said. He didn't like the fact that him and his team was rescued by Batman, but he had other things to worry about. Like a cursed teammate, "Blitz has a curse placed on him that slowly turns him into a dragon to serve the caster."

"Yes," Dr. Fate said with a nod, "It is a painful process. Usually it's permeate and impossible to cure, but Blitzkrieg's origins might give him a chance."

No body notice Starfire's eye grow wide, _'I hope he doesn't tell. That is my brother's right.'_ She thought in fear.

"His origins?" Cyborg asked while repairing his leg.

"Yes, you see he is from-"

_'Oh no,'_ Starfire tried to get up and say something to Dr. Fate, but was stop short when he continued.

"-The Kitsune Clan," that made Starfire pause in confusion, "Please tell us what is this, Clan of Kitsune?" She asked.

"The Kyūbi no Kitsune or Nine-tailed fox are a type of _yōkai_, or spiritual entity that originates from Japan," Dr. Fate began, "Long ago there was a group of humans that were at war with demons," at the word demons Raven flinched, "This war had lasted for generations, and no one knew exactly how long this war was going on. But one day the elders of the clan decided that this war had gone on long enough. Their numbers were dwindling rapidly and the demons were winning. So in a desperate act to save themselves and the world, the elders made a pact with us the Kitsune."

"Pact?" Robin asked curious about Blitzkrieg's past.

"How did you find all of this?" Raven questioned.

"When I heard about the formation of the Teen Titans I began studying all of you," Dr. Fate answered, "I read up on all of you, but when I came to Blitzkrieg I found nothing. That's when I began studying him intensely. When I saw his powers I was curious, so I began going through my archives. To find the answer."

"His powers?" Terra asked confused.

"How many heroes do you know that can create and control lightening," Batman said his voice cold and calculating.

"Well there is this one guy in Dakota," Beast Boy began.

"No BB his ability is generated, manipulate, and control electromagnetism," Cy cut in, "Remember when we fought against the Element Brothers when Lightening fired a lightning bolt at Blitz and he bended it and shot back at him."

"Oh yea that was cool," BB said.

"Anyway," Robin cut in, "back to my question."

"Ah yes, the pact," Dr. Fate cleared his throat, "in exchange for the power and protection that the yōkai had. They had to let the Kitsune use the bodies of the clan as their hosts." Dr. Fate raised his hand to calm all of the shock faces down, "And before you jump to conclusions the bond was symbiotic. The yōkai had a chance to live like regular humans, and the clan, which was renamed the Kitsune Clan, was granted power to fight the demons and protect the world. They also took on some of the characteristics like increase sense of smell, sight, and hearing. Other than that there were no draw backs."

"So what happen next," Beast Boy said excitedly like a child listening to a bedtime story. He surprised everybody since he was clearly wounded, but he didn't show it. _'Apparently not wounded enough,'_ Terra thought with a smirk.

_'Interesting team you have Dick,'_ Batman thought in amusement, but of course you couldn't tell with his neutral look.

Dr. Fate raised an eyebrow behind his Helmet of Fate, but continued on, "When the deal was sealed not only did the Kitsune Clan defeated the demons, but push them back into hell. Afterwards there was a time of peace were the clan flourished and prospered protecting the world. They were able to make advancements in medicine and other areas thanks to the yōkai, some of these advances are still used today. You could say that they were the first superhero group. Everything was fine until, what they called it, the Dark Ages."

"What happened?" Terra asked not like where this was going.

"The humans began hunting the members of the clan down and began slaughtering them," Dr. Fate answered causing the members of the room to gasp, for the exception for Batman and Zatanna.

"Why would they do such a thing," Starfire asked her anger growing. Raven understood though, "Fear and Greed."

Dr. Fate nodded, "Some were afraid, others wanted to harness their power. Eventually the elders of the Clan sacrificed themselves in order to buy some time for the remaining survivors to escape. To where though, is anybody's guess." Dr. Fate finished sadly, "And I'm guessing, in order to protect themselves the survivors and the Kitsune agreed to seal away their powers, and remained hidden. Until a time when they are needed again."

"Light is one of them right," Beast Boy said thinking about the entity that lives inside Blitz, "He-

"She," Raven cut in, "Light is a she."

"WHAT," The other Titans yelled out fallowed by Beast Boy saying, "That explains a few things."

"I guess," Terra said her and Starfire were a little confused, and rightfully so considering that Light always flirted with them.

"Do you think he knew? You know about his origins?" Cyborg said finally able to shake the shock.

"Who knows," Dr. Fate said with a shrug, "Light might not have told him to protect him and the surviving members."

"What kind of abilities did these Kitsune gave to their host?" Robin asked.

"Heighten agility," the Doctor began explaining, "control over fire and lightening which they called kitsune-bi or fox-fire, willful manifestation in the dreams of others, flight, invisibility, and the creation of illusions so elaborate as to be almost indistinguishable from reality. Some tales speak of Kitsune with even greater powers, able to bend time and space, drive people mad, or take fantastic shapes such as a tree of incredible height or a second moon in the sky. Other Kitsune have characteristics reminiscent of vampires or succubus and feed on the life or spirit of human beings, generally through sexual contact. "

Dr. Fate saw the shock expressions of the Titans and some JL members, "But the last bit I heard from tales and folk lore whether it's true or not remains to be seen."

"Are there more like Blitz out there?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"Nobody knows where they are and far as anybody knows Blitz is the only one left," Dr. Fate said.

Raven was about to ask a question when something yelled in her mind, _"RAVEN,"_

"Blitz!" she shouted before teleporting to the direction where she the call came from.

* * *

_[With the Justice League]_

Green Lantern was grabbed by Drake's tail and was thrown into the ground. Drake was about to launch a fireball and end him when a yellow lasso was wrapped around his wrist and yanked into the air slammed him into a stone wall.

"Thanks Diana," GL thanked as he stood up.

"You-" Wonder Woman was pulled towards Drake who had gotten himself free. When she was within reaching range Drake delivered a right hook to Wonder Woman's face. Drake didn't let up he grabbed Wonder Woman's neck and slammed her into the ground and began beating face over and over with animalistic fury.

"DIANA," Green Lateran yelled out as he began charging towards Drake only to be hit a fireball. Drake stood over a groaning Wonder Woman. He pulled an inflamed hand back ready to pierce the Amazon's chest.

"NO," Superman yelled as he swooped in as Drake began to strike. Time seemed to slow when Superman came to the conclusion. He was not going to make it. Wonder Woman closed her eyes and waited for the end, _'Good-bye Bruce.'_

After a few seconds Wonder Woman open her eyes to see a blue cloak fluttering in the wind, Superman had also stop to see Raven standing in front of Wonder Woman.

Drake's hand just inches from her heart. Raven grabs the enflamed hand as the flame snuffed itself out, with her other hand she strokes Drakes face, "Sean keep fighting for me," she whispered as she leans up and kisses his cheek.

* * *

_[Sean's mind]_

_Sean was floating in the darkness when a voice calls out to him, "Blitzkrieg, get up," Sean forced his eyes open to see Robin standing there surrounded by white light._

_"Robin what…*cough*"_

_"Yo man, you're going to let it end like this," Cyborg said appearing next to Robin_

_"Cy-?"_

_"Dude get up," Beast Boy said materializing next with Terra._

_"Yea, get up Blitz," Terra said._

_"Come on Brother Blitz," Starfire said, "You can be victorious."_

_"Please Sean it not over," Raven said appearing right next to him in her white form, "Remember your promise to me."_

_"But…" _

_"No buts do you want to save her?" Light said in her fox form, "Don't you want to be with her?"_

_"Light…"_

_"Well do you?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Really, I don't hear that much comment in that."_

_"YES," Sean roared with all his soul._

_"Well then get off your mother-fucking ass and do it," _

_Suddenly a deep growling voice spoke up, "Do you want power."_

_Without wasting any time Sean spoke with determination, "Yes."_

_"Why?" the voice asked._

_"So I can be stronger to protect my friends, and to protect the innocent from evil. But most importantly to protect the girl I love: Raven." Sean answered his voice rising, "Please lend me your power Ryūjin."_

_The voice of the sword Ryūjin growled with approval. "Then take my power. AND UNLEASHED HELL UPON OUR ENEMIES."_

_Sean reached his hand out to his families out stretch hands, and with their help pulled himself up._

Drake continued to walk away when suddenly there was a loud **–BOOM-** Drake turned around to see red, blue, green, orange, yellow, purple and black lightening swirling and crackling around Sean as he stood up. The blood from his wounds has slowly stopped bleeding, for now. "Oh you want get your ass kick around some more," Drake said slinging his sword off, "Fine by me, DDDIIIIIEEEEE you worthless maggot," Drake roared jumping up in the air and bring his sword down hard.

Sean's face showed no expression his eyes closed, calmly brought his sword and block the upcoming attack.

"What the-?" Drake said looking at Sean's sword which had been repaired. Sean parries the sword and slices Drake's chest and kicks him in the stomach sending him flying back, Drake flips backwards and landed on his feet. _'Wait a minute that's not the only thing that's off,'_ Drake thought as he examined his sword then at Sean _'I see now.'_ Their swords had been switch now it was Sean who was wielding Ryūjin while Drake held a normal sword.

"I see that Ryūjin has decided to let you control him,"

"No,"

"Ehhh?"

Ryūjin became engulfed in black fire, as the fire disperses Drake takes a look at the changes that the sword took. The blade was now pitch black while the hilt was bright white.

"He decided to lend me his power, we fight as one now." Sean said opening his eyes to show that they were red slits. The eyes of a dragon and a fox.

**(A/N: Play Sean's Theme Guardian Angel by Abandon All Ships)**

"*Tsh* Whatever just because you have the sword doesn't mean that I will bow down and acknowledge you as king." Drake said getting into a fighting stance, "You still have to prove yourself to me."

Drake flew forward his katana trailing on the ground, when Drake was in range of Sean, who had not moved, did an upward slashed which was block by Sean. Sean parried and launched a counter attack slashing Drake across the stomach. Drake backs up a bit, but was followed by Sean who was right in his face. Sean stabs Drake in the shoulder and then kicks him across the face sending him sprawling him across the field. Drake jumps back up and jump kicks Sean who blocks it with his own foot. The force of the kicks creates a crater where they were standing in.

"Now this is what I'm fucking talking about," Drake yelled with glee as he flipped in the air and tried to slash Sean's foot only to be hit by a pillar of flames. Drake dispels the flames with a flick of a wrist he flips in the air and fires multiple fire balls at Sean. Sean seemed to disappear and reappeared as he dodges the flames. When the balls of fire stop coming Sean slammed a hand down and yelled out **-LIGHTENING DRAGON- **The ground below Drake began to shake until a western style dragon erupted and pulled Drake into its mouth heading towards the sky, burning him all the way. The dragon changed its course and came crashing into the ground crushing Drake.

Drake flips back on to his feet; "Give it up," Sean said getting into a battle stance Ryūjin parallel to the ground, "Its pointless to keep fighting like this."

"So what," Drake said with a smirk, "you want us to hold hands and skip along on our way."

"No, I want us to stop this fighting, and work together so we can accomplish our goal: the death of Trigon and our freedom," Sean said as Light appeared grabbing his hand. Sean and Light extended their hand out to Drake. After a while of contemplating Drake *tsh* and moved forward, reaching down and grasp the outstretch hands, a small soft warmth flow through them.

Drake began to disappear in black flames, "Fine I let you be king for now." Just before he completely disappeared he smirked, "You better keep your will strong, because as soon as you falter **I will take over **and there won't be anything you can do to stop me."

* * *

_[The Real World]_

Raven backs up and began praying to Azar, _'Please Azar, I know I don't deserve anything, but please save him.'_

**-Crack- **

Raven looks up to see a crack going down the middle of Drakes body. Suddenly Drake's body split in two and fell off a revealing shirtless Blitz, **_"Hello sexy," _**Raven's Lust said in her mind as she began looking over he well defined chest.

_"Not now," _Raven said taking a deep breath calming her more perverted emotions as she began examining her friend, his right arm resembling that of a black scaled dragon complete with ivory claws. When Raven looked at his face she gasped, there on his face was a white mask. The mask had long sharp teeth and black paint around the eye holes with lines leading to the top and the side, the rest of the mask was plain.

The mask slowly slipped and fell from Blitz's face and clatters to the looks at Blitz's eyes to see that they had somewhat returned to normal, his one blue eye was now a fierce blaze of blue and his crystal clear eye was now a fiery red. Another thing that Raven notices was that his eyes were slits and look more fox like. _'Well it makes sense considering his ancestry.'_

The next moment cuts began appearing all over Blitz's bare chest she gasp as the cuts began to oozed blood. Raven rushed forward and caught Blitz as he started falling. She heard him sobbing before he broke out crying saying, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," over and over again.

Not knowing what to do Raven patted Blitz on the back, '_Geez I'm cut out for this emotional stuff. But with Sean I guess I can try.'_

* * *

_[Back at the Tower]_

The Titans and Justice League were standing around in the medical wing healing the other members. Dr. Fate had just asked Blitz if he knew about his ancestors.

"Yea, I knew," Blitz said sitting up on one of the hospital beds, his head lowered. He couldn't bare to look at the other Titans. "I'm still trying to make sense all of it."

Dr. Fate nodded his head, "Now about your curse," Blitz winced and lowered his head even more, "I believe I know someone that can help." Blitz head shot up and the rest of the Titans look hopeful.

_"It is a member of your clan,_" Blitz heard Dr. Fate's voice in his head. He looks quizzically at the Dr. "_I can't say anything out loud. I'm under oath not let anybody know." _Blitz nodded his head before saying, "I'll take any help I can get."

"Good we should leave immediately," Dr. Fate said preparing to open a portal.

"What," the Titans yelled out.

"Why?" Robin called out.

"My friend doesn't do house calls Blitzkrieg will have to go to her," Dr. Fate explained, "I'm sorry."

"Who is this friend of yours," Robin asked

"I'm afraid I can't tell you,"

"Why not!" Robin shouted

"Robin," Batman cut it, "Use your head."

"I am," Robin growled at his former mentor, "I'm losing a team member I have the right to know why."

"It's okay Robin," Blitz said softly as he got off the bed and began putting on his jacket that had been brought in by Raven, "I trust him, don't worry I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, it was stupid of me to think I could control this," he said showing his dragon arm, "My stupidity nearly cost your lives and many others. If Dr. Fate's friend can help me then I'll take it."

"If you're sure," Robin said grudgingly as Dr. Fate open a portal and walked through followed by Zatanna and the rest of the JL. Blitz was about to follow when Raven grabs his wrist and spun him around, "You better come back," she demanded poking him in the chest, "Don't forget you promise."

Blitz smiled as he brought her in a quick hug whispering, "Don't worry I always keep my promises." He places a small kiss on Raven's forehead before disappearing into the portal.

Behind her Beast Boy and Cyborg were chuckling, "Raven and Blitzkrieg sitting in the tree," they began singing, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G first come lov-" the singing duo was silenced by exploding light bulbs, shattering windows, and a growling Raven who had sunk deep into her hood to hide her blushing. With her power she bashed the two head together.

* * *

Meanwhile Blitz was walking down the halls of Dr. Fate's home.

Zatanna turns to Blitzkrieg, "Is there a problem?" she asked.

"What makes you say that," Blitz answered his voiced leveled and his face showing no emotion.

"You've been glaring at me ever since we've met," She shot back.

"I'm just surprise that you're helping me that's all," he growled.

"And whats that supposed to mean," the mage said spinning around and stop walking.

"Well you really push on not helping Raven when she came to you. I'm surprise that you are even considering helping me," Blitz said coolly, " Makes me wonder why I'm so different."

"Don't get me wrong I'm all for locking you inter-dimensional ass up," Blitz eyes shot up making Zatanna smirk, "Oh yea we've know about you since the day you showed up."

Blitz look to each members of the JL, "And you guys are okay with it, even though I contain the knowledge that could harm the people close to you?"

"We trust you," Superman said resting a hand on Blitz's shoulders trying to calm down the tension that was building, "And you haven't used that knowledge of ill."

"And Raven hasn't earned your trust by now," Blitz spat out.

"She is the daughter of Trigon," Zatanna began before Blitz cut her off

"So what, my father is Deathstroke and yet you're still helping me," Blitz barked, "Raven came to you for help and you just turned her away. And ever since then she has fought against evil alongside me and the other Titans, she as more than proved that she is nothing like her father."

"That's not the point-"

"I don't give a shit on what the point is," Blitz yelled making the mage flinch, "my point is you should've have helped her. Every damn day she fights against her father's influence, and every damn day she has to live with the fact the she _might _become the gem and destroy the world."

"What do you mean _might_?" Green Lantern said with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly like I said," Blitz said a little more comely, "I'm doing what you guys should have done in the first fucking place. I am finding a way to stop Trigon from using Raven as the portal."

"They only way to do that is lock her up or kil-" Zatanna began before Blitz rushed her pinning her to the wall so fast she could cast a spell.

**_"If you dare do anything to Raven I will kill you," _**Blitz said his voice was a deathly growl nearly crushing Zatanna's windpipe.

She was turning blue when Superman barked, "Blitzkrieg that enough," Blitz drop the mage, "And Zatanna we will never resort to those kinds methods there is always a better way," he said to the mage who was rubbing her throat.

"Ara Ara," a soft voice called out and everybody turned to see a well-endowed woman. Blitz began sizing the girl up in a non-perverted way. She stood about 5'9 long gold hair that reached past her waist, and right on top stood a pair of fox ears. Her eye color was almost impossible to tell thanks to her narrow eyes, but he caught a flash of blue. The woman was wearing a red kimono which showed off her curves, and extruding from her back were 5 golden fox tails.

Next to her stood a really short lady, and her hair was silver with age and tied into two pony tails that hung in front of her. She wore a maroon dress with a bluish-purple jacket and a black hat. Her eyes were also very narrow but Blitz could tell that her eyes were brown. In her hands was a walking stick.

Dr. Fate bowed, "I'm glad you were able to make it Sakura-sama, True Master."

Sakura and the True Master bowed back. The fox lady turns towards Blitz, "A little violent are we," Sakura said.

"Usually I'm not," Blitz said glaring at Zatanna before turning his head towards the fox woman, "But when someone threatens someone close to me I tend to get protective."

The fox woman smirked as she began walking towards the electric-kinetic. _'It seems to have begun,'_ she thought to herself, **_"You are correct,"_** a voice growled in her head, **_"We need to begin training soon." _**

_"All in good time my dear Ichigo," _Sakura said to her yōkai, _"But first."_

"So you must be the lost little lamb," She said as began circling Blitz looking up and down, "It seems that you have begun to go through the transformation."

"Transformation?" Blitz asked.

"Have you been feeling itchy around the top of your head and lower back?"

"Yes?"

"I see," Sakura said examining his face, "What the name of the fox spirit that lives inside of you?"

"Light," Blitz said. Sakura's eye shot up in surprise, she quickly began smiling as her tails began waggling.

"This great news," she said excitedly confusing Blitz greatly.

"Uh…why."

"I'll tell you later, but first we need to deal with that curse and begin your training," she said bouncing on her toes.

"Training," Blitz said crossing his arms. _'This woman is going to train me? I'm so sure about her, she acts like…Starfire.'_

**_"Don't take her lightly,"_** Light cut in, **_"Her yōkai is very powerful, he only trains certain members of the Clan. And you know Starfire well enough not to take her naivety seriously. She could very well snap our necks."_**

_"Only certain members?" _Blitz asked with a hint of anger,_ "More secrets Light I thought we went through this already."_

**_"I know but this one I could not tell you unless I had permission or it was life and death situation."_**

**_"What she says is true young one,"_** a growling voice said, **_"You should pay attention to your sensei."_**

Blitz turned back to the conversation, "Why yes," Sakura said clapping her hands together, "We need you to train in our ways, before you are welcomed back into our Clan."

"I don't know, my friends will need me soon," Blitz said nervously, "I thought I was just going to get this curse fixed and be on my way."

"Oh don't worry you'll be gone for a couple of years at least," Sakura said with a wave of her hand.

"YEARS," Blitz yelled before shaking his head, "Sorry I can't be gone for that long."

"Don't worry," Sakura chuckled, "It'll be years in here, but in the outside world it will be more like a month." She turns to Dr. Fate, "Is that room ready for us?"

"Yes," Dr. Fate answered, "Everything is set up and ready to be used ma'am."

"Good let's get going then," She said grabbing Blitz's hand and dragging him away followed by the True Master.

* * *

The Justice League began making their way to the portal that would lead them to the Watchtower.

"You're sure this is a good idea?" Zatanna asked the other members, "You saw what he nearly did back there."

"You are at fault there Zatanna," J'onn J'onzz said to the mage.

"It's true," Dr. Fate said, "The Kitsune are very pack oriented, like their fox cousins. So when you talked about killing or locking Raven up, he took it as a threat against his pack."

"I thought his pack where the Kitsune Clan," Superman asked.

"It's possible that when he joined the Titans he formed a bond so strong that he considers them like family which in turn makes them..."

"His pack," Batman finished.

Dr. Fate nodded, "Right, and he will protect them at any cost."

"I guess I understand," Zatanna said rubbing her throat, "He didn't have to be so damn violent." She muttered.

"You should have more faith in the Titans," Batman said as they arrived in the portal room. Ignoring the looks of surprise as they strolled forward to one of the portals, "I'm need at Gotham." He said before walking into the portal.

"Did he just give a compliment?" Wonder Woman asked.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura, True Master, and Blitz walked into a room that looks like an open plain.

"This is where we're going to be training," Sakura said stretching arms out, "You ready?"

Blitz look at his right hand before crushing it into a fist and looking up at Sakura with determination, "Let's go."

* * *

**Don't forget to R&R**


	21. Puppet Master

**Hey everybody I'm back.**

**Finally**

**So after finding out that I'll have to wait until I go back to America to get my computer fix. I decided that I'll continue this story, but taking a different route then what I had planned originally. That means the chapter that I nearly had done will have to wait until when ever before I can post it, go me.**

**Before I continue my story let me just say something real quick.**

**Just because I have nine-tail fox in this story does not mean that Naruto or any of the characters from the anime/manga will make an appearance in this story, maybe the occasional attacks that came from that universe, but that is it. The nine-tail fox is an actual mythical creature from Japanese mythology. Go and search under Kitsune and you will see. So I don't want another PM or review asking if Naruto will come in or something to that affect. If I do I'll freaking flip out. I have nothing against Naruto, but this story is going to be pure DC universe only with maybe a hint of other things (Looking at Heroman right now). **

**Now I'm not mad or anything and I appreciate the ideas, but for future reference nothing other than DC or any characters that I create will be in this story.**

**I still need theme songs:**

**Blitzkrieg/Sean: Guardian Angel by Abandon All Ships**

**Light: ****Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch (?=Possible)**

**Drake: Monster by Skillet**

**Robin:** **Should be Let it Roll-Divide the Day (?)**

**Starfire:**

**Raven:**

**Beast Boy:**

**Cyborg:**

**Terra:**

**Slade:**

**Zero:**

**I'm accepting songs for any characters by the way that have yet to make an appearance or have made an appearance.**

**Now for that I wasted some of your time. Let's get to the story. **

**Disclaimer: CH. 1**

* * *

Puppet Master

* * *

Deep in a valley there was a lake filled with crystal clear water, its surface smooth as a stone from a flowing spring.

*GASP*

Sean took a deep breath as his head broke through the lakes surface causing waves to come to life and made a quick journey outward.

**_'Sean,'_** Light said from inside his mind, **_'Sakura-sensei is calling us back to the hut. It is time_**.' Sean smiled as he turned around and began floating on his back, using the current to flow to the shore. Once he made to the edge he stood up wearing nothing but in his birthday suit, and walked to a fallen tree where his clothes rested. Using a bit of his inner kitsune-bi, or fox fire, Sean dried himself off instantly, and started dressing in a simple cotton shirt and leather pants. In doing this he covered his tattoos.

One was on his right arm there was an eastern style dragon tattoo. The dragon onyx scales shimmered as the inked monster circled around Sean's arm just below his shoulder. He had another tattoo of a yellow nine-tailed fox just over his heart.

Barefooted he made Sean way towards the wooden shack that he and his sensei's used as their home for the past ten years. Well ten years in this room, but in reality it had only been a month. Our hero ran a hand through his stark white hair showing that he had gone through the transformation, the transformation that every member of his clan undergoes at the end of puberty. Although normal clan members have orange, red, black, and yellow fur (or hair), while those who were marked with white fur, showed that they were holders of a certain blood line. The transformation did not only changed his hair color, and amongst other things, it also turned his face more fox like, which including the closed eyes and narrow jaw.

Opening the door into the hut Sean spotted his teacher along with her assistant Tsuki. Tsuki was dressed up as a ninja from the old days her face was hidden behind a ceramic mask so it was impossible to tell what she looked like. The mask itself was pure white except for two black spots for her eyes and blue lines to accent the mask's fox appearance. Tsuki looked at Sean and gave him a bow, "Welcome back Light-sama, Okori-sama." Sean gave a bow back.

During his free time Sean spent a lot of his time researching about the clan's history. Mainly on his family tree, which he found his mother ancestor's maiden name. He decided instantly to discard his father's name of Wilson and to take up the maiden name of Okori for his own.

"So when are we leaving?" Sean asked the two female occupants. Sakura was the one who answered, "As soon as you're ready. Oh and Dr. Fate sent the remaining pieces of your uniform. It's waiting for you in the bedroom." Sean nodded and turn towards his bedroom. Opening the door to the simple room, he spotted a medium sized packaged resting on his bed.

"Alright then time to get dressed," Sean said to no one in particular as he tied up his hair with a simple leather band that was marked in his clan symbol, which was a fox's head. Afterwards he went to his closet and pulled out his new uniform. Before he changed Blitzkrieg pulled out a medium sized crate and checked the contents with a smile thinking, _'She going to love this when its finished.'_ Sealing the crate he quickly changed out of his old clothes he don on his new outfit.

While the color of his uniform remained black as night the articles of clothing changed.

The boots still went up to his mid shin but instead of metal straps it has three metal buckles, which help to hold up the plated shin guards. His pants remained the same except for knee pads that had been removed in favor of padding sewed in with two buckles were on his upper thigh. Holding his pants up were two belts, one was slung over Sean's right hip, while the other was worn normally. The belts themselves had one holster for each of his quarterstaffs, and the belt around his waist also held pockets for his various kunai, shuirken, and shock cards (sharp and unsharpened). Sean still had the undershirt with the extended neck to make the face mask, but this one had long sleeves and was made of a material that his clan used to help regulate the heat to prevent from burning themselves. Over the undershirt he wore what look like a long sleeve t-shirt with two buckles on the upper arm and three buckles on the lower arm. The combat shirt had been replaced with a light weight yet very strong flak jacket.

Moving towards his bed Sean opened the box that was sitting on his bed. Sitting in the box was his combat gantlets that had the grappling hook system. Sean had sent his gear to Dr. Fate so they could be upgraded with the state of the art holographic computer.

Kind of like the omni-tool from Mass Effect.

He also had the grappling hooks replaced with something stronger and flexible. Slapping on the gantlets and pulling on fingerless gloves Sean reached into his closet and pulled out his traveling cloak that was colored black on the outside had a red interior, and a chin-high collar. Once he put those on he pulled up his face mask attached a wide brim conical straw hat.

"I swear to Kami," Sean muttered, "If BB says anything about me being Akatsuki I'll…" he trailed off chuckling. _'I miss them.'_

**_'Well let's get going then,'_** Light said and, with a nod, that is what Sean Okori aka Blitzkrieg, member of the Teen Titan and the Kitsune Clan, did.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Jump City in the home of the Teen Titans, the superhero's where in the Ops room enjoying some well deserved R&R.

After all it has been a hectic month for them. Two weeks after Blitz went with Dr. Fate another Titan went through a transformation, or what Beast Boy like to call it space puberty. The Titans had to travel half-way across the galaxy visiting dozen of planets to find the way-ward Starfire, who had ran away after being laugh at by her peers. At least that is what it felt like to her.

When the rest of the Titans found Starfire she was about to be eaten by white and pink alien, who had explained that what Starfire was going through was normal for her species. After a quick fight, which ended with the alien being eaten by the local flora, the Titans made their way back home only for Beast Boy to get Chicken Pox.

"So BB," Terra said as her, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were sitting on the couch watching TV, "What's the weirdest adventure you had as a Titan?"

"Well there was the time where all of us except Raven, Starfire, and Blitz had our souls trap in wooden puppets," Beast Boy said causing the geo-kinetic eye's to widen. "How come I haven't heard of this one?"

"Because it's a taboo subject," Raven said reading a book from her normal spot.

"More like Blitz doesn't want anybody to know about it," Robin said from the computer smirking causing the mage to glare at him. Robin sunk into his chair in order to hide from the glare.

"Well if it was me," Cyborg said, "I wouldn't want that story out either."

"Okay now I got to know what happen," Terra turned to BB, "So spill it B."

Raven got up and floated the trio, "Beast Boy if Blitz finds out that you told that story. Let me know so I can record it," she said with smirk her cloak flashing pink and green. Beast Boy scoffed, "He's not going to find out," he said before telling the story. The other Titans stop what they were doing so they can hear the story, and correct anything that Beast Boy might leave out or change.

"Well it all started when….."

* * *

**(A/N: This takes place right after Deep Six or Truths Raveled and Secrets Kept)**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Raven chanted while maintain her center in Nevermore. "Raven," a voice suddenly called out disrupting her concentration. "Raven," the voiced called out again this time Raven was able to figure out who it was.

"Please forgive my interruption, but have you seen Robin?" Starfire asked as Raven left her mind.

"No," Raven said with one eye opened she closed the eye soon after.

"Oh," Starfire said as she turned to leave but stopped. "Perhaps you have seen Cyborg?"

"No," Raven answered, the Tamaranian turning again but then stopped, again.

"Beast Boy?"

"My eyes are closed,Starfire. I haven't seen anyone," Raven answered plainly hoping that the alien would leave so she could go back to meditating.

"They must be doing the hanging out someplace," Star said turning to leave, but then stopped before she left the room. "Perhaps we should do the hanging out," Star noted, "We never have before and conceivably, it could be fun." She then began to tap her index fingers together before continuing, "We might go to the mall of shopping or perform braiding maneuvers upon each other hair or…." Starfire trailed off when she noticed that Raven was surrounded by black flames.

"You wish to be alone?" she asked.

"How could you tell," Raven said glaring at the orange-skin Titan until she left the room. Raven returning to her chanting, returning to Nevermore, "Azarath, Metrion, Zin-"

"MAIL CALL!" Cy suddenly cried out, a surprised Raven letting out a long yell as she flailed around until she fell in a heap on the floor.

The three male Titans entered the room a large crate in Cyborg's hands.

"Robin! Cyborg! Beast Boy! You are back! It was... quiet while you were gone," Starfire stated.

"Not _that _quiet," Raven returned as Blitz's head popped up from the couch. "What's with all the racket?" he asked getting up from his cat nap while stretching his back. Raven looked at the lightning user thinking, _'How long was he there? I didn't even sense him.'_

"Check it out. This was sitting by the front door," Beast Boy said as Cyborg set the crate down on the table. "Fan mail- Probably a gift from one of my many admirers_,_" the changeling said wriggling his eyebrows, the mage simply rolling her eyes.

"Actually, it doesn't say _who _it's from," Robin said reading the side, which had a piece of paper pasted on stating:

**To: Teen Titans – Titans Tower**.

"Well, only one way to find out," Cy said ripping the lid off the crate while looking inside, "Woah!"

"Cool!" Robin said as he and Starfire looked also, the latter giggling. Beast Boy popped his head over the crate, "Honesty, I was hoping for chocolate," he said as Cy reached into the crate and pulled out its contents.

"Aww, isn't that cute? Puppet Cy has a light-up eye," Cyborg said as he pulled a puppet replica of himself. He pressed the small on panel on its chest making its left eye to light up.

"Yeah. They got all the details just right," Robin said smiling while he pulled a grappling hook from his puppet's belt buckle. "Speak for yourself. I'm way better looking than this," Beast Boy said pulling his puppets pants out before holding up his puppet. "And taller."

"Someone certainly has a lot of time on their hands," Raven said pulling her puppet's hood back, revealing that her hairline had also been recreated, Starfire giggling as she looked her own yarn-haired puppet over. "I have never seen such a whimsical device," she cooed as she looked her tiny wooden replica over. The alien began to carry out a conversation with the wooden puppet.

At the same time Blitz was staring at his, "Are we sure that this is safe?" he asked pulling back the puppets hood. "Or are you guys at least abit suspicious?" Due to lack of response Blitz looked up to see that he was completely ignored.

"Dude my puppet is totally kicking your puppets butt," BB said making his puppet kick Robin's in the rear.

"Not for long," Robin said as he navigated his puppet into a fight with puppet Beast Boy. Letting out a sigh Blitz set his puppet down on the table and made his way to the exit. _'Maybe it is just fan mail,'_ he thought, _'But I can just shake this feeling that there is more to this than meets the eye.'_

**_'Man chill out,'_** Light cut in, **_'It's just a wooden puppet. Not some device to carry your soul.'_**

_'If you say so.'_

"Boys," Raven muttered watching Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy continue their puppet fight. She then threw a glance at Blitz retreating form. **_'Nice ass,'_** Raven's Lust said from within her mind. **_'I know from personal experience how nice it is,'_** Brave said causing Lust to squeal in jealousy. Fighting the blush that was forming on her face, Raven quickly stamped the out spoken emotions. '_Time to meditate,'_ she thought as Starfire came up to her.

"Shall my tiny replica do battle with your tiny replica?" Starfire asked holding up her puppet. "Knock yourself out," Raven said tossing her puppet lazily to Star, a puzzled look on her face as the mage left.

* * *

That night was a quiet night and all through the tower not a soul made sound. Not even a whisper.

That was until a tiny hand suddenly broke out from a hidden compartment at the bottom of the crate, the same crate that the puppets had came from. A child-like shadow rose up from the crate and made its way through the tower.

Currently the thing was now in Starfire's room, the girl and her puppet sleeping on their own beds with their feet on the pillows and their heads hanging off the foot. The door whooshing open causing the girl to jump up, "Who is there?" she asked as the figure disappeared from the room. Quickly the shadow made its way to the other Titans room, the thing visited Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Blitzkrieg rooms. Each time it visit the rooms it did the same thing: holding up an object causing their bodies to glow before their souls was thrown into their puppet replicas.

Opening the door, Starfire stepped out into the hall and began following the shadow. "Hello? Hello?" she called out as she wandered the halls. "Is someone there?" she was answered by a blood chilling laugh, "If this is a joke, it is not-" she said being cut off as the door to her side opened. Whirling around, she and Raven looked at one another before the two screamed in sheer terror, the two's hair standing up briefly with Raven's resembling…well a raven. "Raven! You have also heard the strange noises?" Starfire asked

"You mean the strange noises of you talking outside my door?" Raven asked, "Hard to miss."

"Oh. Forgive me," Star said blushing in embarrassment. "I thought there was someone-" she said before Cy's sonic cannon suddenly went off between them. Whirling around, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Blitz could be seen charging down the hall, their eyes glowing blue. Robin leaping for a kick as Beast Boy transformed into a velociraptor and charged ahead.

"Beast Boy, it's me! Don't make me hurt you!" Raven growled as she deflected the changeling's attacks with black energy. Beast Boy broke through her shield and snapped at her. Starfire began hovering over Robin just as he threw three discs at her. Starfire mange to shoot down two of the three discs, while the third exploded and sent her into Cyborg's arms. The next moment, Beast Boy swung his tail at Raven and knocking her down the hall, Blitz wrapping his arms around her as he stood beside Cy, who had Starfire pinned beneath his arms.

"Blitz! Let me go!" Raven shouted as she struggled against his grip, Robin and Beast Boy approaching with the latter returning to human form. "_Just go with it_," Blitz whispered, "_something not right here_." Raven stop struggling and looked at the other Titans eyes to see that they were glowing light blue, and that they all had blank looks on their faces.

"Friends! Why do you attack us?" Star asked trying to struggle against Cy's grip.

"Oh, they're not your friends anymore," the figure from before said stepping up. He appeared to be nothing more than a puppet with a large head and, a hinged mouth, and slick black hair parted in the middle. His attire consisted of black boots, grey pants, a red jacket with gold epaulettes and a sash with badges across his chest. "They are my puppets. These are your friends," he said pulling Rob, BB, Cy, and Blitz's puppets from behind his back as he clutched at their strings.

"Starfire!" Puppet Rob spoke in a muffled and distorted voice.

"Raven!" Puppet Cy cried in a likewise tone.

"Help!" Puppet BB cried out.

"You better release me before I rip you to shreds," Puppet Blitz barked. Raven looked at Blitz with a questioningly look before she ordered, "Released them," all Starfire could do was gasp at her friends predicament.

"Sorry, but you're not in charge here," the puppet said putting the puppets behind his back. "You don't command me. _I _command you," he said holding up a silver crosspiece with his left hand, the six slots lit in red, green, white, and black, with the remaining two slots lighting up in yellow and blue. "Not anymore you don't!" Blitz said releasing his hold on Raven and charged forward, but it was already too late.

Starfire and Raven began groaning as their body's glowed blue and yellow. "What! How?!" the Puppet King said as Raven and Starfire's souls were taken from their bodies. Blitz moved to kick the controller just as the mage muttered out an incantation that she casted before her soul left her body. Blitzkrieg's foot made contact with the controller as a black spinning flare was released from Raven's forehead knocking everyone down and ejected Blitz's soul from his body. The Puppet King's control skidding across the floor, "My control!" he cried out as the blue, yellow, and black souls flew through the air before returning back into the nearest open vessel.

"Let's go," Blitz said as everybody began pulling themselves up and sprinting down the hall. "After them!" the Puppet King ordered as the three escaped, the boys half-standing half-floating to their feet in response to his command.

The escapees managed to make it to the basements and made their escape through a vent on the floor. Pulling it up Raven, Starfire, and Blitzkrieg drop down and closed it just as their pursuers ran overhead passed them.

"The boys!" Starfire gasped softly. "Raven! What are we going to-" she asked as Starfire's hand reached up and switched on the overhanging light bulb, the three of them getting a good look at each other.

"Starfire?" Raven asked from the electro-kinetic's body.

"You've got to be kidding me," Blitz said from the Tamaranian's body.

"Raven? Blitzkrieg?" Starfire said from the mage's body looking at her teammates. "_*Gasp* _You are me! _*GASP* _And I am you! *GASP* And you are him," she cried pointing at her friends as black energy crackled from her forehead, shattering the light bulb and showering them darkness once again.

* * *

Making their way out of the tower and to the city the trio began talking.

"Blitz," Raven said from the lightening-kinetic's body, "How was it that you were able to have control of your body even though your soul as taken?" Blitz was silent for a while before he spoke again, "It's because when the Puppet King used his magic to take my soul he only half-way succeed."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" she asked as light bulbs began exploding behind them from Starfire's lack of control of her emotions. "The only thing that he stole was Light," Blitz said adjusting his current body's skirt. "What do you mean?" Raven asked, "I thought you said that Light was your personality from you mind?"

Blitz shook his-her-his. You get the point.

Blitz shook his head on Starfire's head body got it, good. "No, I said that he acts _likes_ split personality disorder. He is an actual entity living inside of me."

"How did he get inside of you?" Starfire asked as another light bulb exploded. The only answer that Blitz had was a shrugged shoulder as they came up to a ladder. He pointed up the ladder motioning the miss match girls to go first. Raven crossed her arms, "Why do we have to go first?" she asked.

"You're not wearing a skirt," he answered adjusting said skirt again, "Star how can you wear such small skirt? I feel like my ass is hanging out for the world to see." Starfire didn't answer as she climbed the ladder, "Raven you're in my body. A _male _body," Blitz said stressing out the word male. He watch as Raven came to the realization and her, or rather his, lips formed an O just before she climbed the ladder.

"And for the record," he continued, "I do not look at you girls like that. _At least not on purpose,_" Blitz muttered at the end as he too climbed the ladder.

* * *

Above them in the sky's over Jump City's slums Zombie Beast Boy was on patrol looking for the missing Titans. Just as he passed over a street a man hole shot up and landed not so quietly. A large grey hand jumped out of the man hole and grabbed the lid ceasing its rolling.

"Oh Raven, Blitz," Starfire said after she climbed out and began examining her current body and it's wardrobe, "This is awful. Terribly, horribly, awful." She continued as Raven and Blitz pulled themselves out, with the latter adjusting his skirt _again. _"Tell me about it," Raven said rhetorically pulling her body down the street.

"Very well," Starfire said completely missing the mage's tone, "Robin, Cyborg, Light, and Beast Boy have been have been trapped inside tiny wooden bodies," she went on as black magic engulfed parking meters bedding them, while the newspaper dispensers exploded causing the contents to shoot up. Blitzkrieg acting fast held down his body's skirt, "while the Puppet King controls their real bodies which he is using to hunt us. We are in the wrong bodies and-" Starfire continued without pausing for breath until Raven grabbed her shoulder making her stop talking and taking a breath.

"Starfire you have to calm down," the mage said, "My powers are driven by emotion. The more you feel, the more energy you unleash," she went on explaining.

"But what if they find us?" Starfire said panicking, "What if our friends are doomed? What if am stuck looking like this forever?" she slapped her hands on her cheek as her entire head began rotating.

"We'll fix it," Raven stated, "I don't know how, But we will rescue the boys, and we will get our bodies back." After a moment of pause she added with a slight glare, "What's wrong with the way I look?"

"Nothing," Starfire and Blitz said, while the former caused the crossing light to explode the latter turned away to blush. "I will try to calm down," Starfire said taking a deep breath, "Peace, quiet, tranquil-"

The car next to them exploded into the air and landed on its roof making the alarm go off, "We are so doomed," the ever so positive mage said. "Time to go," Blitz said spotting zombie Beast Boy who had found them.

"Run!" Raven exclaimed grabbing Starfire's hand and ducking into an alleyway that Blitz had taken. Rounding the corner Blitz made several attempts to fly by jumping in the air, while Raven pulled out the disc that Blitz uses to fly. Neither one of them were successful.

As the turned down into another alley way the trio slowed down to catch their breaths. "We cannot fight them again," Starfire said breaking the silence, "I do not wish to, and in our present condition, we would surely be defeated."

"So how do you fly this thing?" Blitz asked pointed at his current body

"You must feel flight," Starfire said holding out her arms to show her point.

"Come again?"

"When you feel the unbridled joy of flight, you will fly," Starfire explained using the same instructions that she had been taught when she was little. "Unbridled Joy?" Blitz said coming to a stop, "Yea, not going to happen."

"Blitz how you use this thing?" Raven asked holding up a floppy disc. "Just do it," Blitz said as it was like the simplest thing to do, "feel the power flowing through you." Raven gave it a try and was only successful in a light spark.

"Look!" Starfire yelled out pointing at a green tiger letting some magic run off and causing Blitz to fall on his knees. As the tiger charged he let loose a roar. Getting up Blitz asked, "How do I use starbolts?"

"Righteous fury."

"Alien Strength?"

"Boundless confidence," Starfire said popping a body builder pose as Blitz slouched. Letting out a frustrated sigh Raven grabbed both Star and Blitz, and dragged them away, "We don't have time for this." Running through the alleyways the three miss-placed-body Titans did their best to dodge their zombie friends finding out that they were less coordinated without their souls.

The chase continued until the trio ran into a dead end. Raven grabbed Starfire and spoke hurriedly as the Z-trio converged on them, "If we can't fly, you'll have to levitate. You know the words I always-?"

"Yes!" Starfire said happily taking a deep breath. "Wait," Raven said causing the girl to exhale, "You have to focus."

Sticking her arms in the air Starfire chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Grabbing her friends hands Starfire rocketed out of the alleyway and shot through the night sky. Flipping and spinning the air the trio screamed in fright as Starfire levitated across the city. After dipping down dangerously a few times Starfire looked at Raven, "I wish to stop. Please tell me the way to stop," the Tamaranian said from the mage's body.

"Look at the ground and imagine," Raven began instructing and Starfire looked straight down not listening to _all_ of the instructions. "Wait!" Raven called out just before they came crashing down to the ground. Luckily they landed on something soft to break their fall.

Unfortunately that something was garbage.

Raven, Blitz, and Starfire's head popped out of the garbage bags, the mage immediately began making a wall clearly not bothered by the trash. Starfire on the other hand, "I smell like the breath of a _Snervian Blort _worm," she said picking out a piece of trash from her cloak. Blitz clamped a hand over her mouth, "Shh," he shushed pulling her down and out of sight as Raven ducked down. This was just in time to hide from zombie Cyborg and Robin who were passing by. After an agonizing wait where they had a closed call with a zombie Beast Boy in a rat form, they learned about the Puppet Kings plan to destroy souls of the current puppet Titans making their bodies his. FOREVER!

After making sure that Puppet King and his goons were gone the switched Titans came out of their hiding place. "How can you stand having this much hair?" Raven asked trying to straighten out her long hair. Her hood that she was wearing was removed when she ducked for cover.

"Hey," Blitz called out, "I'm proud of my hair length," he said. Starfire quickly grabbed both of their hands, "Quickly my friends me must save the others. We must follow and-" she began walking off only to be stopped when Raven and Blitz snatched their hands back.

"And what?" Raven said her anger rising a bit, "Save them with our unusable powers while your unbridled emotions blow us to bit? Nice flying by the way." Raven added sarcastically while Blitz let out a sigh, "It is pointless."

Starfire was encompassed in black fire as she raged, "At least I am able to fly. On my planet, even a new born can unleash the joy of flight. But you two are too busy being grumpy and rude to feel anything at all." Starfire yelled out.

"Maybe you haven't noticed my emotions are dangerous," Raven shot back, "I can't afford to feel anything. You may have my body but you know nothing about me." She finished turning her back to the group.

Blitz cut in, "My life wasn't filled with rainbow and sunshine," he growled like an animal. "There nothing for me to use for your 'unbridled joy or boundless confidence'."

"Perhaps you are right," Starfire said to Raven calming down, "And if we are to overcome this ordeal we must know everything about each other. So begin sharing." Raven, Starfire, and Blitz sat down as they each took turns explaining about their past, with Raven going first then Starfire going right after.

Then it came to Blitzkrieg.

"So what's your story?" Raven asked the lightening user. He just stood up, dusted his skirt off, and readjusted it _again. _"You don't need to know anything about my past to use my powers," he said, "It seems that my powers come from Light and myself. Without each other our power is useless."

"Why do you not wish to talk about your past," Starfire asked a little depressed. Blitz turned sharply to her, "In case you didn't hear me before: my past is not something I wish to dig back up. My life before I became a Titan was nothing more than a living hell."

"How can we be friends if you don't trust us," Raven said grabbing Blitz's hand, "We told you about ourselves so it is only fair that you tell a little about yourself." A small blush appeared on his face, "I-It not l-like I d-don't trust y-you or a-anything like t-that," he stuttered. "You don't have to tell us any details just the basics," Raven said gentle pulling him down to the ground. She knew a little about his family history, but she was interested about his childhood. From what she could put together from Blitzkrieg's behavior Raven already knew that it wasn't going to be pretty.

Blitz took a deep breath and began explaining how his life was like before he was transferred to the DC universe, of course he left that bit out for obvious reasons. He spoke of how the people from his town acted like the old days, and how they still clung to old hates and mentality. Blitz went into a few details on how he was treated, saying that he was pretty much treated like a feral animal or a freak of nature rather than a human being. The only love that he had ever received was that of his mother and half siblings.

By the end of his story Starfire was in tears, and the magic run off from her body had destroyed everything in the alley way. Even Raven's eyes were moist. Starfire leapt forward and wrapped her hands around Blitz's neck, "Don't worry Brother Blitz I'll protect you from the mean people and you'll always have my love," she said rubbing his head in bosom protectively.

Raven was fighting down sickly feeling in her stomach, "Come on we need to find the others quickly." She got up and looked around, "So does anybody have a way to track them down?" the mage asked as the other two got up.

"I might," Blitz said going up to Raven, "I picked up a few new abilities not too long ago." He looked at Raven knowingly, remembering the secret that only they share. The mage/lightening user got the gist and gave a nod. "One of those abilities is increase of my senses," he said pulling back Raven's hood and pulling down the face mask.

"Raven, I need you to concentrate and try to pick up the boys scent. Each one as a distinct smell. you should be able to pick who's is who easily," Blitz instructed from behind Raven once he turn her around towards the direction that the Puppet King led the rest of the Titans. Thankfully this hid the blood that was rushing to Raven's face, and other parts of her body, as Blitz pressed his body against hers. Although she was grateful that she didn't have to worry about run off magic, she still had the voices of her emotions inside her head telling her to take Blitz and ravish him right there.

Taking a calming breath she ignored the voices and sniffed concentrating on the different smells. "What do you smell?" Blitz whispered in her ear causing Raven to shudder a bit.

"I smell," Raven said taking another whiff, "motor oil, ***Sniff*** tofu, ***Sniff*** and cheap hair gel," she pointed at the vicinity of where the smells were coming from, "Coming from that direction." Blitz gave her a pat on the back, "Way to go Raven. Alright lets go Starfire, Raven lead the way," he said taking charge.

* * *

Using Raven's acute smell, the trio followed the boy's paths, which leaded them to a run-down area of Jump City. The Puppet Kings HQ end up being a place called The Bijou, an old run down theater. The three Titans were hidden behind an inactive fountain, from where they watched the front entrance. They watched Z-Beast Boy pacing back and forth in front of the front steps as a Doberman pincher.

"Safe to say that we're not walking through the front door," Raven said.

"Good thing to," Blitz said eying the green dog, "Even without the dog guarding the front entrance it would be a bad idea to use it, because that is a perfect place to set up an ambush. It might be best if we found an alternate route inside preferable the roof." The Titans eyed the roof, until Starfire spoke up, "Agreed." She grabs Blitz's left hand while Raven grabbed his right. "Now do just as I instructed," Starfire said while Blitz looked at his hands. "Close your eyes and think of something joyful," Blitz closed his eyes and could not help but picture what was in his hands right now. In his left hand was Raven's _body_ while in his right was the body that held her _soul_.

Suddenly Blitz felt an emotion that he had not felt in a long time: Happiness.

Starfire began listing all of the things that she uses, "You might choose flowers or kittens or the laughter of children or-," she was cut off as Blitz began flying. She let out a gasp as Blitz carried them to the roof and set them down. Once her feet touch the ground Starfire let go of his hand and began jumping up and down clapping. "Very, very good. What was your joyful thought?" Starfire asked.

Blitzkrieg blushed and turned away before saying, "I rather not talk about it."

"Aw but I wish to know," Starfire whined, "Please tell me." She then notices that Raven and Blitz were still holding hands, "Was it holding Friend Raven's hand?" Star asked causing the duo quickly free their hands and separated.

Spotting the lock Raven, who pulled up her hood to hide her heated face, turned to Starfire and pointed at a lock, "Your turn. Find you center, and focus you energy on the lock." Nodding her head Starfire closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened her eyes they were glowing white, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted holding up her black energy covered hands. At the end of her chant Starfire sung her arms out breaking the lock.

"Nice work," Raven said fully impressed at the alien's control. "Success," or lack thereof as Starfire jumped for joy causing her magic to slip out, which made the door that they were trying to open…to well open with a loud bang.

"Nice work," Raven said again only this time with sarcasm.

* * *

Unfortunately the Puppet King heard the noise and sent his reaming Zombie Titans to make sure that he did not have an audience, but what he didn't know was that he already had one.

"Well Titans," Puppet King said looking at the puppet Titans, "Time for your grand finale." Pulling the stopper on a vile of blue liquid, he poured the liquid into the blue fire making it roar brightly. In the rafters Raven, Starfire, and Blitz watched everything unfolded. "No," Raven gasped recognizing the blue hell fire. "It's going to be a real showstopper," PK said holding out the puppet version of the male Titans.

"Stop!" Puppet Rob shouted.

"Don't!" Puppet Cy cried.

"Please!" Puppet BB yelped.

"When I get my body back I'm going to turn you into tooth picks!" Puppet Blitz/Light threatened angrily.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of your bodies. After all, they'll be mine forever," he said dropping the puppets into their flaming oblivion. Before they could be submerge in the bowl they were plucked out of harm's way by a black sphere that surrounded them. The black ball pulled them up to the catwalk and into the arms of Starfire. "My friends! You are unharmed!" she laughed.

"Starfire?" Puppet Robin asked in shock.

"It's a long story," Raven answered from Blitz body.

"A very long and uncomfortable story," Blitz said from Starfire's body. A small chuckling coming from his puppet, "Not a damn word Light," he growled at his puppet.

"Go my puppets! Capture them!" the Puppet King ordered seething in. Zombie Beast Boy, who had return from guarding the entrance, changed into a bat while Z-Cy and Z-Robin charged finding their own way up.

"Move!" Raven shouted yanking her body as it held onto the others along, only to scream as Z-BB flew in front of them screeching and flapping his wings. Z-Robin leapt onto the scaffolding and crouched behind them, while Z-Cyborg leapt onto the railing and fired his sonic cannon, nailing the trio in the back. The sonic blast sent the group flying through the air while the puppets were sent on to the stage in a tumbled heap.

"Dude, get your butt outta my face!" Puppet BB cried.

"Can't... move... Deal with it," Puppet Rob returned.

"Screw this shit," Puppet Blitz/Light said as his cage began to tremble, "I'm getting out of this thing."

* * *

Above the Puppet Titans, Starfire mange to grab a curtain cord to stop and spin herself around, while Raven was grabbed by Blitz as he mange to right himself. Raven, Blitz, and Starfire looked at each other and nodded before going their separate ways. Raven and Blitz faced off against Z-Cy and Z-BB, while Starfire went against Z-Robin.

"Robin, I do not wish to fight you," Starfire said avoiding a punch, only for him to grab her coat and throw her towards the railing. "But I will if I _must_!" she said exerting some of her body's power onto the sandbag and dropped it over the side, the rope around Robin's foot looping around his ankle and dragging him upwards.

Meanwhile Raven dodged a sonic blast, "I might not be able to use Blitzkriegs power," she said running towards Cyborg delivered a roundhouse kick making her zombie friend crash into the wall, "but I can still use his body's natural prowess."

**_"My My Alpha,"_** A sultry voice said in her head**_, "That sounded real kinky."_** Raven shook her head realizing what she just said.

Blitz was flying around trying to dodge Z-Beast Boy, but was unsuccessful when the green gorilla grabbed him and let gravity do the rest. Pulling out of the grip, Blitz spun in the air and kicked himself away. "Okay Blitz. Starbolts. You can do this," Blitz said to himself, but before he could finish tapping into the power he had to duck down to avoid Z-BB punch. The gorilla turned around and smashed the ground causing the degraded wood to crumble beneath Blitzkrieg's feet. Falling a few feet Blitz shot into the air flying past the monkey, coming down and kicked the zombie in the head.

Turning his head he saw Cyborg, who was thrown off by Raven, falling towards puppets below, "Starfire!" he called out pointing at Cy.

"_*GASP* _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Starfire called out as she exerted her power over Cy's body and diverted his course away from the four, accidentally using his body as a battering ram against Robin. At the same time however, the Puppet King was able to grab the four and made his way towards the fire.

Seeing this Blitz felt anger, "NO," he yelled as he controlled his fury into a starbolt and fired at the Puppet King knocking him backwards and scattering the puppets into the air. While his controller flew through the air and bounced off a sandbag before landing in the magical blue flames, causing it to flare up brilliantly at the sudden added fuel. "No! My control!" he cried as the blaze shaped itself into a face that look a lot like the PK's. The puppet began twitching and jitterbugging in his prone position. "NOOOOOOO!" he cried as light poured out of his eyes and mouth, the souls of Robin, Best Boy, Light (whose soul was colored white), and Cyborg came flying out of their puppets and towards their own bodies.

At the same time, Starfire, Raven, and Blitzkrieg's eyes and mouths flared blue, yellow, and black as their souls burst out too. While Star and Rae's soul intertwined briefly before returning to their proper homes, Blitz and Light soared through the air above Blitzkrieg's body. The two souls took the form of foxes, and began spinning with Light chasing Blitz's tail and Blitz doing the same to Light. Spinning in high speeds the souls combined in a silver light before moving into their body.

"I am me!" Starfire cheered towards Raven as the mage looked herself over. Blitz came over and joined the girls. "And you are you!"

"And _we're _us!" Cy cheered.

"Raven, Blitzkrieg we have done it!" Starfire cheered pulling Raven and Blitz into a hug.

"You're hugging me..." Raven said blushing as she was pinned with Blitz behind her.

"NOOOOOOO!" the Puppet King cried in agony as he tried to crawl toward the hell fire, light still pouring out of his eyes and mouth. "The magic! Without it, I'm just a..." he cried out before the luminosity faded away, and collapse to the ground. As a regular puppet.

"Puppet," Blitz growled as he was released from Star's killer hug. Straightening himself out he walked to the ex-puppet king his clothes changing from white to red to black and back again to white repeating the color changing scheme. A feral grin on his face which the Titans couldn't see thanks to the face mask, but they could see was his eye, which promised retribution.

Blitz chuckled evilly; sending a chill down the Titan's back for it reminded them of a certain one eye villain. Grabbing the puppet's leg he began dragging the limp body along the stage making sure he hit every obstacle along the way. "I think it is time to due on that promise that Light made," Blitz said chuckling some more, "And I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

"Save a few toothpicks for me Blitz," Raven requested following the seething Titan not bothered by her fellow teammate's worried expressions.

* * *

The next day at Titans Tower everything went back to normal. Blitzkrieg talked to Cy and Robin about the night before, he made sure to stressed out that when _anything _was delivered to the tower, that it would be scanned, by both science and magical means. Like they should have down yesterday, and if they had the whole night would have been avoided. Blitz also made a point that if something like this happened again he will _personally _launch a _complaint_ to each of them, and that they will **_NEVER_** speak of what happen. **_EVER._**

It was safe to say that the two agreed eagerly and fearfully.

At the moment, Raven was now meditating, floating in front of the windows with eyes closed. Behind her on the couch Blitz stretched out his eyes were also closed, and a tooth pick rested between his teeth.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

"Raven, forgive my interruption, but..." Starfire said coming from behind the mage.

"I haven't seen Robin, Cyborg, or Beast Boy, and Blitz is behind you," she answered simply.

"Truthfully," she said as she hesitantly rubbed her arm. "I am wishing to join you in meditation."

"Really?" Raven asked turning around still maintaining her altitude. "Well, all right," she said as Starfire joined her cross-legged, bobbing up and down at the same height above the ground as she was. "Find your center, focus your energies, and..." she said as the two faced the windows. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion... Starfire?" Raven suddenly found herself asking with an opened eye.

"Yes?" Starfire returned with one eye open.

"After this... would you like to go to the mall?" she asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Starfire returned, "Would you like to join us Brother Blitz?" she asked the napping Titan. Blitz cracked an eye before answering, "Sure." The two female Titans returned to their chanting.

* * *

"And that is it," Beast Boy said finishing telling the tale.

"Whoa," Terra said leaning into the couch, "That does sound crazy." Unknown to the Titans the door to the Ops room opened and two people and a fox step through.

"Yea," Beast Boy said, "But remember, Blitz can't find out that we told you."

"What this _we_," Robin said, "You're the one who told her we just made sure that you told it truthfully."

"Well we don't have to worry," Beast Boy said kicking back, "It's not like Blitz is standing behind us." Just as the words left his mouth something hard hit the top of her head. "Ow," the changeling cried as picked up the object that hit him. "Huh? A penny," soon BB was assaulted by a wave of flying change.

"I could have sworn I said that we were not suppose to speak of that ever," a voiced said behind him, "And there would be dire consequences if it was ever spoken." The Titans turned around and spotted three individuals.

Two of them where humans; one female and one male, and the third was a yellow fox.

The male pushed up his straw hat revealing himself, "Yo," Blitz said.

The prodigal Titan had returned.

* * *

**There you go don't forget to review please, and stay tune.**


End file.
